Perséfone
by xochipilli
Summary: Hermione y Tom, perdidos en una época desconocida, tendrán que formar una alianza para sobrevivir y regresar a sus épocas, será difícil cuando ambos tienen agendas ocultas; mientras tanto, años después, Evan Rosier sufre las consecuencias...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Perséfone

Segunda parte de la trilogía "Eros y Tánatos", continuación de "The unforgiven".

**Clasificación: **T

**Renuncia legal: **El mundo de HP y todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, no persigo fines lucrativos con esta historia.

**Sinopsis: **Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle, perdidos en una época desconocida, tendrán que formar una frágil alianza para sobrevivir y regresar a sus respectivas épocas, será difícil cuando ambos tienen agendas ocultas; mientras tanto, sesenta y tres años después, Evan Rosier sufrirá las consecuencias de lo que Hermione y Tom planean.

**Parejas:** Hermione Granger/Tom Ryddle; Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy (implícita); Evan Rosier/Saggita Malfoy; otras.

**Advertencia: **A pesar de que voy a esforzarme por mantener al elenco de Hogwarts de los 70's (merodeadores, Snape y compañía) en su carácter canon, no puedo garantizarles que lo logre, como van a poder darse cuenta desde este primer capítulo, hay cambios en todo el universo HP, mi gran dilema es ¿hasta qué punto puedo manipular a los personajes en esta nueva historia sin llegar al total y desvergonzado OoC? Veremos…

**Nota: **Como se habrán dado cuenta, he tomado el título del mito griego "El rapto de Perséfone".

* * *

_Perséfone_

_Dedicado a todas las lectoras de The Unforgiven _

_

* * *

  
_

1

_Time present and time past _

_Are both perhaps present in time future,_

_And time future contained in time past. _

_If all time is eternally present _

_All time is unredeemable._

_What might have been is an abstraction _

_Remaining a perpetual possibility _

_Only in a world of speculation. _

_What might have been and what has been _

_Point to one end, which is always present._

…

_(Tal vez el tiempo presente y tiempo pasado _

_Están ambos en el tiempo futuro, _

_Y el tiempo futuro contenido en el pasado._

_Si todo tiempo es eternamente presente_

_Todo tiempo es irredimible. _

_Lo que pudo haber sido es una abstracción _

_Permanece como perpetua posibilidad_

_Sólo en un mundo de especulación. _

_Lo que pudo haber sido y lo que ha sido_

_Señalan un único fin, el presente.)_

_T. S. Eliot_

_Burnt Norton, Four Quartets _

Ambos cayeron.

Era esa hora del día en que el sol se encuentra en su cenit, los fuertes rayos de luz parecían concentrar su intensidad en los menhires que rodeaban las figuras de Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle.

El insoportable calor del sol, contrastando con la quemante nieve que cubría el suelo, comenzó a quemar la piel de Tom y el chico no tardó en despertar, con un gruñido rodó el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba a la tierra sin tener el más mínimo cuidado.

- Granger, quita tu maldito cabello- se quejó el Slytherin tratando de remover los rizos rebeldes que le picaban el rostro.

Al ver que la castaña seguía inconsciente Tom se puso de pie y observó sus alrededores, los menhires estaban ahí, cubiertos de nieve al igual que el bosque, lo único que faltaba era el animago que lo había intentado matar.

Tom se acercó a ver si la castaña daba señales de vida pero antes de poder comprobar sus signos vitales la maleta que la chica llevaba a todos lados captó su atención.

- Veamos qué traes, Granger- susurró Tom abriendo la mochila. - ¿Para qué cargas tanta mierda?- le preguntó a la inconsciente forma al ver que la maleta estaba encantada para nunca llenarse.

El slytherin continuó inspeccionando las cosas de la castaña quejándose en pársel porque no parecía tener fin su búsqueda, desde ropa y artículos íntimos hasta libros, pergaminos y un álbum de fotos.

- Granger, me decepcionas, cargas hasta una tienda de campaña pero no cargas agua- se quejó el slytherin.

Pero después de mucho revolotear, Tom encontró una botella de agua sellada, con una media sonrisa de triunfo la abrió y después de acabársela continuó con su búsqueda, inspeccionó los pergaminos y los libros hasta que encontró la carpeta en donde la castaña guardaba toda la información que había ido acumulando sobre sus viajes en el tiempo, sin el más mínimo cargo de conciencia tomó todos los pergaminos y los guardó en la bolsa interna de su capa.

Sin molestarse en guardar el resto de las cosas que había sacado dejó la mochila a un lado (no se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño de su benévola acción, en cualquier otra circunstancia, con cualquier otra persona, se habría robado toda la maleta o al menos la habría quemado simplemente porque podía) y sacó su varita para apuntar hacia al rostro de Hermione.

- Ennervate- susurró Tom.

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada pero no le llevó tiempo sobreponerse al desconcierto.

- ¡Ryddle!- exclamó la castaña al ver al slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Hermione apresuradamente.

- Cuándo- corrigió el slytherin. – La pregunta es ¿En "cuándo" estamos?

- ¿Evan?- preguntó Hermione buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

Tom sonrió con perversidad.

- ¡Evan!- gritó Hermione al ver la mirada del chico.

- No grites- ordenó Tom con molestia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó Hermione mirando acusadoramente al fatídico slytherin.

Tom apretó su mandíbula y se acercó furiosamente a la castaña.

- Fueron ustedes los que intentaron matarme, así que no me vengas con tus desplantes de gryffindor indignada porque no te van- susurró el slytherin con tono que delataba su ira.

- Ryddle…-farfulló Hermione. – No pensé que fuera a hacerlo… tú…

Tom rió y miró a la castaña de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, la estaba sopesando con la mirada.

- Me sorprendes constantemente, Granger- comentó Tom con su sonrisa de lado.

Hermione no dijo nada más pero no le gustó nada la forma en que el slytherin la estaba observando, como un lobo que reconoce a uno de su especie, un lector que se ve en el personaje, como el Rey Cobra que después de darse muchos topes contra el espejo se reconoce a sí mismo, como un peregrino que reconoce sus propias huellas cuando creía haber estado siguiendo las de alguien más, como el hombre al comprender que ha creado a Dios a su imagen y semejanza y para excusarse pregona lo contrario. Era la mirada de alguien que escucha el eco de lo que aún no ha gritado; y cuando el eco precede a la voz, se pierden el principio y el final, ambos se confunden en la infinita continuidad del círculo.

- Ryddle… ¿Evan?- insistió Hermione, la verdad en ese momento le preocupaba más encontrar a su amigo que intentar excusarse.

- No está aquí- respondió Tom.

- ¿Qué le…

- Yo no le hice nada- interrumpió Tom antes de que pudiera ser acusado. –Sabes bien que no llegó con nosotros, los menhires lo llevaron a otro tiempo- concluyó el slytherin.

Hermione le dio la espalda para intentar recomponerse, sabía que era cierto, Evan se había perdido.

- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Tom, el disgusto en su voz era evidente.

- No Ryddle, no estoy llorando- negó Hermione volteando a ver feo al chico, lo último que necesitaba era ponerse a llorar enfrente de él.

- ¡Ryddle!- exclamó Hermione al ver que sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo.- ¿Estuviste revisando mi maleta?

Tom comprendió que era una pregunta retórica y sólo hundió el cuello despreocupadamente.

La castaña se agachó a guardar su ropa y sus libros murmurando todo lo que pensaba del chismoso de Ryddle.

Al terminar de recoger sus cosas Hermione se sentó en la nieve y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, evidentemente se había metido en un problema mayor que el anterior, estaba atrapada con Tom Ryddle en no sabía qué época, Evan estaba perdido en otro tiempo y no sabía cómo seguirlo ni tenía la más minima idea de cómo lo podría localizar para ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabía cómo se iba a ayudar a sí misma.

Sólo había algo que intentar.

- Ven aquí, Ryddle, vamos a intentar regresar, si llegamos antes de que Evan y yo…

- Estúpido, si hiciéramos eso, se supone que ya lo habríamos hecho y por lo tanto no estaríamos aquí; si lo hicimos entonces no estamos aquí, si no estamos aquí entonces no lo pudimos haber hecho; paradojas que se anulan porque las premisas son falsas- argumentó Tom.

Hermione suspiró exasperada con el sabelotodo de Ryddle, ahora resultaba que el muy presuntuoso creía saber más que ella sobre viajes en el tiempo.

- ¿Granger, qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Tom al ver a la castaña acercarse a las runas con su varita en el mano.

Hermione lo ignoró y sacó un pergamino de su maleta para copiar nuevamente las runas, era evidente que habían cambiado, tendría que empezar otra vez la traducción y formar un nuevo hechizo.

Tom Ryddle no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado.

- Me largo- declaró el Slytherin caminando rumbo a donde imaginaba que debía estar el castillo de Hogwarts, quería saber en qué clase de época se encontraban, y si sería mejor o peor que la anterior, si resultaba peor entonces Granger se arrepentiría de haberlo arrastrado a su aventura.

Hermione se apresuró a guardar su pergamino y sin pensarlo tomó la misma dirección que Ryddle, sabía que el slytherin era su responsabilidad, ella lo había llevado a esa nueva época, cualquier que fuera, y ella debía regresarlo.

- No me sigas- dijo Tom al sentir la presencia de la castaña a sus espaldas.

- Ryddle, quieras o no, estamos juntos en esto- declaró Hermione con su tono mandón.

- Como sea- murmuró Tom en pársel, él tenía una mente pragmática y sabía que por el momento la castaña tenía razón.

El bosque parecía el mismo de siempre así que encontrar el camino de regreso no fue difícil a pesar de la nieve que cubría el camino y los árboles, caminaron en silencio, ambos esperaban ver el castillo para salir de su estupor y para convencerse de que, efectivamente, habían viajado en el tiempo.

- Ryddle…- habló finalmente Hermione.

Tom no dijo nada, sabía que su falta de respuesta no disuadiría a la castaña de preguntar lo que quería.

- ¿Por qué… si es que Evan sí intentó… matarte… por qué estás vivo?- preguntó finalmente Hermione, sabía que debía sonar insensible pero era algo que realmente le intrigaba.

- ¿Quieres saber qué salió mal para no cometer el mismo error la próxima vez?- preguntó Tom con su sonrisa Slytherin.

- ¡No!- negó Hermione, sabía que no sería capaz de matar a Ryddle por muy Voldemort que fuera, al menos no hasta que él le diera una buena excusa y aun así Hermione dudaba si podría hacerlo, ya de por sí le era bastante difícil tratar de odiarlo sin haberlo visto nunca como Lord Voldemort, era difícil reconciliar a Tom Ryddle con la sanguinaria leyenda que ella nunca había conocido en persona.

- Puedes seguir intentando, Granger- susurró Tom, ya no le daba miedo la muerte, era algo que nunca le tocaría experimentar.

Era obvio que Ryddle ya pensaba lo peor de ella así que Hermione no intentó razonar con él, no le importaba lo que slytherin creyera.

Llegaron al final del bosque prohibido y la imponente visión del castillo detuvo sus pasos, era Hogwarts sin embargo se sentía diferente, era diferente.

- ¿Notas algo raro?- preguntó Hermione.

- La magia- susurró Tom, la magia de castillo se sentía diferente.

- ¿Y qué sugieres Granger? Tú eres la que acostumbra viajar en el tiempo- dijo Tom mirando a la castaña en espera de una sugerencia, normalmente Tom nunca tenía problemas para escoger una ruta de acción pero era la primera vez que se encontraba perdido en un año desconocido, era un nuevo estudiante otra vez, y aún recordaba lo difícil que había sido su primer año en Slytherin, al ser un huérfano, bastardo y mestizo había tenido que pelear encarnizadamente para mostrar su valía y ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros, al final de ese primer año ningún sangre pura de apellido rimbombante se había atrevido a meterse con él; hacía el segundo año se había perfilado como el líder de su año; en tercero ya tenía su escolta de lacayos y su respetabilidad aumentó cuando insinuó que las Gaunt eran sus ancestros; en cuarto grado ya dominaba incluso a los alumnos de séptimo... y bajo ninguna circunstancia retrocedería en esa escala de poder, fuese el año que fuese.

- Primero debemos averiguar en qué año estamos y quién es el director, tal vez podamos hablar con él, en el peor de los casos podríamos ir al Ministerio y…

- ¿Esa es tu solución para todo? ¿Ir corriendo a la primera autoridad que se te ocurra? Apuesto a que esperas que sea Dumbledore- se quejó Tom.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor Ryddle?- preguntó Hermione, estaba molesta con Tom por sugerir que ella era una borrega subyugada a cualquier autoridad, no era cierto, Hermione sólo seguía reglas y obedecía autoridades cuando era razonable y justo, y no tenía problemas para desobedecer a maestros y desacatar leyes cuando tenía un objetivo.

- Vamos a Hogsmeade- ordenó Hermione tomando a Tom del brazo para obligarlo a seguirla.

- Para eso tenemos que atravesar Hogwarts- argumentó Tom olvidando molestarse por la mano de la castaña.

- Podemos llegar por el bosque- informó Hermione, había visto en el mapa de Hogwarts que había encontrado en la sala de los menesteres un camino que llevaba a la aldea, esperaba que sus habilidades náuticas no le fallaran porque no iba a sacar el mapa enfrente de Ryddle.

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Tom viendo sospechosamente a la castaña, no le gustaba la idea de desconocer algo tan importante sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- En mi año todo mundo lo conoce- mintió Hermione con facilidad.

- En 1993, ¿verdad?- dijo Tom con una sonrisa de lado, era el momento perfecto para interrogar a la castaña.

- No empieces, Ryddle, no te voy a decir nada- le advirtió Hermione.

Tom esbozó una media sonrisa, tarde o temprano averiguaría todo lo que la castaña no quería que supiera.

El resto del camino lo anduvieron en silencio, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos, Hermione iba deprimiéndose con cada paso que daba al pensar en Evan pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, tendría que pensar en un plan.

Finalmente llegaron Hogsmeade, era obvio que era un fin de semana, varios adolescentes caminaban por las calles, todos usaban túnicas casuales.

- Ryddle, espera- pidió Hermione deteniendo al chico del brazo antes de que saliera de la sombra de los árboles.

- ¿Qué?

- No podemos ir así nada más, tenemos que quitarnos la ropa- explicó Hermione.

Tom alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos hacía arriba y musitó algo que sonó como "¡Hombres!", Tom Ryddle podrá querer ser todo lo Lord Voldemort que deseé, pero eso no anulaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un adolescente.

- Me refiero a que debemos encajar, no levantar sospechas con nuestra ropa, y necesitamos una buena historia y nuevas identidades- explicó Hermione, estaba decidida a no cometer los mismo errores del pasado, si no fuera tan deprimente, se sentiría orgullosa de ser una experta en esto de estar perdida en el tiempo.

Tom miró su túnica negra y después barrió a Hermione con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, ella llevaba un traje muggle, constaba de pantalón, blusa y chaleco, era la vestimenta que muchas feministas muggles de los años 40's solían usar

Molesta con la mirada escrutiñadora del slytherin, Hermione también lo observó de arriba hacía abajo y tuvo que admitir que él no tendría ningún problema para encajar, llevaba una túnica negra con capa, Hermione supuso que era un atuendo que nunca pasaría de moda en el mundo mágico.

- Está bien- aceptó la castaña de mal humor – ve tú, pero no hagas preguntas sospechosas como "¿qué año es?" Trata de conseguir un periódico, y cómprame una túnica, ten, esto es todo lo que tengo- dijo Hermione entregándole a Tom un puñado de galeones.

- Pobre de ti, Ryddle, si no regresas conmigo- amenazó la castaña, sólo le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza al chico.

- Granger, vamos por partes, primero: no me digas qué hacer, y segundo: no me amenaces a menos estés dispuesta a cumplir tus promesas, ¿qué me vas a hacer si no regreso?

- No voy a tener que hacerte nada, Ryddle, porque vas a regresar; tú y yo tenemos una alianza, ¿entiendes?

Tom sólo sonrió de lado pero asintió brevemente, la castaña se arrepentiría de haber formado esa alianza.

- Una alianza- afirmó Tom ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

Hermione miró la mano sospechosamente pero finalmente la estrechó con la suya, una vez más no le gustó la mirada del Slytherin, era la mirada de Jesús al recibir el beso de Judas a sabiendas de que fue él mismo el culpable y no Judas; la mirada de Hades observando a la Core en su campo de flores, preparándose para corromperla; la mirada de la Cobra Real cuando localiza su almuerzo.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente transfiguras esa ropa en una túnica?- preguntó Tom señalando el traje de Hermione.

- Primero porque no sabemos qué clase de restricciones hay, no quiero arriesgarme a que llegue un citatorio del ministerio; y segundo porque este traje me lo regaló Evan, no quiero arruinarlo- explicó Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo para que Tom no reconociera el sentimentalismo que le ocasionaba el hablar de Evan.

- Granger, seamos realistas, el animago ya se perdió, nunca lo vas a volver a ver- dijo Tom mientras se guardaba los galeones de la castaña en la bolsa de su capa, no vio la necesidad de decirle que el ya había usado su varita y nada había pasado.

- Yo lo voy a encontrar, Ryddle- aseguró Hermione, no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Tom le dirigió una mirada escéptica pero sin decir nada más continuó su camino a Hogsmeade.

En cuanto el chico desapareció de su vista Hermione se recargó contra un árbol y se dejó caer el suelo, parecía que nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres ni a sus amigos.

Hermione no tenía forma de saber qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fuera Tom pero calculaba que al menos habían pasado dos horas, el frío comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y había tenido que sacar su vieja sudadera para ponérsela sobre su chaleco, era la misma con la que había viajado de 1993 a 1940, estaba vieja y le quedaba chica pero se rehusaba a deshacerse de ella; para pasar el tiempo se había entretenido observando a los estudiantes que iban de un lado a otro, le parecía ver raro sólo túnicas, en su tiempo era normal ver ropa muggle e incluso en los 40's eran comunes los vestidos muggles, pero al parecer estaban en una época más conservadora, estaba convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al no dejarse ver con su traje muggle.

De repente escuchó voces que se acercaban a su escondite, entre risas y bromas se acercaba un grupo de estudiantes, Hermione se adentró un poco más al bosque para evitar ser descubierta.

Desde detrás de un árbol Hermione logró observar a los cuatro jóvenes, fue entonces cuando lo vio, Hermione sintió un enorme alivió al verlo y no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Harry!- gritó la castaña abalanzándose sobre el joven de lentes y cabello alborotado.

El chico estaba demasiado estupefacto y un poco espantado, evidentemente se encontraba ante una fugitiva del hospital de San Mungo.

- Disculpa…

El notar que el chico estaba demasiado alto y no tan flaco como ella recordaba, y que además no respondía a su abrazo, Hermione lo liberó de sus brazos y lo vio a los ojos.

- Tú no eres Harry- murmuró Hermione.

- Me voy cinco minutos y me dejas por otro- interrumpió Tom que había observado el momento de estupidez de la castaña.

Hermione volteó a ver a Tom y caminó hacía él sintiéndose como una idiota, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan impulsiva? Debía haberse detenido a razonar las cosas y no actuar en meros instintos, pero al observar al chico no podía culparse, eran idénticos, la única diferencia real era el color de ojos y no podía haber observado la discrepancia cuando estaba escondida entre los árboles.

- Creí que era Harry- se defendió Hermione ante Tom.

- Yo puedo ser Harry si quieres- se ofreció uno de los jóvenes que acompañaban al clon de Harry, en él Hermione reconoció a Pollux Black, era el mismo aire aristocrático, el cabello negro y el atrayente rostro, su media sonrisa era la de Orion Black, pero había heredado los ojos grises de Walburga.

- O yo, yo me parezco más a un Harry- intervino otro de los jóvenes, a diferencia de los otros, él era de baja estatura, un poco rechoncho, su cabello era de color castaño rojizo, sus pequeños ojos le daban a su rostro un aspecto reservado.

- ¿De qué hablas? Aquí el único Harry soy yo, toda mi cara, mi personalidad, todo grita "Harry"- argumentó el primero

Ignorando a sus amigos, el chico que había sido atacado por al castaña se acercó a presentarse, estaba más tranquilo, al parecer la chica no estaba loca, sólo confundida.

- Soy James, James Potter- se presentó.

Hermione, que había estado viendo a Tom a los ojos soportando todo el reproche de su mirada, volteó sorprendida al escuchar el nombre, no era el primer James Potter que conocía, había conocido a uno en la época de Tom pero era evidente que éste sí era el padre de Harry.

Tom también volteó a examinar al chico, otro Potter, otro James Potter, ya lo odiaba, ¿acaso los malditos Potter no podían pensar en nombres originales?

Cuando Hermione falló en responder Tom le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía su pecho, para algún observador parecerían una pareja enamorada, pero Hermione podía sentir los largos dedos de Tom que apretaban su cintura hasta causarle molestia.

- Soy Sorvolo Gaunt y ella es Hermione Granger, hace poco tiempo murió un amigo que se parecía mucho a ti, reaccionó sin pensar- excusó Tom el comportamiento de la castaña.

Al escuchar la explicación los cuatro jóvenes perdieron sus sonrisas y su buen humor, para salvarse de un momento incómodo James presentó a sus tres amigos.

- Ellos son Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin- presentó James señalando a cada uno.

Hermione ya lo sabía pero respondió a los saludos de todas formas.

- Perdón por haberte atacado- se disculpó Hermione viendo a James a los ojos para convencerse completamente de que no eran verdes.

- No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa- sonrió James ignorando las burlas de sus amigos.

- No son de Hogwarts ¿verdad?- habló Remus Lupin por primera vez, estaba observando a los dos extraños con detenimiento.

Al escuchar la sospecha en el tono de Remus, Hermione recordó que aún llevaba su traje muggle de los 40's y una vez más se reprochó su impulsividad.

- No- respondió Tom.

- ¿Y qué hacen en Hogsmade?- preguntó Sirius Black.

Tom sonrió de lado y miró al chico con obvia superioridad, ¿de cuándo a acá Tom Sorvolo Ryddle tenía que dar explicaciones?

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Tom a la castaña sin prestarles atención a los desconocidos.

Hermione asintió pero volteó a responder la pregunta de Sirius Black.

- Sólo vinimos a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Tom le puso un dedo en los labios y se acercó a susurrarle al oído su anterior acuerdo, primero necesitaban tener una historia que concordara.

- No es tu asunto, Clark- respondió Tom a Sirius.

- Es Black, Sirius Black- corrigió Sirius viendo a Tom con molestia.

- Como sea- dijo Tom restándole importancia al chico.

- Ryddle- siseó Hermione por lo bajo, no había necesidad de ser grosero.

- Tenemos que irnos- intervino Hermione antes de que los chicos pudieran sacar sus varitas para enfrentarse a Ryddle por tratarlos tan despectivamente.

- ¿Eso es ropa muggle?- preguntó Peter viendo con asombro el atuendo de la castaña.

Hermione asintió y una vez más maldijo su falta de juicio, se suponía que por eso estaba escondida, para no llamar la atención.

- Tu inhabilidad para seguir tus propios planes es sorprendente- le susurró Tom nuevamente al oído, Hermione sólo le propinó un codazo.

- ¿Si sabes que está prohibida?- preguntó Remus sin perder su tono de sospecha.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no asaltar a los Merodeadores con preguntas y comentarios indignados, ¿cómo que prohibida?

- Hermione es subversiva- explicó Tom con una sonrisa de lado.

- Pero te van a multar- advirtió Peter sin perder su asombro, nadie se atrevía a ir tan abiertamente contra las normas, ni siquiera James.

- Gracias por señalar lo obvio- dijo Tom sarcásticamente - Ahora, muévanse…

Tom tomó la mano de la castaña y la jaló con fuerza para obligarla a avanzar pero Hermione tropezó y sólo gracias a los buenos reflejos de James Potter se salvó de una caída.

- ¡Ryddle!- gritó Hermione, el maldito slytherin estaba siendo rudo al propósito.

- Oye, ten cuidado- le reprochó James a Tom.

Tom ni siquiera se molestó en confrontar al chico, Granger podía aguantar una o dos caídas, no era ninguna niñita indefensa.

- Sé que te gusta besar suelos, Granger, pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer- le dijo Tom a la castaña sonriéndole burlonamente.

Hermione miro con aburrimiento al slytherin y abrió su boca para regresarle el insulto pero la varita de James la distrajo.

- Discúlpate- ordenó James Potter.

Tom se rió del chico y los otros tres sacaron sus varitas.

Hermione suspiró cansada con la situación, comprendía la conducta de James, pero sabía que no era esa la mejor forma de lidiar con Tom Ryddle.

- No te preocupes, Sorvolo es de una especie diferente, fue criado en la jungla, y piensa que su comportamiento es la norma- explicó la castaña a James.

Tom le dirigió a Hermione un guiño.

- Eso es cierto- admitió el slytherin sin vergüenza, el orfanato era definitivamente una jungla.

Pero James no estaba convencido, Hermione tomó su brazo y lo bajó lentamente hasta que su varita dejó de apuntar al pecho de Tom.

- Ryddle, vámonos- ordenó Hermione tomando el brazo del slytherin para forzarlo a caminar.

Tom avanzó de espaldas unos pasos para no perder de vista a los otros chicos, aprovechó que la castaña estaba distraída para enviarles su sonrisa más perversa.

- Ryddle, camina- susurró Hermione jalando al slytherin.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando, Granger? ¿Qué hacías con esos nimios?- preguntó Tom, estaba molesto con la castaña.

- Ya sé que cometí un error, Ryddle- declaró la castaña igualando el tono del slytherin, pero ella estaba más molesta consigo misma que con él.

- Es que se necesita ser gryffindor para dejarse llevar por emociones; querías que fuera el Potter de tu tiempo, por eso no te detuviste a pensar en lo absurdo y peligroso que sería ir a aventártele como una cualquiera sin antes comprobar...

- ¡Ryddle, ya cállate!- gritó Hermione atrayendo aun más la atención.

Tom siseó algunos insultos y se quitó su capa para ponerla alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

- Dejarte ver en esas fachas te va costar, Granger, fue estúpido; si alguno de los idiotas que te vieron te reporta...

- ¿De qué hablas, Ryddle? ¿Por qué está prohibido vestirme como yo quiera?- preguntó Hermione aceptando sin problemas la capa cálida del chico, sus dientes estaban a punto de comenzar a castañear.

Tom sonrió, iba a disfrutar ver la reacción que la castaña tendría al escuchar la respuesta.

- Hay un régimen de pureza en el mundo mágico, están tratando de eliminar al influencia muggle que se ha infiltrado en nuestro mundo durante los últimos siglos; no basta que para los muggles la magia sea invisible, ahora quieren que para nosotros, los muggles sean invisibles también... es en realidad bastante estúpido, no puedes hacer que algo desaparezca simplemente porque te rehúsas a verlo- explicó Tom mientras se cercioraba de que la capa cubriera a la castaña completamente del cuello hacía abajo, después le puso la capucha sobre el gigantesco desastre que Hermione hacía pasar por cabello.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con los hijos de muggles?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada, no podía creer que ella había sido la culpable de ese cambio, por lo que sabía de historia del mundo mágico, eso no había sucedido en su original línea temporal.

- Supongo que les prohibieron la entrada- respondió Tom con aburrimiento, no se había tomado la molestia de investigar a fondo ese asunto, para conseguir su información había tenido que invadir varias mentes por medio de legimancia y al parecer a ninguna de las víctimas que había atacado le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con los sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué más encontraste?- preguntó Hermione, primero iba a cerciorarse de tener toda la información antes de comenzar a flagelarse mentalmente.

- 21 de diciembre de 1975- ofreció Tom como única respuesta, lo dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

A pesar de que ya se había formado una idea de la época al ver a los Merodeadores, Hermione palideció al escuchar la fecha exacta; escuchar confirmar sus temores, y de boca de Ryddle, era suficiente para sumirla en ansiedad y miedo.

- ¿Me conseguiste ropa?- preguntó Hermione dominando sus emociones, ponerse a llorar enfrente de Ryddle no llevaría a nada bueno.

Tom asintió.

- ¿Y en dónde está?- preguntó Hermione impaciente.

- En la tienda- respondió el slytherin con su media sonrisa.

Hermione bufó su molestia, quién diría que a Lord Voldemort le gustaban las bromitas en su juventud.

- Dame mi dinero- exigió Hermione, debía haber sabido que no podía confiar en el slytherin.

- Ya no lo tengo- respondió Tom

Habían llegado a las calles más bulliciosas de la aldea así que Hermione no podía darse el lujo de comenzar a pelearse con el slytherin y armar un escándalo, al mirar alrededor la castaña notó que la aldea era más grande, tenía más negocios y había mucha más gente.

- ¿Qué pasó con Hogsmeade?- preguntó Hermione tratando de localizar algún edificio que reconociera.

- Esto es sólo una calle secundaria, el centro se encuentra siete calles arriba, ha crecido para acomodar en un solo sitio al Ministerio de Magia, al Hospital de San Mungo, al Banco de Gringotts, una sucursal de Ollivander´s y de todas las tiendas de Callejón Diagón, hay incluso un campo profesional de quiddictch y una pista de carreras para escobas- describió Tom.

Hermione no podía salir de su asombro, ¿cómo es que no había visto los grandes edificios desde su escondite en los árboles del bosque?

- Pero, ¿cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué?- logró preguntar Hermione.

- Entonces esto no pasó en tu época- comentó Tom guiando expertamente a la castaña por las calles de la ciudad mágica.

- No, mi Hogmeade es igual al tuyo- respondió la castaña.

Sin comentar nada más, Tom dirigió a Hermione hasta una de las tantas tiendas que había en la calle.

- ¡Hola, querido! Temí que no regresarías- saludó una bruja en cuanto Tom y Hermione entraron al establecimiento.

Tom sonrió encantadoramente.

- Y trajiste a tu bruja, cuanto me alegro, vengan a ver los diseños de esta temporada, todos tienen hechizos térmicos para proteger del frío- parloteó la mujer tomando a Hermione del brazo para conducirla hacia las túnicas.

- Éste te va a encantar querida, quítate la capa para que pueda tomar medidas y escoger el color que te quede mejor- siguió la imparable mujer – No, no te preocupes, Tom ya me explicó tu situación, tienes suerte de que él se preocupe tanto por ti, ¿sabes? Hoy en día es tan difícil encontrar a un mago decente, y si por suerte te topas con uno, lo más seguro es que ya esté comprometido, precisamente el otro día vino Lady Rosier…

Si Hermione no necesitara la túnica habría salido corriendo de ahí desde el primer momento en que la bruja comenzó a hablar, afortunadamente la mujer trabajaba tanto como hablaba así que Hermione simplemente se dejó tomar medidas.

- Estás de suerte, tengo un modelo que te va a quedar como guante, parece que fue diseñado para ti…

Hermione tomó la túnica y se fue a cambiar antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar de hablar, la dichosa túnica parecía más bien un vestido medieval, era un vestido largo ceñido al cuerpo, era de color crema y tenía mangas anchas y holgadas, encima debía ponerse otro vestido de color verde, era mucho más corto y no tenía mangas mangas, el escote era incómodo pero Hermione supuso que se podría ponerse la capa de Ryddle otra vez, sin prestarle más atención a su imagen salió del lugar.

- Te quedó perfecto, ¿o no te lo dije?- asaltó la mujer que la había estado atendiendo en cuanto Hermione salió de los probadores. – Pero ven aquí cariño, te faltaron la cintas- dijo la mujer señalando los costados de Hermione en donde colgaban las cintas del sobretodo verde.

En cuanto las cintas de cada lado estuvieron atadas, la mujer intentó meter mano en el cabello de Hermione pero eso era algo que la castaña no iba a permitir por lo que no tan disimuladamente se alejó de la mujer.

- Gracias por todo- dijo Hermione a manera de despedida.

- ¿Pero a dónde crees que vas, si te faltan los pies?- preguntó la bruja mostrándole a Hermione un par de botas que habrían sido del gusto de Robin Hood.

Hermione miró sus pies, el vestido los cubría completamente, no veía la necesidad de cambiarse los zapatos que llevaba.

- ¿O prefieres estos? Están hechizados para proteger de la nieve y el frío, no dejes que la apariencia te engañe- ofreció la mujer enseñándole a la castaña un par de sandalias que pertenecían en el guardarropa de los antiguos griegos o de Poncio Pilatos, pero no en los pies de una chica que había crecido con zapatos deportivos y pantalones vaqueros.

- No son necesarios y tenemos prisa, tal vez otro día- eludió Hermione sin darle importancia al asunto.

La mujer emitió un sonido de incredulidad.

- Pero niña, ¿qué harían los de la Sociedad de Walpurgis si te vieran? Nos multarían a las dos, eso es lo que harían- se quejó la mujer.

Hermione volteó a ver Tom que estaba sentado leyendo un periódico y al ver la mirada del chico regresó con la mujer, resignada, tomó las botas y se las puso sin perder tiempo, después guardó sus zapatos viejos y la ropa muggle en la infinita maleta que llevaba a todos lados.

- Excelente, ya sólo falta hacer algo con tu cabello, ¿has intentado alisarlo?- preguntó la mujer observando la cabeza de la chica.

Hermione se puso una mano sobre su cabello para intentar defenderlo – mi cabello está bien, gracias por todo- dijo cortante.

- Como quieras, no digo que tu cabello esté feo, es… exótico, y va bien con tu rostro… pero tal vez un pequeño cambio, si tan sólo me permitieras…

Hermione ya había salido de la tienda con la capa de Ryddle entre sus manos.

- Querido, te deseo mucha suerte, esa bruja tuya va a ser difícil de domar- comentó la mujer acercándose a Tom, pobrecillo, tan lindo él y atascado con esa monstruosidad de chica que seguramente no sabía ni la diferencia entre un hechizo de depilación y uno de humectación.

- Si yo no quiero domarla sino perderla- comentó Tom guiñándole un ojo a la bruja.

La mujer rió y tomó el brazo de Tom para caminarlo rumbo al mostrador.

- La cuenta- pidió el chico sonriendo ampliamente.

- Nada de eso, ya tienes crédito aquí, nos arreglamos en cuanto Gringotts te entregue tu bóveda- dijo la ilusa mujer.

Tom sonrió satisfactoriamente, era la historia que había comenzado a decir en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí: era el único heredero de la familia Gaunt, había pasado la mitad de su vida viajando con su abuelo pero finalmente el anciano había muerto y él decidió ingresar a Hogwarts, ya que habían pasado un considerable tiempo sin visitar el Reino Unido, el banco de Gringotts había congelado la bóveda de la familia.

Después de dirigirle a la mujer algunos halagos falsos, Tom se despidió y salió del establecimiento para reunirse con Hermione.

- Ryddle, ¿descubriste quién es el director de Hogwarts? ¿Es Dumbledore verdad?- le preguntó Hermione al slytherin en cuanto lo vio salir.

Antes de que Tom pudiera responder salió la mujer que los había atendido.

- Niña, se te olvidaron la capa y el sombrero ¿qué dirían los de la Sociedad de Walpurgis?- dijo la mujer casi espantada.

Hermione tomó la capa y después de regresarle a Tom la suya, se colocó la nueva sobre sus hombros, hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver el sombrero puntiagudo pero de todas formas lo tomó para ponérselo, la mujer agitó negativamente la cabeza y le quitó el sombrero a Hermione.

- Pero qué haces, el sombrero sólo se usa en ceremonias- le informó la mujer al tiempo que hacía empequeñecer el sombrero para que Hermione lo pudiera guardar en la bolsa interna de su capa.

- Estos adolescentes de hoy son unos descuidados- murmuró la bruja antes de regresar a su tienda.

- Ryddle, ¿qué es la Sociedad de Walpurgis?- preguntó Hermione, era frustrante no saber las cosas elementales.

- Una sociedad elitista que se encarga de revivir y conservar las tradiciones del mundo mágico- explicó Tom dejando de lado los aspectos más… slytherins de la sociedad.

Hermione asintió, eso no era tan malo.

- Vamos a Hogwarts- sugirió Hermione.

Sin responder, Tom le entregó a la chica el periódico que había estado leyendo.

Confundida, Hermione tomó el periódico y comenzó a leer, una foto de Dumbledore estaba en primera plana.

_Escocia, Hogsmeade.- A casi treinta años de la heroica muerte del mago Albus Dumbledore, el Colegio de Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia, en colaboración con los países escandinavos, se preparan para celebrar el XXX aniversario de la muerte del Libertador de Europa. _

_El Comité Conmemorativo, creado expresamente para esta especial ocasión, ha unido fuerzas con la Sociedad de Walpurgis para reestablecer el Torneo de los Tres Magos en honor a la memoria del gran Albus Dumbledore, en efecto, el Torneo se llevara a cabo en el Colegio de Hogwarts y será la parte principal de las festividades que el Comité ha estado organizando…_

Hermione no pudo continuar leyendo, las lágrimas de culpa y dolor le empeñaban la vista pero se rehusó a dejarlas caer.

- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Tom con disgusto.

- Déjame en paz, Ryddle- pidió Hermione.

Era un tono que Tom nunca había escuchado antes en boca de la castaña, un tono de derrota y depresión, decidió que no le gustaba.

- Supongo que el anciano estaba vivo en tu época- comentó Ryddle, Hermione asintió.

- Pues, Granger, en nombre de todo el mundo mágico te doy las gracias. Me haces feliz- comentó Tom con su perversa sonrisa.

En ese momento Hermione realmente lo odió, odiaba a Tom Ryddle pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí misma, por su culpa había muerto Albus Dumbledore.

- Tengo que solucionar esto- se prometió Hermione.

- Granger, hiciste algo bueno- intentó convencerla Tom.

Hermione lo vio enardecidamente a los ojos – Vete, por favor, quiero estar sola.

Tom rió. – Entonces vete tú.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin dirección ni rumbo, sólo quería estar lejos de Ryddle.

- Eres cruel- le susurró Tom al oído, había decidido seguir a la castaña a dónde fuera.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia pero no tenía ganas de discutir con el chico.

- A mi me mandaste a asesinar sin el más mínimo remordimiento, pero te deshaces en lágrimas por una muerte…

Con impresionante agilidad, Hermione sacó su varita y se volteó a enfrentar a su verdugo.

- No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que pasó, Ryddle, así que mejor cállate- amenazó la castaña dejando que su poder mágico reaccionara con sus emociones.

Tom sonrió de lado, eso estaba mejor, prefería una Granger iracunda y vengativa en vez de una derrotada y frágil.

- ¿Todo bien, jóvenes?- interrumpió la voz de un mago.

Tom y Hermione voltearon a ver al mago, llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro y sobre su pecho una insignia con un extraño escudo y una leyenda que rezaba: Guardia de Walpurgis.

- Me temo que la dama ha tenido un disgusto conmigo porque la dejé esperando demasiado tiempo- explicó Tom viendo al guardia con complicidad varonil.

El mago sonrió de lado y asintió, comprendía perfectamente.

- Señorita, sea un poco comprensiva, usted sabe como se ponen las calles después de cada evento mágico- intentó excusar el guardia al buen Tom.

Confundida, Hermione sólo asintió, en cuanto el guardia se fue Tom explicó antes de que fuera interrogado.

- Hace unas horas se celebró el Solsticio de Invierno- explicó Tom.

La mirada de Hermione se iluminó con comprensión.

- Eso quiere decir que sólo podemos viajar entre solsticios, en dónde quiera que esté Evan, debe haber llegado en un Solsticio- se dijo la Castaña.

- Sigues teniendo miles de opciones- argumentó Tom.

Hermione lo ignoró, se aferraría a cualquier buena noticia por insignificante que fuera.

- Camina, Granger- ordenó Tom.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione situándose a la derecha del chico.

- Hogwarts- respondió Tom.

La castaña asintió, aunque no estuviera Dumbledore sabía que hacerse pasar por alumnos era su mejor opción, tendrían un lugar donde quedarse y comida, se confundirían entre los cientos de estudiantes y tendrían la biblioteca a su disposición.

- ¿Quién es el director?- preguntó Hermione al tiempo que se prometía remediar la situación que había creado, evitaría la muerte de Albus Dumbledore de algún modo.

- Slughorn- respondió Tom con una sonrisa de lado.

La castaña hizo un gesto de disgusto pero sabía que pudo haber sido peor, si Slughorn los recordaba estaba segura de que los ayudaría.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Habiendo decidido que irían a Hogwarts, Tom y Hermione se dirigieron a la estación del tren en donde esperaban encontrar un carruaje que los llevara, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar más y sería casi imposible caminar por la nieve.

La estación también había cambiado, era más grande y tenía más andenes, dentro había una oficina que ofrecía transporte y rentaba carruajes.

- ¿A dónde, jóvenes?- preguntó un mago en cuanto Tom y Hermione entraron a la oficina.

- Hogwarts- indicó Tom dándose un aire aristocrático.

-Ya salieron todos los carruajes, sólo me quedan escobas, pegasos y alfombras- ofreció el hombre.

Hermione palideció con horror y tragó saliva con dificultad, detestaba las alturas.

- Un pegaso- pidió Tom sin percatarse de la reacción de Hermione.

- Diez galeones por una hora- informó el mago.

Tom arrojó un saquito de galeones al escritorio del hombre y lo vio con superioridad.

El mago estaba acostumbrado a la pedantería y prepotencia de varios de sus clientes, así que sin molestarse por la rudeza del joven se puso de pie y los condujo a una puerta lateral en donde un establo con salida al camino de Hogsmeade albergaba a dos pegasos.

- Hagrid, ensilla uno para los jóvenes- ordenó el mago a su trabajador.

Hermione sonrió al ver a Hagrid pero no se atrevió a saludarlo, ya había cometido bastantes errores por un día.

Hagrid no tardó en ensillar uno de los pegasos y le tendió las riendas a Tom.

- ¿Te has subido a uno antes, amigo? Son criaturas muy especiales, tienes que…

Tom jaló de las riendas y se subió al caballo alado sin hacerle caso a las indicaciones del gigantesco hombre.

- Vamos, Granger- ordenó Tom controlando con fuerza al pegaso que no estaba conforme con su jinete.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su color seguía siendo pálido.

- Es inofensivo- defendió Hagrid a su animal.

- Es que no me gusta volar- explicó Hermione viendo a Hagrid con ojos suplicantes.

- No es necesario que vuele, puede ir a galope- le aseguró Hagrid.

Más tranquila, Hermione asintió y se acercó a la criatura, antes de que pudiera poner su pie sobre el estribo Hagrid la subió sin ninguna dificultad sobre el lomo del animal.

- Ahora, es importante que…

Antes de que Hagrid pudiera terminar sus recomendaciones y consejos Tom ya había hundido los talones de sus botas en los costados del animal y el pegaso salió disparado, lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de Hermione.

- ¡Ryddle, más despacio!- gritó Hermione.

Tom sonrió de lado e hizo que el pegaso acelerara más, las alas del animal comenzaron a moverse en señal de que iba tomar vuelo.

- ¡No, Ryddle!- gritó la castaña aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del slytherin, cuando el pegaso se comenzó a elevar cerró sus ojos y se recargó completamente sobre la espalda de Tom Ryddle, vagamente recordó que estaba abrazando al futuro Lord Voldemort como si estuviera abrazando a Harry pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a sentirse culpable, el pegaso aterrizó a las puertas del castillo.

Hermione se bajó inmediatamente del animal, Tom la siguió sin poder borrarse la media sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

- Llegan tarde- les anunció el celador que ya estaba cerrando las puertas del castillo.

- No somos alumnos, vinimos a hablar con el director, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Hermione.

El mago miró a Hermione con desconfianza. - ¿Tienes cita?- preguntó viendo a la castaña como si fuera una niña tonta que no sabía ni qué día era.

- ¿Cita? Nunca hemos necesitado cita para visitar a Horace. Dile que lo buscan Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y Hermione Granger- ordenó Tom con su tono de superioridad slytherin.

- En seguida- acató el mago pensando que se encontraba ante una persona importante.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Granger? Como te ven te tratan- comentó Tom.

Hermione hubiera querido enseñarle la lengua pero se contentó con ignorarlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nos recuerda?- preguntó Hermione.

- Yo soy inolvidable- aseguró Tom con una sonrisa burlona, en realidad no le importaba si Slughorn los recordaba o no pero estaba seguro de que el hombre los recibiría pensando que eran estudiantes que habían alcanzado la gloria gracias a él y ahora venían a pagar el favor.

- Sí, por todos tus pecados- terció la castaña con su tono esnob.

Tom volteó a verla con estrellas en los ojos y con una honesta sonrisa de agradecimiento, - Granger, basta de cumplidos, vas a hacer que me sonroje.

- Adelante- dijo el celador abriendo la puerta para que Hermione y Tom pudieran pasar.

- La dirección se encuentra…

- Conozco el camino- aseguró Tom antes de que el celador pudiera terminar de dar sus direcciones.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban transitados por algunos alumnos que iban y venían a sus salas comunes o al Gran Comedor, Tom y Hermione llamaron inmediatamente la atención pero nadie se acercó a interrogarlos, la manera en que el slytherin se conducía hablaba de superioridad y mando, nadie quería cruzarse en su camino.

Una conmoción en medio del pasillo los obligó a detenerse, un grupo de alumnos estaba bloqueando el paso.

- ¡Snivellus! ¡Cuídado! Tienes un rostro debajo de tu nariz- se burló Sirius Black respaldado por todas los gryffindors que había alrededor.

Hermione levantó una ceja al escuchar las burlas de los gryffindors, a pesar de que Evan le había hablado sobre los tan mentados Merodeadores, la castaña no pensó que fueran así de… infantiles.

- Que creativo, Black- murmuró el chico al que iban dirigidas las burlas.

Hermione lo reconoció sin problemas, era Severus Snape, su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y no estaba tan grasoso como Hermione lo recordaba pero definitivamente nadie lo contrataría para actuar en comerciales de champú, su nariz era su característica más distintiva, era grande aunque no estaba torcida, era pálido y flaco.

Hermione continuó observando detenidamente a los chicos y no se dio cuenta de que el grupo de espectadores había seguido creciendo ni de que James Potter había sacado su varita.

Otros dos chicos que Hermione no reconoció aparecieron al lado de Severus y el duelo entre Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzó.

- Granger- musitó Tom.

La castaña volteó a ver qué quería el slytherin y fue entonces cuando sintió una maldición que la tumbó sobre los brazos de Tom.

Instintivamente Tom abrió sus brazos para evitar la caída de la castaña, justamente le iba a decir que se quitara de la línea de fuego pero obviamente ya era demasiado tarde.

Decidiendo que Hermione Granger podía soportar una caída, o dos, Tom la dejó resbalar al piso y sacó su varita para contestar el ataque, sólo tuvo tiempo de murmurar una maldición en dirección de Sirius Black antes de que llegaran dos maestros a interrumpir el duelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó una mujer acercándose a inspeccionar a los gryffindors caídos.

Tom aprovechó la distracción para recoger a Hermione, la buscó inútilmente en el suelo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Me buscabas, Ryddle?- preguntó Hermione viendo al slytherin con reproche.

Tom sonrió cínicamente

- Ryddle, eres un animal. Y ¿qué le hiciste a Sirius Black?- preguntó Hermione, había visto claramente el ataque de Tom.

Sirius Black estaba inconsciente y sangrando de la ingle.

- Deberías agradecerme, lo único que hice fue buscar retribución a tu nombre- argumentó Tom señalando las cortadas que Hermione había sufrido por culpa del maleficio

Hermione se miró confundida, no eran profundas y no le dolían pero sabía que esa había sido una maldición peligrosa.

- ¿Qué maldición usaron en el señor Black?- preguntó la profesora a los slytherins.

- Nosotros no fuimos- contestó uno de los chicos que habían ayudado a Severus Snape.

- Minerva, necesito llevarlo a la enfermería, no reconozco la maldición y está sangrando mucho- dijo el otro profesor.

- ¿Quién fue?- gritó la mujer que Hermione reconoció como Minerva McGongall.

La castaña le dio un codazo a Tom pero él se rehusó a tomar responsabilidad.

- Fue él- acusó James Potter viendo con odio a Tom Ryddle.

- ¿Y usted quién es?- interrogó la profesora McGonagall inspeccionando a Tom.

- Sorvolo Gaunt- se presentó Tom, su postura y tono eran desafiantes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hizo con mi alumno y por qué, Sr. Gaunt?- preguntó la bruja.

Tom abrazó a Hermione y señaló sus heridas.

- Íbamos rumbo a la oficina del director cuando estos… - Tom calló tratando de buscar el sustantivo adecuado para describir a los gryffindors -… niños, comenzaron a jugar con sus varitas, la maldición de _su alumno_ lastimó a mi acompañante por la espalda y no tuve otra remedio más que responder al ataque- explicó Tom estrechando aún más a la castaña en caso de que la chica planeara traicionarlo. – Lamentablemente no recuerdo el maleficio, lo use instintivamente pero estoy seguro de que el niño se repondrá en unos días- concluyó con arrogancia y viendo a los gryffindors despectivamente.

- ¿Niños? Te voy a enseñar…- murmuró James Potter al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

- ¡Sr. Potter! Usted y sus amigos vayan a la enfermería, tienen detención y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, lo mismo para ustedes Sr. Snape- declaró Minerva, su rostro enrojecido delataba su cólera.

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse y Minerva McGonagall regresó su atención a Tom y Hermione.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall, por un segundo Hermione sintió que estaba de vuelta en los 90's con Ron y Harry a su lado después de la rutinaria pelea contra Draco Malfoy.

- Estoy bien, fueron cortadas superficiales- respondió Hermione, la profesora asintió y volteó a regañar a Tom.

- Sr. Gaunt, antes que nada permítame decirle que en Hogwarts no aprobamos el tipo de conducta que usted mostró, lo más adecuado habría sido llamar a un profesor, no responder con violencia- dijo la bruja.

Tom miro escépticamente a la mujer, ya la detestaba.

- Señorita, la acompaño a la enfermería- se ofreció McGonagall.

- No, gracias, no es…

- Ve, Hermione, quiero que te revise un medimago- ordenó Tom como si de verdad le importara la salud de la castaña.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera negarse Tom ya se había ido y Minerva McGonagall la conducía a la enfermería.

- Así que señorita… ¿Gaunt? ¿Son hermanos?- preguntó la profesora en el camino.

- No, yo soy Granger, Hermione Granger- aclaró la castaña, habría preferido inventarse otra identidad pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tom la había presentado con su verdadero nombre a los Merodeadores.

- ¿Alguna relación con el profesor Evan Granger?- preguntó la profesora de transfiguración.

Hermione se paró sorprendida y volteó a ver a su futura maestra.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó incrédula la castaña.

- El profesor Evan Granger, es Maestro en Pociones, da clases aquí desde hace algunos años- respondió Minerva.

Hermione tragó saliva e intentó calmarse, ¿sería Evan? ¿Su Evan? Tal vez Evan no había viajado y se había tenido que quedar a vivir en el pasado, y para rehacer su vida había adoptado su apellido, Granger.

- Eh… no, no lo creo- negó Hermione tratando de aplastar la necia esperanza que quería nacer, debía ser razonable y considerar la gran probabilidad de que era sólo una coincidencia.

Al llegar a la enfermería Hermione se convirtió en el centro de varias miradas, ninguna de ellas amigable.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó James Potter, la estaba señalando con el dedo.

Hermione alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, esperó a que James terminara de hablar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu "amigo"? Sirius no ha dejado de sangrar- reclamó James Potter.

Hermione se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Sirius Black sin decir nada y lo observó durante algunos segundos, el chico que estaba en la cama no le recordaba en nada al Sirius que ella había conocido en tercer grado, había un mundo de diferencia entre ambos y Hermione sabía que no era sólo la diferencia de edades y experiencias sino la que ella misma había creado con su viaje al pasado.

Conocía la maldición que Tom había usado, fue una de las tantas que Evan le había enseñado, era una creación original que Lord Voldemort había compartido con sus súbditos, la conocía bien porque fue una de las maldiciones que más difícil le fue aprender pero había sido necesario dominarla para poder producir el contra-maleficio.

La castaña sacó su varita y después de una rápida encantación la herida se cerró y Sirius abrió sus ojos grises.

- El dolor va a durar al menos el resto del día, es normal- indicó Hermione, o al menos eso es lo que Evan le había asegurado porque ella nunca había sufrido la maldición.

- ¡Despertó!- exclamó la voz de una joven aprendiz de medimagia, Hermione la reconoció como Madam Pomfrey, en cuanto gritó, un hombre de barba y lentes entró a la enfermería desde una oficina adyacente en donde había estado buscando información sobre la maldición que había sufrido Sirius.

El medimago se acercó a revisar a Sirius Black mientras Madam Pomfrey se hacía cargo de curar la superficiales heridas de Hermione, en cuanto las pequeñas cortadas hubieron desapareció la túnica que llevaba se reparó por sí sola.

- Todo parece en orden- murmuró el medimago después de revisar a Sirius.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera comenzar las indagaciones sobre el maleficio y su cura, Hermione dio las gracias e intentó despedirse de Minerva McGonagall.

- Señores Snape y Lupin, acompañen a la señorita Granger a la dirección- ordenó McGonagall a sus dos alumnos.

Hermione y los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería en incómodo silencio.

- La dirección está en la sala de maestros, en la planta baja, en el pasillo principal, está custodiada por dos gárgolas, la contraseña es "No tengo la contraseña"- indicó el adolescente Severus Snape antes de alejarse a zancadas.

- Snape, tenemos que llevarla- le recordó Remus Lupin, Snape no hizo caso.

- Puedo ir yo sola- le aseguró Hermione a Remus en cuanto Snape hubo desaparecido de vista.

- Te acompaño- ofreció el chico.

Hermione asintió y trató de no observarlo con insistencia.

- ¿Y qué hacen en Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus.

- Queremos cursar aquí nuestro quinto grado- respondió Hermione.

- ¿De qué escuela vienen?- preguntó el gryffindor.

- De ninguna, tuvimos tutores- respondió Hermione, era la historia que Tom y ella habían acordado.

- ¿Viven en el Reino Unido?- continuó sus indagaciones Remus Lupin, había algo sobre los dos extraños que alertaba sus instintos.

- Los dos somos ingleses pero hemos viajado mucho en los último años- respondió Hermione, esa era una parte de la historia ficticia con la que no había estado muy de acuerdo, ¿quién les iba a creer que eran unos aventureros trotamundos?

- ¿Y por qué decidieron ingresar a Hogwarts?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿La Inquisición?- interrumpió Tom Ryddle las pesquisas de Remus Lupin, había estado caminando en dirección opuesta y alcanzó a escuchar el cuestionario del gryffindor.

Hermione no podía creerlo pero se alegraba de encontrar a Tom, las indagaciones de Remus y su tono de la había comenzado a ponerla paranoica.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Tom a la castaña.

Hermione asintió, sí, estaba lista, no sabía para qué, pero lo estaba.

- Gracias por todo, pr… Lupin- se corrigió Hermione a tiempo, había estado a punto de decir profesor Lupin.

- Ryddle ¿qué te dijo Slughorn?- preguntó Hermione en cuanto estuvieron suficientemente lejos de Remus.

- Ahora soy Gaunt, que no se te olvide, Granger- le comunicó Tom.

- Yo también necesitaba un nuevo nombre, Ryddle, pero tú no te tomaste la molestia de discutirlo conmigo antes de ir diciéndole a todos cómo me llamo- se quejó la chica.

- ¿Entonces "Hermione Granger" es tu verdadero nombre? ¿No lo inventaste cuando viajaste por primera vez al pasado?- preguntó Tom, era obvio que encontraba todo el asunto extremadamente divertido.

- No, Ryddle, así es como siempre me he llamado- afirmó Hermione.

Tom se sorprendió, por alguna razón había estado seguro de que la castaña tenía otro nombre más… muggle, simple, fácil, común.

- Ryddle, ¿qué pasó con Slughorn?- insistió Hermione.

- Resulta que sí nos recuerda, al parecer Dumbledore le habló sobre ti y tus viajes intertemporales cuando desaparecimos en 1942- respondió Tom.

- ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Está molesto? ¿Le dijiste que fue un accidente?- preguntó la castaña precipitadamente.

- Granger, déjame hablar- ordenó Tom, Hermione lo miró con irritación pero guardó silencio.

- Está anonadado pero es un firme creyente del destino, en realidad sólo busca excusas para su mediocridad, tiene miedo- comentó Tom.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-. Hermione sólo quería saber si Slughorn los ayudaría, no escuchar el análisis que el slytherin le había hecho.

- Tiene que ver, Granger, porque tiene miedo de lo desconocido, de lo que no comprende y no puede controlar, como nuestro viaje en el tiempo, está sorprendido y aterrado, pero ya que no puede hacer nada al respecto, se ha convencido de que todo sigue un curso predestinado, según él, si estamos aquí es porque debemos estar aquí y las cosas deben seguir su curso- explicó Tom.

Hermione bufó en incredulidad, el hombre se había convertido en un seguidor de Trelawny

- Entonces, nos va a ayudar- supuso la castaña.

- Nos va a ayudar a "acoplarnos" a esta época pero no a regresar al pasado- respondió Tom.

Hermione asintió, no necesitaban la ayuda de Slughorn para encontrar la manera de regresar, simplemente necesitaban que los aceptara en Hogwarts.

- Vamos a estar en quinto año, la historia que habíamos pensado funciona, yo soy nieto de Morfin Gaunt quien al parecer nadie ha visto en los últimos cincuenta años, mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y me crió el abuelo. Tú conservas tu nombre original, obviamente; tu madre era una prima de Morfin pero se casó con un mestizo y ambos murieron cuando tenías nueve años, has vivido con nosotros porque Morfin era tu único pariente- explicó Tom sus antecedentes ficticios.

- ¿O sea que tú y yo somos… primos? No… yo soy tu tía- sonrió Hermione, estaba por encima del slytherin.

- Granger, la historia es inconsecuente porque no vas a ir por el castillo hablando de tu vida personal al primer idiota que te pregunte, ¿entiendes?- dijo Tom –Eso quiere decir que cuando alguien te vulva a interrogar como hace un momento, mándalo al diablo, no tienes por qué estar respondiendo.

- Ryddle, ésta no es la primera vez que esto me pasa, sé perfectamente cómo ser discreta- se defendió la castaña.

Tom resopló pero no dijo nada más, discreta, sí claro, porque eso le había salido tan bien en el pasado.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione impaciente.

- A buscar a nuestro jefe de casa- respondió Tom con su media sonrisa.

- Pero primero tenemos que ser sorteados- argumentó Hermione, tenía la secreta esperanza de regresar a Gryffindor, hablar con Minerva McGonagall había sido nostálgico.

- Slughorn nos puso en Slytherin- respondió Tom, la media sonrisa se expandió por todo su rostro, sus hoyuelos completamente visibles.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó Hermione incrédula.

- Supuso que íbamos a querer estar en la misma casa- mintió Tom, no había sido difícil convencer a Slughorn pero tampoco había sido su sugerencia.

- Pues supuso mal- dijo Hermione acerbamente y se dio media vuelta para ir hablar con el director.

Tom la detuvo rápidamente.

- No seas tonta, Granger, es lo mejor, si vamos a trabajar juntos para salir del problema en el que nos metiste no quiero tener que ir a buscarte hasta las torres- dijo Tom Ryddle.

- Pues cámbiate tú a Gryffindor, o a Ravenclaw- exigió Hermione.

- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que no me voy a esforzar por ser tolerante con ese grupo de idiotas, lo que le pasó al niño Black no es nada en comparación con lo que les voy hacer cuando seamos compañeros de casa- amenazó el slytherin.

- ¿Y se supone que eso me debe disuadir? A mí que me importa lo que le pase a esos tipos- espetó Hermione con convicción.

Tom rió divertido con las ocurrencias de la castaña, casi le creía.

- Si no te conociera mejor me habrías convencido- le dijo Tom. – Vamos, ¿no quieres ver la versión adolescente del animago? ¿Cuál es su apellido?- le ofreció.

- Rosier, Evan Rosier ¿Cómo sabes que está en esta época? ¿Y cómo sabes que era un slytherin?- preguntó Hermione sospechosamente, era cierto que Evan había ido a la escuela en la época de los Merodeadores pero eso no explicaba la presencia del otro Evan, Evan Granger.

- Sé sumar y restar, es obvio que es un slytherin por la forma en que intentó matarme- respondió Tom.

La castaña suspiró con cansancio y continuó caminando, sabía que era su deber mantener vigilado a Tom Ryddle y la mejor forma de hacer eso era si estaban en la misma casa, además, sí quería conocer la versión joven de Evan.

- ¿Quién es el Jefe de Casa?- preguntó la castaña.

- Un tal Augustus Rookwood, es el profesor de Artes Oscuras- respondió Tom, su cara de satisfacción no podía ser más molesta si lo intentara.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- corrigió Hermione, se rehusaba a contemplar la idea que ahora se enseñaban Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

- No, el profesor de Defensa es un tal Prewett- contestó Tom disfrutando la incredulidad de la chica.

- Estás mintiendo, Ryddle, en Hogwarts no se enseñan las Artes Oscuras- insistió Hermione.

- Tal vez en otros tiempos no, pero ahora, gracias a ti querida Granger, se ha rectificado ese gravísimo error; deberías estar orgullosa, has liberado el campo del saber más complejo y fascinante de la magia- felicitó Tom a Hermione, lo peor para ella era que el chico sonaba sincero y a la vez insultante.

Una vez más, la castaña palideció varios tonos, definitivamente eran muchos cambios los que había causado.

- Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó Hermione, ¿por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente la enseñanza en Hogwarts?

- Lo pidió el Consejo Escolar hace veintitrés años, el argumento fue que prohibir las Artes Oscuras sólo era causa de mayor tentación; incluso sin llevar la materia, Hogwarts ha producido más magos negros que Dumstrang, en donde siempre la han llevado; si la escuela se encarga de enseñarlas, al menos así pueden controlar lo que se enseña y en los casos más extremos, identificar a los magos más propensos a usarlas intransigentemente, fue así como los maestros de Dumstrang identificaron a Grindelwald.

- Si ese el caso, a ti Ryddle te van a expulsar desde la primera clase- comentó Hermione distraídamente.

Tom volteó mirar a la castaña con sorpresa, después de unos segundos las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hasta formar una media sonrisa.

- Voy a tener que refrenar mis pulsiones de muerte- dijo Tom con crudo cinismo.

Hermione no quería saber si el slytherin hablaba en serio o no.

- Necesitamos uniformes, libros, pergaminos, plumas…- le recordó a Tom para cambiar de tema.

- Dijo Slughorn que él se encargaría de eso- replicó Tom.

Hermione notó que habían llegado a las mazmorras, se pararon frente a una puerta que tenía un letrero, en letras plateadas decía "Agustus Rookwood, profesor de Artes Oscuras, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin".

Tom tocó la puerta con sus nudillos.

- Adelante- gritó una fuerte voz.

Tom abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la castaña, en cuanto ambos estuvieron adentro el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a saludarlos como si fueran sus ahijados perdidos.

- Acabo de hablar con el director por polvos flu, ustedes deben ser los nuevos inquilinos de Slytherin- dijo el mago regresando a su asiento detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba.

- Tomen asiento, tengo aquí los horarios de quinto grado, Horace me aseguró que ambos tienen el nivel requerido para cursar todas las materias, confío en que así sea porque en Slytherin no aceptamos rezagados. Tienen las tres semanas que hay de vacaciones para ponerse al corriente en sus estudios- indicó el hombre entregándole a Tom y Hermione sus horarios y los planes de estudio de cada materia.

- Como les habrá dicho el director, hoy tenemos una cena para celebrar a los alumnos que participaron en Meán Geimhridhm, mañana la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil toma el tren para pasar en sus hogares el resto de las vacaciones, dos de sus compañeros se quedan en el castillo, Evan Rosier y Lief Dolohov, nuestro Premio Anual, él se va a encargar de ayudarlos en lo que requieran- dijo el profesor.

Tom asintió mientras que Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír, finalmente iba a ver a Evan.

El mago volvió a ponerse de pie, era un hombre alto y robusto, tenía el cabello negro y corto, llevaba una barba tupida y como muchos slytherins, era demasiado pálido.

- Vamos a la Sala Común- anunció el profesor caminando hacia a la puerta.

Tom se puso de pie y lo siguió con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Hermione lo hizo con ansiedad y renuencia.

Augustus Rookwood los llevó por los entramados pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras y Hermione estaba segura de que necesitaría el mapa para no perderse.

La castaña esperaba llegar a un retrato o una estatua que custodiara la entrada, pero el profesor y Tom se pararon justo enfrente de una pared que no parecía distinta de las otras.

- _Walpurgis_- susurró el hombre indicándole a Tom que esa era la contraseña.

Hermione observó con el aliento entrecortado las lineas de que se abrieron en la pared para formar el contorno de una puerta, si no estuviera tan nerviosa habría pensado en lo paranoicos y exagerados que eran los slytherins.

- Adelante- anunció el profesor Rookwood en cuanto la puerta de piedra se abrió.

Hermione no pudo moeverse y cuando finalmente lo logró, lo hizo en reversa, dio un paso atrás y luego otro.

Tom observó divertido las reacciones de la chica pero el Jefe de Slytherin ya había entrado y los estaba esperando en la sala para presentarlos así que no había tiempo para burlarse de Granger.

Hermione pensó en la calidez y luminosidad de la torre de Gryffindor, ¿cómo había de extremo a extremo? De una de las torres más altas, había bajado hasta el submundo de las mazmorras.

Fue hasta que sintió el brazo de Tom sobre sus hombros que Hermione lo comprendió, si entraba perdería algo, no sabía qué, sólo tenía esa pesadumbre en el pecho, la sensación de déjà vu, de haber vivido antes esa misma escena, el eco de lo que no había gritado aún.

- Vamos, Perséfone, la oscuridad nos espera, la nueva luz- susurró Tom.

Hermione comprendió las palabras del slytherin y estaba tan ocupada tratando de controlar sus ganas de irse corriendo a la torre de Gryfifndor que jamás se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar hasta la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

_continución del capítulo 2_

- Ves qué fácil era- susurró Tom con burla.

Al notar que estaban enfrente de varios alumnos de Slytherin, Hermione tensó los hombros y levantó la mirada, ese no era el momento de lamentos ni quejas, si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que nunca debía mostrarse débil frente a un slytherin, mucho menos frente a muchos.

- ... nuevos compañeros, Sorvolo Gaunt y Hermione Granger- concluyó Augustus Rookwood, Hermione no tenía la más minima idea de qué era lo que había dicho antes el hombre.

- Lief, ven aquí- llamó el profesor a uno de sus alumnos.

Se acercó un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Hermione lo observó con curiosidad y decidió que si ese era el hijo Antonin Dolohov, no se parecían en nada.

- Éste es Lief Dolohov, el Premio Anual, cualquier problema o duda que tengan, él los puede ayudar- indicó el Jefe de Casa. – Lief, te los encargo- dijo al tiempo que le daba una palmada en la espalda al chico.

- Bueno, slytherins, nos vemos en la cena- se despidió el hombre de todos sus alumnos.

- ¡Snape!- llamó Leif al prefecto de quinto grado.

Severus se acercó con desgana y Lief le indicó que llevara a "Sorvolo" a los dormitorios de quinto, Tom hizo ademán de seguir a Severus pero Hermione lo tenía sujeto de un brazo.

- No te vamos a hacer nada- comentó Lief con una sonrisa de lado al ver que Hermione se aferraba al brazo de Tom.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione soltó el brazo de Tom como si la quemara y resopló molesta consigo misma, con Tom y con todos los slytherins.

Tom sonrió de lado y siguió a Severus hasta las escaleras que bajaban al dormitorio de chicos.

- Vamos, tu dormitorio está por acá- señaló Lief Dolohov señalando otras escaleras.

- Creí que los hombres no podían entrar al dormitorio de mujeres- comentó Hermione con su expresión seria, retíraba lo dicho, sí se parecía a Antonin Dolohov.

- Afortunadamente no estamos en Gryffindor- dijo Lief mirando a la castaña en espera de su reacción.

Hermione levantó la barbilla y siguió a Lief, no le tenía el más minímo atisbo de miedo, no podía ser peor que Antonin.

- Sólo hay otras tres mujeres en quinto grado, Tessa Higgs, Gaira Montague y Onora Crabbe- informó Lief deteniendose frente a una puerta con las palabras "Quinto Grado" en letras verdes.

En cuanto el Premio Anual tocó a la puerta, contestó una de las chicas.

- ¡Vete de aquí Alecto, ya te dije que nosotras no tomamos tu maldita túnica! Quién demonios se querría robar ese condenado modelo si está más feo que tú.

- ¡Abre la puerta Tessa!- ordenó Lief, sonaba molesto.

Hubo silencio durante varios segundos.

- ¿Está Langton contigo?- preguntó la chica.

- No – repondió Lief, sonaba aún más molesto.

- ¿Estás solo?- insistió la chica.

- Sí- mintió Lief.

- No te voy a abrir si estás solo, Dolohov, ¿crees que no te conozco?- espetó Tessa Higgs, por el sonido de su voz, Hermione supuso que debía estar justo del otro lado de la puerta.

- Tessa, por última vez, abre antes de que saque mi varita y haga explotar la puerta- ordenó Lief, y su ira seguía escalando.

- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó la chica, si Dolohov la intimada no lo mostró en su tono.

Lief Dolohov ya había aguntado suficiente, sacó su varita y la apuntó a la puerta, Hermione decidió que era momento de intervernir.

- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy nueva y el profesor Rookwood me asignó este dormitirio- dijo la castaña acercándose a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una chica de cabello negro y lacio que evidentemente estaba a medio peinar, sus ojos azules se clavaron en Hermione y lentamente le extendió una mano.

- Soy Tessa Higgs, pasa- dijo la chica asiéndose a un lado para que Hermione pudiera pasar.

La castaña asintió y en cuanto estuvo dentro de la habitación Tessa cerró la puerta antes de que Lief Dolohov pudiera decir algo.

El dormitorio era amplio y más lujoso que los que Hermione había tenido en Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- Quitamos la cama que sobraba pero estoy segura de que los elfos van a traer otra durante la cena- dijo Tessa guiando a Hermione hasta unos sillones en donde estaban otras dos chicas.

- Ésta es Gaira Montague y ésta otra es Onora Crabbe- presentó Tessa a sus dos compañeras.

Gaira era un chica rubia de cabello corto y ojos cafés, Onora delataba su apellido, no era tan grande como Vincent Crabbe pero no estaba lejos.

Hermione saludó a las otras dos chicas y se sentó en un sillón que estaba desocupado, las tres habían estado en el proceso de peinarse y maquillarse, por un momento Hermione temió que se encontrara ante las versiones slytherins de Lavender y Parvati.

- Granger... ¿alguna relación con el profesor Evan?- preguntó preguntó Gaira Montague.

Hermione negó.

- ¿Quienes son tus padres?- preguntó Gaira.

Hermione dijo el nombre real de sus padres, no veía necesidad de mentir sobre eso.

- ¿Muggles?- preguntó con horror e incredulidad Gaira.

Hermione vio con disgusto a la chica y apretó su puño dejando que el poder de su magia se sintiera en la habitación.

- No- mintió Hermione sabiendo que no podía arriesgarse a defender su parentesco muggle, no era el momento adecuado.

Gaira palideció un poco y bajó la mirada, era una buena slytherin.

- Disculpa a Gaira, la pobre está ardida porque le han negado el acceso a la Juventud de Walpurgis tres veces consecutivas- dijo Tessa.

Gaira se puso de pie y se enfrentó a Tessa.

- Cállate mestiza- espetó Gaira con odio.

- Seré mestiza y todo lo que tú quieras, pero a mi me han invitado al estúpido grupito más de una vez- se burló Tessa.

- Te invitaron por Selwynn- culpó Gaira.

- Por lo que sea pero me invitaron, a ti ni siquiera por Bole- respondió Tessa con tono burlón.

Gaira chilló con rencor - vámonos Onora- le ordenó a la otra chica que obedeció sin chistar.

Las dos se encerraron en el baño.

- Así son siempre- dijo Tessa a Hermione en cuanto las otras dos chicas se fueron.

La castaña sonrió, podía haberlo adivinado.

- Por cierto, debes tener cuidado con Dolohov, su madre es una veela pura y por alguna extraña razón él es un afrodisiaco andante, se aprovecha de eso para "seducir" a sus víctimas- adviritó Tessa a su nueva compañera.

Hermione agrdeció la advertencia, ahora estaba completamente segura de que Leif Dolohov era hijo de Antonin Dolohov.

- Ahora háblame de tí- pidió Tessa sentandose en el sillón que habían desocupado las otros chicas.

Hermione soltó la historia que ya había diseñado con Tom, Tessa no tenía razón para no creerle así que no hizo más preguntas.

- Hoy hay cena y baile para conmemorar el paso del solsticio y para celebrar a los que participaron en Meán Geimhridh, ¿no te vas a cambiar?- Preguntó Tessa levantándose del sillón para irse a observar en el espejo y terminar de arreglar su cabello.

- No ha llegado mi baúl- dijo Hermione, y no había llegado porque no tenía ningún baúl pero no era necesario que la chica supiera eso.

- Yo te presto una túnica – ofreció Tessa buscando en su ropero algo que le quedara a la castaña, finalmente encontró una túnica de color azul violáceo.

- Pruébate esta, soy un poco más baja que tú pero esa me queda grande- dijo la chica.

Hermione aceptó la túnica, en realidad no quería ir a ningún baile pero no había comido nada en todo el día y en cualquier momento su estómago empezaría quejarse, rápidamente pasó detrás del biombo que había en una esquina de la habitación y después de mucho batallar con la cintas de la túnica que tenía puesta logró cambiarse, la nueva túnica también le tapaba los pies así que no vio necesidad de transfigurar su botas estilo Sherwood en algo mejor.

- Aquí están los zapatos, se ajustan a la mediada de tu pie- dijo Tessa.

Hermione ya estaba hasta de ropa y zapatos.

- ¿Por qué son importantes los zapatos si nadie los ve?- preguntó la castaña con irritación.

- Según la estimable e inservible "Sociedad de Walpurigs", porque así es la etiqueta- respondió Tessa con sarcasmo.

- Otra vez esa estúpida Sociedad, ¿qué hacen ahí? ¿Regalan chocolates?- preguntó Hermione igualando el sarcasmo de la chica, ya estaba harta de esa maldita Sociedad.

Tessa rió estrepitosamente – Sólo cuando se reúnen las Damas de Walpurgis, pero no vale la pena asistir ni siquiera por el chocolate- dijo la chica.

Hermione estaba segura de que si escuchaba una palabra más sobre Walpurgis iba a verse forzada a salir corriendo hacia la biblioteca para enterarse de una vez por todas de qué se trataba la sociedad, por eso era mejor cambiar de tema.

- ¿Quién es el profesor Evan Granger?- preguntó Hermione en cuanto salió del biombo.

- Es un bombón, eso es lo que es. Es Maestro en Pociones, Co-fundador de la compañía Granger&Prince, Campeón de duelo, Campeón de carreras en escoba, miembro de la Fundación por un Mundo Unido (FUMU), el mejor profesor que hay en la escuela, y el más lindo también- describió Tessa.

Mientras se ponía los nuevos zapatos estilo bailarina de ballet, Hermione decidió que ese no sonaba mucho a su Evan.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Tessa poniéndose su capa, llevaba un túnica de color verde.

Hermione asintió sin siquiera obervarse en el espejo, había hecho lo que se pudo, y ella sólo iba a comer no a lucir una túnica que ni siquiera era de ella, así que después de recogerse su rebelde cabello con la ayuda de su varita salió detrás de Tessa.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala común Tessa sonrió con imposible felicidad al ver a un chico que la esperaba en las escaleras.

Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando Tessa y el nuevo chico comenzaron un duelo de lengua y labios, finalmente Tessa tuvo que salir por aire y aprovechó el momento para presentar a Hermione.

- Hermione, éste es mi novio, Langton Selwynn; Lan, ésta es Hermione Granger, mi probable primera mejor amiga- presentó Tessa Higgs.

Langton Selwynn, no cabía duda, debía estar emparentado con Samael Selwynn, el chico que Hermione había conocido en los 40's, pero a pesar de eso, Hermione no pudo encontrar ningún razgo físico en común, Samael era bajo de estatura y de cabello rubio, con ojos azules y facciones finas; Langton era alto y de cabello negro, sus ojos almendrados eran amables y risueños, su fuerte mandíbula le daba a su rostro un aspecto de rudeza que sus ojos traicionaban.

El chico besó la mano de Hermione con caballerosidad y la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Hermione- llamó la voz de Tom Ryddle.

La castaña volteó a verlo, por algunos pocos minutos el slytherin había pasado a ocupar un lugar secundario en sus pensamientos pero al parecer no iba a poder ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, Hermione hizo las presentaciones y observó con disgusto el acto de cortesía que Tom Ryddle ejecutaba a la perfección.

- ¿Vienes un momento?- pidió Tom Ryddle a Hermione en cuanto hubo intercambiado saludos con Tessa y Langton.

Hermione asintió sin sorprenderse demasiado por la amabilidad en el tono de Ryddle, era un sicofante.

Tom llevó a la castaña hasta el centro de la sala en donde había un grupo de chicos entre los cuales Hermione reconoció a Severus Snape.

- Hermione, te presento a Severus Snape, Cassiel Avery, Thayer Mulciber, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Braddock Wilkes, Regulus Black y... Evan Rosier- dijo señalando a cada uno de los chicos.

Hermione sonrió con falsa cortesía y esperó con paciencia a que los slytherins acabaran de desocupar su abusada mano, finalmente fue el turno de Evan Rosier.

- Evan Rosier, a tu servicio- se presentó el adolescente de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Hermione sonrió melancólicamente y le ofreció su mano al chico, era Evan pero no era su Evan, sus ojos le comenzaron a arder y las insistentes lágrimas intentaron salir pero Hermione las supo retener, no había tiempo para debilidad ni tristeza, tenía trabajo que hacer.

- Es un placer- farfulló la castaña sin perder su melancólica sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo me despido, mi pareja me debe estar esperando- anunció Rodolphus Lestrange, al decir lo último una mueca de molestia apareció en su rostro, Bellatrix Black no era una mujer paciente.

Los demás chicos lo vieron irse con lástima, todo mundo sabía que Rodolphus había estado comprometido con Bellatrix Black desde que él tenía seis años y ella trece, Rodolphus estaba cursando el séptimo curso, una semana después de su graduación se celebraría la boda, el chico tenía ganas de reprobar sus ÉXTASIS.

El resto de los slytherins también se dispersaron para ir en busca de sus respectivas parejas, Hermione y Tom gravitaron juntos sin preguntarse por qué, entraron juntos al salón principal y la castaña acababa de dejar su capa en el vestíbulo cuando se topó de frente con un hombre que la dejó inmóvil y estupefacta.

El hombre también parecía sorprendido, sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron largo tiempo en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Evan?- murmuró la castaña con esperanza, el hombre lucía diferente pero era él, estaba segura, era Evan, _su_ Evan. El cambio más obvio era el color sus ojos, originalmente eran azules y ahora de un café tan oscuro que parecían negros, también se había dejado crecer un poco de barba en el mentón, pero Hermione sabía reconocer a Evan y ese era Evan.

El hombre asintió lentamente. - ¿Hermione?- preguntó dudoso.

La castaña sonrió con felicidad y alivio y se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Evan hablando rápidamente sobre todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

- … y creí que te había perdido, Ryddle dijo…- las lágrimas que había retenido todo el día habían comenzado a caer.

El hombre lucía sorprendido e incómodo, no sabía cómo quitarse a la chica de los brazos.

Tom ya había tenido suficiente, tomó a la castaña de los hombros y la obligó a despegarse del mago.

- Granger, no es él- dijo Tom.

Pero Hermione se había vuelto sorda.

- ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó la castaña apresuradamente, pero la mirada de Evan no perdía ni la confusión ni el asombro y Hermione sintió que caía a un precipicio. ¿Cómo podía ser Evan y a la vez no ser Evan?

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tom Ryddle al extraño.

- Evan Granger- respondió el mago.

- Yo soy Granger- atinó a decir Hermione después de muchos segundos en los que su cerebro procesó y comenzó a resolver el enigma.

- ¿Quién es tu madre?- preguntó Hermione con creciente sospecha, el nuevo misterio estaba nublando temporalmente el dolor de la falsa esperanza.

- Eileen Prince- respondió el mago mirando alrededor para vigilar que nadie los estuviera viendo, con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó a los dos jóvenes que lo siguieran.

Los tres entraron a un salón de clases y Evan comenzó a pasear de una esquina a otra.

- ¿Quién es tu padre?- preguntó Tom Ryddle para estar seguro de que había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Hermione al mismo tiempo que Tom.

Evan no contestó, siguió dando largas zancadas de un lugar a otro hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre una silla.

- Mi madre me dijo que mi padre era un viajero del tiempo, que había llegado del futuro y que había tenido que regresar, nunca le creí, supuse que había sido engañada y abandonada por mi padre, tenemos algunas fotos, sé que me parezco mucho a él- comentó el mago observando sus manos, después levantó su rostro y clavó su mirada en Hermione. – En dos de esas fotos estás tú, Hermione Granger.

La castaña asintió, a Evan le gustaba tomar fotos cuando estaba aburrido, de hecho ella también cargaba en su mochila algunas fotos de Evan y Eileen. Hermione sacó una maleta miniatura de la bolsa secreta de su túnica y la colocó sobre el escritorio, con un movimiento de su varita regresó la maleta a su tamaño original y no tardó en encontrar el álbum de fotos que llevaba, lo había guardado en su maleta aquella mañana de 1993 porque ya no había espacio en su baúl, ahora estaba agradecida, llevaba en el álbum fotos de sus padres, de Harry y Ron, de algunos compañeros de Gryffindor y las más recientes eran de Evan y Eileen.

Hermione le mostró la foto al mago.

- Sí, son mis padres, Evan Granger y Eileen Prince.

- Rosier, Evan Rosier- corrigió Tom.

Hermione comprendió que Evan había dado su apellido, Eileen habría reconocido el apellido Rosier pero no el de Granger.

- Mi mamá lo conoció como Evan Granger, dijo que tú eras su hermana- le dijo Evan Jr. a Hermione.

Hermione se prometió hablar seriamente con Evan cuando por fin lo encontrara, no sólo andaba regando hijos en épocas extrañas, sino que ni siquiera daba su verdadero nombre.

- ¿No son hermanos?- preguntó Evan Jr., parecía que después de todo su padre sí había engañado a su madre.

- Somos como hermanos- dijo Hermione caritativamente, Tom resopló.

Evan Granger asintió y se pasó la mano por su cabello.

- ¿Sabes qué pasó con él?- preguntó Evan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Estábamos a punto de regresar a nuestra época pero tuvimos un accidente, Ryddle y yo terminamos aquí, no sé a dónde se fue Evan- explicó Hermione.

- ¿Su nombre verdadero es Evan Rosier?- preguntó Evan recordando lo que dijo Tom Ryddle.

Hermione asintió, sabía en qué estaba pensando el mago.

- Uno de mis alumnos se llama Evan Rosier- dijo Evan.

- Sí, es él- respondió la castaña.

Evan Granger se dio cuenta de que su vida se acababa volver el epítome de "extraño", podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

- Tenemos que regresar a la cena- anunció Evan, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. – ¿Podemos hablar mañana?- preguntó Evan.

Hermione acordó ir a buscarlo a su oficina y los tres regresaron al salón principal en donde la cena ya había comenzado.

Horace Slughorn divisó a los dos enigmáticos chicos y les hizo señas para que se acercaran a la mesa principal en donde él estaba sentado con un grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos Leif Dolohov.

- Sorvolo, señorita Granger, aquí tenemos asientos disponibles- ofreció Slughorn que en las últimas horas se había terminado de convencer de que Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle tenían un futuro profético que cambiaría el mundo.

Hermione y Tom saludaron a su antiguo profesor de pociones y se sentaron a comer por primera vez en… ¿unas horas? ¿Varios años?

En cuanto terminó la cena, Slughorn se dirigió al estrado para dar por iniciado el baile y para presentar a Hermione y a Tom al resto de los profesores y alumnos; Tom no tuvo problemas con toda la atención que recibieron pero Hermione habría preferido estar en la biblioteca sepultada bajo libros.

Las mesas del centro desaparecieron y se despejó la pista de baile, los alumnos que compartieron la mesa con Slughorn fueron los que abrieron el baile, Hermione supuso que eran los aclamados participantes de Meán Geimhridh, lo que sea que eso fuera.

- Vamos a bailar Granger, no voy a ser el único que se quede aquí parado como idiota- dijo Tom.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que arruines estos zapatos que no son míos? No, gracias- se negó Hermione recordando el estilo sádico de Tom en la pista de baile.

Tom sonrió con indulgencia, a veces Granger era tan ingenua.

- Perséfone, no te estoy preguntando- aclaró Tom tomando a la castaña por la cintura.

Hermione decidió que le iba a permitir a Tom pensar que tenía el control.

La música era similar a la que habían bailado en la fiesta de Slughorn por lo que no tuvieron problemas para seguir los pasos, un punto extra fue que Tom no pisó a Hermione.

- Te has dado cuenta de que probablemente fue el animago y no tú, el que provocó tantos cambios- comentó Tom mientras bailaban.

Hermione lo pensó algunos segundos, tal vez procrear un hijo en una época prestada era más que suficiente para comprobar la teoría del caos, pero Hermione no podía lavarse las manos, si Evan había dejado una persona de más, Hermione en cambio había quitado a una, y una demasiado importante: Tom Ryddle.

La castaña miró alrededor y comprendió que los cambios debían ser gigantescos, los chicos que había conocido, como James Potter y Severus Snape, debían ser distintos a los de la línea original del tiempo, los dos hombres más influyentes del mundo mágico no estaban, Dumbledore había muerto, y Lord Voldemort no había sucedido.

La pieza terminó y ambos regresaron a una de las mesas que había alrededor de la pista de baile.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Tessa desde una de las mesas, estaba sentada con su novio y con algunos de los chicos que Tom le había presentado a la castaña en la sala común.

- Ve, yo voy a buscar algo de tomar- dijo Tom caminando hacía la mesa de bebidas.

Hermione llegó con Tessa y fueron necesarias nuevas presentaciones, en la mesa también estaba Rodolphus con su prometida, al verla, Hermione pensó en Walburga Black.

- Hermione me parece que sólo te falta conocer Bellatrix Black, es la prometida de Rodolphus. Bellatrix, como ya escuchaste al director, ésta es Hermione Granger - dijo Tessa guiñándole un ojo a Hermione

Sí, definitivamente una copia al carbón del Walburga; Bellatrix apenas se dignó a dirigirle una mirada de soslayo, si no reconocía el apellido no se tomaba la molestia de ser cortés.

Hermione tampoco le prestó atención a Bellatrix y se sentó a esperar a Tom, fue grande su sorpresa cuando el chico llegó con un vaso de jugo para ella, pero luego recordó que seguramente lo hacía porque había público o porque quería volverla loca.

La forma suave en que Tom saludó a Bellatrix, aunada al apellido que casi todos creían perdido, fue suficiente para que la futura mujer de Rodolphus volcara su atención en "Sorvolo Gaunt".

Tessa fue a bailar con Langton y Hermione se quedó hablando con Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange sobre la Juventud de Walpurgis de la que los dos chicos eran miembros.

- Nos reunimos los sábados en la tarde en "Magiae et diverbium", está enfrente del Museo de la Magia, sobre la Avenida Dumbledore, puedes venir este sábado a ver qué es lo que hacemos, voy a dejar tu nombre con el guardia para que te permita pasar- respondió Evan cuando la castaña le preguntó qué era exactamente lo que hacían.

Hermione sonrió y dio las gracias pero sabía que no iría, todo el asunto de Walpurgis ya le olía a represión y discriminación.

- Hermione, acompáñame al tocador- interrumpió Tessa.

La castaña se levantó y se alejó con Tessa al baño de damas, en el camino de regreso Tessa le hizo una nueva advertencia.

- Si vas a la reunión de los fanáticos de Walpurgis, bajo ninguna circunstancia vayas a aceptar sus Dulces de Unicornio, estoy convencida de que están adulterados con algún tipo de poción complaciente, la última vez que fui, Langton terminó convenciéndome de ir a tirar bombas de fuego a la mansión del Consejero Rosier, fue divertido hasta que inculparon a un Hufy SS- relató Tessa.

- ¿Hufy SS?- preguntó Hermione confusa, desde que se paró de la mesa había comenzado a sentirse mareada y los acrónimos de Tessa no ayudaban.

- Hufflepuff Sangre Sucia.

Lo único que la castaña podía pensar era que ella había provocado todo eso, y ahora sí comenzó su flagelación mental, llegó en forma de mareo y náusea.

- ¿Si sabías que el jugo tiene güisqui de fuego?- dijo Tessa dubitativa.

Hermione comprendió el por qué del mareo, nunca antes había tomado güisqui.

Tessa rió al ver la expresión desorientada de Hermione y la tomó del brazo para ayudarle a llegar hasta la mesa de bebidas, le ofreció otro vaso de una bebida azul, Hermione lo rechazó.

- Éste te va a caer mejor- aseguró Tessa, si por mejor se entiende exuberancia y desinhibición en vez de mareo.

Hermione aceptó la bebida y después de dos sorbos el mareo desapareció y comenzó a sentirse exhilarante y eufórica.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

El cuarteto de harpas que había sido contratado para tocar las elegantes y complicadas piezas de baile fue ahogado por el primitivo y quimérico ritmo de los Stones, la música resonó con odio y vida por toda la sala.

Hermione reconoció la canción desde la primera nota, cómo no iba a hacerlo si su padre había sido un ferviente seguidor de The Rolling Stones.

El riff de la guitarra de Richards dio lugar a la lasciva voz de Jagger.

_I can't get no satisfaction_.

Desesperado himno a la frustración de una generación. Violento y sacrílego. Subversivo. Erótico.

Hermione comenzó a seguir la letra inconscientemente, los gritos de los gryffindors, frenéticos y furiosos, se alzaban por encima de los regaños de los profesores y eliminaban con su rugir las miradas de odio y resentimiento de los slytherins.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete a la sala común!- gritó Tessa en el oído de la castaña e inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Langton, sabía que el baile acababa de tornarse en un revuelta.

Hermione escuchó pero no comprendió las palabras de Tessa, regresó su atención a la pista de baile y sonrió al descubrir a los Merodeadores contorsionándose al ritmo de la música, la chica comenzó a mover su pie izquierdo.

- ¡Vamos!- gritó un chico que la vio cantando y moviéndose.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de dejar su vaso en la mesa, el desconocido la jaló hasta el centro de la pista en donde los gryffindors delirantes bailaban y cantaban, o tal vez no cantaban, más bien gritaban, gritaban y escupían en la cara del régimen, se rebelaban.

_'cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I__ can't get no _

Del lado de los slytherins Tom veía con diversión el extraño comportamiento de la castaña inducido por las extrañas bebidas, mientras tanto, los demás ocupantes de la mesa se movilizaban.

- Langton cierra las puertas, Rodolphus moviliza a tu gente, Thonus llama a los Guardias- ordenó Lief Dolohov.

Tom comenzó a comprender que los gryffindors estaban haciendo un acto de protesta, y Hermione estaba entre ellos, bonita forma de encajar sin levantar sospechas, pensó Tom con sarcasmo.

- ¡Bellatrix!- gritó Lief. - ¡Todavía no!

La mujer había sacado su varita y se preparaba para maldecir a los que estaban en el centro de la pista.

La canción terminó y por un segundo todo fue silencio, después comenzó otra, y los gritos entusiastas comenzaron de nuevo. La euforia podía casi respirarse y Tom tuvo que admitir que era un espectáculo vibrante, la música parecía salir directamente de los poros de los frustrados adolescentes que se movían en la pista, hartados de la sociedad que los sofocaba, Tom podía comprenderlo porque en su propia época él también se había revelado a su manera, excepto que él se había rebelado contra una sociedad Gryffindor que no le permitía estudiar la magia que él quería, en cambio ellos se rebelaban contra una sociedad Slytherin, y Tom comprendió que si quería seguir siendo independiente y único tendría que rebelarse también, él siempre había actuado fuera de los límites, engañando los limites, eludiéndolos; ajeno a la sociedad y a la vez hábil manipulador de ella; Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrían que hacerse a un lado porque Lord Voldemort no comparte reflectores con nadie.

Los gritos de odio y cólera continuaron en la mesa mientras Lief seguía dando órdenes.

Tom escuchó la canción y sonrió irónico al escuchar los atrevidos versos.

_You know that it would be untrue  
you know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Gi__rl, we couldn't get much higher._

- Quiero que identifiquen a cada uno de los que están ahí- ordenó Lief señalando la bola de alumnos que brincaban y se restregaban uno contra otro en la pista de baile.

- ¡Sorvolo!- gritó Lief sin voltear a ver a Tom, su atención estaba en la pista, específicamente en Hermione Granger que estaba haciendo una especie de baile lúbrico con James Potter y el resto de la bola de revoltosos. - ¡Sácala de ahí!

Tom se habría quedado plácidamente sentado si no hubiera sido por dos cosas, la primera fue que le disgustaba la forma en que James Potter bailaba con Hermione, le segunda fue que en ese momento escuchó las súplicas de Tessa Higgs a Langton Selwynn.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Vámonos! ¡Deja que los Guardias se encarguen de ellos! Dolohov te va a forzar a torturarlos- dijo Tessa sujetando el brazo de su novio.

- ¡Ya llegaron!- anunció Thonus Yaxley que había sido el encargado de llamar a los Guardias de Walpurgis.

Tom se movió con rapidez y brutalidad entre los alumnos que comenzaron a correr en cuanto corrió la alarma de que había llegado la Guardia de Walpurgis.

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire _

Tom Ryddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la cargó hasta la última puerta que quedaba abierta, estaba siendo custodiada por Rodolphus Lestrange y un mago con uniforme de la Guardia de Walpurgis.

Rodolphus dudó unos segundos entre dejarlos pasar o pedirle al Guardia que los detuviera.

- ¡Muévete Lestrange!- ordenó Tom con autoridad, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos y Rodolphus se hizo a un lado.

_Try to set the night on fire _

Fue lo último que escuchó Tom antes de que se cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y lo último que Hermione vio antes de vomitar la cena y las bebidas adulteradas, fue a los Merodeadores enfrentarse a los numerosos guardias que los rodeaban.

----------------

---------

----

-

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció el comienzo?

Sé que tardé en subir los capítulos pero es que mi computadora se descompuso y no pude hacer nada durante una semana.

El siguiente capítulo es sobre Evan Rosier, el original.

Sé que no he contestado los reviews que dejaron en el último capítulo de The Unforgiven pero realmente no he tenido tiempo, una disculpa, y las gracias a todas las que dejaron sus comentarios.

Aprovecho este espacio robado al fic para agradecerle a NEFEROCK y a Itzi quienes no tienen cuenta y por tanto no les he podido agradecer ningún review.

La primera canción es _(I cant't get no) Satisfaction_ de The Rolling Stones y la segunda es _Light my fire_ de The Doors.

Y sí, tomé el nombre de Walpurgis de Los Caballeros de Walpurgis, es el primer nombre que Rowling había asignando originalmente a los mortífagos.


	4. Chapter 4

El reino de Perséfone

I

_Time present and time future _

_Allow but a little consciousness._

_To be conscious is not to be __in time…_

_But only through time time is conquered. _

_(El __tiempo pasado y futuro _

_P__ermiten tan sólo un poco de conciencia. _

_Ser consciente es no estar en el tiempo__…_

_Pero sólo en el tiempo se conquista el tiempo.)_

_T. S. Eliot _

Evan se levantó del hielo con dificultad, lo último que recordaba era al estúpido de Ryddle enviando un Avada Kedavra en su dirección, para esquivarlo había tenido que soltar la mano de Hermione y después había sido demasiado tarde.

No sabía en dónde estaba, todo alrededor era hielo, le era casi imposible respirar y no podía ni pasar saliva para refrescarse un poco la garganta, había viajado gritando el nombre de Hermione y tenía la boca completamente seca.

Una pequeña deformación de color gris captó su atención entre toda la blancura del hielo y se acercó a investigar qué era.

- Puta madre, ahora sí estoy en medio de toda la mierda- susurró castañeando sus dientes al darse cuenta de que era la punta de uno de los menhires, estaba seguro de que había retrocedido hasta la Edad del Hielo.

- Estúpido Ryddle, que te orine un perro- deseó Evan sin tener la más mínima idea de qué otra cosa sería más productiva, estaba jodido.

Sabiendo que ya no tenía nada que perder, Evan se situó en lo que supuso era el centro de los menhires y sacó su varita, ni rezando iba a poder acordarse del hechizo que había usado Hermione pero lo intentó de todas formas, había visto sus notas minutos antes de viajar y recordaba vagamente las palabras.

El hechizo pareció canalizar en la punta de los menhires la fuerza de los rayos solares que por unos segundos se volvieron más brillantes y cálidos, la energía mágica se acumuló en el centró y por un momento Evan creyó que iba a funcionar, pero después sintió oleadas de ese mismo poder que le pasaban por todo cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer y tensarse de dolor.

Apretó sus dientes para evitar gritar, empuñó sus manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el ataque de los menhires parecía no tener fin y Evan casi sonrió irónicamente al pensar que iba a morir en medio de algún lugar del tiempo sin nadie que lo viera, pero el ataque terminó y Evan se acostó boca abajo en el hielo, sentía que el dolor le había dejado lumbre por dentro, la calidez de los rayos había desaparecido del ambiente y otra vez podía sentir el insoportable frío pero aun así seguía sintiendo fuego por dentro.

Antes de que pudiera sobreponerse al dolor sintió que algún ser perverso de la época había llegado a partirle su cabeza en dos o tres partes con martillo y cincel, el nuevo dolor de cabeza le hizo detestar el haber nacido con cerebro.

Exhausto, cerró sus ojos azules y se relajó en el hielo que extrañamente ya no le parecía tan frío, pasó algún tiempo hasta que comenzó a reponerse, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse y finalmente tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse.

Intentó orientarse rumbo al camino de Hogwarts pero todo a su alrededor era hielo y nieve, ni siquiera recordaba para qué lugar se supone que sale el sol, decidió que cuando no hay camino, hay que hacer el propio, ¿a quién le importa si lleva a ninguna parte? De todas formas no tenía un lugar al cual llegar.

No había dado cinco pasos cuando un infernal vehiculo apareció en el cielo con increíble rapidez, Evan sacó su varita y buscó algún lugar en donde esconderse pero lo más cercano era un iceberg que parecía a horas de distancia, Evan miró al cielo y fue entonces cuando notó algo más extraño que la nieve que lo rodeaba.

- ¿Ese es el sol?- se preguntó Evan viendo directamente la incompleta forma circular de la estrella, que lo pudiera ver sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos ya era extraño, pero además el sol presentaba grandes puntos negros que evidentemente le robaban luminosidad.

Tan ocupado estaba en asombrarse que la nave aterrizó sin que él se diera cuenta pero en cuanto lo hizo Evan regresó su atención al objeto tratando de adivinar qué era, ¿un barco? ¿Una extraña casa voladora?... Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, por un demente segundo Evan pensó que iba a salir algún alien de la nave, pero en vez de eso salió un hombre vestido con ropa extraña al que Evan reconoció vagamente y que al aparecer se regía por la sabia filosofía de "Ataca primero, pregunta después".

Evan se echó al hielo nuevamente y respondió al ataque con su varita, no reconocía las maldiciones que el hombre estaba usando pero no importaba porque eran lentas y débiles, Evan en cambio, disparó rápido y certero.

El duelo comenzó a disturbar la zona en que estaban y un temblor sacudió el hielo, el suelo se abrió en algunas partes y Evan creyó que iba a caer al agua pero no había agua a la cual caer, todo era hielo.

Su atacante paró sus maldiciones por lo que Evan hizo lo mismo, puso sus manos arriba en señal de rendición y varios hombres que habían estado listos para atacarlo también se acercaron con sus varitas en alto, Evan los vio acercarse a él con incertidumbre pero supuso que cualquier cosa que tuvieran planeada para él no podía ser peor que morir de frío en medio de ninguna parte.

- Suelta tu varita- ordenó el hombre que lo había atacado.

Evan lo miró detenidamente, sentía que lo conocía, era un hombre alto y delgado, su cabello era blanco o tal vez plateado, no parecía viejo pero sí maduro, tenía ojos grises y una cicatriz que iba de la esquina de un ojo hasta el final de su mejilla.

- Tira tu varita- insistió el mago.

Evan dejó caer su varita a los pies del hombre y continuó su inspección de los demás, sus ojos se postraron en un hombre rubio de ojos grises y mandíbula fuerte y puntiaguda, Evan casi sonrío, no sabía quién era pero esas facciones eran familiares.

- ¿Malfoy?- tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que un golpe en su nuca propinado por otro de los hombres lo dejara inconsciente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thuban Malfoy salió corriendo del cuarto de monitoreo y control y entró con igual velocidad al comedor en donde se encontraba casi toda la tripulación del Vega, un barco mágico que funcionaba como buque de guerra, submarino y además era el hogar de decenas de personas.

- Detectamos magia antigua en el norte- anunció a todos los comensales que estaban presentes.

Las palabras del chico causaron sorpresa espasmódica, varios hombres se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo.

- ¿En dónde exactamente?- preguntó Draco Malfoy caminando rumbo a la salida del comedor.

- Reino Unido- contestó el chico.

Draco pausó sus zancadas al escuchar la respuesta. - ¿Stonehenge?- preguntó con seriedad.

- No, en Escocia, creemos que son los viejos menhires de Hogwarts- contestó el chico.

- Imposible- murmuró Draco.

El grupo que seguía a Draco Malfoy entró tras él a la sala de control en donde se encontraban tres pilotos en turno.

- Mejor que sea algo importante, Potter, estábamos comiendo- dijo Draco viendo al hombre que estaba a cargo de la cabina de mando.

- Ahí lo tienes- dijo Harry Potter señalando el radar.

Draco y sus acompañantes se acercaron al radar para comprobar las palabras de Harry.

- Gracias, Thuban, puedes irte- ordenó Serenity Malfoy a su hijo después de ver el radar.

- Pero mamá…- se quejó el chico, ya llevaba varias semanas en la cabina de control y seguía haciendo tareas de mensajero, era tiempo de que le relegaran más responsabilidades.

- Thuban- terció Scorpius apoyando a su esposa y viendo a su hijo con seriedad, el chico asintió y salió de la sala, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

- ¿Serán ellos?- preguntó Scorpius Malfoy en cuanto el grupo estuvo a solas.

- Lo dudo, ni siquiera ellos se atreverían a regresar, la región todavía es bastante inestable- contestó Draco Mafoy la pregunta de su hijo.

- Tal vez nada lo está causando, podría ser la naturaleza, algún nuevo cambio en los menhires- sugirió Cedric Diggory, en su juventud había sido un hombre atractivo, años de batallas lo habían convertido en un lejano grito de lo que solía ser.

- No, el radar detectó poder demasiado intenso, la magia fue provocada, y lo que la haya provocado está todavía ahí- dijo Saggita Malfoy señalando un punto en el radar.

- Tanto como detesto concordar con Saggita, creo que tiene razón, esa clase de magia no reaparece sin ayuda- dijo Michael Granger.

- Gracias, Miko, por hacerme dudar- dijo Saggita con sarcasmo, había aprendido a desconfiar de todas las ideas que el hombre respaldaba, generalmente estaban mal o eran dementes, o estaban mal _y _eran dementes.

- Vamos a investigar qué es. Krum, cambia la ruta- ordenó Harry Potter viendo al mago búlgaro que trabajaba en la cabina de controles e indicándole que debía meter nuevas coordenadas.

- Fénix y Serpens no están- dijo Michael, eran dos navíos parte de la nave nodriza, en total el Vega tenía cuatro naves menores que se enganchaban a la principal cuando no estaban en uso.

- Prefiero que no se enganchen en caso de que encontremos el área ocupada por Mortífagos- dijo Harry.

- Alexander, ve en el Pyxis a explorar el lugar pero no salgan sin nosotros- indicó Harry a su hijo.

El mago asintió y con un gesto le indicó a Michael Granger que lo siguiera, siempre salían juntos a las misiones de reconocimiento, eran primos, el padre de Michael y la madre de Alexander eran hermanos, ambos descendían del mismo hombre: Evan Granger, fundador del Vega.

- Saggita, encárgate de que haya trajes térmicos y suficiente oxígeno, el lugar va a estar helado y nuestras varitas no van a servir de mucho- ordenó Harry a la hija de Draco Malfoy.

- Potter- llamó Viktor desde su lugar en los controles. – No vamos a poder llegar por el lago de Hogwarts, todo está congelado desde el canal de la mancha para arriba, puedo intentar descongelarlo con descargas térmicas pero va a llevar meses.

Harry maldijo en voz alta y se acercó a los controles. – Scorpius, dile a Alexander y Michael que aborten, vamos a tener que ir en "El Destructor".

El Destructor era la mejor arma del Vega, podía navegar por agua, tierra y aire, estaba equipado con la mejor tecnología de guerra que las casi extintas mentes muggles pudieran inventar, era un híbrido de armas muggles y hechizos mágicos que más de una vez los había salvado de los Mortífagos del Emperador.

Scorpius salió a darle alcancé a sus amigos con una enorme y perversa sonrisa en el rostro, cómo le encantaba arruinarles sus planes.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?- preguntó Harry Potter viendo a su antagonista aliado, era extraño que el hombre no haya comenzado a criticar sus decisiones y órdenes.

- Estoy pensando, Potter- cualquier otro día Draco habría agregado algún insulto a su respuesta, sólo por el gusto de mantener vivo un recuerdo de tiempos mejores, pero por el momento Draco Malfoy estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Evan abrió sus ojos y se incorporó en la cama con rapidez sólo para encontrarse con la punta de una varita que le apuntaba a la cara.

- Levántate- ordenó el mago, era Michael Granger.

Evan se puso de pie lentamente sin perder al hombre de su campo de visión, sentía que él también le era familiar, el rostro era parecido al que él veía cada vez que se situaba frente al espejo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Evan.

El hombre le hizo señal de que caminar por enfrente de él pero no respondió.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- continuó Evan, después se le ocurrió algo mucho más importante que preguntar y volteó a enfrentar al mago.

- ¿Qué año es?

Michael lo obligó a continuar caminando a empujones.

- Oye, no me maltrates- se quejó Evan, ni siquiera como gato lo trataban tan mal, ¿en qué época de bestias había aterrizado?

Evan y el hombre que lo escoltaba entraron a una sala en donde se encontraban algunos hombres y mujeres que al parecer lo estaban esperando, Evan los observó con rapidez y una cabellera de rebeldes rizos llamó su atención, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y caminó rumbo a la mujer con alivio.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Evan caminando hacia ella pero antes de poder envolverla en sus brazos la varita de Draco Malfoy le puso un alto y la de Michael Granger lo aventó hasta el pasillo.

Evan se puso de pie y regresó lentamente a la sala, está bien, no Hermione, lo entendía perfectamente, no había necesidad de hostilidades, un "no es ella" habría bastado.

La mujer a la que había intentado abrazar se acercó a él a pesar de las protestas de Michael Granger.

- Soy Allyriane Malfoy, Hermione es mi madre- dijo la mujer viendo al hombre a los ojos para que él se diera cuenta de la gran diferencia entre madre e hija, Allyriane había heredado los ojos de su padre, Draco Malfoy.

Miles de preguntas e ideas explotaron en la mente de Evan pero sólo atinó a preguntar una.

- ¿En dónde está Hermione Granger?- la trepidación que sentía le nubló la mente.

- ¿Por qué te interesa Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo la conoces?- preguntó Scorpius Malfoy con sospecha.

Evan vio al hombre tratando de decidir qué contestar, siendo el perfecto espécimen de Slytherin que era, Evan pudo haber inventado una historia perfectamente creíble y falsa en el momento, no habría tenido absolutamente ningún problema, pero la verdad era que no estaba para mentiras, y si ahí estaba la hija de Hemrione, estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ellos.

- Soy Evan Rosier, conocí a Hermione cuando ella tenía trece años… tuvimos en accidente en 1994… es difícil de explicar pero si me dicen en dónde está, estoy seguro de que ella va a encontrar la forma de hacerlo fácil- o más complicado.

- Ese accidente, ¿fue con un reloj dorado que ella se colgaba en el cuello?- preguntó una nueva voz.

Evan se movió para ver a la mujer que hablaba, Saggita Malfoy salió de la esquina en donde había estado observando al extraño y sus miradas se cruzaron, Evan comprendió que la rubia era también hija de Hermione y que por alguna razón sabía todo lo que había pasado.

- Sí, un giratiempos nos hizo viajar- respondió Evan.

La mirada de Saggita se volvió dura y recriminatoria, un gesto de desprecio que evidentemente había heredado de su padre apareció en su rostro.

- Entonces, este infierno también es culpa tuya- acusó Saggita acercándose a Evan con deseos de estrangularlo.

Evan abrió su boca para intentar defenderse de las acusaciones de la indignada mujer pero Draco Malfoy le ganó.

- ¡Saggita!- exclamó Draco llamando la atención de su hija, sabía que la chica sería capaz de atacar al desconocido.

- Hace ya tiempo que mi madre no está con nosotros- dijo Allyriane en respuesta a la primera pregunta de Evan.

- ¿En dónde está?- preguntó Evan tragando saliva con dificultad, tenía el presentimiento de que le iban a dar malas noticias.

El grupo que lo miraba intercambió miradas interrogantes.

Saggita se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una media sonrisa de perversa ironía. –Imagino que en este momento debe de estar cenando un jugoso filete de centauro acompañado de sangre de unicornio mientras decreta el exterminio de una de las últimas reservas de muggles- relató la chica viendo a Evan con superioridad.

- ¡Saggita!- gritó Draco Malfoy viendo a su hija con dureza.

La rubia regresó con desafío la mirada de su padre y finalmente salió de la sala.

- Hace ya varios ciclos que mi madre no está con nosotros- repitió Allyriane, después miró de soslayo a su padre y a su hermano antes de continuar. – Ahora vive con el Emperador- reveló finalmente la mujer.

- ¿Y quién es el Emperador?- preguntó Evan sabiendo la respuesta instintivamente.

Todos callaron, nadie podía decir el nombre en voz alta, era tabú.

- Si en verdad eres quien dices ser, tú lo debes conocer como Tom Ryddle- respondió Draco Malfoy.

- Voldemort- dijo Evan, e inmediatamente las exclamaciones recriminatorias llenaron la sala, ¡Coño, eres un pendejo! ¡Mira que hay que ser imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Quién te parió, un chimpancé?! ¡Nos jodes!

Todos en la sala se movilizaron y salieron corriendo rumbo a sus puestos, Draco Malfoy salió gritando órdenes, un adolescente se quedó vigilando a Evan.

- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó Evan.

- Acabas de delatar nuestra posición, nadie dice su nombre, no porque tengamos miedo sino porque está maldito, tiene una maldición de rastreo verbal- explicó el chico.

Evan levantó sus hombros y hundió su cuello, ¿y él qué culpa? Le debieron haber dicho antes.

- Y no te importa, eres un desgraciado hijo de puta- dijo el adolescente sin exaltarse, como si estuviera hablando una verdad que todo mundo sabía.

Evan lo miró sorprendido, qué boquita. – No he estado aquí lo suficiente como para que me importe- respondió.

El chico lo miró escépticamente pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Eres un Malfoy?- preguntó Evan viendo el cabello rubio del chico que asintió su afirmativa.

- Draco Malfoy es mi abuelo y Scorpius mi padre; yo soy Thuban Malfoy- respondió con orgullo el chico.

Evan asintió sin perder de vista las facciones del adolescente, sí, ya se esperaba una respuesta así, entonces el hombre que lo había atacado en los menhires era Draco Malfoy, quien diría que el mocoso que recordaba de Hogwarts sería parte de un grupito de rebeldes.

- Thuban es la cabeza del dragón en la constelación Draconis- comentó Evan, si había algo que recordaba de sus estudios de Hogwarts era astronomía. - ¿Entonces quién es tu madre?- preguntó Evan con curiosidad.

Thuban miró al extraño sospechosamente pero finalmente decidió responder, el extraño no alertaba sus instintos de una forma negativa.

- Serenity Snape.

Evan no pudo retener las carcajadas, de alguna forma tenía que ventilar las emociones del día.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el chico con ira en sus ojos grises.

- Nada, nada. Es que yo fui a Hogwarts con un Snape, Severus Snape- dijo Evan esperando obtener más información del muchacho.

- Mi abuelo- respondió Thuban.

- ¿Snape se casó?- preguntó Evan con asombro, que mundo más loco.

- No se casó pero embarazó a mi abuela. Ambos murieron en la batalla de Stonehenge- respondió Thuban.

Evan podía escoger entre preguntar quién era su abuela o de qué batalla hablaba, pero decidió que eso podía esperar.

- Háblame de Hermione Granger- pidió Evan.

- Sólo sé que ella y mi abuelo se casaron a pesar de que el Emperador lo había prohibido, fue cuando el Reino Unido todavía era habitable y el oxígeno todavía se podía respirar, Evan Granger los ayudó a escapar, estuvieron a salvo varios años, tuvieron tres hijos y la guerra siguió escalando, finalmente el Emperador los encontró y le tendió una trampa a Hermione, intentaron rescatarla pero todo fue inútil, ella comenzó a olvidar su vida con mi abuelo, se quedó con el Emperador y desde entonces nadie la ha vuelto a ver, yo sólo la conozco por fotos- relató Thuban con desinterés.

- Scorpius, Allyriane y Saggita son hijos de Hermione- dijo Evan asombrado, ¿por qué la castaña se habría casado con Draco Malfoy? No tenía sentido.

- ¿Quién es el tipo que me aventó al pasillo cuando intenté acercarme a Allyriane?- continuó Evan, ¿era su imaginación o aquel hombre se parecía a él?

- Michael Granger, el y su hermano Gabriel son aurores del fénix, son nietos de Evan Granger- respondió Thuban.

Evan casi tenía miedo de preguntar pero lo hizo de todas formas. – Ese Evan Granger del que hablas, ¿quién es exactamente?

- ¿Cómo qué quién es? Hasta un ignorante como tú debería saberlo- insultó Thuban, no podía creer tanta ignorancia en un solo cerebro.

- Viajé en el tiempo, de donde vengo el único Evan Granger que existía… - _era yo._

- Eso nadie te lo va a creer, mejor invéntate otra historia- aconsejó Thuban.

- Thuban sólo dime, ¿este Evan Granger, quienes fueron sus padres?

- ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Su maldito biógrafo?- se quejó Thuban, para andar contestando preguntas que a nadie le importaban mejor se hubiera quedado en el campamento escolar.

- Dime, _por favor_, Thuban- casi rogó Evan.

El chico suspiró exasperado pero respondió de todas formas.

- Era el medio hermano de mi abuelo Severus, tuvieron la misma madre, Eileen Prince, pero no sé quién fue su padre, Evan Granger nació un 10 de enero de 1943, estudió en el mítico Colegio de Hogwarts y a la edad de tantos años se casó con Amelia Bones, tuvieron un hijo, Darius Granger; y una hija, Evelyn Granger; Darius se casó con Elizabeth McNamara, tuvieron dos hijos: Michael y Gabriel, tenientes de mi abuelo, y una hija: Alithia, la medimaga que salvó tus pulmones. Evelyn se casó con Harry Potter y tuvieron a Alexander, piloto del Destructor, y Lilian Potter, difunta. ¿Más detalles?

Antes de que Evan pudiera decir algo más, el buque frenó o chocó, imposible saber, y Evan salió disparado de su asiento, Thuban en cambio ni siquiera se sorprendió por el impacto, había nacido y crecido en el Vega, estaba acostumbrado a los enfrentamientos y choques, a la guerra.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy regresaron seguidos de Michael, Allyriane, Cedric y Alexander. Harry llevaba su varita en la mano y en cuanto vio a Evan en el suelo le aplicó un maleficio desconocido.

- Eso es para que nunca vuelvas a decir ese nombre, si lo intentas vas a sentir dolor- anunció el hombre.

- No soy un perro que debe ser entrenado- se quejó Evan, era un gato.

- Levántate- ordenó Draco.

Sólo por desobedecer Evan se hubiera quedado en el suelo pero no le gustaba la desventaja simbólica que eso le daría y se puso de pie.

- ¿De qué año vienes?- preguntó Allyriane.

- Ally, no vas a creer esas estupideces ¿verdad? Míralo, sí está bien loco- dijo Michael viendo a la mujer con ojos suplicantes.

- Vengo de 1942 pero originalmente viajé con Hermione en 1994- respondió Evan ignorando al otro mago, no estaba listo para reconocer a su bisnieto.

- ¿Puedes probarlo?- preguntó Allyriane para beneficio de los más escépticos, ella le creía.

Evan lo pensó unos minutos.

- Mi calzón tienen el año de fabricación en la etiqueta- ofreció Evan con honestidad, ¿qué otra cosa sería más convincente?

- Sí por favor, porque todos aquí queremos ver eso- interrumpió la sarcástica voz de Saggita que acababa de regresar a la sala, ella también le creía.

Evan asintió, sí, ya se lo esperaba, bola de voyeuristas, se alzó su túnica y comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón hasta que las varita de Alexander y Michael le apuntaron a su entrepierna. Evan los miró con molestia, ¿era esa la forma de tratar a su bisabuelo? Definitivamente las nuevas generaciones iban en decadencia.

Saggita observó a Evan despectivamente pero la comisura de su labio se había levantado casi imperceptiblemente.

- Encontré esto- anunció Scorpius mostrándole a todos una foto que guardaba entre sus cosas, era de Hermione Granger y Evan Rosier.

- Ah, sí, yo tomé esa en 1941, fue su cumpleaños y le conseguí un pastel que olía horrible, 19 de septiembre de 1941- comentó Evan acercándose a ver la foto.

Draco Malfoy asintió y le pasó la foto a los demás, él ya lo sabía, sabía del viaje de Hermione al futuro y de la línea original del tiempo, sabía sobre Evan Rosier y sobre Tom Ryddle; sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre Hermione Granger y ese conocimiento le pesaba en el alma, sabía cada risa y cada mirada, cada centímetro de su piel y cada recoveco de su boca, sabía qué se sentía estar con ella y qué se sentía estar sin ella; había momentos en los que deseaba no saber nada.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Allyriane.

- El idiota de Ryddle nos interrumpió cuando estábamos a punto de viajar, intentó matarme y me separé de Hermione, no sé a qué año habrá llegado ella ni Ryddle- dijo Evan, y por primera vez su voz se volvió seria y consternada.

- No entiendo, yo conocí a Hermione desde que el Emperador la llevó a vivir con los Lestrange, fui uno de sus mejores amigos y puedo asegurar que ella nunca viajó en el tiempo- aseguró Cedric Diggory.

Harry asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Cedric, él también conoció a la castaña desde que eran niños y a pesar de que su amistad había sido difícil, había sido sincera y profunda, Hermione le habría dicho algo tan importante.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Harry viendo al rubio, esperando una explicación.

Draco suspiró y cerró sus ojos grises con tentación de no volver a abrirlos, la voz de Saggita lo interrumpió.

- ¿Papá?

- Thu, déjanos un momento- ordenó Draco a su nieto.

Thuban asintió sin quejas y salió de la sala, ya encontraría la forma de enterarse de lo que hablarían.

- ¿Hermione vivió con los Lestrange? ¿Con Bellatrix? - preguntó Evan estupefacto y horrorizado.

- Es cierto- dijo Draco mirando a Cedric y a Harry e ignorando a Evan.

Allyriane y Saggita compartieron una mirada de preocupación, sólo había en el mundo cuatro personas que sabían exactamente lo que había ocasionado Hermione Granger con sus viajes en el tiempo, ellas dos, Draco y Lord Voldemort.

Draco se sentó y comenzó a explicar.

- Sí, el Emperador, bueno en ese entonces todavía no era Emperador… en fin, él la llevó a vivir con Bellatrix y Rodolphus cuando era apenas una niña, tenía tres años, Rodolphus la adoraba pero Bellatrix la detestaba, el Empera… Ryddle la visitaba cada que podía, en ese entonces su control sobre el mundo mágico era precario y no podía verla con frecuencia pero seguía pidiendo reportes regulares sobre su educación y su comportamiento, Bellatrix la odiaba cada vez más, sentía que su Lord se interesaba más por Hermione que por ella, su más fiel servidora; en una ocasión Ryddle llegó sin aviso a la Mansión Lestrange, nadie supo qué es lo que vio pero debió haber sido grave porque asesinó a los Lestrange y llevó a Hermione a vivir con nosotros, Ryddle continuó visitándola, después los dos ingresamos a Hogwarts y todo siguió con normalidad hasta que entramos a séptimo año, fue el 21 de junio, la estaba ayudando a levitar sus baúles al tren cuando ella desapareció de repente, justo en ese momento llegó el Emperador a Hogwarts y caminó rumbo al bosque prohibido, yo lo seguí suponiendo que él sabría en dónde estaba Hermione, llegó a los menhires y en el centro de las piedras estaba ella, desmayada y débil; intenté acercarme pero Ryddle me atacó y quedé inconsciente… todos saben lo qué pasó después, todos la vieron cambiar de la noche a la mañana, de ser una señorita slytherin de sangre pura, pasó a ser una respondona y violenta rebelde, nunca habíamos visto a nadie que le hablara al Emperador como ella lo hacía, mis padres le retiraron su apoyo creyendo que su Lord dejaría caer su furia sobre ella pero lo único que hacía era reírse estrepitosamente… en fin, fue por eso que Hermione cambió, regresó de su viaje en el tiempo sin haberse ido, la original línea del tiempo era muy diferente a la que nosotros conocemos, cuando Hermione y Evan viajaron al pasado, esa línea original quedó alterada, su segundo viaje la alteró todavía más- intentó explicar Draco lo mejor que podía, tan solo pensar en toda esa teoría de menhires, tiempo, paradojas y runas le daba dolor de cabeza.

Evan ni siquiera intentó entender la pobre explicación de Draco Malfoy pero todos los demás escuchas asintieron comprensivamente.

- En nuestra línea del tiempo la vida de Hermione fue muy diferente y cuando "regresó" de su viaje en el tiempo se encontró con que todo era diferente, ella misma era diferente- concluyó Harry Potter pensando en las implicaciones de lo que Draco acababa de relatar.

- No entiendo, ¿están diciendo que hubo dos Hermiones?- preguntó Evan.

- No, es la misma en situaciones diferentes- explicó Allyriane con tono sabelotodo, al ver la mirada de confusión de Evan suspiró exasperada. – A diferencia de los giratiempos, los viajes por medio de menhires no crean paradojas, se rigen por principios diferentes- agregó la bruja.

Evan asintió pero no había aclarado completamente su confusión.

- ¿Qué año es?

- Ciclo 48 post-Hogwarts- respondió Saggita.

Al ver la mirada confundida de Evan, Harry Potter explicó.

- Nos regimos por una nueva teoría del tiempo, nuestro calendario es nuevo, para ti debemos estar alrededor del año 2040, tal vez más.

Evan se dejó caer anonadado sobre la silla que había estado ocupando anteriormente, miró a la gente que lo rodeaba y comprendió una vez más que estaba jodido, tenía mil preguntas más y un miedo terrible de escuchar las respuestas.

- Puedes retirarte, vas a permanecer en una celda hasta que decidas que vas a hacer- informó Harry Potter.

Evan no podía creer que ese hombre fuera el Harry Potter que él había conocido en Hogwarts, tal vez no lo era.

- ¿Y Weasley?- preguntó Evan tratando de iniciar un nuevo interrogatorio con Harry, quería saber si seguía siendo "el Elegido".

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Ron Weasley, tu mejor amigo, el mediocre que intentaba oprimir a Hermione por ser más inteligente que él- explicó Evan con resentimiento, cómo había odiado al pelirrojo, lo único bueno de haber viajado en el tiempo era que Hermione había podido crecer sin el animadversión de Ron Weasley.

Harry miró a Draco con confusión, no entendía de qué estaba hablando el extraño.

- ¿Weasley?- preguntó Cedric Diggory dubitativamente, - cuando era niño recuerdo que mi padre era amigo de un Weasley, él y su familia desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana.

- Fueron de los primeros en ser aniquilados por no cumplir con los requisitos eugenésicos del Emperador- informó Draco Malfoy.

Evan decidió guardar silencio y no seguir preguntando, definitivamente las respuestas se volvían cada vez peores.

------------------

Rápido. Más rápido. No es suficiente.

Un grupo de cinco intentó perderse en la noche, a sus espaldas la reserva ardía, el ambiente estaba infestado con olor a carne quemada, olor a muerte.

La respiración entrecortada; los temblores de miedo; el pulso acelerado; la necesidad de llorar, las ganas de enroscarse en el suelo y esconder el rostro, la necesidad esperanzadora de rezar, de creer.

- Vete, no saben cuántos somos, nosotros nos quedamos- ordenó el hombre después de quitarse su máscara de oxígeno, apretaba con fuerza su rosario.

- Padre, no- masculló la joven, - puedo enfrentarlos, sé que puedo- aseguró con valentía.

- No contra él, ni siquiera tú, en cuanto te vea…- calló.

- Vete Diòiridh, salva a mis hijos- suplicó una mujer entregándole a la joven su bebé después de besarlo en la frente para después abrazar con fuerza a su hija adolescente que lloraba desconsolada desde detrás de su máscara.

- Vete tú Mary, mi barco no está lejos, pueden llegar- dijo la joven intentando regresarle el bebé que dormía sin percatarse de que un infierno se desataba a su alrededor.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada para defenderlos, sobreviviríamos una semana máximo, tú tienes los medios- razonó la mujer.

Diòiridh asintió y retuvo las lágrimas, se acomodó al bebé en la brazo derecho y tomó a la adolescente de la manos, ambos se echaron a correr sin mirar atrás.

- Padre…- susurró la mujer viendo un pequeño frasco que llevaba siempre consigo.

El sacerdote observó con piedad a la mujer y asintió con indulgencia.

La mujer se bebió el veneno y cayó al suelo con una expresión de paz en el rostro, el sacerdote se agachó a cerrarle los ojos y rezar, tenía tiempo.

Una ensordecedora y cruel risa explotó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Rezándole a tu dios, escoria?- preguntó el joven, era hermoso y diabólico, el hermoso rostro de Lucifer.

El hombre continuó rezando.

- No te preocupes, lo vas a ver en unos momentos, dile que pronto voy a ir por Él- se jactó el joven con una perversa sonrisa de lado.

El joven no parecía molesto por la falta de atención, más bien le divertía que el hombre intentará ignorarlo, se sacó un cuchillo de su cintura y avanzó con lentitud hasta el sacerdote.

- Puedo olerla, estuvo aquí, en este nido de ratas, ¿en dónde está ahora?- preguntó el joven, sus ojos rojizos brillaban con maldad.

El sacerdote continuó rezando con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios murmurando las primeras oraciones que había aprendido en la clandestinidad cuando era niño.

El joven siguió sin dar muestras de ira como lo habría hecho su padre, Tighearnan Eoghan jamás se rebajaría a injuriarse con alguien tan por debajo de su peldaño biológico, en cuanto llegó hasta donde el hombre estaba hincado lo pateó con fuerza en el rostro y escupió sobre él

- Llévenlo al castillo, que no se muera todavía- ordenó Tighearnan a su corte de mortífagos, algunos de ellos casi tan crueles como él, casi.

- ¿La reserva?- preguntó uno de los mortífagos.

Tighearnan volteó a ver las llamas que aún no terminaban de arrasar la aldea.

- ¿Hay supervivientes?- preguntó a su mortífago.

- Sí, varios- respondió el infernal soldado.

El diabólico joven sonrió con maldad – Que se queme todo, nadie sale de ahí. Va a venir el Vega, no les dejen ni siquiera sobras – ordenó sin despegar su mirada del fuego.

Los mortífagos se dispersaron a cumplir órdenes.

- Corre cuanto quieras Diòiridh, sabes cuánto me gusta jugar contigo- susurró Tighearnan recordando los juegos de su niñez, cuando su hermana aún estaba con él.

- ¿Y Pettigrew?- preguntó un mortífago.

El joven lo pensó algunos segundos, John Pettigrew les había dado la información sobre el posible paradero de la hija del Emperador, Tighearnan sabía que su padre habría premiado al traidor, pero él, en cambio, era menos previsor y más arrogante.

- Traicionó a un miembro de la familia real; no importa que tan necia sea, Diòiridh sigue siendo mía…- dijo el joven con su mirada perdida en la noche, en la dirección que había tomado la chica; después volteó a ver al mortífago con seriedad –… y Pettigrew la traicionó. Que se queme en la aldea- concluyó Tighearnan regresando su atención a la noche.

El mortífago asintió y se fue cumplir la orden, por eso no era conveniente intentar agradar al joven Lord, nunca se sabía cómo iba a actuar, si tenía un favorito entre los mortífagos solía matarlo para "conservar el momento"; si algún espía le entregaba buena información, no era sorprendente que lo torturara para estar seguro de que el espía decía la verdad; si algún idiota como Pettigrew le entregaba información para ganarse la estima del joven, lo más seguro es que terminara muerto, Tighearnan detestaba a los traidores, por eso a Diòiridh Kera más le valía morir en su intento de libertad que ser capturada por su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5

3

_Perséfone tiene una manera extraña de mirar de soslayo,_

_de conflicto y de Virgen cuando está de perfil._

_Homero Aridjis, Perséfone_

Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera en primer año cuando Ron Weasley la hizo llorar por horas en el baño de niñas, ni cuando viajó por primera vez al pasado, su actual situación superaba con creces sus peores experiencias del pasado incluyendo las aventuras instigadas por el famoso niño-que-vivió, no era sólo el sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia ante lo poco que había descubierto el día anterior, ni el factor X que era Tom Ryddle… encima de todo, estaba siendo castigada con un descomunal dolor de cabeza y escalofríos que hacían parecer a Ryddle una persona linda y cálida.

Después de vomitar sobre los zapatos de Tom la noche anterior, Hermione había intentado regresar al Gran Comedor para averiguar que estaba pasando, lo último que había visto fue a los cuatro merodeadores con sus varitas en posición defensiva y un alboroto alrededor, fue la intervención de Tom lo que la detuvo antes de poder abrir las puertas del recinto.

_- Si supieras lo fácil que me sería matarte ahora mismo… _

Hermione se sentó en la cama y recordó con precisión las palabras de Tom, el chico había logrado evitar que Hermione regresara al Gran Comedor pero no por lo que dijo sino por su tono y por lo que hizo, o más bien por lo que no hizo.

En primer lugar no la maldijo por vomitar sobre sus zapatos, ni por empujarlo cuando intentó detenerla físicamente, pero lo más importante había sido el tono con que intentó amenazarla, las palabras habían sido crudas y tenían la intención de acobardarla pero Tom sabía que eso no habría funcionado, y Hermione sabía que Tom nunca amenazaba en vano y ese era el problema, no era un amenaza, era un comentario suelto, era el tono de Ron cuando decía que Hermione era brillante pero aterradora, o cuando le decía que era una sabelotodo, eran un tono que Hemrione nunca la había escuchado en Tom, ni siquiera cuando estaba de buen humor y se dedicaba a intentar convencerla de que los muggles eran bestias que debían morir por el bien de la sociedad mágica, Tom Ryddle le había hablado a Hermione Granger como si fueran… amigos.

Lógicamente Hermione sabía que Tom pudo perfectamente fingir el tono pero sabía que ese no era el caso porque fue algo inconsciente, el Slytherin ni siquiera se había percatado de su comportamiento y Hermione no quería analizar lo que eso podría significar, ya tenía suficiente con la fingida alianza que había tenido que formar con él, no podía contemplar la idea de una alianza amigable, mucho menos una amistad, no era posible.

Un ronquido a su derecha le recordó que estaba en los dormitorios de Slytherin y tuvo que morderse el labio para no sucumbir a los deseos de llorar, abrió las cortinas de su cama para buscar un reloj, fue en vano porque el único que encontró no decía la hora exacta, tenía manecillas pero no señalaban números sino palabras y en ese momento estaba sobre la frase "¿por qué sigues despierta?", en ese momento Hermione decidió que odiaba los relojes mágicos.

El dolor de cabeza comenzó a ceder y poniéndose su capa sobre su camisón Hermione salió del dormitorio con su maleta sobre su hombro, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dormir, subió por las escaleras rumbo a la Sala Común y se encontró con el indeseable Slytherin.

Tom Ryddle la sintió antes de saber que era ella, no necesitó voltear para comprobarlo, así como no cuestionó las palabras de Dumbledore cuando le dijo que era mago, tampoco cuestionó el por qué de su certidumbre, era como si en lo más básico y profundo de se ser la reconociera antes de conocerla, era algo instintivo, como un bebé que reconoce los brazos de su madre.

- Espero que ya no te queden suficientes fluidos para expulsarlos por cada uno de tus orificios- le advirtió Tom a la chica que estaba a sus espaldas.

Hermione no se sorprendió al escucharlo, tampoco se preguntó cómo es que sabía que era ella.

- No, afortunadamente todo quedó en tus zapatos- le respondió caminando hacía donde estaba sentado.

- Hipócrita, por eso eres y siempre vas a ser una Gryffindor, tu hipocresía no tiene límites- dijo Tom, finalmente volteó a verla cuando la sintió tomar asiento en el mismo sillón en que él estaba.

Indignada, Hermione abrió su boca para defenderse pero Tom la interrumpió al ver su aspecto.

- Granger, con toda honestidad puedo decir que he visto ratas muertas con mejor apariencia que la tuya- insultó Tom viendo sorprendido a la castaña y acercándose para inspeccionarla de cerca, normalmente Tom no era dado a molestarse por banalidades tan absurdas como el aspecto físico, cuando conocía a las personas se interesaba más por saber de qué estaban hechas que por su color de cabello, de Hermione Granger le importaba su inteligencia y su poder, y sólo por eso se había tomado el tiempo de fijarse en su aspecto físico también, sabía que su cabello podía ser de distintos tonos de color según estuviera en el sol o en la sombra, sabía también que sus ojos eran de un café oscuro que parecía negro cuando se molestaba y generalmente le tomaba varios segundos comenzar a distinguir el iris café de la pupila negra, sabía que tendía a morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo importante, conocía a la perfección todos sus tonos de voz: el mandón, el sabelotodo, el regañón, el molesto, el irritante, el quejumbroso, el aristocrático, el presuntuoso, el indignado, el arrogante, el apenado, el respetuoso, el inseguro, el Gryffindor y el falso, muchos agruparían todo los tonos bajo el mandón-sabelotodo pero Tom había pasado demasiado tiempo discutiendo con ella como para clasificar cada uno bajo distintas categorías, en conclusión, Tom sabía muchas más cosas de las que admitiría saber sobre Hermione Granger, y en ese momento sabía que Hermione lucía como si el calamar gigante la hubiera tragado, masticado y escupido.

Hermione enrojeció al escuchar los insultos de Tom pero rápidamente se sobrepuso.

- Ryddle, si me importara tu opinión probablemente estaría ofendida- dijo la castaña recargándose con molestia sobre el respaldo del sofá y haciendo caso omiso del chico.

- Nada de lo que dije fue con la intención de ofenderte- declaró Tom, - pero supongo que la verdad duele.

- La verdad no es ofensiva, Ryddle, tú sí lo eres- argumentó la castaña.

- La verdad siempre es ofensiva, por eso nadie la dice, y por eso me tú me detestas, porque siempre he sido verdadero contigo- dijo Tom sin desviar su mirada del rostro de Hermione, su cabello estaba más esponjado de lo normal y tenía marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba pálida y sus labios se veían resecos.

- De hecho sólo te detesto porque eres detestable- dijo Hermione distraídamente, en ese momento simplemente no tenía fuerzas para intentar ignorar a Tom Ryddle, extrañamente siempre le había sido más difícil ignorarlo que responder a su sarcasmo.

- Soy el ser humano ideal- declaró Tom con arrogancia.

- Tienes una apariencia no-repulsiva según los estándares del gusto social, eso no te hace perfecto ni "ideal", sólo superficial- terció Hermione, sabía que Tom era atractivo pero sabía que también era monstruoso, algo que es perfecto por fuera sólo puede ser horrible por dentro.

Tom sonrió de lado al escucharla, sólo Hermione Granger se atrevería a llamarlo atractivo de forma que pareciera insulto.

- No me refiero a eso, si por mi fuera puedes estar segura de que no tendría este aspecto, es demasiado… común, muggle, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa cómo usarlo a mi ventaja, y por eso soy el ser humano ideal: un ser ambicioso y puro, sólo hay una cosa que me importa y hago lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo, soy verdadero, no tengo falsas pretensiones como el resto, en general el hombre es un mediocre incapaz de llevar sus anhelos más básicos hasta las últimas consecuencias, yo no; no necesito excusarme ante nadie y no dependo de nadie, nadie depende de mi y no le debo nada a nadie, mi autoestima no depende de los demás, mi orgullo está por encima del resto, no necesito validación de nadie para saber que siempre tengo la razón; por lo tanto nunca he tenido necesidad de cambiarme o de dejarme influenciar por los demás, me conozco y soy honesto conmigo mismo, ¿puedes decir lo mismo?

Hermione volteó a verlo con exasperación, Ryddle cada día era más iluso y megalómano.

- Gracias a Merlín ¡No! No puedo decir lo mismo, pensarse perfecto es la característica más prominente de una mente enferma- declaró la castaña.

- No dije que fuera perfecto, no hay tal porque la perfección es un concepto que depende del resto del mundo, lo "ideal" está más allá, no está definido por la sociedad- argumentó Tom.

Hemrione deseó ser tan mal hablada como los Weasley para poder decirle a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle que estaba lleno de mierda.

- Lo ideal es relativo- dijo Hermione con desidia.

- Todos los conceptos abstractos son relativos, el mundo entero es relativo- acordó Tom recargando su nuca junto a la de la chica.

Ambos permanecieron en tranquilo silencio durante varios minutos, Hermione pensó en preguntarle al Slytherin por qué seguía despierto pero en realidad no quería escuchar la respuesta, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Tom sintió un peso sobre su cuello y movió su hombro para intentar deshacerse del estorboso cabello pero el persistente atacante no desistía en su intento y finalmente se olvidó de seguir oponiendo resistencia, se quedó dormido con la cabeza de Hermione Granger sobre su hombro.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione fue la primera en despertar y le llevó pocos segundos comprender en dónde y con quién estaba, no era la primera vez que terminaba recargada sobre el slytherin, pero era desconcertante que se sintiera cómoda, o lo sería si estuviera consciente de que estaba cómoda con el aroma de Tom Ryddle inundando su nariz.

Perezosamente bostezó y volteó a buscar un reloj, leyó con molestia la inscripción que señalaban las manecillas "Somos ambiciosos, no Hufflepuffs madrugadores; si no tienes un complot que planear regresa a la cama", supuso que faltaban dos o tres horas para el desayuno así que decidió ir a bañarse para después sacar sus libros y pergaminos y dedicarse a encontrar la forma de localizar a Evan.

Tom despertó en cuanto sintió a Hermione levantarse de su asiento pero no hizo nada por detenerla, la chica necesitaba un baño con urgencia, en cuanto la vio desaparecer bajo las escaleras se puso de pie y bajó al dormitorio que debía compartir con el resto, la noche anterior había esperado a que regresaran a la Sala Común para saber exactamente qué había sucedido en el Gran Comedor, podía haberlos interrogado pero Tom prefirió un aproche más artero, decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran dormidos para invadir sus mentes, por eso estaba esperando en la Sala Común cuando Granger subió.

Entró primero a la habitación de los chicos de cuarto grado y se dirigió directamente a la ultima en donde roncaba Evan Rosier, Tom no encontró resistencia al invadir sus recuerdos, su mente estaba bien organizada pero sus cicatrices emocionales lo motivaban completamente, era incapaz de superar sus traumas de la niñez, era el clásico slytherin que necesita ser amado por su padre, necesita la validación paterna para sentir que hizo algo bien, y su padre era Oscar Rosier, Tom arrugó su entrecejo sin perder su concentración, recordaba perfectamente a Oscar Rosier, en Hogwarts era el único que se había atrevido a tratarlo con la punta de su lujosa bota de piel de dragón, y al parecer era el responsable del nuevo orden en el Mundo Mágico, el tipo había dedicado su vida a cambiar la sociedad mágica, era uno de los hombres más respetados y era definitivamente el más influyente, el Ministro y el Wizengamont estaban a sus órdenes, Tom decidió hacer de Evan Rosier uno más de sus lacayos, de alguna u otra forma iba a vengarse de los desaires de Oscar Rosier, se había jurado que después de Hogwarts se encargaría de lidiar con él pero su viaje al futuro lo había evitado y ahora Tom debía vivir en una sociedad que el detestable sangre pura había creado, Tom culpaba a Granger por eso, si no lo hubiera arrastrado al futuro entonces se habría encargado de Oscar Rosier hacía años y el tipo nunca habría llegado tan alto.

Al entrar al dormitorio de quinto grado Tom escaneó con la mirada las camas de sus nuevos compañeros, ya los detestaba, eludían calor, sudor, ronquidos, jadeos y olores repugnantes, tendría que compartir la habitación con cuatro adolescentes cuya sola línea de pensamiento debía remitirse a quidditch y sexo, no necesariamente en ese orden, al menos los slytherins de su tiempo habían aprendido a refrenar sus intentos de camaradería y bromas estúpidas, con estos nuevos tipos tendría que empezar desde cero, tal vez incluso desarrollar nuevas técnicas de domesticación, algo le decía que no le sería fácil impresionarlos hasta volverlos sumisos, afortunadamente Tom Ryddle tenía algo más efectivo que carisma y encanto, tenía poder y determinación, y esas dos cosas juntas daban como resultado Crueldad.

La primera cama estaba ocupada por Cassiel Avery, Tom no tuvo problemas para entrar a la mente del chico, no encontró nada que inspirara su curiosidad pero tomó nota de los aspectos más prominentes del adolescente, era cobarde pero un buen parásito, sería de los primeros en caer de rodillas cuando un Amo se le presentara.

En la segunda cama se encontró con Thayer Mulciber y lo que encontró en su mente le provocó alzar una ceja en señal de sorpresa, si tan sólo Granger pudiera ver lo que él estaba viendo entonces la chica repensaría su opinión de Tom, lo que Mulciber tenía en la mente era puro y honesto sadismo, adicción al sufrimiento ajeno y a la sangre, era la clase de crueldad que Tom veía con condescendencia porque nacía por necesidad y por debilidad, Mulciber era una sádico idiota que solamente se regía por un único ideal: el placer, y su placer dependía de sus víctimas, era la clase de lacayo que se pondría incluso al servicio de un muggle si ese muggle le prometiera víctimas y sangre, patético, al menos los dos anteriores tenían una ideología, este idiota sólo tenía un pene, fuerza bruta y una predilección por la maldición Imperius, era también de lento aprendizaje, ya tenía casi dieciocho años y seguía en quinto grado.

El siguiente era Severus Snape pero Tom decidió dejarlo hasta el final y continuó hasta el cuarto, era Braddock Wilkes y el chico tenía una erección del tamaño del dedo meñique de Granger, Tom dudó antes de invadir su mente, lo último que quería era encontrarse con un sueño erótico pero ninguno de los anteriores le había mostrado nada significativo sobre lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor, con un gesto de disgusto ante lo que iba a hacer, Tom pronunció el encantamiento, más le valía a Wilkes tener algo interesante en su mediocre mente.

La fantasía de Wilkes no fue lo que sorprendió a Tom pero sí una de las figuras estelares, Wilkes estaba en una orgía con varias chicas que Tom no se molestó en intentar reconocer, la única que llamó su atención fue la castaña que estaba abrazada al idealizado cuerpo desnudo de Wilkes, Tom reaccionó sin pensar, le envió una maldición al ficticio mago sabiendo lo peligroso que eso sería para la psique del chico, tendría suerte si se salvaba de un trauma cerebral, Tom sintió que estaba intentando ser expulsado de la mente que estaba invadiendo pero se aferró los segundos necesarios para observar a la ficticia Hermione Granger y decidió que Wilkes ni siquiera había logrado imaginar correctamente el cuerpo de la castaña, en la realidad sus piernas eran más largas y sus pechos no eran tan grandes, su cintura era más estrecha y su cabello más exuberante, en definitiva, Wilkes era un idiota.

Los gritos de dolor despertaron a todos los ocupantes de la habitación y al resto de los alumnos que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- preguntó asustado Cassiel Avery.

Tom volteó con desgana a ver a los tres chicos que habían llegado a observar la agonía de Braddock Wilkes.

- No lo sé, comenzó a quejarse hace unos minutos y apenas comenzó a gritar- explicó Tom mientras Mulciber agitaba a su amigo para intentar despertarlo.

- Cassiel, ve por Lief y por el profesor Rookwood- ordenó Serverus Snape observando con suspicacia a Tom Ryddle.

Cassiel asintió y salió presuroso del dormitorio, en la puerta se encontró con varios chicos que habían llegado a investigar la fuente de los gritos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lief Dolohov en cuanto entró a la habitación.

- No sabemos- respondió Severus sin dejar de ver al chico nuevo.

Tom tampoco intentó evitar la mirada inquisitiva del chico, sabía que había hecho bien en no apresurarse a intentar invadir la mente de Severus, era posiblemente el único slytherin que realmente valía la pena en esa nueva época.

Lief abofeteó a Wilkes sin lograr que el chico se callara, tampoco funcionaron los hechizos ni los maleficios que el resto de los slytherins le estaban enviando creyendo ser de mucha ayuda, de repente los gritos cesaron y Wilkes abrió sus ojos azules, tenía la mirada perdida.

En cuanto el Jefe de Casa llegó se llevó al chico a la enfermería y el resto de slytherins se quedaron en la habitación hablando sobre el extraño suceso.

- Tú lo viste todo ¿no?- preguntó un chico de cuarto año señalando casi acusadoramente.

Tom miró al chico inquisitivamente y esbozó una media sonrisa burlona, sí, desafortunadamente podía decir que lo había visto todo, más de lo necesario.

- No me señales- ordenó Tom con frialdad.

El chico bajó su mano al ver la dura expresión de Tom y comprendió que no le daría ninguna explicación, la habitación comenzó a ser desalojada y pronto sólo quedaron Mulciber y Snape, Tom no les prestó atención y se acercó a su cama, un baúl había sido transportado por los elfos, Tom lo abrió y comprobó con satisfacción que contenía todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente.

- Gaunt, ¿por qué no nos dices la verdad? No nos molesta lo que le hiciste, Wilkes puede ser insoportable a veces, ¿por qué te provocó?- preguntó Thayer Mulciber con tono de complicidad.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó a vez Tom, obviamente no iba a admitir haberle hecho daño a Wilkes.

- De lo que le hiciste a Wilkes- dijo Mulciber con un brillo de excitación en los ojos.

Tom vio a su compañero de dormitorio con repugnancia, el chico no tenía autocontrol, patético, el solo prospecto de hablar sobre tortura lo ponía más excitado que Wilkes en medio de su fantasía orgiástica.

Mulciber y Snape compartieron una mirada de sospecha cuando Tom optó por ignorarlos en vez de responder la pregunta, ambos se acercaron al nuevo compañero, Mulciber con la intención de intimidarlo y Snape con curiosidad.

- Mi espacio personal requiere de metro y medio de radio mínimo- los amenazó Tom antes de que los dos chicos siguieran cerrando la distancia.

Mulciber fue el primero en violar el espacio personal de Tom y pagó las consecuencias, Severus Snape sonrió de lado y regresó a su cama sin prestarle atención a su amigo caído, Tom tomó ropa del baúl y se dirigió al baño, Mulciber se quedó en el suelo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin con dirección a la biblioteca, no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarla abierta tan temprano pero nunca antes había tenido reparos en entrar fuera del horario oficial, había situaciones en las que violar el reglamento era necesario y para ella visitar la biblioteca siempre era necesario.

Entró sin problemas y se dirigió en busca de viejos periódicos y libros de historia contemporánea que le pudieran secar el lago de ignorancia que ya comenzaba ahogarla desde la noche anterior, encontró antiguos ejemplares de "El profeta" junto a los viejos anuarios de Hogwarts y comenzó a seleccionar algunos desde la década de los 40 hasta el del día anterior, leyó solamente los encabezados y sólo se detuvo en las noticias que le parecieron más interesantes, las noticia de la batalla entre Dumbledore y Grindelawald duraron durante una semana, y la muerte de Dumbledore requiriró un ejemplar especial sobre la vida del héroe.

Hermione leyó con al vista nublada el obituario de Dumbledore, había ganado la batalla contra Grindelwald pero había sufrido varias maldiciones que los medimagos no pudieron curar, murió pocos meses después de la última batalla, en la línea original del tiempo ni Grindelwald ni Dumbeldore habían muerto y Hermione sabía que ella era la culpable de que esta vez fuera distinto.

Así fue como Tom la encontró, rodeado de viejos ejemplares de "El profeta" y con la mirada perdida entre noticias y fotos movibles, el chico se acercó a observar la noticia que estaba leyendo y un gesto de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro.

- Granger, te preguntarás cómo supe que te iba a encontrar aquí, siendo tan impredecible- comentó Tom con sarcasmo.

- Ryddle, vete- ordenó Hermione sin dejar de hojear los periódicos.

Tom enfocó su oscura mirada en las pupilas de la chica y esperó hasta que la diferencia de color entre sus iris cafés y sus pupilas negras fuera perceptible, siempre que la miraba esperaba a que la línea divisora se hiciera clara, dos perfectos círculos concéntricos que a simple vista aparentaban ser uno solo.

- Granger…- llamó Tom sonando ligeramente irritado pero al ver que la chica parecía ignorarlo desapareció la irritación para dar lugar a la ira, se acercó hacía su rostro y dio un golpe en la mesa que la hizo saltar - ¡Mírame!- le gritó con una expresión de odio en el rostro, ya estaba harto de la indiferencia de la castaña, no sólo se atrevía a ignorarlo como si no fuera nada más que tierra bajo su zapato sino que además era la protagonista en la fantasía nocturna de Wilkes y de quién sabía cuántos más, era hora de que Hermione Granger aprendiera a tenerle más consideración.

Hermione arrugó se entrecejo y fijo su mirada en la de Tom quien sonrió de lado al ver el cambio de color en sus ojos, ahora el iris era más oscuro y tendría que acercarse mucho más si quisiera encontrar el círculo de la pupila, pero no lo hizo.

- No me grites, Ryddle- terció Hermione con molestia, ya no le tenía miedo a Tom Ryddle y no iba a dejar que le hablara de esa forma, atrás habían quedado los días en que Tom podía ponerla nerviosa con sólo una mirada.

- Granger, no voy a soportar tus desplantes de gryffindor moralista por mucho tiempo, normalmente encuentro tu hipocresía divertida pero la rutina se está volviendo vieja, si no cambias tu actitud vamos a tener muchos problemas ¿entiendes?- se quejó Tom con seriedad.

Hermione suspiró con exasperación e hizo a un lado el periódico que estaba leyendo.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ryddle?

- De ti, de tu actitud- respondió Tom y al ver la mirada expectante de la castaña se acercó a su rostro hasta que pudo distinguir con detalle no sólo el color de sus pupilas sino el contorno de sus cejas y sus pestañas largas y onduladas.

Hermione permaneció inmóvil esperando hasta que terminara la inspección de Ryddle, no intentó desviar la mirada cuando Tom intentó forzar la entrada a su mente pero tampoco tuvo reparos en bloquearle el acceso, Tom sonrió de lado y paseó sus ojos por el rostro de la castaña como esperando encontrar algún importante secreto, se detuvo algunos segundos en sus labios rosados y Hermione tragó saliva cuando sintió el aliento de Tom Ryddle tan cerca.

Tom pensó en cerrar la corta distancia que los separaba, quería saber que pasaría si lo hacía, era pura curiosidad no era deseo, comenzó a inclinarse cuando de repente recordó que la probabilidad de que Hermione Granger se quedara dócil como muñeca esperando a que Tom experimentara con su labios era nula, y ninguna de sus posibles reacciones era atrayente, Tom no quería hacerle pensar a la castaña que existía alguna especie de relación íntima entre ellos, lo último que necesitaba era tener una fémina estorbosa que demandara citas, regalos y flores, claro que Tom dudaba mucho que Granger fuera de esa clase de mujeres pero también estaba la otra opción, que Granger armara un escándalo por el atrevimiento de besarla, seguramente trataría de abofetearlo y maldecirlo al tiempo que le gritaba unos cuantos reproches y regaños; y por último quedaba la opción que Tom más detestaría, que la chica se comportara como una Gryffindor idiota y que lo rechazara con palabras hipócritas y cursis: "Ryddle, lo siento pero no creo que algo entre nosotros pueda funcionar, tú no me amas y yo… bla, bla, bla", Tom tendría que embrujarla si ese era el caso.

- ¿Por qué respiras tan agitadamente?- le preguntó Tom con una sonrisa de lado, pudo rozar con su aliento los labios rosados de ella.

La pregunta burlona de Tom despertó a Hermione de su ensueño, sus mejillas se colorearon y le costo trabajo encontrar algo que decir, finalmente se decidió por continuar con su anterior enojo y empujó al slytherin.

- No invadas mi espacio personal, Ryddle y no intentes cambiar de tema, ¿por qué dices que necesito cambiar mi actitud? Eres tú el del problema, no yo- reclamó la castaña resistiendo las ganas de pasar su lengua por sus labios.

Tom se recargó en su silla y pasó su brazo izquierdo por el respaldo al tiempo que se impulsaba con sus pies de modo que su silla estaba sostenida solo por las dos patas traseras.

- Ya no voy a sufrir en silencio, Granger, no me da pena admitir que tu trato es humillante, tu abuso emocional me hace daño- musitó Tom tocándose el corazón con su mano derecha y fingiendo una voz llorosa.

Hermione rodó sus ojos cafés y regresó su atención al periódico que había estado leyendo.

- No tengo tiempo para tus juegos- fue el único comentario que se dignó a darle al futuro Lord Voldemort.

Tom perdió su sonrisa y torció su boca en un gesto de cólera, se puso de pie y la hacerlo su silla cayó de espaldas, Hermione le regresó su atención y sigilosamente se llevó su mano derecha a su cadera para cerciorarse de que su varita seguía ahí, Tom volvió a golpear con su mano la mesa y se inclinó hasta tocar con su nariz la de Hermione, comenzó ha hablar con un volumen alto pero lo fue modulando poco a poco.

- A esto me refiero, Granger, a esto precisamente, eres una maldita perra hipócrita y ni siquiera te das cuenta, si lo hicieras conscientemente sería otra cosa y no te reprocharía nada pero esto que haces es inaceptable, en los años que te conozco he soportado tu sarcasmo y tus insultos y he aguantado tu trato injusto, tú has hecho lo mismo por mi y lo acepto, con nadie he sido tan sincero como le he sido contigo, te he insultado y te gritado, es cierto, pero hay una diferencia fundamental entre tú y yo, y esa es, que de los dos, yo soy el único que ha sido sincero, yo no voy por el mundo pregonando ser moral y santo, soy Slytherin y eso es suficiente para que tú y el resto de la gente con el mínimo sentido común sepan que no soy de confianza, si se dejan llevar por mis mascaras es su debilidad y no es mi problema… pero tú… tú eres peor que yo, me reclamas mi prejuicio y mi racismo pero tú me condenaste antes de conocerme, censuras que lo demás rompan las reglas pero tú no tienes reparos en hacerlo, te culpas por la muerte de Dumbledore y sin embargo no hiciste nada por detener al animago cuando me fue a matar, te quejas de mis malos modales pero tú nunca me has tratado mejor, "Ryddle, no bailo contigo porque vas a arruinar mis zapatos" ¿y quién fue la que vomitó en los zapatos de quién? Esperas de mi consideraciones que tú nunca te has dignado a darme, hay veces que tu mirada reprobatoria me hace querer cometer un verdadero crimen para que al menos esos malditos ojos tuyos tengan una razón válida para mirarme como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo mágico, te crees una mujer justa, buena y tolerante… pues adivina qué, Granger, eres cualquier cosa menos eso, eres intransigente, inmisericorde, vengativa, ambiciosa y altiva, en corto, no eres mejor que yo… de hecho, la única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo sí sé lo que soy.

Al terminar su discurso Tom se dio la vuelta y salió presuroso de la biblioteca, Hermione se quedó en su asiento con un gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa, intentó descartar las acusaciones de Tom como absurdas pero sus palabras se quedaron haciendo eco, y es que visto de esa forma… el maldito Ryddle tenía razón, cualquier espectador que no supiera el pasado de Hermione le daría la razón al Slytherin.

Hermione se había comportado prejuiciosa, infantil y hasta demente con Ryddle pero tenía sus razones, tenía motivos válidos, Tom Ryddle era Lord Volvemort, tal vez todavía no pero lo sería, o tal vez no porque evidentemente las cosas ya habían cambiado, Tom aún ni siquiera mataba a su padre y parecía que ya nunca lo haría porque Hermione dudaba mucho que el señor Ryddle siguiera vivo.

Por primera vez desde que conoció a Tom Ryddle en persona Hermione se preguntó si todo era como lo creía, si había sido muy dura con Ryddle por culpa de Voldemort, si todo el asunto Ryddle-Voldemort tal vez era algo análogo a _El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_, Hermione no sabía si prefería a un honesto psicópata o un intelectual con doble personalidad, claro que Ryddle podía ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que Tom Ryddle era inocente de los crímenes que aún no había cometido, era absurdo condenar a un hombre a la pena de muerte porque veinte años después se convierte en asesino, el castigo no puede preceder al crimen, así no funciona el mundo porque el futuro es incierto… y ese era el problema, Hermione sabía mucho y sus conocimientos no sólo eran obsoletos sino que le nublaban el juicio, estaba aferrada a un mundo que nunca había existido.

Le costó admitirlo pero Hermione finalmente aceptó que las acusaciones del chico tenían validez, era cierto que era hipócrita y no podía negarlo, siempre lo había sido, desde primer grado cuando comenzó su alarmante tendencia a romper las reglas, condenaba que los demás rompieran el reglamento o hicieran algo incorrecto como faltarle al respeto a algún profesor y sin embargo ella no vacilaba en violar esas misma reglas que exigía respetar a los demás, había embrujado a un compañero por intentar detenerla, le pedía a Ron y Harrry que se digieran a Snape como profesor Snape y había sido ella la que le prendió fuego, le robó, y lo embrujó, básicamente Hermione exigía de los demás una conducta que ella misma no era capaz de tener, y con Tom era igual, le reprochaba su frialdad y su falta de modales pero ella nunca había tenido ninguna frase amable para él, lo detestaba por la cínica forma en que hablaba de sus tendencias asesinas y ella había sido cómplice en un intento de asesinato. Con horror, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Tom tenía la razón: la única diferencia entre ambos era que él no era un hipócrita.

Pero Tom Ryddle se equivocaba si creía que iba a conseguir una disculpa de Hermione Granger porque sin importar en qué época estuvieran, una cosa era segura, Lord Voldemort emergería tarde o temprano, Tom Ryddle era demasiado ambicioso como para negarse la magnificencia y el reconocimiento que creía merecer.


	6. Chapter 6

4

_El ceñudo Señor de los Muertos obedeció _[la orden de Zeus]_ sonriendo pero antes de devolver la reina al aire libre, le brindó una granada para que comiera, con lo que aseguró que volvería a él._

_J. Frazer, La rama dorada, El rapto de Perséfona  
_

El profesor Slughorn sonrió con amabilidad en cuanto vio a Hermione Granger cruzar la puerta de su oficina.

- Señorita Granger, esperaba su visita el día de hoy, imagino que tenemos cosas que discutir- comentó el director mientras le hacía una señal a Hermione para que tomara asiento.

- Sí, tengo algunas preguntas; Albus Dumbledore, leí los ejemplares de "El profeta" y sé que murió después de la guerra contra Grindelwald pero quería saber más detalles- dijo Hermione, no estaba segura de cuánto debía revelarle a Slughorn sobre la línea original del tiempo.

- Sí, después de que ustedes dos desaparecieron de castillo y no regresaron para su quinto año, la escuela y Ministerio intentaron localizarlos pero obviamente fue en vano, cuando el profesor Dumbledore se enteró de que el señor Ryddle también había desaparecido abandonó la guerra y regresó a Inglaterra, se dedicó a buscarlos a ambos, en esos meses Grindelwald recobró fuerza y logró entrar a Inglaterra, Albus continuó oponiéndole resistencia pero no se olvidó de continuar su búsqueda del señor Ryddle, parecía demasiado preocupado al respecto, era el único porque ya todos se habían olvidado de las desapariciones, unos meses antes de la batalla final Albus acudió a mi oficina y me contó la verdad, me pidió que sí en el futuro me los entraba los ayudara a regresar a sus respetivas épocas, esa fue al última vez que lo vi con salud, su batalla final contra Grindelwald lo dejó demasiado débil, a pesar de que ganó la guerra y venció quedó con varias maldiciones oscuras que los medimagos no pudieron curar, permaneció algunos meses en San Mungo antes de morir- relató Slughorn con calma, después agregó en un tono de adulación: - fue un gran hombre- no quería parecer insensible.

Hermione se había preparado mentalmente para recibir una noticia así, para confirmar todos sus temores, ella había sido la directa responsable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, bueno en realidad el directo responsable había sido Grindelwald pero Dumbledore habría sobrevivido a la batalla si tan sólo no hubiera tenido que pasar los últimos años de su vida preocupándose por el desastre que Hermione había dejado atrás.

- Y sobre la Sociedad de Walpurgis, ¿qué es exactamente?- Hermione ya se había hecho una idea y no esperaba escuchar nada realmente relevante de la boca del director pero quería escuchar al versión oficial.

Horace Slughonr sonrió con orgullo.

- Fue fundada por algunos de mis alumnos, miembros de mi club, es una sociedad altruista gubernamental que se dedica a rescatar la cultura mágica, rituales como el de ayer son posibles gracias a la Sociedad- explicó Slughorn.

- Tengo entendido que sólo los sangre pura son aceptados- dijo Hermione sonando recriminatoria.

- No, no, por supuesto que no, la sangre no es importante, hay mestizos e hijos de muggles también, los requisitos para convertirse en miembro son fácilmente alcanzados por los que realmente desean formar parte del grupo- aseguró el director.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula para no gritarle a Slughorn, había leído cuáles eran los requisitos y era cierto que no era expresamente necesario ser de sangre pura pero tampoco estaba expresamente prohibido el ingreso de elfos domésticos o muggles, todo estaba redactado políticamente neutral, un sangre sucia podía pedir membresía para la dichosa sociedad pero también podía pedir que el Ministerio le otorgase un millón de galeones para regalar a los huérfanos muggles, simplemente no iba a pasar.

- La Sociedad se dedica a "purificar las costumbres mágicas de las influencias muggles" lo cual básicamente quiere decir que incluso la ropa interior muggle está prohibida por ir contra la vestimenta mágica, entonces ¿qué pasa con los hijos de muggles? Ellos son parte de dos mundos, no pueden evitar ciertos hábitos aprendidos desde al infancia- argumentó Hermione con ardor.

- Los hijos de muggles son traídos al mundo mágico tan pronto se detectan sus habilidades mágicas, se crían en el Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental, es mejor para ellos, así no tienen desventajas sobre los demás cuando llegan a Hogwarts- explicó el hombre el caritativo sistema.

- ¿Los roban de sus hogares?- preguntó Hermione incrédula y consternada.

- Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger, los padres están al tanto de lo que sucede con sus hijos, simplemente no los ven con mucha frecuencia, cuando los niños cumplen la mayoría de edad escogen uno de los dos mundos, ellos tienen la decisión- detalló el director.

Hermione entendió las implicaciones, los hijos de padres muggles se veían obligados a renunciar a sus familias o al mundo mágico, no podían tener las dos cosas porque entonces estarían llevando "contaminación" a la "cultura mágica".

- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió ayer en la cena? ¿Qué pasó con James Potter y sus amigos? ¿Por qué entraron los guardias?- preguntó Hermione con su tono de regaño, exigía explicaciones.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió y agitó su mano como queriendo apartar el tema de conversación como si fuera una molesta mosca.

- Simples travesuras de mis alumnos, el señor Potter y el señor Black son expertos en causar alborotos, sólo querían divertirse un poco, desafortunadamente el Premio Anual se vio obligado a llamar a la Guardia para reestablecer el orden. Le aseguro que James Potter y todos los demás están perfectamente a salvo, sólo fueron detenidos algunos minutos en el Gran Comedor- aseguró el director.

Hermione no le creyó pero asintió con amabilidad.

- Bueno Señorita Granger, me tengo que retirar del castillo unas horas, espero que podamos hablar otro día- dijo el hombre.

Hermione se puso de pie y se despidió de Slughorn, era un pobre reemplazo de director, oportunista y parasitario, bajó por la escaleras de la gárgola y continuó por el pasillo rumbo al salón de pociones en donde esperaba encontrar a Evan Granger, pera antes que nada debía ir por un poco de comida, la noche anterior había vomitado todo y ahora estaba hambrienta.

Entró por una de las puertas adyacentes del Gran Comedor y lo encontró casi vacío, la mayoría de los alumnos ya había terminado de desayunar y debían estar preparando sus maletas para abordar el tren, al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione enrojeció al escuchar la voz de los merodeadores tarareando "Satisfaction" en tono de burla y diversión, evidentemente recordaban la conducta impropia de Hermione.

- I can´t get no, satisfaction, 'cause I try, and I try….- murmuró James Potter con Sirius y Peter haciéndole coro.

Hermione no pudo evitar que su mente divagara a dónde no quería que fuera, había intentado toda la mañana evitar recordar su lapso de sobriedad de la noche anterior porque el sólo pensarlo la ponía roja de vergüenza y decepción, volteó a mirar feo a los Merodeadores pero fue inútil, en cuanto los chicos tuvieron su atención comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos al ritmos de sus desentonadas voces, sólo Remus Lupin mantenía la compostura y Hermione casi le sonrió con gratitud.

- Cállense- ordenó Hermione en un susurró, pero los chicos solamente rieron y cotinuaron masacrando la canción.

Sabiendo que era inútil, Hermione les dio deliberadamente la espalda y continuó a su pesado camino rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin, parecía que cada paso le costaba más y más, volteó a ver la mesa de los Merodeadores una vez más para asegurarse de que ya se habían callado y para comprobar lo que creía haber visto, los cuatro chicos seguían con las túnicas que habían usado la noche anterior y estaban ojerosos, lo cual quería decir que no habían pasado la noche en sus dormitorios.

Al ver de soslayo la mesa casi vacía de Gryffindor otro pensamiento asaltó su mente, ¿en dónde estaba Lily Evans? Hermione volteó alarmada a buscar la cabeza pelirroja de la madre de Harry pero no vio nada que se le pareciera y tampoco recordaba haber la visto la noche anterior, antes de comenzar una nueva ronda de "Mea Culpa", Hermione decidió que esperaría hasta comprobar si Lily Evans era alumna de Hogwarts o no, tal vez lo chica simplemente había faltado a la cena y al desayuno, Hermione no sabía que haría si resultaba que no existía ninguna Lily Evans en Hogwarts, sin Lily no habría Harry y Hermione no podía concebir un mundo sin Harry.

Llegó finalmente a la temida mesa de Slytherin y se encontró con varias miradas confusas y sospechosas que la habían visto interactuar con los Gryffindors desde la noche anterior.

- Hermione, puedes sentarte aquí- ofreció Lief Dolohov un asiento vacío a su lado.

La castaña lo miró pensativamente, comprendió que no era un ofrecimiento sino una orden, y estaba segura de que obedecer sería un error, no quería hacerle pensar a Lief que podía darle órdenes, y tampoco quería sentarse cerca de él, buscó entre la mesa a Tessa Higgs pero la chica no estaba.

El que sí estaba era Tom Ryddle y con una media sonrisa en la boca, estaba observando contemplativamente a la castaña, esperando ver qué es lo que haría con la orden de Dolohov, le había molestado escuchar el tono dirigido a Hermione porque, maldita sea, si alguien le iba a dar órdenes a Hermione Granger, ese iba a ser él, no cualquier insufrible y prepotente Slytherin mediocre y de ojos verdes como Lief Dolohov, pero resistió la tentación de intervenir verbalmente, esperaba ver la reacción de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione clavó sus ojos cafés en él, Tom comprendió lo que la chica quería, esperaba que Tom la llamara a su lado pero lo único que él hizo fue alzar una ceja dubitativa y su media sonrisa se expandió hasta abarcar toda su boca.

Exasperada consigo misma y con la situación, Hermione regresó su dura mirada a los ojos verdes de Dolohov, no necesitaba que Tom Ryddle la defendiera de los demás Slytherins perversos, de hecho sería totalmente absurdo esperar que lo hiciera, él mismo era el peor de todos, si Hermione podía con Tom Ryddle, el _Übersytherin _por excelencia, entonces todos los demás eran fáciles.

- Prefiero el de allá- dijo la castaña señalando un lugar vacío del otro lado de la mesa, estaba los suficientemente lejos de Dolohov y de Ryddle, sin esperar a que el chico dijera algo más, Hermione siguió caminando hasta el asiento señalado.

Lief sonrió divertido y volteó a mirar con complicidad a Sorvolo Gaunt.

Tom perdió todo rastro de humor cuando Lief lo miró con la sonrisa perversa tan común en los slytherins, era una sonrisa que conllevaba distintos mensajes según las circunstancias, y en ese momento la sonrisa de Dolohov era de complicidad masculina, como si estuviera compartiendo un chiste privado con Tom sobre Hermione Granger, básicamente Lief le estaba diciendo a Tom que estaba complacido y aceptaba el reto de lo castaña, le gustaban las mujeres difíciles, y Tom le estaba diciendo que lo consideraba un imbécil púber, pero al ver que Lief no entendía la mirada, Tom comenzó a enfurecer y el mensaje cambió, ahora era una honesta amenaza. A Lief no le importó. Tom sonrió son crueldad, el Premio Anual estaba cometiendo un error.

Indiferente a las complicadas miradas de los dos Slytherins, Hermione se sirvió un desayuno ligero y contempló a los estudiantes que quedaban en el comedor, fuera de los Merodeadores no podía reconocer a nadie más, los chicos seguían riendo y jugando en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre ellos estaba Peter Pettigrew y Hermione se permitió observarlo con rencor y odio pero sabía que de nada valía la pena fantasear con una ruptura entre él y los otros tres chicos, también Peter debía ser distinto al traidor de la línea original, tal vez mejor o peor, pero no el mismo.

Después de terminar su desayuno, Hermione se puso de pie y salió en busca de Evan Rosier, lo encontró en el Salón de Pociones.

- Hermione, pasa- saludó el profesor Evan, estaba acomodando sus ingredientes en un estante y Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba viendo al profesor Snape quince años antes.

- Hola… profesor- saludó Hermione sintiéndose extraña, iba a decir Profesor Granger, pero las palabras se sentían erróneas.

- Puedes llamarme Evan fuera de clase- ofreció el hombre acercándose a la castaña.

Hermione asintió pero sabía que no lo haría, se iba a confundir aún más si lo llamaba Evan, para ella el único Evan era el animago perdido en quien sabía qué época.

- Toma asiento- ofreció el maestro de pociones acercándole una silla.

Hermione se sentó y esperó paciente a que las preguntas comenzaran.

- Ayer hablé con el director Slughorn, me habló un poco de ti cuando le dije que ya sabía sobre tu verdadero origen- confesó Evan Granger observando a la extraña con detenimiento.

Hermione asintió pero le sorprendió que Slughorn no le hubiera mencionado nada al respecto.

- Evidentemente, te habrás dado cuenta de que el futuro es cambiante y con cada uno de tus viajes, los estás cambiando cada vez más- dijo Evan, había pasado la noche despierto tratando de asimilar la información de la noche anterior y tratando de evitar que sus alumnos fueran juzgados en el Wizengamont por la estupidez que habían cometido la noche anterior, era cierto que James Potter y sus amigos eran insoportables pero una estancia en Azkaban era mucho castigo incluso para ellos.

La castaña asintió vigorosamente, nadie sabía mejor que ella las consecuencias de viajar al pasado, las estaba viendo en ese mismo momento.

- Yo mismo, mi existencia, mi nacimiento, mis circunstancias… yo no debería existir, y sin embargo aquí estoy- dijo Evan viendo sus manos, siempre se había sentido distinto a los demás, era un rareza entre los magos, y ahora sabía por qué.

Hermione observó a Evan Graner y al sentir el ambiente cargado con la magia del hombre comprendió algo que hasta el momento no había contemplado.

- Tú magia es diferente, es como la nuestra- dijo Hermione, por eso había confundido a Evan la noche anterior, su presencia mágica era casi igual a la de su padre.

Evan Granger observó con sorpresa a la castaña y finalmente asintió.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con confusión, su magia siempre había sido causa de molestia para él, de niño le había sido imposible controlarla, cada vez que lloraba provocaba algún incidente extraño, su madre había estado a punto de abandonarlo en San Mungo porque ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

- Evan y yo comenzamos a cambiar cuando viajamos por primera vez al pasado, nuestra magia se volvió descontrolada pero fue porque se volvió más fuerte, nos llevó algún tiempo aprender a controlarla, nuestro cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta magia y no sabíamos como reprimirla, pero fue solo cuestión de acostumbrarnos, creemos que comenzamos a cambiar porque nuestra presencia antinaural chocó contra la magia natural- intentó explicar Hermione y al hacerlo su pensamiento regresó a Tom Ryddle, qué pasaría con él, ya era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que ahora comenzará a hacerse más fuerte, y el viaje en los menhires también tuvo que haberlos alterado de alguna forma, la magia había sido fuerte y había invadido sus cuerpos.

- ¿Y sabes cómo encontrar a mi padre?- preguntó Evan.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero voy a buscarlo hasta que lo encuentre- le aseguró Hermione con vehemencia.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer después? Tu amigo, el chico de ayer, él pertenece al pasado- le recordó Evan.

- Sí, sé cómo regresarlo y sé cómo regresar a mi época, sólo necesito encontrar a Evan- dijo Hermione con una seguridad que no sentía.

Antes de que Evan pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del salón se abrió y un chico de cabello negro entró despreocupadamente.

- Estoy listo- dijo Severus Snape con una media sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro al ver que Evan Granger tenía una visita, al ver a la chica nueva su compostura se volvió rígida y miró al profesor con sobriedad – Disculpe profesor, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

Evan sonrió de lado y Hermione los miró confundida, qué hacía ahí Severus Snape.

- Pasa Severus…- pidió Evan ignorando la mirada de alerta que le envió el chico, Severus insistía en que nadie en la escuela supiera que el profesor de pociones era su hermano.

- Supongo que ya conoces a Hermione Granger, es nueva, ¿no te recuerda a nadie?- preguntó Evan a su hermano.

Hermione lo miró con alarma, Evan le sonrió con seguridad.

Severus saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a la chica nueva pero no dijo nada más, desde que la había conocido el día anterior le dejó una extraña sensación, sentía que la había visto antes.

- Granger- repitió Evan al ver que su hermano no conectaba las pistas.

Severus miró confundido a su medio hermano.

- ¿Familiar de tu padre?- preguntó Severus con desidia, ya lo suponía pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con él.

- Casi hermanos- dijo burlonamente Evan ignorando la mirada alarmada de Hermione.

Severus miró con sospecha a Evan y luego a Hermione, recordaba las historias de su madre sobre el gran Evan Granger, su primer gran amor cuando era joven, el viajero del tiempo que la dejó embarazada, Severus no le ponía mucha atención a su madre y ella no le ponía mucha atención a él pero era imposible olvidar los momentos de demencia en que Eileen hablaba sobre el padre de su primer hijo, Severus no entendía a su madre, la mujer tenía pésimo gusto en hombres, uno le había llenado la mente de ciencia ficción y la había abandonado embarazada, el otro era un muggle alcohólico que la denigraba y la golpeaba, si no hubiera sido por su hermano Evan, Severus y Eileen seguirían atrapados en la calle de las hilanderas, claro que cuando Evan logró convencer a Eileen de abandonar a Tobias el daño estaba hecho, una infancia llena de depresión y abuso no se olvidan fácilmente y Severus todavía llevaba las cicatrices, a Eileen le gustaba recordar los años con Tobias en comparación con los años con Evan, y Severus recordaba las veces que se había tenido que sentar con ella a ver las fotos y escuchar las historias y fantasías de su madre, y fue entonces cuando Severus recordó en dónde había visto a Hermione Granger con anterioridad, en las fotos de su madre.

Evan sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza cuando la mirada estupefacta de su hermano se llenó de entendimiento.

Hermione se puso de pie y se mordió el labio nerviosamente, no tenía pensado decirle a nadie más que era una viajante del tiempo, mucho menos al futuro maestro de pociones.

- Evan…- comenzó Hermione con su tono de regaño.

Severus observó a la castaña con detenimiento.

- ¿Viajaste en el tiempo?- preguntó Severus.

La castaña miró alarmado a Evan, no podía creer que Severus Snape lo había adivinado, y no podía imginar lo que Tom tendría que decir al respecto cuando se enterara.

Al ver la ansiedad en la miradad de Hermione, Evan se acercó al adolescente Severus y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo habría adivinado tarde o temprano, y podemos confiar en él, es mi hermano- le anunció Evan.

Hermione habría deseado estar en un drama de televisión para poder tener la facilidad de desmayarse cuando escuchaba noticias asombrosas, lamentablemente lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue abrir los ojos como de vaca y hacer regresar el dolor de cabeza que la mantuvo despierta la mitad de la noche.

- Pero…

- Compartimos la misma madre- explicó Evan.

Hermione entornó los ojos con suspicacia, su Evan debió haber sabido que Eileen era la madre de Severus y aún así se había involucrado con ella, fue irresponsable y peligroso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Eileen no hubiera tenido a Severus por culpa de Evan? Hermione no podía esperar a localizar a Evan para regañarlo.

- Sólo algunos maestros saben de nuestro parentesco y apreciaríamos que guardaras el secreto- dijo Evan.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza pero esperaba algo a cambio.

- Y yo espero que ustedes guarden el mío- dijo la castaña mirando con intensidad a Severus Snape, ¿podría confiar en él?

Severus arrugó sus gruesas cejas y le regresó la mirada retadora a Hermione, él no era ningún chismoso.

- Ya que tenemos al mismo apellido, la gente a va preguntar sobre nuestro parentesco…-dijo Evan llamando al atención de Hermione que volteó a verlo y asintió al escucharlo.

- Podemos decir que somos primos lejanos pero no nos habíamos conocido antes- ofreció Evan.

Hermione lo pensó algunos segundos y al darse cuenta de que no contradecía la historia de ella y Ryddle, aceptó.

- Bien, Severus y yo nos tenemos que ir, ¿tienen planes para las vacaciones?- preguntó Evan.

- Tenemos que ponernos al corriente en la escuela y encontrar la forma de localizar a Evan- respondió Hermione.

- Si lo desean, están invitados a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, tenemos una amplia biblioteca y Severus está en su mismo año- ofreció Evan ignorando la mirada molesta de su hermano, sin duda estaba molesto por haber invitado intrusos y por haberlo ofrecido como tutor.

- Gracias, pero creo que vamos a necesitar estar en el castillo- dijo Hermione, no sólo la posibilidad de pasar la navidad con Severus Snape le parecía extraña e incómoda sino que además tenía que considerar el factor Ryddle.

Evan asintió pero dejó la invitación abierta y Hermione se despidió de ambos, salió del salón con dirección a la biblioteca, todavía tenía muchos ejemplares de "El profeta" que hojear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Al igual que Hermione, Tom pasó el día leyendo y explorando el castillo, quería asegurarse de que seguía igual que siempre, la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron en el tren al medio día y la escuela quedó casi vacía, Tom aprovechó la soledad de los corredores para subir al segundo piso y continuar la búsqueda que había iniciado más de treinta años antes, la Cámara Secreta, logró entrar al baño de niñas pero no encontró nada, frustrado, bajo a las cocinas y después a la Sala Común.

La encontró sentada en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, tenía un libro sobre su regazo pero no lo estaba leyendo, su mirada estaba perdida en el fuego.

- Te traje una ofrenda Perséfone- dijo Tom recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón en que la chica estaba sentada.

Hermione lo había sentido acercarse por detrás así que no saltó cuando lo escuchó hablar justo al lado de su oreja derecha, volteó a confrontarlo y tuvo que cambiar de posición en su asiento para no estar tan cerca de su rostro, pensó en pedirle que no la llamara así pero sabía si daba señal de que le molestaba tanto, Ryddle sólo lo haría aún más.

Tom tenía la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, rodeó el sillón para poder sentarse junto a Hermione y esperó a que la curiosidad de la chica le ganara a su sospecha.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione casi con miedo, siempre y cuando Ryddle no le llevara un sacrificio demoníaco no podía ser nada tan perverso, además el chico parecía haber dejado atrás la confrontación de la mañana, eso funcionaba bien para ella porque no pensaba disculparse.

- Para ti, Perséfone- dijo Tom viendo intensamente sus ojos cafés y ofreciendole con ambas manos lo que llevaba escondido.

Hermione miró lo que Ryddle le daba y con confusión extendió su mano para aceptarlo, era una fruta.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre- dijo Tom con una sonrisa de lado.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver qué fruta era.

Una granada.

--------------------------

-------------------

------------

------

--

-

Bueno, lamento el retraso, el problema fue que cuando el capítulo de Evan estuvo listo, supuse que iba a confundir a muchas y no quería dejarlas con al sensación de que la espera fue en vano, así que decidí esperar hasta escribir otro sobre Hermione y Tom para que no creyeran que no hay continuidad en mis historias.

La historia de Evan poco a poca se va a ir haciendo menos confusa.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que han dejado y pido disculpas por los que no he podido contestar.

¿Más reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

El reino de Perséfone

II

Evan paseó como león, o gato, enjaulado por su pequeña celda, se estaba volviendo loco y apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que fuera encerrado en el pequeño cuarto, Lord Voldemort no habría sido tan mezquino, Evan recordó las celdas del Señor Oscuro casi con nostalgia, realmente esos eran tiempos más sencillos.

La pequeña puerta se abrió y apareció Allyriane Malfoy en el umbral, Evan quería llorar, se parecía tanto a Hermione.

- Hablé con ellos- dijo Allyriane introduciéndose en la celda, - te van a permitir salir a cubierta si dejas que coloque un embrujo de seguridad sobre tu varita.

Evan observó a la chica con cautela –¿Eso duele?- preguntó sospechoso.

- No- respondió ella con una sonrisa amable.

Evan asintió, no le gustaba la idea pero sería peor volverse loco entre esas cuatro paredes de acero.

- Necesito que sostengas tu varita- indicó Allyriane.

Evan siguió sus instrucciones y observó en silencio el procedimiento, Allyriane simplemente pasó su mano derecha por encima de la varita y después de un rápido resplandor todo terminó.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Evan examinando su varita, la mujer asintió.

- Ven conmigo- ordenó Allyriane caminando rumbo a la puerta.

- Espera…- pidió Evan intentando poner una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, casi se desmayó cuando su mano atravesó el cuerpo de Allyriane. - ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Evan espantado, la bruja no parecía un fantasma.

Allyriane volteó hacía Evan. -No puedes tocarme- informó la bruja.

Evan asintió, obviamente ya se había dado cuenta de eso -¿por qué?

Allyriane se dio la vuelta y regresó a la habitación, le indicó a Evan que tomara asiento, trató de encontrar la forma de explicarle a una mente arcaica lo que ella era pero no encontró ninguna forma sencilla y finalmente sólo respondió.

- Ascendí.

Evan continuó expectante, ¿qué?

Allyriane se alegró de de su imposibilidad biológica para sentir exasperación, al menos no arriesgaba frustraciones ni dolores de cabeza.

- Es cuando un mago o una bruja… "funde" su magia con la magia natural de los lugares de culto antiguos- explicó Allyriane.

- ¿Estás muerta?- preguntó Evan confundido.

- No estoy viva pero tampoco muerta. No estoy; Soy- respondió Allyriane.

Evan se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y deseó que Hermione lo encontrara pronto, porque esa era su nueva fantasía, que la castaña, estuviese en el tiempo que estuviese, encontrara la forma de reunirse con él.

- Y eso es… ¿bueno?- preguntó Evan dubitativo.

Allyriane lo observó contemplativamente. – Es lo que es, es todo y es nada.

Evan quería ponerse tapones en sus oídos, ¿qué?

- Es algo que tuve que hacer… pero pienso que de haber podido, habría escogido diferente- explayó Allyriane desapegada, como tratando de recordar una historia que había escuchado hace tiempo.

- ¿Cómo dices?- o sea ¿qué?

- Ascendí porque tuve que hacerlo, era eso o cederle mi magia a Lord Voldemort- explicó Allyriane.

- Creí que nadie podía decir su nombre- dijo Evan.

- Yo puedo, ya no me rijo por las mismas reglas que ustedes- explicó Allyriane.

Evan no lo dijo pero pensó que eso era injusto, Allyriane continuó su historia.

– Fue durante las Guerras Ley, la tercera…- al ver la mirada confundida de Evan, la bruja amplió su explicación –Les llamamos Guerras Ley a las guerras que peleamos por los asentamientos mágicos de todo el mundo, mágico y muggle, comenzaron en cuanto terminó la Guerra contra los Muggles…- pero Evan se confundió aún más.

Allyriane observó a Evan como si fuera de otro mundo, y es que, lo era.

- ¿Qué es lo último que sucedió en el mundo cuando tú viajaste a este ciclo?- preguntó Allyriane.

Evan no tuvo que pensar mucho, - Grindelwald estaba peleando por el control del Mundo Mágico y en el Muggle se estaba librando la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Allyriane lo miró casi sorprendida – Es cierto, dijiste que vienes del siglo XX muggle… eso fue hace más de doscientos ciclos… pre-Hogwarts… prácticamente vienes de una época de… Paz- comentó asombrada.

Evan alzó una ceja, él no le llamaría paz, Allyriane juntó sus manos y comenzó su recuento de la historia.

- Supongo que no importa el conocimiento que adquieras de esta época, estás condenado a cambiarla… nuevamente- dijo Allyriane pensativa.

Evan se sintió regañado pero guardó silencio.

- Bien, después de Grindelwald, en el Reino Unido mágico surgió con fuerza un movimiento político racial, la Sociedad Walpurgis, establecieron en Inglaterra un gobierno totalitario que rápidamente se esparció por Europa, su principal propósito era aislar completamente al mundo mágico del muggle, cortar toda tipo de comunicación, establecieron un nuevo orden social: los sangre pura por encima de todos los demás, mestizos y sangre muggle se vieron oprimidos por la fuerza de los otros; obviamente comenzaron a surgir movimientos rebeldes entre las clases subyugadas…

- …En ese contexto surgió la figura de Lord Voldemort, él solo apagó cada movimiento revolucionario que estalló en Europa y al hacerlo se convirtió en el héroe de los ricos sangre pura, no le llevó mucho tiempo hacerse con el poder entero de Europa y después continuó hacía el oriente, cuando lo logró los demás continentes no tardaron en ofrecerse voluntariamente a ser dominados, nuestro mundo nunca ha sido demasiado grande y las distancias espaciales prácticamente son inexistentes así que Voldemort no tuvo muchos problemas para ordenar sus territorios, los intentos de resistencia nunca se apagaron completamente pero nunca fueron una amenaza para su poder.

- Fue entonces cuando Voldemort decidió llevar la guerra los muggles, fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a los dos mundos… la historia oficial dice que fueron los muggles los que descubrieron la existencia de la magia y nos declararon la guerra, eso fue cierto pero todo fue manipulado por Voldemort, escogió el momento perfecto para revelarles nuestra existencia… fue durante los años más difíciles de las crisis muggles, primero fue la crisis económica, después la alimenticia, la energética, no tuvieron tregua, estaban en un estado de psicosis total, las pequeñas guerras nunca pararon pero todos esperaban con el aliento contenido que una de las grandes potencias dejara caer la primera bomba… en medio de todo eso se enteran de que la magia sí existe… Fue el caos.

- Pidieron ayuda, después la exigieron, después atacaron, Voldemort estaba preparado, irónicamente los venció en su propio terreno, un virus mortal que actúa solamente sobre la gente no mágica se esparció rápidamente por el mundo muggle… llovieron bombas, desesperados, los muggles nos enviaron lo mejor de sus arsenal, sus bombas comenzaron la destrucción natural que alcanzaría su peor momento durante las Guerras Ley.

- Antes de que el humo de los ataques comenzara a evaporarse, durante los últimos ciclos de resistencia muggle, Voldemort comenzó a atacar con los asentamientos mágicos… mi madre había descubierto la forma de despertar la energía de las Líneas Ley, Voldemort experimentó primero con varios menhires y dólmenes del Reino Unido, la Gran Batalla que libró la resistencia contra los Mortífagos en Salisbury por el control de Stonehenge marcó el fin de la Guerra Muggle y el inicio de las Guerras Ley, unos meses antes Voldemort había hecho explotar los menhires de Hogwarts, creemos que pensaba usar el enorme poder mágico que lograra reunir para enviarlo hacía Rusia, que era una de los países muggles que resistieron por más tiempo, pero no lo pudo controlar, el poder siguió creciendo, era magia natural, tanta magia natural reunida en solo punto provocó un desequilibrio en el ecosistema, la magia natural es en su mayoría energía solar, por eso ustedes necesitan viajar durante solsticios, Voldemort juntó toda esa energía solar y al no poder dirigirla tuvo que expulsarla hacía el exterior o corría el riesgo de volar el planeta en pedazos… eso fue lo que ocasionó los hoyos en el sol, obviamente todo nuestro sistema planetario sufrió las consecuencias, para nosotros lo más grave fue que disminuyeron considerablemente la explosiones termonucleares en el centro del sol y contra toda predicción comenzó un proceso de implosión, disminuyó en más de un cincuenta por ciento la producción de energía solar y la que llegaba a nuestro planeta fue usada por Voldemort en los menhires.

- Mientras tanto, en nuestro planeta las bombas muggles habían arrasado con la naturaleza, los altos niveles de contaminación nuclear y biológica hicieron el oxigeno irrespirable y no hemos podido revertir el daño porque sin energía solar y sin muchas áreas verdes no hay oportunidad para la fotosíntesis, es decir no hay oxigeno, hemos estado sobreviviendo por medios mágicos y artificiales.

- Cuando vio el enorme poder de los menhires, Voldemort intentó probar los asentamientos mágicos más grandes, Newgrange, Avebury, Stonehenge, ya no logró reunir tanta energía pero eso no lo detuvo; los gobiernos muggles que quedaban se rindieron y Voldemort fue elevado por la mayoría a estatus de Mesías, fue el héroe que protegió a los magos de los muggles y los venció, fue el que puso orden en el mundo, fue el que dio de comer a los muggles que sobrevivieron, el que les dio un techo y los hizo sentir seguros nuevamente, era una figura estable que prometía paz.

- Las Guerras Ley comenzaron cuando Voldemort trató de despertar las Líneas Ley de Stonehenge, eran muchos los magos descontentos con el régimen de guerra, fue esa primera batalla la más grande de todas las Guerras, más de la mitad de la resistencia murió en esa ocasión, fue cuando perdimos a mi madre, creemos que ese fue el verdadero propósito de Voldemort, una emboscada para Hermione Granger, y para llevar a cabo su plan no le importó sacrificar a más de la mitad de la población mágica que quedaba con vida.

- A partir de ese momento el Reino Unido comenzó a congelarse rápidamente, lo explosión de Voldemort borró el norte de Escocia del mapa, los monumentos megalíticos que aún se conservan están protegidos, siguen ahí pero están enterrados bajo el hielo. La Segunda Guerra Ley se peleó por los asentamientos del continente Europeo, logramos hacernos con el control del norte europeo pero es un control precario, Voldemort nos los sigue disputando; la Tercera Guerra fue la de Asia, logramos algunos puntos importantes del lado del mediterráneo pero todo lo demás fue un triunfo para Voldemort, fue ahí cuando descubrimos que todos los antiguos lugares de culto se rigen por la misma magia de las Líneas Ley, fue en Karnak en donde Ascendí; hace siete ciclos perdimos el último punto que reteníamos en América, lo que solía ser el centro y sur de México, con eso perdimos la Cuarta y última Guerra Ley.

- Actualmente el mundo está prácticamente vacío, Voldemort ha implementado planes para repoblar el planeta pero su hijo está haciendo lo posible por incrementar más el índice de mortandad. Los mejores territorios para vivir son el norte de África, el medio Oriente y el centro y sur de América, Voldemort tiene el control de la economía, los alimentos y la salud, ha establecido la capital de su imperio en lo que solía ser la República del Perú, en los territorios aledaños se han establecido los sangre pura que lo han seguido desde Inglaterra, hay ahí algunas comunidades mágicas y reservas muggles, son los que viven mejor pero viven bajo sus directas órdenes, lo demás: Norteamérica, Europa, Lejano Oriente, Australia, sur de África, son territorios de bárbaros, en su mayoría son pueblos muggles que han logrado sobrevivir en la periferia, también obedecen a Voldemort pero son un poco más libres.

- En los últimos ciclos Voldemort ha comenzado a re-visitar varios de los templos más importantes, sospechamos lo que planea y no es bueno, dos de nuestras naves han estado circulando por los asentamientos de Asia y Europa pero por el momento sólo podemos esperar - concluyó Allyriane.

A Evan le costó trabajo encontrar algo que decir, - ¡güau!- y cuando finalmente lo hizo no fue muy coherente.

- ¿Ahora podemos salir a cubierta?- preguntó Allyriane.

Evan sólo pudo asentir, seguía intentando procesar la lección de historia, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacer preguntas. Allyriane lo guió con lentitud por los angostos pasillos de la nave.

- Estamos a bordo del Vega, es una nave nodriza en la que viven más de doscientas personas entre magos, muggles, squibs y algunas criaturas mágicas, tenemos una base en tierra pero es una zona segura para las generaciones más jóvenes, si nos quedamos en un solo lugar corremos el riesgo de que Voldemort o Tighearnan nos encuentren- explicó Allyriane.

- ¿Tighearnan?- preguntó Evan rogándole al dios de los muggles que la respuesta no fuera la que se estaba imaginando.

- Tighearnan Eoghan es hijo de Voldemort y Hermione- respondió Allyriane.

- No, no es cierto- negó Evan, simplemente no iba a aceptarlo.

Allyriane miró a Evan con lástima. - Sí, sí lo es.

- No, porque ya me cuesta trabajo creer que Hermione se relacionara con Malfoy, ¿ahora me estás diciendo que también tuvo un hijo con Ryddle?-. Iba a negarlo hasta que por la fuerza de su negación ese hijo desapareciera del mundo.

- Una hija también, Diòiridh Kera- informó Allyriane horrorizando aún más a Evan.

- No, no es posible, Hermione nunca habría tenido tantos hijos, ella es de la clase de mujeres que planean esas cosas, habría investigado miles de cosas antes de embarazarse, habría leído libros, entrevistado a madres expectantes, visto fotos, habría calculado el esfuerzo y tiempo, después habría puesto su investigación a un lado como algo no apto para ella- parloteó Evan casi desesperado.

Allyriane miró a Evan como si estuviera pensando seriamente en regresarlo a su pequeña celda.

- No sé, supongo que tú la conoces mejor, yo apenas tengo algunos recuerdos infantiles- dijo Allyriane tratando de aplacar al mago.

Evan se preguntó si tal vez había viajado a una dimensión alterna y la Hermione que él conocía en realidad era otra distinta a la que se había casado con Malfoy para después abandonarlo por Ryddle, cómo deseaba que fuera una dimensión alterna.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Grindelwald fuera derrotado hasta que Ryddle hiciera su aparición pública como LV?- preguntó Evan tratando de hacer cuentas.

- Alrededor de 80 ciclos, tal vez más- respondió Allyriane.

Evan suspiró con cansancio, ¿qué?

- ¿Y Hermione qué hizo cuando Ryddle se volvió el dictador del mundo mágico por primera vez?- continuó interrogando Evan a pesar de que no entendía las respuesta o no las aceptaba.

- Huyó- respondió Allyriane.

- ¿No intentó enfrentarse a él?- preguntó Evan confundido.

- Fue Voldemort el que no se enfrentó a ella, el noble monstruo nunca ha levantado su varita en contra de ella, en vez de eso intentó acorralarla, mató a sus padres muggles, a sus amigos, la persiguió incansablemente hasta que ella cayó en una de sus tantas trampas- explicó Allyriane.

- ¿Y Hermione no intentó matarlo?

- Estoy segura de que hubiera querido pero no puede usar su poder mágico contra él, están unidos.

- ¿Y Potter?- preguntó Evan desesperado, ¿qué diablos sucedía con el niño-que-vivió?

- Debe estar en cabina- respondió Allyriane sin poder entender por qué Evan saltaba de pregunta en pregunta de forma arbitraria.

- No, me refiero a ¿qué ha hecho Potter contra Voldemort? ¿No es el-niño-que-vivió?- preguntó Evan casi histérico.

- Harry Potter es nuestro líder y no es ningún niño- defendió Allyriane.

- Pero… ¿no hubo profecía?- preguntó Evan confundido.

- No- respondió Allyriane entendiendo finalmente a lo que quería llegar Evan, - Voldemort decretó el exterminio de todas las brujas y magos con el don del "tercer ojo", prohibió practicas adivinatorias relacionadas a su carrera política, destruyó la sala de profecías e impidió que se siguieran grabando, las profecías sobre Voldemort se han convertido en una especie de leyenda urbana, hay cientos de rumores pero ya nadie los cree.

Evan palideció y decidió que ya había sabido mucho por un día.

- Ven, Alithia me pidió que te llevara a la enfermería para que te revisara- indicó Allyriane caminando expertamente por los pasillos que a Evan se le hacían idénticos.

- ¿Quién?

- Alithia es la principal medimaga de la nave, es hermana de Michael y Gabriel Granger- explicó Allyriane.

Evan tragó saliva, más familia.

Entraron al ala de la enfermería y se encontraron con una chica adolescente que estaba cambiando el vendaje un enfermo.

- Evan, esta es Rafaeliah Potter, es nieta de Harry y es aprendiz de medimagia- presentó Allyriane a la chica.

La chica sonrió y le extendió su mano a Evan. – Llámame Liah.

- Evan - se presentó el animago regresando la contagiosa sonrisa de la chica. - ¿Eres hija de Alexander Potter?- preguntó tratando de recordar los nombres y rostros que había conocido hacía unas horas.

- No, él es mi tío, yo soy hija Lilian Potter- respondió Liah.

Evan recordó las palabras de Thuban Malfoy, Lilian era hija de Harry pero ya había muerto, y al parecer había dejado huérfana a la joven Liah que no debía tener más de dieciséis años.

De una puerta al fondo del ala salió otra bruja vestida con una bata blanca, vestía un innegable parecido a Michael Granger.

-Tú…- comenzó Alithia al ver a Evan- eres una nena llorona- acusó.

Evan estaba insultado, era cierto que no tenía recuerdos positivos de sus anteriores estancias en enfermerías y hospitales pero jamás había llorado, al menos no sin una buena razón, seguramente estas medimagas primitivas lo habían lastimado más de lo necesario.

Alithia tomó a Evan del brazo y lo forzó a sentarse y estarse quieto mientras lo revisaba con su varita, el examen no tardó mucho y las mujeres ignoraron sus quejas.

-¿Es cierto lo de Filipinas?- preguntó Alithia a Allyriane que asintió con gravedad.

-Sí, Serpens y Fénix estaban en Islamabad cuando recibieron una llamada de auxilio de una nave anónima que vio la caída- relató Allyriane.

- ¿Tighearnan?- preguntó Liah.

- Sí, él y su corte de sádicos, parece que estaban buscando algo- dijo Allyriane.

- ¿Sobrevivientes?- preguntó Alithia.

Allyriane negó en silencio.

- Era una reserva grande- susurró pálida Liah.

- Nos dirigimos hacía allá, Fénix aterrizó y nos espera pero su informe no fue bueno- reveló Allyriane.

- ¿Y Serpens?- preguntó Alithia mordiéndose el labio, Serpens era la nave de su hermano Gabriel.

- En persecución de la nave desconocida que los contactó- respondió Allyriane.

- Podría ser una trampa- sugirió Liah.

Alithia Granger y Allyriane Malfoy asintieron, sí, podría.

Evan ya no soportaba el drama. -¿De qué hablan?- preguntó paranoico.

Alithia volteó a verlo exasperada y después regresó su atención a la otra bruja – En serio, ¿de dónde lo sacaron?

---------

- Tengo una idea, si logramos atrapar a esta estúpida nave antes de que entre a territorio protegido pasamos a las islas griegas a celebrar- propuso Gabriel Granger a su copiloto.

- ¿Ese nido de infección y suciedad? La última vez regresaste con sífilis M- le recordó Teddy Lupin a su amigo, consideraba a Gabriel un hermano pequeño y sentía que era su deber tratar de evitar que hiciera estupideces.

- Teddy, no seas…- se quejó Gabriel.

Teddy miró a su amigo con ojos letales, ¿cuántas veces lo tendría que decir?

- Es Tedrick, ¡Tedrick, maldita sea! ¿Teddy? ¿A qué te suena eso? ¡Teddy es un nombre para un oso de peluche, no para el hijo de un licántropo!- exclamó Teddy molesto.

- Pero es que te llamas Teddy… - le recordó Gabriel sólo por molestar.

- No, tu tío Harry es el que insiste en llamarme Teddy; soy Tedrick, ¡Tedrick!- se quejó Teddy Lupin.

- Suena igual- murmuró Gabriel, no entendía cuál era el problema, a él no le molestaría que lo llamaran "Gaby", ¿por qué nadie lo llamaba Gaby?

Teddy suspiró exasperado y le indicó a Gabriel que pusiera atención a la pantalla.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo este idiota?- preguntó Gabriel enfadado viendo a la nave desconocida en su radar.

- Te va atacar, imbécil- le informó Teddy a su amigo.

- Ya me di cuenta- respondió Gabriel acomodándose en su asiento para el enfrentamiento.

Gabriel logró esquivar el ataque pero la otra nave aprovechó la distracción para huir.

- Hijo de puta- maldijo Gabriel.

- Órale, infeliz, que se te escapa- dijo Teddy observando su pantalla.

- Lo tengo todo calculado- murmuró Gabriel acelerando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hace este demente?- preguntó Teddy al ver que la otra nave comenzaba a perder profundidad para salir a la superficie del mar.

- Va a salir- respondió Gabriel emocionado.

- ¿Pero es qué está idiota? Estamos en pleno norte del Océano Atlántico, la superficie debe estar cubierta de hielo- dijo Teddy molesto e histérico.

- Lo va a atravesar- predijo Gabriel con una sonrisa ansiosa.

- ¿Y luego qué?- preguntó Teddy exasperado.

- Va a volar- aseguró Gabriel.

Teddy volteó hacía su amigo con una expresión de sarcasmo –y tú tan feliz, idiota.

Gabriel sólo continuó sonriendo y siguiendo a la nave.

- Gabriel, enfócalo, tírale un misil "Avada" y vamos de aquí- ordenó Teddy.

- Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva- propuso Gabriel.

- Eso es obvio, tarado, nos lleva a una trampa- le reveló Teddy.

- No creo- negó Gabriel.

- Sí, bueno, déjame recordarte que tampoco creías que perderíamos la última guerra, ¿y recuerdas qué pasó?- preguntó Teddy.

- Nos hicieron mierda- admitió Gabriel.

- Inútil, y lo recuerdas hasta con nostalgia- increpó Teddy, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba a él salir con Gabriel?

- ¡Gabriel, no!- exclamó Teddy.

El piloto estaba preparando la nave para salir del mar a través de la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría el océano, y Gabriel estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Agárrate Teddy!- ordenó Gabriel antes de imprimirle a Serpens toda la velocidad de que la nave era capaz.

La nave desconocida atravesó el hielo sin dificultad pero Serpens resintió el choque.

- Tú la vas a arreglar solo, por estúpido- advirtió Teddy refiriéndose a la nave.

- No te enojes Teddy…

- ¡Jódete!- gritó Teddy Lupin, iba a exigir que lo cambiaran de compañero, juraba que iba a hacerlo.

La nave desconocida le envió otro ataque a Serpens antes de acelerar y elevarse por el aire.

- Ahora sí ya me cansó- dijo Gabriel contestando el ataque y evitando que el otro huyera.

Teddy se relajó en su asiento, ya era hora.

- Teddy, me está ganando- dijo asombrado Gabriel, normalmente los pilotos del Vega siempre eran los vencederos, eran los únicos con equipo y experiencia, los mortífagos no entendían lo que estaban haciendo cuando no se trataba de un duelo, y los muggles mercenarios no tenían oportunidad de vencer a las naves híbridas de los magos y sus aliados muggles.

Teddy tomó los controles que le correspondían para ayudar a su amigo y observó la nave extraña con interés.

- Es diseño original- susurró Teddy.

Gabriel asintió y se colocó los cinturones de seguridad que nunca usaba.

- Se acabó nuestro arsenal, vamos a volar Teddy- advirtió Gabriel.

Teddy asintió pensando que se refería a que iba a elevarse para escapar, en vez de eso Gabriel enfocó la nave y se lanzó contra ella, la iba a chocar y al hacerlo las dos naves iban a volar en pedazos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Gabriel, tengo familia!- exclamó Teddy enojado, si moría en el estúpido choque iba a matar Gabriel.

- No pasa nada, Teddy- aseguró Gabriel, lo tenía todo calculado.

La otra nave intentó hacerse a un lado cuando comprendió la intención de su atacante pero los cálculos de Gabriel parecieron funcionar porque Serpens se estrelló solamente contra la parte trasera de la otra nave y la averió lo suficiente para que el piloto no pudiera escapar por aire.

- ¿Lo vez? ¿Soy genial o soy genial?- preguntó Gabriel quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y preparando su varita.

Teddy rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado, no era bueno darle mucho terreno a Gabriel porque el hombre ya de por sí tenía en ego terrible.

Gabriel y Teddy se pusieron hechizos térmicos que les permitieran soportar el frío del ambiente, estaban en invierno y los inviernos eran cada ciclo más crudos, ambos se colocaron también un hechizo que les permitiera respirar afuera y se prepararon para salir.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó Teddy a su amigo.

Gabriel asintió con una sonrisa emocionada. – Vamos a ver qué bastardo nos dio tantos problemas.

El otro piloto debió haber tenido la misma idea porque en cuanto se abrió la puerta del Serpens Gabriel tuvo que esquivar una maldición.

El atacante estaba oculto detrás de su nave caída y tenía una buena posición para atacarlos ya que ellos estaban al descubierto.

- ¡Cúbreme!- gritó Gabriel corriendo hacía la otra nave y tratando de evitar maldiciones.

Teddy tenía una excelente puntería pero no podía hacer mucho por detener las viciosas maldiciones que el desconocido estaba usando, las vayas de protección no funcionaban muy bien para detener maldiciones mortales.

Gabriel logró acercarse lo suficiente a lo otra nave para que el atacante no pudiera atacarlo más, rodeó la pequeña nave por la parte trasera y se encontró con la punta de una varita señalando a su pecho.

A Gabriel le llevó varios segundos reponerse, esperaba encontrar a un mortifago con la indumentaria oficial, había estado preparado para matar o capturar a un mortífago feo, obeso y odioso; en vez de eso se encontró con un joven bruja de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado.

- Mira que hay que tener cuidado con eso- murmuró Gabriel cuando la varita de la bruja se enterró en su piel.

- Suelta tu varita- ordenó la mujer.

Gabriel ensombreció su mirada y tiró su varita pero antes de que la bruja pudiera decidir qué hacer con él, Gabriel la pateó con fuerza y sin darle tiempo a reponerse la empujó contra la nave y le impidió moverse.

- ¿Ahora golpeas mujeres, Gabriel?- peguntó Teddy decepcionado y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, -vas de mal en peor- dijo sonriendo de lado.

Gabriel ignoró a su amigo y revisó a la mujer quitándola dos armas, un cuchillo, dos granadas, tres armas oscuras y una varita de repuesto.

- ¡No me toques, cerdo!- gritó la bruja enfurecida.

Gabriel la ignoró y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había ninguna otra arma oculta tomó el brazo de la chica y levantó su manga para buscar la marca tenebrosa.

- No soy una de ellos- se defendió la bruja indignada.

Gabriel examinó el brazo tratando de encontrar hechizos de glamour pero no encontró nada. – Últimamente no se necesita ser mortífago para trabajar para ellos- le dijo soltando su brazo.

- No trabajo para ellos, estoy huyendo de ellos- aclaró la bruja.

- ¡Gabriel, mira esto!- gritó Teddy que había entrado a la nave para inspeccionarla.

- ¡Déjalos!- gritó la bruja corriendo hacia la nave.

Gabriel la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, se asomó al interior de la nave y se encontró con una adolescente temblando de miedo y sosteniendo un bebé.

Teddy salió de la nave y observó a Gabriel pensativamente.

La bruja empujó a Gabriel y entró a la nave para intentar consolar a la adolescente.

- ¿Tus familiares?- preguntó Gabriel.

- Sí- afirmó la bruja.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Teddy.

Gabriel hundió su cuello entre sus hombros y después volteó a observar a la bruja y a la otra chica, vio las mascaras de oxigeno que había en la nave.

- ¿Muggles?- preguntó Gabriel con curiosidad.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó la bruja amenazante.

- No- respondió Gabriel, los mejores ingenieros del Vega eran muggles.

- ¿A dónde iban?- preguntó Teddy a la bruja.

- Estábamos huyendo de ustedes, ¿qué no era obvio?- respondió la bruja con sarcasmo.

- ¿Pero a dónde van a ir si las dejamos ir?- preguntó Teddy pacientemente.

- No con los mortífagos- le aseguró ella.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó exasperado Gabriel.

- A Australia- respondió la bruja con igual exasperación.

- ¿A la reserva de muggle?- preguntó Gabriel.

- No, a la de unicornios- el sarcasmo escurría de su tono.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Gabriel volteó a ver a Teddy con una mirada resuelta.

- Vienen con nosotros- ordenó Gabriel a la bruja y a la adolescente muggle.

- No- se negó la bruja.

- Lo siento, ¿te pareció que eso era una pregunta?- preguntó Gabriel con sarcasmo.

La bruja se mordió al labio y arrugó sus cejas. – Vas a tener que matarme primero- dijo resuelta.

Gabriel hizo un gesto de disgusto –no seas dramática- dijo con molestia al tiempo que la jalaba del brazo para obligarla a bajar de la nave.

- Toma lo que necesites- indicó Teddy a la adolescente con voz amable, después volteó a la bruja y sonrió conciliatorio, -no vamos a lastimarlas, somos una de la naves que escucharon tu llamada de auxilio, nuestros compañeros están en Filipinas, hacia allá vamos, después de eso podemos ofrecerles un lugar seguro para vivir en tierra- explicó Teddy.

- No pienso dejar mi nave- advirtió la bruja.

Gabriel observó la nave de la chica y estuvo de acuerdo con ella, había visto lo que la nave podía hacer y sería un desperdicio dejarla en medio del océano.

- ¿Todavía sirve?- preguntó Gabriel subiendo a bordo.

La bruja resopló molesta, -claro que sirve- ella viajaba en cosas buenas no en chatarras como la nave de él.

- Yo la llevo- decretó Gabriel queriendo probar los controles.

- No- se negó la bruja, simplemente no era una opción, nadie más que ella piloteaba su nave.

- Bien, entonces que la niña y el bebé se queden contigo, yo viajo con ella- indicó Teddy señalando a la bruja.

La adolescente palideció y volteó a buscar a la bruja con una mirada suplicante.

- Pia tiene miedo de ese cerdo- le dijo la bruja a Teddy señalándole a Gabriel para que quedara claro qué cerdo hablaba. – Y no quiero que él maneje mi nave, por lo que pude ver no es un piloto muy responsable- argumentó justamente.

Teddy tuvo que conceder el punto y volteó a ver a Gabriel esperando su reacción.

- No fue mi nave la que quedó más destrozada- se defendió Gabriel.

Teddy y la bruja voltearon a la Serpens y después regresaron su mirada a Gabriel, no necesitaron decir nada más, sus expresiones eran suficientes.

El bebé en los brazos de Pia despertó y comenzó a llorar, Gabriel salió inmediatamente de la nave.

- Está bien, tú pilotea ésta, Teddy- dijo Gabriel, no quería viajar con un bebé despierto.

Teddy tenía dos hijos de diez y seis años respectivamente, el llanto infantil ya no lo incomodaba así que no dudó en subirse a la nave.

- Vamos- ordenó Gabriel a la bruja.

- Diòiridh- llamó Pia antes de que cerrara la puerta de la nave.

La bruja le sonrió a la chica tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Apúrate- gritó Gabriel que ya iba a la mitad del camino rumbo a la Serpens.

Diòiridh le envió una mirada de odio a la espalda y corrió para alcanzarlo, se subió a la nave y tomó asiento en la silla del copiloto, Gabriel volteó a verla con dureza.

- Atrás- dijo indicándole los dos asientos para pasajeros.

- ¿No temes que pueda estrangularte?- preguntó Diòiridh con voz mandona.

Gabriel levantó una ceja y barrió a la bruja con la mirada, -no.

Molesta, Diòiridh se levantó de su asiento y se pasó al de atrás. Iba a viajar con un cerdo.

Gabriel se acomodó en su silla y encendió la nave, esperó a que Teddy regresara al mar por los hoyos que habían creado al salir y se sumergió detrás de él.

- Aquí Serpens a centro de control Vega, ¿me copian?- dijo Gabriel tratando de establecer contacto con la nave principal.

- Aquí Vega, la transmisión no es clara pero tenemos tus coordenadas, cambio- respondió una voz entre ruido y estática.

- ¿Michael?- preguntó Gabriel en su intercomunicador, la comunicación era mala pero reconocía la voz de su hermano sin problemas.

- Sí, ¿todo bien?- preguntó la otra voz.

- Afirmativo, vamos hacía el punto de encuentro, llevamos invitados, cambio- envió Gabriel.

La respuesta sólo llegó como ruido y estática, Gabriel volteó enojado a ver a Diòiridh.

- Arruinaste mi transmisión- acusó molesto.

Diòiridh se hundió en su asiento, no había sido ella la que choco al propósito.

-----------

Evan creyó haber visto escenarios crueles antes, los círculos de tortura de los mortífagos nunca se borrarían de su mente, tampoco olvidaría los sangrientos duelos de los últimos meses de guerra, antes de que Voldemort enfrentara al bebé Potter.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

La reserva había sido arrasada por el fuego maldito, los viejos y derruidos edificios muggles seguían envueltos en llamas.

- Así está toda esta isla- informó una voz a sus espaldas.

Evan volteó a pesar de que sabía que no le hablaban a él, había bajado con la tripulación del Vega.

- ¿Sobrevivientes?- preguntó Harry Potter.

- Sabemos que algunos lograron huir a las islas más pequeñas antes de que llegaran los mortífagos- respondió el hombre.

Evan reconoció en las facciones del mago vestigios de la aristocracia Black.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Evan a Alexander Potter que se encontraba a su lado.

- James Black- respondió Alex.

- ¿Hijo de…?- preguntó Evan, ¡Merlín, nunca se aprendería los nuevos rostros!

- Sirius Black- respondió Alexander con un tono que expresaba cuanto le molestaban las preguntas de Evan.

- ¿Y quién es su mamá?- preguntó Evan sorprendido.

- Es un misterio, Sirius nunca supo- respondió Alexander y después se hizo a un lado para que Evan no siguiera preguntando.

Evan regresó su atención al desolador paisaje mientras los demás magos discutían el ataque y lo qué harían. Observó por el rabillo de su ojo a Saggita Malfoy que había comenzado a caminar rumbo a la capital en llamas.

- ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?- exclamó Evan corriendo tras la rubia.

Saggita volteó a verlo con una expresión de molestia heredada de su padre.

- Regresa al grupo- ordenó Saggita, no estaba de humor para cuidar idiotas.

- No entiendo la mitad de lo que dicen, mejor voy contigo- dijo Evan caminando tras de ella.

Saggita lo ignoró y se concentró en el primer edificio que impedía su avance.

Evan observó la magia de la bruja trabajar sobre la magia del fuego y extinguirlo sin necesidad de usar su varita.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó Evan sorprendido.

- A diferencia de ti y de Hermione, _yo sí_ conozco el respeto por la magia- dijo Saggita acerbamente.

Evan se quedó parado a las afueras de la ciudad contemplando la cabellera rubia de Saggita que avanzada contra el fuego y lo obligaba a replegarse.

---------------

--------

----

--

-

Diablos, mi intención con este capítulo era comenzar a despejar la confusión del anterior pero temo no haberlo logrado.

Los siguientes dos capítulos están listos y los voy a subir en cuanto corrija ortografía, una hora o menos.

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 5

_Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; oft got without merit and lost without deserving._

_Shakespeare, Othello__ (Iago)_

- ¡Ryddle!

Pero él estaba leyendo.

- ¡Ryddle, te estoy hablando!

Realmente estaba ocupado.

- ¡Por última vez, Ryddle! Dame mis cosas.

Volteó la página del libro, _… muchos de ellos me han acusado de intolerancia y racismo pero y ¿qué son ellos, entonces? Ellos que me han señalado y murmuran descaradamente a mis espaldas, me detestan porque no __toleran__ mi ideología. Creo que cada quien tiene derecho a sus propias opiniones, ¿cómo podemos llegar a ser una sociedad unida si nuestros propios hermanos no aceptan que pensemos de un modo y no de otro?_

-…y deja de leer eso, es un libro estúpido.

Y Tom estaba de acuerdo pero continuó de todas formas.

_Ellos están conformes en subyugarse a los muggles y preferirían traicionar a un hermano de magia que a un amigo muggle, no parece molestarles que la tecnología muggle se esté acabando la magia natural del ecosistema, pues bien, ya que esa es la clase de vida que les gusta yo no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos si es que no lo desean, respeto su mediocridad. _

- Ryddle, no me engañas, sé que me estás escuchando aunque pretendas que no.

_Pero de la misma forma en que yo respeto su ideología igualitaria, pido que respeten la mía, o debo decir la nuestra, porque sé que no estoy solo, habemos cientos de magos y brujas que estamos conscientes de la problemática muggle y _- ¡Ryddle!- _estamos dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto, y no hablo de un movimiento revolucionario, no, creo que el cambio debe venir desde dentro, no los convoco a tomar las varitas y salir a matar muggles, no le veo el punto, la sociedad muggle está podrida de todas formas. _

- … los necesito.

_Es tiempo de olvidarnos de los muggles y preocuparnos por nuestros problemas internos, abogo por la completa disociación del mundo muggle, es hora de cortar todas las relaciones políticas, sociales y económicas que tenemos con el mundo muggle._ -¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si no me das mis notas?-_ Sólo así podremos comenzar a recordar quiénes somos y quiénes fuimos, ¡no más influencia muggle en nuestra sociedad!_

_¡Por un Mundo Mágico Unido!_

_¡Por la libertad de opiniones!_

_¡Por el rescate de nuestra sociedad!_

_Firma_

_Oscar Rosier. _

_Miembro del Wizengamont _

_Maestro en Aritmancia_

_Maestro en Artes Oscuras_

_Orden de Merlín, primera clase _

_Líder de la Sociedad Walp… _Tom aventó el libro al fuego.

- Decías, Perséfone.

Hermione suspiró y trató de calmarse, lo que en realidad quería hacer era golpear al chico pero eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

- ¡Ryddle, quiero mi carpeta!

- Perséfone, sé que me piensas omnipotente y todo poderoso, es halagador, pero debo decirte que, por increíble que te parezca, no soy un deus ex machina para tu uso personal, no puedo solucionar tus problemas simplemente porque me lo pidas- dijo Tom con una sonrisa cínica, bueno en realidad sí podría, si quisiera

Hermione respiró y exhaló con lentitud.

- No te estoy pidiendo ningún favor, Ryddle… la vez que llegamos a los menhires tú estuviste revisando mi maleta antes de que yo despertara, te robaste la carpeta en donde guardo toda mi investigación, necesito que me la regreses. Ahora- exigió Hermione con aterradora calma.

- Contigo yo siempre soy culpable hasta que demuestres que soy culpable, que non-gryffindor de tu parte- comentó Tom con burla.

- Mira, Ryddle, obviamente no entiendes la importancia de esto. Necesito mis notas para poder comenzar la búsqueda de Evan y para desarrollar el hechizo que te regrese al pasado y a mi al futuro- explicó Hermione.

- Granger, te voy a decir esto sólo una vez: Yo no tengo tu carpeta, lo único que tomé de tu maleta fue una botella de agua- se defendió Tom viendo a la castaña a los ojos.

- Estás mintiendo- acusó Hermione, aunque comenzaba a dudar.

Molesto, Tom se puso de pie y tomó la mano de la castaña.

- Vamos- dijo Tom jalando a Hermione de la mano.

- Suéltame… ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione tratando de liberar su mano izquierda de la derecha de Tom.

Al ver que se dirigían a los dormitorios de hombres Hermione sacó su varita, no temía que Tom la fuera a agredir, pero una nunca sabe cuándo va a atacar la psicosis.

- Vas a comprobar que yo no tengo tus cosas- respondió Tom mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Puedo caminar sin que me dirijas- se quejó Hermione, era algo que le había dicho en distintas ocasiones cuando la tomaba del brazo para hacerla caminar por donde él quisiera, Tom Ryddle era un obsesivo controlador, incluso más que la propia Hermione.

- Busca- ordenó Tom a la castaña señalándole el espacio del dormitorio que le correspondía, era el más amplío de toda la habitación, los demás chicos de quinto grado se llevarían una sorpresa cuando regresaran de vacaciones. Tom estaba acostumbrado a compartir su habitación pero siempre prefería estar solo.

- Ryddle, no soy tonta, si estás dispuesto a dejarme buscar entre tus cosas es porque debes haber escondido mi carpeta en otra parte- dijo Hermione con su tono sabelotodo sin embargo estaba observando el baúl de Tom con suspicacia.

Tom se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación y se cruzó de brazos, sabía que Hermione no tardaría en sucumbir a su curiosidad.

- Busca, Granger. No quiero escuchar tus acusaciones el resto del día.

Hermione miró al chico con desconfianza, Ryddle valuaba demasiado su privacidad como para ofrecerse a un cateo, Hermione había tenido que enfrentar su ira la vez que rescató de entre su ordenado baúl la investigación que tanto tiempo le había tomado recabar con la ayuda de Evan.

- No voy a perder mi tiempo en tus juegos- terció Hermione.

Tom agitó su varita y su baúl se abrió.

- Perséfone, puedes buscar si quieres, o puedes quedarte ahí parada debatiéndote entre curiosidad e incertidumbre, pero de cualquier forma estarás perdiendo el tiempo- aseguró Tom.

Hermione se acercó finalmente al baúl con su varita alerta, el baúl de Tom, como el resto de sus cosas, era la cúspide del orden, era una de las grandes diferencias entre ambos, la maleta de Hermione era un vórtice de desorden, pero Tom era la clase de personas que necesitaban controlar todo su espacio, todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

- Dime algo, Granger…- dijo Tom.

Hermione levantó la mirada para indicarle al chico que lo estaba escuchando pero no abandonó su tarea, no era la primera vez que estaba en el dormitorio de Ryddle y no era la primera vez que revisaba sus cosas pero aún así se sentía incómoda con la escena, pareciera que se trataba de una prefecta buscando la dotación de juegos pirotécnicos.

- … ¿no se supone que íbamos a trabajar juntos? Creí que teníamos una tregua… o mejor dicho, una alianza, creí que íbamos a unir nuestras mentes para encontrar al animago asesino y para regresar al pasado, ¿cómo se supone que íbamos a hacer eso si por lo visto tú no pensabas incluirme en el trabajo? Lo que es más, por la forma en que estás actuando, ni siquiera me habrías permitido el acceso a la investigación que _yo_ te ayude a recabar- recriminó Tom viendo a la castaña con una mirada de intriga.

- Eres tú el que no sabe trabajar en equipo- acusó Hermione, ya se había olvidado de su incomodidad y estaba revisando el baúl con descaro.

Tom entornó sus ojos.

- Esto no va a funcionar- anunció con finalidad, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la castaña.

- Eres inteligente, Perséfone… o al menos no careces completamente de cierto coeficiente… pero eres demasiado presuntuosa, incluso para mí…

- Y tú eres el ícono de la humildad- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

- Pues en este momento soy el de la honestidad: Yo no tomé tus cosas, ¿ya lo comprobaste o necesitas buscar entre mi ropa también?- preguntó Tom viendo con molestia el desorden que Hermione estaba creando en su baúl, la castaña era un imán de caos.

Hermione inspeccionó con cuidado los pergaminos de Tom y revisó con su varita que no hubiera hechizos en el baúl.

- No está aquí, la escondiste en otro lado- acusó Hermione tratando de regresar las cosas al orden que tenían.

- Perséfone, es halagador que mi sola reputación te haga pensar lo peor de mí, pero hay ocasiones, muy raras ocasiones, en que no uso la verdad para ocultar motivos nefastos- dijo Tom.

Hermione observó la cama de Tom y los muebles, el armario parecía prometedor pero Hermione no estaba segura de querer buscar su carpeta entre la ropa interior de Tom Ryddle, eso sería simplemente raro. Se acercó a la cajonera derecha de la cama sobre la que había tres libros, pergamino y tinta, revisó los pergaminos pero sólo eran ejercicios de aritmancia y traducción de runas, les pasó su varita por encima para comprobar que no fueran los suyos y al ver que no era así pasó su atención a los libros, el primero era sobre el uso de runas para Artes Oscuras, el segundo era un libro de historia comparada, la Sociedad de Walpurgis había iniciado una rama de la historia que tenía por objetivo comparar ambos mundos, Muggle y Mágico, lo que habían descubierto era que en efecto, como se lo sospechaban, comparados con los magos, los muggles eran criaturas parasitarias que indirectamente habían sido responsable por los males que había atravesado el Mundo Mágico a través de los siglos.

Pero fue el último de la pequeña pila de libros el que captó su atención, era un libro viejo y despastado, era el mismo que Ryddle había encontrado aquella vez en el festival de Lughnasadh, Hermione tomó el libro sorprendida, no sabía que Tom hubiera viajado al pasado con objetos personales.

- ¿Vas a leerlo?- preguntó Tom.

Al ver la anticipación en la mirada del chico Hermione dejó el libro en su lugar y procedió a abrir los cajones.

Decepcionado de la castaña, Tom se tumbó sobre su cama y cruzó sus manos bajo su nuca.

- Una observación, Perséfone… si realmente hubiera "robado" tus cosas cuando llegamos a los menhires puedes estar segura de que no habría dejado abierta tu maleta y las demás cosas tiradas en el suelo, esa sería una acción demasiado non-slytherin, más bien, habría dejado tu maleta en perfecto orden para que tú nunca sospecharas de mi- argumentó Tom.

- A menos que tú anticiparas mi reacción, ya lo dijiste, tu sola reputación es suficiente para dudar de ti, y seguro tú ya esperabas mi acusación, por eso dejaste mi maleta abierta, para que yo la viera, así tendrías a tu favor este argumento- dijo la castaña al tiempo que se agachaba para examinar los cajones del buró.

- O… tal vez solamente soy un cínico, tomé tus cosas pero no me molesté en borrar las huellas porque sabía que tú paranoia iba a hacer el resto- se burló Tom.

Hermione habría contestado su argumentó si al abrir el último cajón no se hubiera encontrado con los objetos más… comunes.

- Ryddle… ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hermione observando el contenido, había un yoyo, una armónica, una momeada de oro, una pulsera, una cartera, una pluma, y… ¿su prendedor de cabello?

- Éste es mío, ¿por qué lo tienes?- preguntó Hemione recuperando su prendedor, fue un regalo de Evan, había estado segura de que estaba en su maleta.

Tom se asomó a ver los objetos.

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Granger? Soy un coleccionista sin remedio- respondió desidioso.

- ¿Y qué coleccionas? ¿Objetos robados?- preguntó Hermione con repugnancia.

Tom se acostó boca a bajo y quedó al mismo nivel que la castaña, le sonrió de lado.

- No…- murmuró con suavidad al tiempo que le recogía un mechón de cabello para atorarlo detrás de su oreja, -inocencia- concluyó seriamente.

Hermione se puso de pie y tragó saliva, se guardó el prendedor en la bolsa de su capa y se acomodó su varita en la cintura, miró alrededor de la recámara tratando de encontrar un posible lugar en donde Tom hubiera escondido los pergaminos.

-No sabía que habías viajado con cosas, Ryddle- mencionó Hermione aparentando calma y desinterés.

Tom regresó a su cómoda posición en la cama y observó el andar de la chica desde su lugar.

-No eres la única que conoce hechizos para viajar con el contenido entero de una casa sin que nadie lo note- respondió Tom.

Hermione asintió, ya sabía eso pero simplemente no se había imaginado que Tom llevara nada más que su túnica aquella vez que los confrontó en los menhires.

-Ryddle… supongamos que te creo, si tú no tuviste nada que ver con la desaparición de mis notas ¿qué sugieres que hagamos entonces? Porque tú necesitas de esa investigación tanto como yo- le recordó Hermione paseando por la habitación, se acercó al armario de Tom y lo vio sospechosamente.

-Perséfone, uno de tus mayores errores últimamente es creer que dependo de ti- advirtió Tom.

-Nunca he pensado eso- negó Hermione sin dejar de ver el armario, ¿podría estar ahí su investigación?

-Claro que sí, por eso eres tan altanera, antes me tenías miedo, te ponías nerviosa en mi presencia, mi sola mirada te ponía a correr… y ahora ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de escuchar mis amenazas, ¿quién cambio tú o yo?- preguntó Tom

-No seas engreído, cualquier niña en mi lugar que se topara con un… con alguien como tú, habría hecho lo mismo- se defendió Hermione, nadie podría culparla por su conducta con Ryddle.

-Déjame adivinar, en tu futuro yo soy el monstruo bajo la cama con el que todos los padres asustan a sus hijos- dijo Tom burlonamente.

Hermione no podía negarlo. Tom sonrió encantado.

-¿En serio?...- preguntó asombrado. -¡Qué genial!- exclamó dejando escapar una risa.

En ese momento a Hermione le pareció estar viendo a un adolescente emocionado, no diferente de Harry o Ron.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, Ryddle- le reprochó Hermione.

-Perséfone, no arruines mi momento- le advirtió Tom recargándose en el respaldo de la cama con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca.

Hermione lo ignoró y regresó su atención al armario

-Adelante, Perséfone, no seas tímida- dijo Tom dando su autorización a la castaña. – No tengo secretos para ti, alguno de los dos tenía que ser sincero, y tú eres simplemente incapaz de hablar sin mentiras.

La búsqueda fue rápida, Hermione sólo abrió el armario y pasó su varita por las túnicas y la ropa para verificar que no hubiera nada oculto.

- ¿Piensas revisarme a mi también, Perséfone?- preguntó Tom sonriendo con cinismo.

- Ryddle, esto es serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione exasperada.

- Qué Slytherin de tu parte, ahora resulta que ya hablas en plural- acusó Tom.

Hermione se sentó en la cama e intentó concentrarse en el nuevo problema, el que no tuviera todos los pergaminos y cuadernos que había recabado sobre la magia de los menhires no le hacía las cosas imposibles pero sí más difíciles.

- Granger, has considerado la posibilidad de que el animago haya tomado tus cosas- preguntó Tom.

- Evan no…- comenzó Hermione sólo para callar en cuanto recordó los últimos eventos de aquel día, Evan había revisado sus notas, quería ver el nuevo hechizo y Hermione no recordaba si el mago había regresado o no la carpeta.

Tom rió al ver la expresión de la castaña.

- Ya está bien, Ryddle, perdón por haberte acusado- dijo Hermione molesta, la risa del Slytherin era perversa.

Tom miró contemplativamente a la castaña y finalmente asintió aceptando su disculpa.

- Supongo que ahora tenemos que empezar otra vez- musitó Hermione tratando de recordar todos los libros que necesitarían, estaba segura de poder reconstruir su investigación sin problemas, tenía una excelente memoria pero aun así necesitarían los libros especializados que Evan había conseguido del Ministerio.

- No necesariamente, esta vez sólo tenemos que empezar desde lo que ya sabemos- dijo Tom.

- Ryddle, por si no lo recuerdas, según la carta que recibí ese último día se supone que todo lo que sabíamos estaba basado en un error, y ni siquiera tuve de tiempo de revisar bien cuál era el error- dijo Hermione con su tono regaño.

Tom se recostó sobre su costado y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a la castaña la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a Lief Dolohov.

- Sorvolo, te he estado buscando, es hora de irnos- anunció Lief con autoridad, observó pasivamente a los dos adolescentes en la cama. –Y Gaunt… no puedes tener a mujeres en tu habitación al menos que yo lo permita- informó Lief arrogantemente.

Tom se burló descaradamente del Premio Anual pero su mirada calculadora permaneció helada.

- Sal de aquí, Dolohov y no vuelvas a entrar sin antes pedir permiso- dijo Tom sin levantarse de la cama.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, no estaba de humor para escuchar la pelea de poder entre Lief y Tom, ambos querían que el otro se subyugara y bajara la cabeza, Hermione sabía que no sería Tom.

- ¿No me escuchaste, Gaunt? Es hora de irnos- insistió Dolohov.

- Dolohov, mi aparato auditivo está en perfecto estado, es tu mente la que no puede procesar mis palabras, por última vez, vete- ordenó Tom con apatía mientras jalaba a Hermione de su capa para detenerla, -no hemos terminado, Perséfone.

Hermione emitió un sonido de exasperación y se volvió a sentar, se iba a quedar no porque Ryddle lo dijera sino porque realmente tenían que decidir cómo iban a trabajar.

- ¿No piensas venir?- preguntó Dolohov disgustado, Sorvolo y Hermione habían sido invitados a la Juventud de Walpurigis y Lief se ofreció a llevarlos, ¿acaso no sabían lo importante que eso era?

- Increíble, y ¿tú eres Premio Anual? Si eres lo mejor que Hogwarts tiene que ofrecer, creo que hicimos mal en venir- dijo Tom con arrogancia, no podía creer la falta de sentido común en Dolohov.

- A ver Dolohov, lo voy a decir una vez más y esta vez te voy a ir guiando por las implicaciones para que aprendas a leer entre líneas, cuando te ordené que salieras, quise decir que no necesito que me muestres el lugar y que voy a ir cuando, _y_, si es que se me da la gana- aclaró Tom con pedantería, claro que quería ir a las estúpidas reuniones de Walpurgis si tan solo para ver de qué trataban pero no a costa de dejar su dignidad a los pies de Lief Dolohov.

Hermione bostezó y comenzó a mover la punta de su pie con insistencia para dar muestra de su aburrimiento.

- ¿Lo ves? Aprende de Granger, nos está diciendo que tu presencia la aburre- dijo Tom traduciendo sin problemas el lenguaje corporal de la castaña.

- Como quieras- escupió Lief con disgusto, su tono de voz sugería que Tom estaba cometiendo un grave error. – Hermione- dijo volteando hacia la castaña -espero que tú seas más inteligente, ven conmigo- ordenó Lief.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio, ya estaba harta de los Slytherins.

- Dolohov, te lo dije desde que llegaron las invitaciones, no pienso asistir- insistió Hermione.

El Premio Anual clavó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de ella. – Ven conmigo Hermione, no te vas a arrepentir, tu infortunado parentesco- mirando de reojo a Tom –no tiene que ser impedimento para que formes mejores relaciones- dijo Dolohov con sinceridad y extendiéndole su mano a la castaña.

Hermione observó la mano de Lief como si fuera fuente de bacterias y hongos

Lief dejó entrever su molestia con los dos nuevos alumnos. –Los dos son unos imbéciles, no tienen idea de…

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, le dice imbécil a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Lief gritó de dolor e intentó sacar su varita para defenderse pero Tom no tardó en desarmarlo y sacarlo de la habitación.

- Ryddle, tienes que dejar de atacar a los demás- comentó Hermione sin el tono de regaño o reproche, Lief también la había insultado a ella, se merecía los embrujos de Tom.

Tom se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacía su armario.

- Prepárate Perséfone, vamos a salir- informó Tom seleccionando una túnica.

- No- se rehusó Hermione, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

- ¿No quieres acompañarme?- preguntó Tom con tono conciliador, sabía que la castaña lo acompañaría si usaba la técnica adecuada.

- ¿A dónde?– preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

Tom sonrió de lado y sin importarle la presencia de la chica, comenzó a desvestirse.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¡Ryddle! No te cambies enfrente de mi- regañó Hermione apretando sus ojos para no tener que ver ninguna porción de piel que la pudiera hacer sonrojar.

-No seas recatada, el cuerpo humano no es nada excepcional y al contrario de lo que te quiera hacer pensar la sociedad, la desnudez no es tabú- comentó Tom sin asomo de vergüenza.

Hermione lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, estaba de espaldas a Tom pero en ese momento estaba tan consciente de él que incluso podía escucharlo respirar.

-Estoy listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos y voltear- informó Tom.

Hermione volteó y al verlo rápidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Eres un vulgar! ¡Pervertido! ¡Enfermo!- exclamó la castaña furiosa antes de darse la vuelta y salir encolerizada de la habitación.

Tom se quedó riendo en la habitación, estaba completamente desnudo y tenía su pene semi erecto entre su mano derecha.

Hermione entró corriendo a su propia habitación y se tumbó sobre su cama, su rostro estaba rojo y se sentía incómodamente cálida, todo su cuerpo ardía de indignación y vergüenza, ¡estúpido Ryddle! Estaba completamente enfermo, demente, loco.

Para intentar olvidarse de la desagradable escena Hermione intentó rezar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, cuando eso no funcionó pasó a repasar su vocabulario de latín, finalmente no pudo ni recordar en qué sección de la biblioteca se encuentras el tomo II de la historia de las Guerras contra los Goblins. Todo fue en vano, el cuerpo desnudo, delgado y pálido de Tom Ryddle se rehusaba a ser exorcizado de su mente, necesitaría un experto en el hechizo obliviate para superar el trauma.

- ¿Estás lista, Perséfone?- preguntó Tom irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Hermione hundió su rostro entre las almohadas, no podía creer que se había olvidado de asegurar la puerta con al menos cien hechizos.

-¡Lárgate!- ordenó, su voz amortiguada por las almohadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Tom sentándose junto a la chica.

-¿Estás vestido?– preguntó Hermione tratando de alejarse del chico sin tener que alzar la vista.

-Sí- respondió Tom pasando la manga de su capa por la mejilla de la castaña.

-¡No me toques!- gritó Hermione estremeciéndose.

-Granger, cálmate y dime cuál es tu problema… aparte de los obvios- dijo Tom.

-Mi problema eres tú, Ryddle, eres un pervertido exhibicionista- se quejó Hermione.

-Sigues con eso. Ya pasó Perséfone, déjalo ir- dijo Tom exasperado, no sabía que su cuerpo sin ropa iba a tener tal efecto en la castaña, bueno en realidad sí lo sabía pero después de la inicial reacción ya se había vuelto aburrido.

-Perséfone, me decepcionas, creí que eras más inteligente que esto; es sólo anatomía humana, no hay nada más natural que un cuerpo desnudo, al animago lo veías todo el tiempo sin ropa- le recordó Tom.

En su sorpresa ante las palabras de Ryddle, Hermione olvidó su mortificación y su enojo.

-Eso es totalmente distinto, yo nunca vi a Evan desnudo, era Crookshancks- argumentó Hermione.

-Es lo mismo excepto que al gato lo veías desprovisto de sexualidad, no racionalizaste que era, en efecto, Evan desnudo caminando a tus pies- refutó Tom.

-Ryddle, no es lo mismo- insistió Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Él también tiene pene, y eso es lo que más te aturdió- dijo Tom con desinterés.

-Ryddle…- Hermione comprendió entonces que no tenía caso discutir el asunto con alguien que veía la sexualidad entre los seres humanos solamente como un proceso necesario para la reproducción de la especie -… olvídalo- estaba tranquila, la forma desapegada en la que Tom veía su acto la tranquilizaba porque al menos quería decir que el chico no lo había hecho con ánimos de intimidarla, no había sido acoso ni fantasía sexual, Ryddle simplemente había sabido que con eso la incomodaría. Era perverso, pero no era un pervertido, algo es algo.

-Bien, ya me voy, ¿vienes o no?- preguntó Tom impaciente.

-¿A dónde?- inquirió la castaña indecisa.

-A la Juventud de Walpurgis- respondió Tom con una sonrisa intrigante.

-No- respondió ella automáticamente.

-Perséfone, debes aprender a escuchar y comprender antes de hablar- regañó Tom casi con suavidad.

-Ya lo pensé y no necesito escucharte para saber que no quiero ir- explicó Hermione.

-Bueno, como gustes, pero no esperas que comparta el fruto de mi labor contigo, no soy comunista- advirtió Tom caminando rumbo a la puerta.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro contó silenciosamente.

3…

2...

-Ryddle… ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó con pesadez Hermione.

-Granger ¿recuerdas qué día llegamos aquí y qué festividad se estaba celebrando exactamente al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Tom con pedantería.

A Hermione no le llevó tiempo entender.

-Sal, Ryddle, me tengo que cambiar- dijo Hermione quitándose su capa y dirigiéndose al armario.

-Adelante, al contrario de ti, mi mente no ha sido envenenado por tabúes sociales- respondió Tom recostándose en la cama.

-¡Sal de aquí!- exigió Hermione nuevamente.

-Perséfone, ¿cuál es el problema? No eres una inocente María que se sonroje con la más mínima insinuación, ¿por qué tan histérica?

Exasperada, Hermione levantó sus manos en señal de que se daba por vencida y continuó su camino hacía el armario que había sido llenado con túnicas de distintos colores y diseños, tomó la primera que vio sin interesarse por el color ni los diseños rúnicos del estampado, sabía que era norma para las brujas escoger su ropa del día con exhaustivo cuidado, según el día, la estación, el clima, la alineación de las estrellas, etc, etc, nadie salía de su habitación sin antes verificar su lectura astrológica y adivinatoria… era… patético, triste, y lo más increíble es que no lo hacían tanto por vanidad como por superstición.

-No toques mis cosas, Ryddle- le advirtió Hermione al chico antes de entrar al baño.

Tom se acomodó en su lugar y en cuanto la puerta se cerró murmuró el mismo hechizo que usaba cuando su subconsciente recreaba sueños eróticos, estaba harto de su organismo, y la maldita Granger no ayudaba mucho, no quería ni voltear a ver la puerta cerrada, eso sólo lo llevaría a imaginar cosas. Para distraerse tomó la capa que Hermione había dejado en la cama y buscó en la bolsa el prendedor de cabello, era parte de su colección, si no había regresado los objetos cuando Dumbledore lo había ordenado la primera vez obviamente no iba a hacerlo ahora, encontró el prendedor y lo guardó en la bolsa de su capa.

Hermione se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa para no darle tiempo a Tom de revisar sus cosas, no que tuviera nada importante que ocultar, después de todo el chico ya había revisado su maleta.

En cuanto estuvo lista murmuró un rápido hechizo para apilar su cabello en un moño y salió del baño.

- Vamos, Ryddle.

Tom se puso de pie y salió de la habitación detrás de Hermione, antes de que llegaran a la Sala Común la chica pausó su caminar y dio media vuelta, su varita en su mano derecha.

El Slytherin observó con interés la varita y alzó una ceja.

- ¡Accio prendedor!- exclamó Hermione.

El objeto salió de la capa de Tom y flotó hasta la mano de Hermione que lo tomó sonriente y lo guardó en su capa, Tom simplemente sonrió de lado, lo recuperaría de alguna u otra forma.

Continuaron su camino por la Sala Común y salieron de las mazmorras sin hablar, atravesaron el castillo y finalmente llegaron al camino principal, Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Sabes llegar?- le preguntó esperando una negativa, ella recordaba las indicaciones de Evan pero era la primera vez que salían a Hogsmeade, ya llevaban cuatro días en el castillo sin embargo ambos habían estado encerrados en la biblioteca tratando de encontrarle sentido al nuevo mundo.

- Para eso están los carruajes, Granger- dijo Tom señalando hacia su izquierda.

Hermione volteó y se encontró con una fila de carruajes, al menos algo no había cambiado, los carruajes eran los mismos en su época original, en la de Tom, y en esta nueva también.

El carruaje los llevó por las calles más transitadas de Hogsmeade, ambos chicos observaron por la ventana los enormes cambios en la aldea, de ser un pacifico y pequeño pueblo pasó a ser una enorme y ruidosa ciudad, ni siquiera había lugar para la nieve, cientos de hechizos aseguraban que la calles estuvieran lo más libres posible de nieve.

Hermione tomó un profundo respiro y volteó hacía Tom. –Ryddle…

Tom la miró expectante, podía presentir una confesión de parte de la castaña, sonrió de lado. -¿Si?

-Severus Snape es hermano de Evan Granger…- comenzó Hermione con tranquilidad, -y sabe que hemos viajado del pasado- concluyó con un respiro, eso había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Tom no se permitió reaccionar. -¿Y cómo pasó eso, Granger?- preguntó Tom con calma.

-Severus lo dedujo- mintió Hermione sin dificultad, no quería que Tom sintiera la necesidad de vengarse de Evan Granger por esparcir su secreto.

-Mientes, ¿por qué le dijeron?- insistió Tom.

-Ryddle, el que Snape sepa la verdad no cambia nada, él va a guardar el secreto siempre y cuando nosotros no le digamos a nadie que él y Evan son hermanos- explicó Hermione.

Tom asintió y no dijo nada más, al menos tenían material de chantaje pero de todas formas era una situación precaria, Tom iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto, había pensado dejar que la castaña hiciera lo que quisiera con respecto a Evan Granger pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

-Yo me encargo- informó Tom con autoridad.

Exasperada, Hermione se hundió en su asiento, estúpidos Slytherins, simplemente no podían confiar en la gente.

Llegaron a una calle adyacente porque la avenida Dumbledore en donde se encontraban los edificios de la Sociedad era una calle exclusivamente para transeúntes, Hermione se sorprendió al ver las alfombras voladoras y las escobas familiares que transportaban a familias enteras por el aire.

-Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esto- murmuró Hermione.

Tom la escuchó y volteó a verla con una sonrisa Slytherin pero antes de que pudiera soltar su comentario lo distrajo una escena del otro lado de la calle.

Hermione siguió la mirada de Tom y se encontró con una visión que le recordó el álbum de fotografías de Harry, eran Lily Evans y James Potter, Lily llevaba su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta y vestía una sencilla túnica negra; James Potter iba con su cabello negro alborotado y con una túnica formal y lujosa. Hermione se acercó hacía ellos con una sonrisa de alivio, no iba a hablarles, sólo quería comprobar que fueran ellos, la ausencia de Lily había comenzado a preocuparle.

-¡Le digo que la deje en paz! Yo le garantizo que no fue ella…-. Alcanzó a oír Hermione antes de llegar a ver la escena, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que un guardia de Walpurgis estaba al lado de Lily y parecía estarla acusando de algo.

Junto a James estaban Sirius y Peter, ambos estaban un paso detrás de él, flanqueándolo como si fueran guardaespaldas.

-Es una SS, eso es suficiente para llevármela- aseguró el guardia con prepotencia.

Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar qué dijo Lily pero debió haber sido un insulto porque el guardia la tomo del brazo y sacó su varita. James y Sirius hicieron lo mismo, Peter dio un paso atrás pero también sacó su varita.

Tom siguió con pesadez a la castaña, estaba harto de que la chica lo arrastrara a observar las escenas de los Gryffindors.

-Granger, deja que ellos se arreglen- dijo Tom tomando a la castaña del brazo para evitar que la chica sacara su varita.

-¡Sirius!- llamó una fuerte voz antes de que James o el guardia dispararan el primer embrujo.

Hermione volteó a ver a buscar al dueño de la voz y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer a Alphard Black. Tom también lo reconoció y arrugó su frente, lo único que les faltaba, que algún idiota de su pasado los reconociera también.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Alphard con autoridad y viendo al guardia con desagrado.

Hermione se acercó más al grupo para escuchar mejor.

- Eres una chismosa- le susurró Tom al oído, Hermione lo ignoró, la escena se había ganado un amplio público, no era la única que observaba con atención.

-Lily Evans es una compañera nuestra y está siendo acusada falsamente de haberle robado a su jefa- explicó Sirius Black a su tío mientras señalaba una anciana que tenía su mirada ambiciosa puesta en el guardia.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de ver cuál era el desenlace de la escena porque Tom la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta que logró sacarla de la bola de gente que se había formado alrededor de los Merodeadores y Lily.

-Granger, tenemos cosas que hacer- le recordó Tom molesto.

-Ryddle, adelántate, te alcanzo después- indicó Hermione con tono mandón.

-Te conozco, si te dejo con ellos vas a hacer algo estúpido- dijo Tom, no confiaba en ella.

-Ni siquiera les voy a hablar- mintió Hermione, tal vez sólo diría hola y trataría de intercambiar presentaciones con la mamá de Harry.

La gente empezó a despejar el área y Hermione volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Lily empujar e insultar a James Potter, la pelirroja se alejó de él con rapidez, había demasiada gente alrededor y tuvo que empujar a varios para poder caminar.

Hermione la vio acercarse hacía donde ella estaba parada, la chica pelirroja parecía realmente enojada y no le importaban los codazos y empujones que daba y recibía, la gente comenzó a sisear y murmurar insultos, varios enviaron miradas de disgusto y odio en dirección de Lily.

La castaña comprendió que en ese momento no era buena idea intentar hablar con Lily Evans y la dejó pasar a su lado sin intentar detenerla, la siguió con una mirada curiosa y su corazón dio un salto cuando la vio chocar de lado con Tom.

No había sido intencional, había demasiada gente y los brazos chocaban, era normal cuando se intentaba caminar rápidamente en las grandes ciudades, Lily iba enojada y al parecer estaba acostumbrada a tener que abrirse paso entre muchedumbres, pero al pasar por donde estaba Tom había tenido que esquivar a un mago obeso que estaba a su izquierda lo cual dio como resultado que empujara a Tom con su brazo derecho.

Y Tom no se veía feliz, tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero definitivamente no era una feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

6

_I'm a traitor, but I don't consider myself a traitor._

_Aldrich Ames  
_

_Cad__a uno debe decidir por sí mismo qué está bien y qué está mal, cuál acción es patríótica y cuál no lo es. No podemos evitar esto y continuar siendo hombres. Decidir en contra de tus propias convicciones es ser un imperdonable traidor, tanto a ti mismo como a tu nación, deja que el hombre te etiquete como deseé. Si tú eres el único de todo tu país que ha decidio diferente, y esa decisión es la correcta de acuerdo a tus convicciones, has cumplido con tu deber. Levanta la cabeza, no tienes nada de que estar avergonzado.  
_

_Mark Twain  
_

_Proserpina simboliza la fecundidad de las semillas, cuyo fracaso ocasionó que en cierto tiempo la tierra se enlutase por la esterilidad y por esta razón surgió la opinión de que la hija de Ceres, que es la misma fecundidad, fue raptada por Plutón y retenida en el mundo de abajo._

_San Agustín (citando a Varrón)  
_

Vestía una media sonrisa de pura maldad, era la clase de sonrisas que ponen a los bebés a llorar.

Tom calculó que la chica haría contacto con su brazo así que dos segundos antes de que sucediera tensó su hombro y su brazo derecho para la pelirroja se estampara contra una pared.

Lily se tambaleó hacia atrás pero logró guardar el equilibro.

-Fíjate- siseó Tom perdiendo su media sonrisa y viendo despectivamente a la chica.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente a Tom y se interpuso entre él y Lily.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la castaña a la pelirroja.

Lily Evans observó a los extraños con cautela, la mirada del chico le provocó miedo pero no era nada que no hubiera experimentado antes, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tipos pedantes y despectivos, la chica por el otro lado parecía lo opuesto, Lily asintió silenciosamente a la pregunta.

Tom observó a la pelirroja con un gesto de asco, ojos verdes, ya la detestaba.

-Discúlpate- ordenó Tom, no iba tolerar que ninguna imbécil de ojos verdes lo empujara sin repercusiones.

La pelirroja entornó sus ojos y miro al chico a la cara pero la intensidad de su mirada negra la hizo bajar la mirada, un escalofría recorrió su espalda y se preguntó quiénes serían los dos extraños, no recordaba haberlos visto antes, y no recordaba haber visto una mirada tan fría.

Lily abrió la boca para disculparse, odiaba hacerlo pero ya había tenido bastantes problemas por un día, con su suerte seguramente iba a resultar que el chico era hijo de una de las grandes familias, lo último que necesitaba era afrontar cargos por no "respetar a sus mejores".

-Ryddle, por favor, no fue al propósito- susurró Hermione volteándose para encarar al Slytherin.

Tom bajó la mirada y la posó sobre el rostro de Hermione, la chica había usado su tono mandón pero Tom podía ver la súplica en sus ojos cafés, sonrió de lado y le pasó su mano derecha por debajo de la nuca, con la otra mano levantó su mentón, si él se encorvaba un poco más sus narices iban a tocarse.

-Yo creo que sí, Perséfone. Puedo exigirle una retribución por su irrespetuosidad- dijo Tom mirando a la castaña a los ojos, podía ver claramente sus pupilas.

Lily palideció al escuchar las palabras del chico, lo que se temía, un sangre pura influyente, maldita la hora en que pasó por su lado, casi se sintió aliviada cuando sintió las presencias de James Potter y Sirius Black a su lado, casi, estaba enojada con ellos, por culpa de James acababa de ser despedida y casi era arrestada.

-Por favor, Ryddle, olvida esto y vámonos-. Hermione detestó el tono suave y suplicante en que salieron sus palabras pero sabía que tenia razones de sobra para temer la reacción de Tom, lo había visto maldecir a sus compañeros de casa por cosas más simples como el hablar en forma imperativa, Lily en cambio lo había empujado, y Hermione sabía que Tom no veía diferencias de género cuando se trataba de buscar venganza, de hecho comenzaba a preguntarse si Ryddle veía diferencias de género en lo absoluto.

Tom continuó con su sonrisa slytherin y observó con interés a la castaña, jamás le había escuchado ese tono, estaba acostumbrado al tono mandón y amenazante pero esta nueva suavidad también tenía sus puntos a favor, Tom vio de reojo a la pelirroja y su sonrisa se volvió maligna, no entendía por qué a Granger le interesaba tanto el bienestar de la chica pero disfrutaba en extremo esta nueva y suave Hermione Granger, jamás se imaginó que le tocaría ver el lado primaveral de Perséfone pero era algo que sabría apreciar.

-Esto no va a tomar mucho tiempo, Perséfone- susurró Tom.

-Gaunt, no seas exagerado, si alguien debería disculparse, ese eres tú, por existir- interrumpió James Potter echando por la borda los esfuerzos diplomáticos de Hermione.

Tom alzó la mirada y sonrió con crueldad al ver a los Gryffindors, Hermione cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente, lo que faltaba, James & Co.

-Fucker y Vans, que sorpresa- saludó Tom.

-Es _Potter_ y _Black_- aclaró James apretando su varita y viendo al Slytherin con molestia.

-Como sea- dijo Tom, simplemente no importaban.

Sirius empuñó sus manos e hizo ademán de precipitarse hacía Tom pero James y Peter lo detuvieron.

-Un día de éstos, Gaunt- amenazó Sirius tratando de librarse de las manos de sus amigos.

Hermione suspiró y volteó lentamente a ver al papá y al padrino de Harry.

-Hermione, hola- saludó James con una mirada traviesa en dirección de Hermione.

Tom tensó su mandíbula y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Hola, James – dijo Hermione tratando de controlar el color en sus mejillas, jamás lograría superar la mortificante noche en la que compartió la pista de baile con el papá de Harry; para no tener que ver la mirada del chico Hermione desvío su mirada para saludar a los otros dos, - Sirius, Peter- después dio dos pasos adelante y le extendió su mano a Lily Evans. –Soy Hermione Granger.

Lily miró asombrada a la castaña y le llevó algunos segundos estrechar la mano que la chica le ofrecía, no estaba acostumbrada a que los esnobistas fueran amables con gente como ella, la actitud del otro chico era la misma que soportaba a diario y aunque suponía que la castaña no era tan pesada como él, tampoco esperaba que fuera tan amable.

-Lily Evans- se presentó Lily agitando suavemente la mano de la chica.

Tom rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, era tan absurdo y común como "Mary", después observó su atuendo y la pequeña marca que llevaba en el dorso de su mano izquierda, una sangre sucia.

-Perséfone no toques esa suciedad- le dijo Tom a la castaña tomándola del brazo para hacerla retroceder.

James y Sirius le enviaron a Tom miradas furiosas pero no hicieron nada por obligarlo a tragarse el insulto, Lily se mordió el labio y ladeó la mirada.

Sólo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del sistema que reinaba en el Mundo Mágico, observó la túnica de Lily Evans y la comparó con la que ella llevaba, la de Lily era seria y sencilla, de tela corriente y estilo austero, hecha para trabajar; la suya era de seda y encaje, con complicados y artísticos bordados rúnicos tan finos que podían ser vistos sólo gracias al hilo dorado, su capa era de fina lana de cachemira mientras que la de Lily era… Hermione simplemente quería regalarle la suya, después de todo era su culpa que la mamá de Harry hubiera quedado atrapada bajo la opresión de los sangre pura Slytherins, seguramente Lily había sido llevada al "Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental" cuando apenas era una bebé, debía haber crecido como en un orfanato, rodeada de una sociedad que la consideraba inferior por tener unos padres que ella posiblemente ni conocía. Lo que hizo sentir peor a Hermione fue que la única diferencia entre en Lily y ella, era que Lily no era una mentirosa, Hermione no tenía ningún problema con ser una "sangre sucia" y sin embargo había quedado entrarrada en su mentira de ser una "mestiza", incluso Tom Ryddle la había creído.

Lily sintió la mirada escrutiñadora de la castaña e inconscientemente se rascó la marca que tenía en la mano izquierda, el estigma.

Hermione observó el movimiento de Lily y apretó sus manos en puños cuando vio la pequeña marca, era la runa Halagaz, un mal augurio, se grababa en la piel de los niños del Instituto bajo el pretexto de que así podrían ser fácilmente reconocidos si es que se perdían.

-Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Hermione al ver que Lily estaba incómoda.

Tom sonrió con perversidad. –Aún no.

Lily se sonrojó y tomó una bocanada de aire, iba a tener que disculparse.

-Sí- dijo Hermione antes de que la pelirroja dejara salir las odiosas palabras.

-Perséfone no seas impaciente, no he terminado aquí- dijo Tom viendo a Lily Evans con especulación maligna.

-Ya está bien, Ryddle- murmuró Hermione volteando a ver al chico con su mirada de reproche.

-Vete de aquí, Gaunt- amenazó James, ya era suficiente que Lily tuviera la mala fortuna de ser una SS pero encima el Slytherin la quería humillar.

Hermione hubiera querido voltear a regañar al Merodeador, ¿por qué tenía que abrir la boca en el peor momento? Había estado a punto de convencer a Tom.

-Sucker, no te metas- le advirtió Tom al Gryffindor.

-Es Potter, ¿necesito tatuarlo en tu frente?- preguntó James, ya estaba harto del nuevo Slytherin.

Tom ignoró al Gryffindor y volteó hacía la pelirroja.

-¿Me vas a hacer esperar?- preguntó Tom cruzándose de brazos.

Lily dio un pasó adelante y con la mirada apuntando hacía abajo hizo un pequeña cortesía.

-¡No!- exclamó Hermione evitando que la pelirroja hablara.

Tom miró divertido a la castaña, es lo que estaba esperando, poco le importaba la disculpa de la pelirroja pero no se trataba de ella sino de Hermione, era una disputa entre Hades y Perséfone.

Hermione lo comprendió también, detestaba la forma en que podía comunicarse con Tom sin palabras, no quería una disculpa de Lily, sólo quería saber qué tanto podía presionarla a ella.

Lily Evans arriesgó una mirada hacía los dos extraños y no pudo evitar observarlos con mórbida curiosidad, no entendía por qué razón la castaña estaba intentado ayudarla, la actitud del chico era normal pero no la de ella, en especial no cuando era obvio que guardaba la compañía de los Slythrins de sangre pura.

-Vete de aquí, Evans.

Sirius Black.

Lily volteó hacía él pero no obedeció sus palabras, regresó a observar a los dos extraños y la escena era la misma, parecían estar manteniendo un duelo visual, el ambiente entre ellos estaba cargado de magia, de palabras innominables, estaban en medio de una calle transitada de gente y ruido pero ellos parecían atorados en un lugar indefinido, suspendidos en tiempo y espacio, él dominante y ella resistente, eran una extraña pareja.

-Evans- insistió Sirius Black viendo de reojo la misma escena que veía ella.

-No- susurró Lily, no podía irse sin antes asegurarse de que no iba causarle problemas a la castaña, estaba acostumbrada a tener que bajar la cabeza antes los altivos sangre pura, lo detestaba, pero estaba acostumbrada, así era el mundo.

Impaciente, Sirius volteó a buscar la ayuda de su amigo y lo encontró embobado con la misma escena, viendo de Gaunt hacía Hermione como si estuviera tratando de descifrar las miradas ajenas.

Sirius le dio un codazo a James y el chico finalmente reaccionó. -¿Qué?- le preguntó en voz baja, molesto por la interrupción.

-Evans, dile que se vaya- le dijo Sirius a James con exasperación.

James volteó hacía Lily –Evans, vete- ordenó James.

Sirius rodó los ojos y se masajeó el cuello, ¿eso era lo mejor que James podía hacer?

Lily, por supuesto, ignoró a James. –No me hables, Potter- o al menos trató.

Un movimiento de Hermione llamó la atención de los tres nuevamente, la castaña sacó algo de la bolsa de su capa y le alargó su mano al chico que la tomó entre la suya con una sonrisa complacida.

-James, Lily, adiós- se despidió Hermione de los jóvenes antes de irse con su Slytherin.

El grupo de Gryffindor los vio alejarse y entrar a "Magiae et Diverbium", el club privado en donde se reunía la elitista Juventud de Walpurgis.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Lily intrigada.

-No sabemos- respondió Sirius.

-Vamos- ordenó James comenzando a caminar rumbo al edificio, Peter siguiéndolo sin cuestionar.

-¡James!- exclamó Sirius, el chico volteó y Sirius le recordó con una mirada significativa en dirección de Lily que debía hacer algo al respecto.

James regresó hacía la pelirroja y le sonrió con encanto.

-Evans, no te preocupes, prometo encontrarte un nuevo trabajo lo antes posible, voy a hablar con mi papá, mientras tanto, toma esto…- sacando un saco de galeones de la bolsa de su capa.

Lily enfureció y empujó a James con fuerza. –Púdrete, Potter.

James miró confundido la espalda de la chica que se alejaba con largas zancadas y volteó hacía Sirius.

-¿Qué hice?

Sirius le regresó la mirada de confusión. –No sé.

Peter los miró casi con compasión, ellos nunca entenderían la dignidad de los sangre sucia, Peter era mestizo y por lo tanto lograba comprender mejor, en especial porque era algo de lo que carecía y por lo tanto envidiaba y detestaba.

- Está loca-. Sí que lo detestaba, jamás tendría el valor y por eso lo odiaba, era un fraude y por eso los odiaba también a ellos, por su ausencia de cobardía, ¿acaso no sabían? ¿No entendían?

-Cállate, Colagusano.

Peter se mordió la lengua y caminó detrás de ellos. No, no entendían, simplemente nunca comprenderían porque ellos estaban hechos de otra cosa, de valor, de dinero, de talento y magia, cómo los envidiaba y odiaba, quería verlos hacía abajo, sentirse vindicado, sentirse como Sorvolo Gaunt se debía sentir todos lo días, cada minuto, cada segundo, con la mano de Hermione Granger enlazada con la suya y viendo a James Potter y Sirius Black con desprecio, lo que daría Peter Pettigrew por sentirse así tan sólo un momento. Toda su vida, por un momento. Su alma. Su ausente honor, por un sueño. Una vida de rencor y dolor contenido por un segundo de exuberancia, ¿valdría la pena? ¿Quién podría culparlo? Nadie podría nunca demandarle explicaciones, después de todo, nadie nunca se tomó la molestia de llegar a conocerlo.

-Ya suéltame- murmuró Hermione arrancando su mano de las garras del Slytherin.

Tom sonrió y guardó el prendedor de cabello en la bolsa interna de su túnica.

-Sorvolo, Hermione, que bueno que vinieron.

Hermione volteó a saludar a Evan Rosier mientras Tom entregaba sus capas en la recepción.

-Evan, hola- saludó la castaña con una cálida sonrisa, sabía que no era su Evan pero tan sólo poder ver sus ojos la tranquilizaba un poco.

-¿Y Lief?- preguntó Evan viendo la puerta en espera del rubio.

-Tuvo un contratiempo- dijo Tom.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, entraron James y Sirius seguidos de Peter.

Hermione se llevó la mano derecho a su frente y trató de evitar un dolor de cabeza, parecía que los Gryffindors estaban decididos a ser las víctimas de Tom, y lo peor era que no tenían a Remus con ellos para que intentara ser la voz de razón.

-Potter y Black, no puedes escupirle a uno sin salpicar al otro- dijo una arrogante voz desde una puerta en la habitación.

Hermione no tuvo problemas para reconocerlo, un Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, el parecido con Abraxas comenzaba en el cabello y terminaba en los pies.

-Malfoy- musitó Sirius con desagrado.

Tom volteó hacía el rubio y lo sopesó con la mirada, no le llevó tiempo diagnosticarlo: lacayo.

Lucius Malfoy se acercó a los recién llegados y Evan hizo las presentaciones.

Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Lucius se inclinó ante ella y besó su mano derecha, si tan sólo supiera.

-¿Alguna relación con Evan Granger?- preguntó Lucius viendo a la castaña con curiosidad.

-Primos- respondió Hermione con su tono mandón.

Tom estrechó la mano del rubio con fuerza y seguridad, lo miró a los ojos y lo obligó a desviar la mirada, lacayo.

-Sean bienvenidos, Evan por qué no los llevas a la sala- dijo Lucius.

Evan asintió y Lucius llevó sus ojos grises a los de Potter.

-¿Se atreven a venir después de lo que hicieron?- preguntó Lucius con curiosidad, al parecer la estupidez Gryffindor no tenía límite.

-Ya cumplimos nuestro castigo y seguimos siendo miembros- dijo James altanero y desvergonzado.

-Eso veo, y sin embargo es la primera vez en dos años que hacen uso de su membresía- dijo Lucius con tranquilidad.

James hundió el cuello entre sus hombros.

-No nos gusta la comida.

-No, imagino que un paladar inculto debe tener problemas para digerir nuestros manjares- dijo Lucius con una sonrisa despectiva.

-Muévete Malfoy, no eres nadie para prohibirnos el paso- terció Sirius Black.

-Veo que tu ignorancia rivaliza tu inferioridad, Black- respondió Lucius –Soy Caballero de Walpurgis y Prefecto de la Juventud.

-Felicidades, Malfoy, has alcanzado lo que tanto ambicionabas, ser un pinche de Walpurgis, tu padre debe estar orgulloso- insultó Sirius.

-Y el tuyo avergonzado- regresó Lucius.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso. –Trato.

Lucius apretó sus labios. –Eso he escuchado. Así que es cierto, se han vuelto traidores.

-No tanto traidores como libres pensadores, eso pasa cuando cuestionas el orden- dijo James con su amplia sonrisa.

-Cuidado, Potter, estás tumbando por lugares que no conoces- advirtió Lucius.

-Y tú que no nos dejas regresar a la madre nodriza- acusó James viendo hacía la sala en donde varios jóvenes platicaban y reían.

Lucius sonrió de lado y siguió la mirada de los dos chicos, Evan estaba presentando a Hermione Granger a un grupo de chicas.

-Adelante, todo sea porque vuelvan a encontrar el camino- dijo Lucius haciéndose a un lado para dejarles el paso libre. Pobres Gryffindors, nunca comprenderían que en Walpurgis, como en Slytherin, todo tiene un precio.

James y Sirius avanzaron hacía la sala arrogantes y sonrientes.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Lucius deteniendo a Peter.

-Vengo con ellos- respondió Peter tratando de sonar autoritario.

Lucius alzó una ceja y vio despectivamente al chico.

-Los criados esperan a sus protectores en la sala de clientes- informó Lucius señalando un pequeña puerta al lado de la recepción.

Peter apretó sus dientes y volteó a buscar a James, demasiado tarde, los dos chicos ya estaban en la sala principal, Peter se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la pequeña puerta que Lucius le había indicado, entreabrió sus labios para escupir un insulto pero lo único que pudo conjurar fue silencio.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho y regresó a su lugar entre la gente bonita de Walpurgis.

_-Púdrete, Malfoy- _si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirlo, de gritarlo.

Antes de desaparecer tras la pequeña puerta, Peter volteó por última vez a la sala y buscó a sus "protectores", descarados y encantadores se inmiscuían entre un grupo de chicas que les sonreían cautivadas, después buscó a Sorvolo Gaunt y lo encontró entre un grupo de jóvenes con su brazo sobre el sur dorsal de Hermione Granger.

Harto del masoquismo, Peter cerró la mezquina puerta tras de sí y volteó a inspeccionar la "sala de clientes", un pequeño cuarto mal iluminado y depresivo, un grupo de chicos sentados en sillones y platicando entre ellos, todos voltearon a verlo en cuanto entró y Peter regresó su mirada a la puerta que acababa de cerrar; una vida, por sólo un momento. Su corbata Gryffindor al fuego, por sólo un minuto del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Quién podría juzgarlo?

En la sala principal la risa de Tom resonó por todo el lugar.

-Lief, no estarás molesto, era una simple broma- dijo Tom viendo al Premio Anual con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

Lief Dolohov parecía constipado con su rostro colorado y su cabello despeinado, los demás asistentes lo veían con curiosidad y desprecio a excepción de James y Sirius que no podían contener sus burlas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Lief a los dos Gryffindors.

Tom se olvidó del Premio Anual y regresó su atención a Hermione y al grupo de chicos que estaba convirtiendo en lacayos.

Hermione estaba aburrida y harta, no habían averiguado nada que no hubiera leído ya en los libros de la biblioteca, Meán Geimhridh era la festividad del Solsticio de Invierno, usaban menhires y dolmenes para intensificar su magia y "purificarse" con la magia natural pero no eran los antiguos monolitos grabados con runas y alfabeto futhark, eran simples templos que habían sido recientemente construidos.

La forma en que Tom se movía entre los jóvenes y los encantaba con falsas sonrisas le comenzó a provocar náuseas, ¿acaso nadie más que ella podía ver a través de la máscara?

-¿Gustas?

Hermione apretó sus labios e hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver el vaso que Braddock Wilkes le ofrecía.

-No, gracias- negó la castaña, jamás en su vida volvería a tomar algo que un Slytherin le ofreciera.

-¿Segura?– preguntó Braddock.

Hermione asintió exasperada y regresó su atención a la conversación de Tom y los demás chicos, no es que le gustara escuchar los alardes de Tom pero al menos estaba acostumbrada, Wilkes en cambio era algo a lo que no quería acostumbrarse.

Al encontrarse con un témpano de hielo en vez de una fácil conquista como esperaba, Braddock se dio la vuelta y se fue en busca de chicas más interesantes.

Tom volteó a ver la interacción de Hermione con Wilkes y sonrió de lado al ver el pobre intento del chico de flirtear con la fría e intocable castaña pero antes de que pudiera hacer un comentario sintió peligro a sus espaldas y volteó sabiendo que se encontraría con Dolohov.

-Gaunt, ven conmigo un momento- ordenó Lief.

Tom volvió a darle la espalda al chico y regresó a su conversación con Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Thayer Mulciber.

-¡Gaunt!- llamó Lief con ira.

Los otros tres chicos se miraron confundidos y cautelosos, Lief tenía un temperamento explosivo y la mayoría prefería evitar ponerse en su contra pero si iba a haber un nuevo ajuste de poder preferían quedar con el ganador y parecía que ese sería Sorvolo Gaunt.

Tom sonrió de lado pero no volteó, la maldición que Lief le envió era esperada y fue rechazada por su hechizo de protección sin problemas.

Hermione se alejó en busca de mejor compañía, que Ryddle se las arreglara solo, ya estaba harta de ser la mediadora.

-Hola, otra vez- saludó Sirius Black apareciendo a su lado izquierdo y James al derecho.

-James, Sirius- saludó Hermione nuevamente.

Las voces en el grupo de Tom comenzaron a alzarse y Hermione finalmente tuvo que voltear para saciar su curiosidad, Lucius Malfoy estaba intentando evitar un duelo entre Tom y Lief.

-Y dinos Hermione, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo con el idiota de Gaunt?- preguntó James Potter con honesta curiosidad, por lo que había podido ver la chica no tenía nada que hacer junto al insoportable Slytherin.

Hermione pensó en la pregunta y estuvo a punto de responder que soportar a Tom Ryddle era su penitencia por haber estropeado el Mundo Mágico y la línea temporal pero eso sólo llevaría a incesantes preguntas que no podría responder así que era mejor mentir, se había vuelto buena en eso.

-Crecimos juntos- respondió Hermione con desinterés, hablar de su infancia ficticia era fácil, después de todo prácticamente había crecido con Tom en los últimos dos años.

-Pobre, o sea que has estado atascada con él desde pequeña- se conmiseró James.

Hermione asintió, sí, atascada, esa era una palabra para definir su atadura a Tom Ryddle.

-¿En dónde están Remus y Peter?- preguntó Hermione escaneando la sala.

-Remus es licántropo y hoy hay luna llena, Peter debe andar por ahí- respondió Sirius.

Hermione volteó sorprendida hacia el padrino de Harry, sabía que existían "reservas" para criaturas mágicas pero no esperaba que el secreto de Remus fuera… público.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- preguntó Sirius con actitud arrogante al mal interpretar la expresión sorprendida de Hermione.

La castaña se sobrepuso rápidamente y regresó la mirada retadora de Sirius. –Ninguno.

James y Sirius la miraron contemplativamente algunos segundos y finalmente asintieron.

-¿Y qué pasó hace un momento con Lily Evans?- preguntó Hermione cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Por culpa de James perdió su trabajo y casi se la lleva un guardia- acusó Sirius.

Hermione vio al chico con horror, James tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

-No fue al propósito, y le voy a conseguir otro trabajo- se defendió James.

La mirada de la castaña se volvió aún más recriminatoria.

-No creo que ella quiera algo de ti, James- dijo Hermione, hombres, simplemente no entendían.

James miró a la castaña confundido y desconsolado, ¿por qué?

Hermione suspiró y trató de evitar que el miedo y la ansiedad se apoderaran de su respiración y sus conductos lacrimales, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que James y Lily no se enamoraran y no tuvieran un hijo juntos, era algo que simplemente se iba a rehusar a contemplar, en ese momento decidió que iba hacer todo en su poder para que James y Lily salieran y se enamoraran.

-¿Te disculpaste?- preguntó Hermione al chico, entre más rápido empezara, mejor.

James negó silenciosamente, ¿por qué haría algo así?

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Sirius siguiendo el mismo pensamiento que su amigo, James ya había hecho suficiente por Evans al evitar que la arrestaran e incluso le iba a buscar un nuevo empleo, ellos eran de sangre pura, Lily estaba por debajo de ellos, ya era suficiente lo que hacían por ella, disculparse sería absurdo.

Hermione miró a los dos chicos exasperada y comprendió lo diferente que debía haber sido su educación y su ambiente social, los dos eran el producto de un mundo en donde la inferioridad de los "sangre sucia" no se cuestionaba por nadie, era una ideología engranada en lo más básico de su ser. El agua es húmeda, la nieve es fría, los Gryffindors son valientes, los sangre sucia son inferiores… tan natural como respirar.

-Porque por tu culpa perdió su fuente de ingresos- respondió Hermione con voz chillona y sus ojos clavados en los de James, su tono era al mismo que solía usar con Ron para explicarle una obviedad.

-Era un mal trabajo de todas formas, le voy a conseguir uno mejor- insistió James en su defensa.

-Potter, podrías conseguirle el puesto de Ministro y eso no cambia las cosas- reprendió Hermione.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me disculpe?- preguntó James confundido y exasperado, ¿por qué a la castaña le interesaba tanto Evans?

-Sería un buen inicio si es que realmente quieres que Lily te haga caso- explicó Hermione.

James casi se ahogó con el sorbo de güisqui que acaba de empinarse y Sirius rió estrepitosamente. Hermione quería golpearlos en la nuca, idiotas.

-Hermione, ¿de qué estás hablando?- preguntó James mortificado y colorado, -Evans es… ya sabes- inclinándose hacia la castaña para susurrarle lo que debió haber sido aparente desde un principio –…una SS.

El acrónimo SS (sangre sucia) era una forma no tan cruda de referirse a los hijos e hijas de muggles pero seguía siendo despectivo.

Hermione apartó a James de su persona como si fuera un Don Juan desvergonzado que acabara de hacerle una proposición indecorosa en una iglesia, miró a los dos Gryffindors sintiendo asco, decepción y culpa.

-Esperaba mejor de ustedes- susurró la castaña viendo de James hacia Sirius.

Los dos chicos sintieron vergüenza y desviaron la mirada sin saber por qué, no habían dicho nada malo y de hecho eran los seres humanos más decentes de la sala, eran los únicos que no iban por el mundo aprovechándose de los SS.

Tom, que acababa de deshacerse de Dolohov, observó con ojos de serpiente la interacción de Hermione con los dos idiotas de Gryffindors y se acercó con sigilo al grupo de tres, como una cobra que no quiere ahuyentar a su presa, alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Hermione –…mejor de ustedes- antes de tomar a James por el cuello y jalarlo hacía atrás con fuerza brutal.

James y Sirius sacaron sus varitas sin perder tiempo, Tom no se tomó la molestia, no valían la pena.

-¿Todo bien, Perséfone?- preguntó Tom con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Hermione e ignorando completamente las dos varitas que apuntaban hacía él, era exactamente lo que quería, causar alboroto, arruinar la elegante reunión, armar un caos alrededor mientras él y Hermione permanecían en el centro de todo, en absoluto control, observando, riendo, manipulando, triunfando.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, no necesitaba que Ryddle la ayudara a lidiar con las versiones desmejoradas de James Potter y Sirius Black.

-Excelente- respondió con sarcasmo la chica.

Tom adquirió una expresión maquiavélica y volteó hacia Sirius.

-Por cierto, Zack, Severus me dice que lo molestas tanto porque ha rechazado todas tus proposiciones, un consejo…

Antes de que Tom pudiera dar su consejo Sirius ya se había alejada a zancadas, iba como un toro de lidia en busca de algo que matar, James detrás de él.

Tom sonrió satisfecho y miró los frutos de su trabajo.

Hermione también escaneó la sala y se encontró con la mitad de los presentes en ardiente debate unos contra otros, volteó acusadoramente hacía Tom.

-Tú hiciste esto- imputó Hermione observando por el rabillo del ojo el duelo que acababa de comenzar entre Severus y Sirius, en el pasillo Lucius Malfoy y Lief Dolohov estaban colorados de ira.

-Perséfone, por favor, no puedo ser culpado por la irracionalidad que se apodera de las masas- se defendió Tom.

Hermione regresó su atención a la sala y vio con sorpresa que el veneno de Tom había alcanzado incluso a las mujeres, Narcisa Black estaba discutiendo con otras chicas.

-Eres el diablo- susurró Hermione con horror.

Tom Ryddle sonrió picaresco, su oleada de manipulación se había extendido por todo el lugar.

-Todo lo hice por ti, Perséfone- aseguró Tom con nobleza.

Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica.

-Vamos- indicó Tom ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¿A dónde?- cuestionó Hermione a pesar de que había comenzado a caminar junto a él.

-Descubrí en dónde guardan… la mejor parte- respondió Tom crípticamente.

Rápidamente dejaron atrás el ruido de la sala y atravesaron varios pasillos antes de llegar a un gran cuadro en donde reposaba una bruja sentada en un trono.

-Eihwaz- dijo Tom haciendo un movimiento con su varita.

La bruja del cuadro observó a los intrusos con detenimiento antes de asentir y permitirles el paso.

Hermione esperaba un pasadizo oscuro y lleno de telarañas, fue agradable su sorpresa al ver del otro lado una biblioteca limpia y bien iluminada, entró sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Cómo supiste de esta biblioteca, Ryddle?- preguntó la castaña inspeccionando los lomos de los libros.

Tom sonrió de lado. –Tengo mis métodos.

Hermione habría hecho un comentario recriminatorio si no fuera porque había demasiados libros demandando su atención.

-La mayoría son sobre la "verdadera" historia de la magia, documentos secretos de la sociedad y archivos fantasmas que nadie debe leer nunca pero la sección que nos interesa es ésta- explicó Tom señalando un librero que albergaba tomos sobre la magia del antiguo arte megalítico.

-Lo extraño… y lo irónico, es que muchos de estos libros son de autores muggles, los estudiosos muggles han llegado más lejos en el desciframiento de runas que los magos- comentó Tom tomando uno de los libros.

Hermione se acercó a inspeccionar los títulos, –hipócritas- susurró la castaña con disgusto.

-Parecen Gryffindors- acordó Tom sonriendo con burla.

Hermione lo ignoró y comenzó a seleccionar libros para minimizarlos y ocultarlos en las bolsas secretas de la túnica de Tom.

-Guarda esto, Ryddle- indicó Hermione extendiéndole a Tom los libros que acababa de reducir al tamaño de una moneda.

Tom la observó sorprendido, divertido y orgulloso, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso era robo o simplemente no le importaba?

-Allanamiento de morada _y _robo, Granger, veo que has perdido todo vestigio gryffindor- comentó Tom guardando los pequeños libros en la bolsa interna de su túnica.

Hermione se sonrojó pero sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de determinación, a veces una tiene que hacer lo que una tiene que hacer.

-Es un préstamo, Ryddle, los vamos a regresar cuando terminemos de usarlos- aseguró Hermione, se concentró en los estantes que quedaron semivacíos y con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer los espacios desocupados para que nadie notara la falta de material bibliográfico.

Tom sonrió escéptico mientras terminaba de guardar los pequeños libros, Granger era una ladrona.

-Listo, vamos- ordenó Hermione caminando rumbo a la salida, quería abandonar la escena del crimen lo antes posible.

Tom salió detrás de ella con una sonrisa torcida, el retrato se cerró detrás de ellos y llegaron nuevamente a la sala, estaba casi vacía, los que quedaban parecían estar complotando contra los que se fueron, quienes seguramente también estaban complotando contra los que se quedaron.

Hermione y Tom no se molestaron en despedidas, caminaron directamente hacia la recepción y pidieron sus capas, salieron del establecimiento y al dar la vuelta en una calle secundaria se encontraron con James, Sirius y Peter, los tres estaban atacando a Severus Snape.

Hermione no podía creer que los Gryffindors pudieran ser tan cobardes, tres contra uno, sintió asco del padre y del padrino de Harry, sabía que ni siquiera Tom se rebajaría a algo tan sucio, no era sólo cobardía sino falta de honor, ausencia de orgullo, y eso era algo de lo que Tom Ryddle no carecía, Hermione sacó su varita para intervenir pero Tom le puso una mano sobre sus dedos para evitar que lo hiciera.

-Yo me encargo- informó Tom sacando su propia varita.

Hermione se mordió el labio y observó con ansiedad la mirada determinada de Tom, no sabía por qué razón quería ayudar a Severus Snape pero sabía que la razón no debía ser buena, Tom no hacía acciones altruistas, todo tenía un motivo.

-No los lastimes- dijo Hermione pero no sabía si el chico la escuchó porque ya había comenzado a avanzar rumbo a los Gryffindors.

Tom atacó primero a Peter y lo sacó del duelo sin problemas, después le sonrió predatorio a James y le envió una maldición.

Hermione permaneció con su varita alerta, dispuesta a intervenir si es que Tom se volvía demasiado vicioso, si el contexto fuera diferente, más parecido al que ella estaba acostumbrada, su forma de actuar habría sido diferente, habría desarmado a todos los chicos y los habría regañado por sus malos modales, lamentablemente el contexto era otro, uno que ella apenas lograba comprender, uno en donde su intervención habría sido mal recibida, era un duelo entre magos y Hermione conocía a los magos adolescentes, Severus se habría sentido humillado si Hermione hacía algo al respecto, lo haría parecer débil y patético, en cambio la intervención de Tom sería mejor tolerada, sería un compañero Slytherin que balanceara la diferencia de varitas, lógica del macho alpha, aberrante, simplemente absurda.

Tom estaba jugando con James y se estaba divirtiendo, el que la Artes Oscuras estuvieran permitidas por el Ministerio hacía los duelos mucho más interesantes y les daba una enorme ventaja a los magos de Slytherin que eran los que siempre tienen el mejor arsenal aunque nunca faltaba el hipócrita Gryffindor que sacara trucos sucios, Tom observó por el rabillo de su ojo los movimientos de Severus Snape y sonrió complacido al ver su desempeño, el chico era una de las raras mentes geniales que llegaban a Hogwarts pocas veces al siglo, Tom había platicado con Severus en la reunión para saber exactamente qué es lo que haría el chico con la información que tenía sobre Hermione y él, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que a Severus no le importaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de los viajeros, no estaba ni ligeramente intrigado, tenía cosas más importantes que demandaban su tiempo.

Aburrido del Gryffindor, Tom envió una última maldición para sacarlo del juego y guardó su varita, regresó con Hermione sin mirar atrás.

-Vamos- ordenó Tom despreocupado.

Hermione miró hacía la oscura calle en donde Severus y Sirius seguían intercambiando maldiciones, después regresó sus ojos al rostro de Tom y asintió.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?- preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

Tom hizo un gesto de desinterés y se preparó mentalmente para la mejor mentira que un Slytherin pudiera producir.

-No sé, tres contra uno no parecía muy equilibrado- sonrió y volteó hacía la castaña con un brillo en los ojos - ¡Ey! Tal vez el código Gryffindor que ya perdiste encontró refugio en mi; eres contagiosa, Perséfone.

Hermione arrugó su frente e intentó encontrar el sentido oculto en las palabras de Tom pero sólo logró encontrar vacío.

-Deberíamos esperar a que terminen de pelear, podrían resultar gravemente heridos, y James va a necesitar ir a la enfermería- comentó Hermione volteando constantemente a observar las siluetas de Severus y Sirius.

-Perséfone, eres "la que lleva la muerte", no la vida- le informó Tom.

Hermione palideció al escucharlo y dejó de caminar, por fin entendía la perversidad y el perfecto talle del sobrenombre, le quedaba exacto, ella sola había traído destrucción y muerte al mundo.

Desconsolada, comenzó a dar media vuelta para regresar a ayudar a James e incluso a Peter pero Tom tomó su mano izquierda y continuó caminando hacía adelante por las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad mágica, la luna llena brillaba y podían escuchar el aullido de los licántropos que llegaban desde alguna parte del bosque prohibido.

-Vamos Perséfone, no puedes ser la Diosa de la Fertilidad y la Reina del Inframundo al mismo tiempo, tienes que esperar a que acabe el invierno- dijo Tom jalándola de la mano.

Hermione se soltó de la mano del Slytherin pero no intentó regresar con James y Sirius, apresuró sus pasos rumbo al carruaje, se iba a quemar las pestañas a la luz de las velas, iba a estudiar día y noche, iba a desayunar, comer, cenar, y soñar Runas Antiguas, reconstruiría el maldito Stonehenge si era necesario, lo que sea con tal de componer el mundo.

-¡Te odio, Ryddle!- exclamó Hermione en su enojo.

Tom sonrió complacido, podía soportar odio, repugnancia, recriminación y regaños, pero no indiferencia, eso lo volvería loco.

-----------

------

----

--

-

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

El reino de Perséfone III

Los días eran cada vez más fríos y el invierno parecía infinito, era increíblemente irónico que el régimen de Tom Ryddle, Lord Voldemort, se caracterizara por ser un paisaje desolado por blancura, la nieve recubría el mundo, tal vez por eso el hijo de Ryddle era un pirómano, tal vez el prenderle fuego a aldeas enteras era la forma de acabar con la hipocresía del padre.

- ¿Vienes?

Evan volteó a ver quién lo llamaba, no recordó el nombre del joven, ya se había dado por vencido en tratar de aprenderlos, simplemente iba a dejar que desfilaran como personajes incidentales en una historia más grande.

Siguió a su guía por los pasajes del barco que todavía no terminaba de parecerle extraño, llegaron a la puerta de desembarque y salieron de la nave, el frío no tomó a Evan por sorpresa, después de haber visto la nieve por la ventana no se esperaba menos.

- ¿Y aquí es en donde viven?- preguntó Evan sorprendido.

El hombre ignoró la pregunta de Evan y continuó avanzando a pesar del fuerte viento que soplaba en dirección contraria, Evan intentó hacer lo mismo pero pronto se cansó y descaradamente se situó detrás del hombre para protegerse, poco a poco notó que el viento se hacía más suave y no tan frío, siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha detrás de los pasos del mago hasta que finalmente llegaron a un castillo.

- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó Evan.

- En el castillo de los Krum, aquí viven y estudian los más jóvenes- respondió una voz a sus espaldas, Evan volteó y notó que el resto de la tripulación había bajado también.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y en cuestión de segundos, Evan se olvidó del frío insoportable de afuera.

- Sígueme, no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo y tienes que ver algo- ordenó Saggita Malfoy.

Caminaron por los cálidos pasillos del castillo ignorando al alboroto que dejaban atrás, eran los niños que iban a saludar a sus padres.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó, la mujer lo ignoró, entraron a una habitación llena de retratos, Evan los observó tratando de reconocer alguno.

Saggita le señaló un retrato e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

- ¡Evan!- saludó la chica del retrato con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó Evan sonriendo, observó a la castaña del retrato con cuidado, la chica no debía tener más de dieciocho años, estaba casi igual a la que había perdido hacía más de un siglo.

- ¿Así que llegaste al futuro?- preguntó la castaña. – Nunca dejé de buscarte pero todo fue un vano, no pude encontrarte a tiempo- relató la chica del retrato.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Evan con trepidación.

- Ese día en los menhires, Ryddle y yo llegamos a 1975 y tú no estabas por ningún lado, dedujimos que habías viajado a otra época, yo perdí mis notas o más bien, Ryddle se las robó, tuve que comenzar desde el principio nuevamente, intenté buscar una señal en los Menhires, algo que me ayudara a encontrarte pero mis intentos nunca funcionaron, incluso robé un giratiempos del Ministerio y construí otro, nada funcionó.

Mientras tanto, Ryddle y yo éramos alumnos de Slytherin, la sociedad había cambiado drásticamente, supongo que ya sabes sobre la sociedad de Walpurgis, Ryddle y yo nos metimos en problemas por eso, fuimos parte de grupo de protesta o al menos yo lo fui, Ryddle tenía sus propios planes, planes que yo ni siquiera sospechaba.

Pasaron un par de años hasta que finalmente pude activar los Menhires nuevamente, la magia estaba ahí pero no me permitió viajar, cuando lo intenté hacer la magia reaccionó con violencia, me desmayé y permanecí inconsciente varios días, Ryddle me cuidó durante ese tiempo pero no parecía mejorar, de hecho conforme pasaban los días me volvía más débil, finalmente Ryddle encontró lo que estaba mal y… eso es lo último que recuerdo de ese tiempo, lo siguiente es mi viaje por los menhires, Ryddle me hizo viajar al futuro.

Y aquí es en dónde mis dos líneas del tiempo se funden, unos meses después de que Ryddle me hiciera viajar, en un hospital de Hampshire, Rachel Granger dio a luz a Hermione Jane Granger.

Nací en la misma fecha, el mismo año en que había nacido en la primera línea del tiempo, no recuerdo a mis padres de esa segunda línea, lo que recuerdo es que creía que Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange eran mis padres, Bella me detestaba, en ese entonces no entendía por qué y soportaba sus golpes en silencio; Rodolphus era lo contrario, pero al que recuerdo con más claridad es a Lord Voldemort, a mi me pidió que lo llamara Tom, sus visitas eran demasiado esporádicas pero recuerdo que a mi gustaban. Un día llegó cuando Bellatrix me estaba castigando, era uno de sus castigos favoritos, me quitaba la ropa y hacía que un elfo me azotara, los elfos evitaban pegarme duro y siempre me curaban en cuanto terminaba pero para mi era insoportable mientras duraba, al ver la escena Tom sólo sonrió y le ordenó al elfo que me llevara a mi habitación, nunca volví a ver Bella ni a Rodo.

Después de eso me llevó con los Malfoy, tenía ocho años y había jugado algunas veces con Draco pero me caía mal, no quería vivir con él sin embargo su mamá fue muy amable conmigo y poco a poco me acostumbré a esa familia, cuando Draco y yo cumplimos once años fuimos a Hogwarts, yo en Ravenclaw y él en Slytherin, fue cuando nuestra relación comenzó a cambiar, supongo que era normal que nos enamoráramos, habíamos pasado juntos suficiente tiempo para confiar uno en el otro pero no el suficiente para considerarnos hermanos.

No sabíamos cómo iba a ser percibida nuestra relación por los demás y en especial por sus padres que me consideraban una hija así que lo mantuvimos en secreto, pensábamos casarnos al terminar Hogwarts, era apresurado pero no teníamos otra salida, fue ese último año de Hogwarts el que Ryddle seleccionó cómo año de llegada, en el solsticio de primavera.

Fue el dolor de cabeza más agonizante de mi vida, permanecí inconsciente una semana reviviendo todos mis recuerdos de las dos líneas del tiempo, cuando desperté comprendí todo lo que había pasado, en la segunda línea del tiempo en la que viví con los Lestrange y con los Malfoy me había convertido en una niña débil y dependiente, seguía siendo inteligente pero por todo lo que había visto en mi niñez me sentía incapaz de valerme por mí misma; en cambio tú sabes cómo soy yo originalmente, cuando éstas dos partes de mi personalidad se encontraron y comprendí que todo había sido culpa Ryddle, nació una incontenible furia dirigida a Ryddle…

Y eso es lo único que puedo decirte, no puedo saber qué pasó conmigo más allá del año en que fui retratada- relató la joven Hermione desde su lugar en la pintura.

Evan se quedó en silencia observando el rostro pintado de Hermione y tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

- Tengo que arreglar esto, Hermione- declaró con convicción.

- No sé si se pueda Evan, los Menhires no pueden ser usados, y cada vez que intentamos "arreglar" las cosas, resultan peor- dijo la castaña.

- He visto este mundo, Hermione, créeme, no hay nada peor que esto- anunció Evan recordando los escenas de incendios y cuerpos humanos a medio comer.

- He escuchado lo que se dice- aceptó la castaña sin emoción.

- Tengo que viajar al pasado nuevamente- se propuso el animago, era la única solución que veía.

- No, ni Saggita ni Allyriane te lo van a permitir- informó la castaña.

Evan arrugó en el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué no?

- Ellas protegen los asentamientos mágicos, si no fuera por ellas Lord Voldemort ya habría descompuesto este mundo más de lo que ya está.

- Pero Allyriane dijo que Ryddle tenía el control de varios puntos mágicos- argumentó Evan.

- Saggita, Allyriane y Voldemort son un triángulo unido por Hermione- declaró la castaña como si Hermione no fuera ella.

- No entiendo- declaró Evan, últimamente no entendía nada.

- Por eso la guerra se ha alargado tanto, los tres están como suspendidos en limbo, pueden pelear eternamente si lo desean pero nunca van a llegar a un final. Dicen los que han tenido oportunidad de ver sus duelos, que cuando ellas cruzan varitas con él, la tierra tiembla y la magia del mundo se estremece, lo mismo sucede entre Scorpius y Tighearnan, esto sucede porque todos ellos están unidos por la magia de Hermione, ella les ha dejado el juego en tablas- explicó la castaña.

Evan razonó un momento las palabras de la chica y abrió varias veces su boca para decir algo, -no entiendo.

- No puedo darte detalles porque yo misma no sé lo que ha pasado, pero básicamente todo se reduce a que por todos ellos corre la magia de Hermione, así como un niño hereda los ojos del papá y el cabello de la mamá, también hereda el sello mágico de sus padres.

- Pero Ryddle no tiene nada que ver con la magia de Hermione- reclamó Evan.

- Sí, por lo que sé, Lord Voldemort unió sus poderes mágicos, se hizo más poderoso pero también tiene más puntos débiles, uno de ellos es que no puede acabar con Saggita; Allyriane escogió ascender para darle una ventaja mayor a su hermana pero no ha sido suficiente para vencerlo porque él puede tomar la energía mágica de Hermione cuando lo desee, aunque no estén cerca.

- Si convenzo a Saggita y Allyriane de que me permitan viajar…

- No, yo lo he hablado con ellas y no les agrada la idea, además, un viaje de esa magnitud requeriría que Voldemort dejara que sucediera- explicó la castaña.

- ¿Entonces qué hago?- preguntó Evan desesperado, Hermione lo miró con compasión.

- Evan, tú nunca estuviste en el pasado, creo que no estás destinado a viajar porque si no, ya lo hubieras hecho, te habría encontrado antes, creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a este mundo- explicó Hermione con tristeza.

- ¡No! Allyriane dijo que podía cambiar el pasado y voy a hacerlo. ¡Voy a arreglar esto Hermione! ¡Voy a buscar a Ryddle en el pasado y esta vez me voy a asegurar de que esté bien muerto!- exclamó Evan agitado.

Los demás retratos observaron al mago con interés y comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, qué hombre más grosero, gritando así en la habitación de los retratos, tan desconsiderado.

Evan salió de la sala para buscar a las hijas de Hermione, las iba a obligar a enviarlo al pasado y cambio iba a hacer del futuro un lugar mejor, siguió los gritos sin dificultad, reconoció la voz de Saggita discutiendo contra todas las demás y apresuró sus pasos para ir a enterarse del chisme.

- ¡No! ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es matarla ahora mismo!- exclamó Saggita con odio y sacando chispas de rencor por sus ojos grises.

- ¡Saggita! ¡Es suficiente!- declaró Harry Potter con autoridad.

Evan volteó a buscar la razón del alboroto y se quedó estupefacto al verla, la reconoció sin haberla visto antes, era la mezcla perfecta de Hermione Granger y Tom Ryddle.

- No era mi intención venir a alterar su grupo, de haber sabido que se trataba de ustedes no habría venido…- intentó disculparse la bruja de ojos verdes y cabello negro rizado, tenía la nariz y la boca de su madre.

- ¡Ay, ya cállate!- interrumpió Saggita enojada y observando a la intrusa con disgusto.

- ¡Saggita, contrólate! No es su culpa- ordenó Gabriel Granger enojado, Diòiridh Kera, la intrusa que Saggita quería matar, miró hacía el mago con agradecimiento.

Saggita volteó hacía Gabriel sorprendida y dolida, por un momento su mirada fue vulnerable pero se recompuso con rapidez y un gesto de desprecio aprendido de su padre apareció en su rostro.

- No, tienes razón, pobrecilla, ella qué culpa tiene de que por _su culpa_, el caníbal de su hermano haya incinerado una reserva entera- acusó Saggita viendo a su media hermana con ira.

Diòiridh se retrajo como si la acabaran de abofetear pero no se dejó retroceder ante la ferocidad de la rubia, un brillo determinación apareció en sus ojos y abrió su boca para contestar…

- Es mejor que no estén juntas, Gabriel, llévatela a la habitación de confinamiento, en un momento vamos para allá- ordenó Harry Potter.

Gabriel asintió y con un gesto le indicó a Diòiridh que lo siguiera, ambos salieron de la habitación y al pasar al lado de Saggita la rubia resopló de ira al cruzar miradas con la otra bruja.

- Saggita, no voy a tolerar soldados histéricos a bordo, tómate una semana- ordenó Harry Potter con seriedad.

Fue obvio que la mujer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no soltar su lengua, Harry le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad hasta que ella asintió.

En cuanto Harry salió seguido de otros dos magos que Evan no se molestó en diferenciar, Saggita caminó hacía un sofá y lo pateó con odio, paseó como una desesperada por la habitación y finalmente notó que no estaba sola, Evan la observaba con curiosidad y con diversión.

- ¡¿Tú qué?!- gritó Saggita enojada, sólo estaba buscando victimas que se ofrecieran a aplacar su ira.

- Nada- respondió Evan con rapidez, mejor hablaba con la rubia otro día, uno en que no estuviera tan molesta, sería difícil encontrar un momento así, pero tenían que existir, ¿o no?


	11. Chapter 11

7

Inspeccionó su imagen en el espejo con cuidado y con disgusto.

- Una pequeña sonrisa haría milagros por ti, querida- dijo el espejo.

Hermione arrugó su nariz y deliberadamente se dio la vuelta para no tener que aguantar al espejo, caminó hacia su cama y tomó su capa, se cercioró de que tuviera su varita en la bolsa, tomó su sombrero y finalmente salió de la habitación.

- Una pregunta, Perséfone, ¿me haces esperar deliberadamente?- preguntó Tom Ryddle desde las sombras de la sala común.

- Esto va a ser una desagradable sorpresa Ryddle, pero por difícil que te sea creerlo, no reparto mi tiempo pensando en ti, estaba en la biblioteca y me olvidé de este absurdo evento- dijo Hermione acordándose su sombrero.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No te apetece ir a homenajear a Oscar Rosier?- preguntó Tom con sarcasmo.

- Me emociona tanto como a ti Ryddle- respondió Hermione con aburrimiento, ambos chicos habían comenzado a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Tom sonrió con ferocidad al escucharla.

- Excelente, entonces te van a gustar los planes alternativos que tengo para esta noche- susurró Tom con arrogancia.

- Ryddle, suenas a vampiro de novela gótica barata- acusó Hermione con un gesto de disgusto.

- Perséfone, eso de ser la Reina del Inframundo ya se te subió a la cabeza, ¿me estás diciendo que tienes deseos de necrofilia?- preguntó Tom sarcástico.

Hermione emitió un sonido agudo de asco, - sólo tú, sacarías esa conclusión- acusó.

- Ya nada me sorprende de ti Granger- explicó el Slytherin.

- ¿Qué "planes alternativos" tienes para esta noche, Ryddle?-. Su tono estaba cargado de sospecha y cautela.

Tom ignoró la pregunta y Hermione no pudo insistir porque llegaron al corredor principal en donde Horace Slughorn ya los esperaba con una sonrisa de emoción.

- ¿Listos?- preguntó el hombre inspeccionando las túnicas de los chicos, eran verdes y llevaban la insignia de Walpurgis, hoy había evento. – Excelente, excelente; señorita Granger que bien le queda el verde.

Hermione quería vomitar, estaba segura de que no soportaría tres días de festividades en torno a la figura de Oscar Rosier y la Sociedad Walpurgis, el Mundo Mágico debía vestirse de gala para celebrar el fin de un ciclo natural, que básicamente era la versión mágica de Año Nuevo, los asistentes debían uniformase para la ceremonia y el discurso de Rosier.

- Más que listos, ansiosos- dijo Tom igualando el tono entusiasta de Slughorn

Al escucharlo, Hermione volteó hacía Tom con disgusto pero en realidad ya no la sorprendían las dotes dramáticas del chico.

- Les va a encantar, cada año, la Sociedad organiza algo más espectacular que la última vez- comentó Horace juntando sus manos como si quisiera aplaudir.

El hombre comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida con ambos chicos detrás de él, justo enfrente de la puerta esperaba un carruaje con la puertezuela abierta y un paje esperando, Hermione seguía con náuseas.

Tom aguantó la platica de Slughorn con una sonrisa en la boca durante todo el camino, Hermione se distrajo observando por la ventana y escuchando en silencio la conversación de los otros dos, cualquiera que no conociera a Tom diría que es un Hufflepuff bien portado, incapaz de tener un pensamiento oscuro en su vida, el chico no dejaba de alabar el nuevo régimen ni de halagar a Slughorn, y el tarado del director le estaba comprando el acto sin dudar. Idiota.

- ¡Llegamos!- exclamó Slughorn bajando del carruaje.

Tom bajó tras Slughorn y por un momento Hermione pensó en quedarse dentro del carruaje, tal vez nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaba.

- ¿Lista, Perséfone?- preguntó Tom asomándose en el carruaje.

Hermione bajó con una expresión de molestia, no quería estar ahí.

- Me temo que debo ir al estrado de los invitados de honor, ustedes deben colocarse junto a los demás chicos de la Juventud Walpurgis, al terminar la ceremonia los busco para que vayamos a la cena privada- anunció Slughorn dándose importancia.

- No es necesario, Lucius Malfoy nos invitó a la reunión de la juventud, y después de eso vamos a la cena- dijo Tom

- ¡Que bien, que bien!- exclamó Slughorn caminando rumbo al estrado de honor.

Tom y Hermione asintieron, ambos querían estar lejos del hombre, lo vieron alejarse unos segundos y después voltearon a buscar la formación de la famosa juventud, la escena que encontraron sorprendió a ambos.

- Me recuerda a las primeras fotos que aparecieron en el Times de las aglomeraciones del nacionalsocialismo, excepto que a menor escala- comentó Tom observando con ambición a los cientos de magos y brujas uniformados y formados en perfecto orden.

Hermione tragó saliva, no quería estar ahí.

- ¿Sabías que Rosier no es de sangre pura?- dijo Tom con una media sonrisa irónica.

Hermione volteó estupefacta hacía el chico, -estás mintiendo- declaró con su tono mandón.

- ¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Tom serio.

- Ryddle, los Rosier son de sangre pura, Evan era de sangre pura, su padre tiene que serlo, Evan me habría dicho si no lo fuera- argumentó la castaña.

- Dudo mucho que el animago lo haya sabido, no es información que Oscar quisiera ofrecer voluntariamente, ni siquiera su hijo- respondió Tom sonriente.

- ¿Y entonces tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Hermione con su tono exasperado.

- Tengo mis métodos- respondió Tom. – Su madre era una francesa sangre sucia adoptada por una familia de sangre pura, su padre no lo sabía, cuando el querido Oscar se enteró no le gustó, supongo que la hizo desaparecer- relató Tom divertido, como si estuviera relatando un buen libro.

Hermione volteó hacía él y lo tomó del brazo para forzarlo a dejar de caminar y voltear hacia ella.

- No puedes decirme algo cómo eso sin decirme cómo lo supiste- declaró la castaña sabelotodo.

- Sabía lo de su sangre desde Hogwarts, mi primer año en Slytherin no fue exactamente el mejor, Oscar Rosier y otros cuantos imbéciles intentaron molestarme, en un ocasión le gané a Oscar en un duelo, lo desarmé y el muy neandertal se rebajó a los puños, tuve que entrar a su mente para ordenarle a su cuerpo que dejara de golpearme- relató Tom con desapegó.

Hermione comprendió que Tom había entrado a la mente Oscar y le había arrebatado sus secretos, lo mismo que había intentado hacer con ella.

- ¿Él sabe que tú sabes?- preguntó la castaña.

Tom asintió, -por eso dejó de molestarme.

- Si te reconoce Ryddle...

- Lo sé- interrumpió Tom, sabía que no podían arriesgarse a ser reconocidos por los padres de sus nuevos compañeros, -por eso es hora de irnos.

- En qué crees que he estado trabajando todos estos días, Ryddle, pero no creas que es tan fácil, de todas formas, tenemos que esperar hasta el solsticio…

- No eso, me refiero a que no vamos a quedarnos a esta absurda ceremonia y definitivamente no vamos a ir a la cena- declaró Tom con molestia.

- ¿Y qué sugieres? Dijiste que tenías otros planes- comentó Hermione exasperada con el chico.

- Vamos- ordenó Tom cambiando de dirección.

- Ryddle, esto es obligatorio, si un guardia ve que nos salimos…

Tom la ignoró y continuó caminando, Hermione volteó por última vez hacía el lugar en donde los chicos de la juventud estaban formados como soldados, no logró reconocer a nadie y Tom se seguía alejando, suspiró y apresuró sus pasos para alcanzarlo, alguien tenía que vigilar a Ryddle y ella era la única que podía hacerlo, era su responsabilidad no dejar suelto a un futuro Lord Voldemort en el futuro, por redundante que eso fuera.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la castaña.

- Siempre me ha molestado tu tono de interrogación ¿sabes? Suena muy nasal y exigente, no deberías usarlo- comentó Tom.

- Ryddle, yo no me quejo de tu voz molesta y arrogante- argumentó Hermione, los dos tenían voces insoportables, cuál era el problema.

- Pero yo tengo una personalidad avasalladora para respaldar mi arrogancia, tú eres simplemente molesta- se defendió Tom guiando a la castaña por calles aledañas.

Una fuerte ovación se escuchó, Hermione volteó pero ya no pudo ver nada, habían dado la vuelta en una calle paralela, un aplauso resonó y la castaña supuso que el ruido se debía a que Oscar Rosier había subido al estrado.

- Camina- ordenó Tom sin pausar sus pasos.

- Ryddle, ¿por qué crees que hacen eso?- preguntó Hermione sin poder contener su curiosidad, era jugar con fuego, lo sabía, pero recordaba haber leído en algún libro que no se queman los que juegan con fuego sino sólo los que _no_ saben jugar con fuego, y Hermione esperaba tener el conocimiento suficiente sobre Ryddle como para saber jugar con él.

- ¿Quién hace qué?- preguntó Tom distraído.

- Hitler, Stalin, Rosier, ¿por qué sin ser lo que defienden, pelean y matan por eso?- preguntó Hermione, claro que intuía, como todos, la explicación, pero quería escucharla de voz de Ryddle, de alguien que era exactamente igual, quería escuchar la explicación del culpable.

Tom sonrió de lado y volteó hacía la castaña con ojos igual de sonrientes. - ¿Por qué Hitler peleó por Alemania sin ser él alemán? ¿Por qué Stalin, nacido en un territorio que siempre había querido separarse de la "Madre Rusa", dedicó su vida a matar por una URSS unida y a someter pueblos étnicos, entre ellos el suyo? ¿Por qué Rosier, siendo un sangre sucia, aboga por los sangre pura? ¿Es eso lo que me estás preguntando Granger?- dijo Tom con buen humor.

- Aún más, ¿por qué Hitler, teniendo "sangre" judía si es que los rumores fueron ciertos, por qué si era parte judío se le ocurrió el Holocausto? ¿Por qué Rosier cuya madre era de sangre muggle, los somete?- preguntó Hermione, contaba con que Ryddle no se diera cuenta de que estaba en realidad hablando de él.

Tom sonrió y tomó a la castaña del brazo, la jaló hasta un callejón angosto y la empujó contra la pared.

Hermione decidió que no estaba lista para jugar con fuego pero no se dejó dominar por el pánico, "no le tengo miedo a Tom Ryddle", se repitió mentalmente.

Tom simplemente observó a la castaña con una leve sonrisa, -no sé lo suficiente sobre Hitler, leí los dos tomos de _Mein Kampf_ antes de que estallara la guerra y me aburrió tanto como Marx, no son nada más que panfletos políticos muggles, en especial la segunda parte, no seguí sus pasos bélicos como niño embobado con su ídolo, lo último que supe fue que Alemania estaba ganando la guerra hasta que Hitler, en una muestra fenomenal de estupidez, le declaró la guerra a Estados Unidos y así le dio una buena excusa para atacar no sólo a Japón sino para enviar sus tropas al continente y salvar a los idiotas franceses. Si de muggles políticos se trata, prefiero a Churchill antes que a Hitler, se parece a Dumbledore excepto que Churchill no es hipócrita consigo mismo, la democracia le estorbaba y supo hacerla a un lado, sacrificó a su nación para ganar una guerra, dejó que sus civiles distrajeran al enemigo mientras sus soldados se preparaban, y no pretendió excusarse por eso, no se engañó con la farsa del bien final…- comentó Tom sonriendo divertido, ahora que ya no estaba atrapado entre bombarderos alemanes le parecía gracioso. – Y Hitler… bueno es imposible tener por él una onza de otra emoción que no sea risa después de ver _The great dictator_, no me gusta el cine y no me gusta la comedia, pero en esa ocasión entré a un cine de Dundee porque no quería ir al comedor público con los otros huérfanos- explicó Tom.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, escuchando y sorprendiéndose por las palabras del Slytherin, detestaba los momentos en que Tom Ryddle parecía casi humano.

-Y no sé de qué holocausto hablas Granger, toda esa guerra fue un enorme holocausto, por cierto que ni siquiera sé cómo terminó pero déjame adivinar, perdió Alemania-. La sonrisa de Tom no había desaparecido.

- Sí, se rindió en 1945, pero ¿no sabes del genocidio, de los campos de concentración?- preguntó Hermione.

- Maldita sea, Granger, a diferencia de ti, para mi la guerra no es historia, no es algo que pueda leer en un libro cuyo autor ya tuvo tiempo de investigar todas las fuentes disponibles- se defendió Tom ante le tono incrédulo de la castaña.

- El holocausto fue la exterminación sistemática de los judíos, los nazis formaron campos de concentración en donde prácticamente todos los no-alemanes nacistas y los judíos eran detenidos en masa y forzados trabajar y vivir en condiciones deplorables, también hubo campos de exterminación, más de seis millones de judíos fueron asesinados en estos campos…

- ¿Seis millones? No exageres, dudo que haya habido tanta disponibilidad- interrumpió Tom rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

- ¡Ryddle! ¿No estás poniendo atención? ¿Realmente importa que hayan sido cinco y seis millones cuando…

- Sí, sí importa porque no es lo mismo organizar matanzas de 10 que de 1000, tuvieron que estar enormemente organizados, en serio, 6 millones en… supongamos cinco años de guerra intensa, eso quiere decir que lograron aniquilar a 1.2 millones al año, esos son 100 000 en un mes, 25 000 por semana, si no descansaban ningún día de la semana entonces aproximadamente tuvieron que matar unos 3500 al día, para lo que tuvieron que matar a 149 judíos por hora sin descansar en las noches, pero eso es poco probable, supongamos que mataban por jornadas de dieciséis horas, para lo que tendrían que haber matado a 223 cada hora, o sea 3.7 judíos por minuto- calculó Tom con frialdad y rapidez, - ¿sabes cuántos campos de exterminio había? ¿Y cómo los mataban? Dudo que haya sido fusilamiento, el costo en balas habría sido demasiado alto y un desperdicio, tuvieron que encontrar un método más eficaz, ¿veneno tal vez? ¿O alguna forma de asesinato en masa? Sí, claro, muertes en masa, eso les debió haber ahorrado tiempo y dinero…

Pálida y temblorosa de ira y decepción, Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del chico.

Tom la tomó del brazo - ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó confundido.

- Déjame, Ryddle, no quiero estar cerca de alguien tan insensible como tú- dijo Hermione enojada.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Los judíos han sufrido más a manos de su Dios, dudo que se hayan quejado, se ve que les gusta el sufrimiento, eso de vagar cuarenta años en el desierto no cualquiera lo tolera… eso, eso es suplicio, el Yahvé del Éxodo y Números siempre me ha parecido que es un niño sicótico homicida, me agrada, está tan demente que si Abraham y Moisés no lo hubieran aplacado cada que enloquecía de ira, el dichoso Yahvé habría hecho limpieza étnica al menos una vez en cada uno de los primeros cinco libros, él sí que es genocida, al leer el los libros Yahveístas me quedé con la impresión de que estaba leyendo la parodia de un megálomano obsesivo-compulsivo dictador, uno de los personajes mejor logrados en la historia de la literatura- comentó Tom sonriente y divertido.

Hermione lo empujó enojada. – ¡Ryddle, no te burles!- le ordenó a gritos.

Tom no pudo evitar su risa, Hermione intentó irse nuevamente.

- Perséfone, no te enojes, ya no hablemos de esos muggles si tanto te molesta- dijo Tom deteniendo a la chica por los hombros.

- ¡Ya no me toques!- exclamó Hermione tratando de liberarse del brazo de Tom que aprisionaba sus hombros.

- Cálmate Granger, sé un poco racional ¿quieres? Si lo prefieres, puedo fingir que me importa, puedo ser igual de hipócrita que tú y pretender que la muerte de personas que nunca conocí me afecta- dijo Tom ya sin su sonrisa burlona.

- Prefiero que me quites las manos de encima y me dejes ir- declaró la castaña son seriedad.

- Granger, creí que se te estaba quitando esa fea costumbre Gryffindor de juzgar sólo por un lado, ¿por qué no piensas un poco y volteas la mirada? El villano de unos es el héroe de otros. Hitler adoptó una causa y esa causa era Alemania, hizo lo que tenía que hacer por su pueblo, así debe actuar un líder, ve la historia de Alemania, en cuestión de años tomó un pueblo hambriento y castrado, devastado por el fracaso de la Primera Guerra, y lo convirtió en una potencia; alimentó, vistió y protegió a su gente, les dio trabajo, avance, los motivó, ya quisiera un país tercermundista tener un Hitler.

- No hables de "Alemania", Hitler no quería una Alemania unida y poderosa, Hitler quería una raza unida y poderosa; no es lo mismo, "Alemania" incluye judíos, homosexuales, negros, católicos, todo el nacido en territorio alemán; "Raza" los excluye- argumentó la castaña.

- Pero Hitler les quitó la ciudadanía a todos los que no cumplían con sus requisitos de "raza", o sea que su causa sí era Alemania, nada más que una Alemania "aria", sigue teniendo validez mi punto.

Hermione continuó su caminó, ya no quería escuchar al chico, al rato iba a decir que Jack el Destripador era un iluminado revolucionario.

- ¿Ya no quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó Tom sorprendido por el inminente abandono de la castaña.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Hermione todavía enojada.

- A reunirnos con la rebelión, esa es tu avenida ¿no? ¿No quieres ir a ver quién dirige el movimiento clandestino contra Rosier y Walpurgis?

- ¿De qué hablas Ryddle?- preguntó Hermione olvidando su previo enfado.

Tom sonrió, sabía que eso la detendría. – Ven y averígualo- le susurró antes de continuar su camino por el callejón en el que estaban.

Maldito Ryddle, Hermione lo siguió con pasos cansados y curiosidad al límite.

Al escuchar los pasos de la chica a sus espaldas, Tom se detuvo y esperó hasta que la castaña hubo llegado a su lado.

- Rosier, Perséfone, hace lo que hace precisamente por ser lo que es, en parte su esfuerzo contra los sangre sucia es una lucha por la conquista de lo que él nunca ha sido, pero lo que realmente busca con su política Walpurgis es vengarse de su madre, al hablar de la superioridad de la sangre pura está negando su propia sangre maternal, está renunciando a su madre pero no por su sangre sino por otra cosa que la mujer le hizo, el odiarla por sangre simplemente es más fácil. Cuando "somete" a los sangre sucia a la que está sometiendo y castigando es, nuevamente, a su madre; el igualar el odio materno con el odio por los sangre sucia, le da la oportunidad de rascar su llaga, puede descargar su ira acumulada cuantas veces sea necesario, vive repitiendo- explicó Tom la primera pregunta de Hermione.

- ¿Y tú?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que Tom perdiera el control.

- ¿Yo qué?- preguntó Tom confundido.

Hermione volteó a observar a Tom al escuchar su tono confuso y comprendió que el Slytherin no veía el paralelismo entre él y Rosier.

- ¿No odias a los sangre sucia?- preguntó Hermione.

Tom sonrió. – ¿Odiar? Tal vez cuando era más joven, detesté a los muggles de mi época… odio a los sangre sucia tanto como odio al resto de los hombres.

Hemrione arrugó el entrecejo, ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso Tom Ryddle ya había superado el odio por su padre? ¿El viaje en el tiempo lo había cambiado? ¿Es que ahora Tom Ryddle era una persona más decente? O tal vez, simplemente estaba tratando de distraerla, de engañarla… Sí, seguramente el Slytherin la estaba atrayendo con falsedad para después atacar, no podía confiarse de Ryddle.

-Simplemente no me importan… Yo soy inmortal- declaró arrogante.

Hermione volteó sorprendida a estudiar su perfil, claro, era eso, Tom ya se había convencido de su estatus deífico, había aceptado su naturaleza inmortal sin preguntarse por qué había ocurrido, se creía tan por encima de todos los demás que no podía ni siquiera rebajarse a odiarlos, seguro ya ni siquiera pensaba en sus padres, Tom Ryddle debía pensar que lo había parido la Madre Tierra después haber sido fertilizada por las fuerzas mágicas del mundo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione al notar que se habían alejado demasiado de las calles principales y los edificios se volvían cada vez más deteriorados y austeros, estaban en los barrios bajos de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Desconfías de mi, Perséfone? Estoy insultado- dijo Tom.

Continuaron en silencio y Hermione se sentía cada vez más inquieta, sentía que estaban entrando en territorio prohibido y peligroso, no había encontrado todavía a nadie porque incluso los sangre sucia debían estar en la ceremonia de Rosier, en el último estrato, sobajados y silenciosos pero donde Rosier pudiera verlos.

Al dar la vuelta en una calle angosta Tom sacó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Hermione, esperó a que la castaña reaccionara.

- ¿Se supone que debo tirarme a tus pies y pedirte que no me hagas daño?- preguntó aburrida.

- No me subestimes, Perséfone- advirtió Tom con un ensayo de mirada tenebrosa.

Hermione no dijo nada y tuvo que morderse la lengua para aguantar la mirada del chico, la varita se movió y Tom susurró un encantamiento, Hermione tragó saliva y abrió sus ojos con exageración al sentir el poder de la magia de Tom recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me hiciste?- preguntó enojada y ansiosa.

Tom sonrió y usó el mismo encantamiento sobre sí mismo, al verlo Hermione respiro aliviada, Ryddle sólo había el cambiado el color de sus túnicas,

- No seamos suicidas, Perséfone, sólo los Gryffindor entrarían a territorio enemigo blandiendo sus insignias y colores, suerte que nosotros somos Slytherins- comentó Tom sonriendo como si acabara de contar un chiste, Hermione no veía lo divertido de la situación.

- ¿Ahora a dónde Ryddle?- preguntó impaciente la castaña.

- Por aquí- señaló con su varita un viejo pedazo de papel periódico, con una mano tomó la mano de la castaña y con la otro tomó el periódico, en cuanto lo hizo ambos chicos sintieron el remolino estomacal que provocaban los trasladores.

Aterrizaron en un cuarto pequeño, sucio, frío y oscuro, la única salida estaba custodiada por una cabeza de muñeco que los miraba con ojos deseantes de muerte.

- Esto es lo que te toca, Perséfone, si contestas mal vamos quedar atrapados aquí hasta que alguien venga a interrogarnos, lo cual tengo entendido que podría tomar días- explicó Tom viendo alrededor con un gesto de curiosidad.

- ¿En qué fecha el primer hombre muggle piso la luna?- preguntó la cabeza.

- El 21 de julio de 1969- respondió Hermione automáticamente.

La cabeza los vio sospechosamente pero finalmente asintió y la puerta que custodiaba se abrió, Hermione y Tom continuaron.

- Me rehúso a creer que los muggles han ido a la luna- declaró Tom en voz baja.

- Ryddle, ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?- preguntó Hermione ignorando el comentario del slytherin.

- Tengo mis métodos, Perséfone- respondió el chico.

- Esto podría ser peligroso, Ryddle- susurró Hemione, estaban caminando por un oscuro y angosto pasillo.

- Estás conmigo- aseguró Tom como si eso fuera suficiente para eliminar los temores de la castaña.

No habían caminado mucho cuando empezaron a escuchar sonidos acústicos que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo reconocer.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tom enojado.

- Música- adivinó Hermione tratando de reconocer los sonidos.

La canción terminó justo en el momento en que los dos chicos llegaron a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido, era un bar parecido al Caldero Chorreante, excepto que peor.

Estaba lleno de magos sucios, ebrios y drogados, y brujas sucias, demacradas y por su aspecto, seguramente prostitutas. Hermione volteó a regañar a Tom por llevarla a un antro de mala muerte pero justo en ese momento comenzó otra canción.

Jimmy Page inundó el lugar con su inconfundible guitarra, Hermione volteó ansiosa hacia todos lados para verificar que no estuvieran los Merodeadores en su cercanía.

_Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream  
I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been  
To sit with elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen  
They talk of days for which they sit and wait and all will be revealed_

Tom tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió hasta una pequeña mesa desocupada y tal vez infectada, orinada y/o vomitada. La castaña se sentó con obvio disgusto y evitó en lo posible tocar la mesa, en el cenicero había una aguja usada.

- Ryddle, estoy esperando una explicación ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Hermione por encima del ruido mientras trataba de ignorar todas los ojos que los observaban.

- Espera aquí, Granger- ordenó Tom dándose la vuelta.

- ¡No!- exclamó la castaña poniéndose de pie, -no me vas a dejar aquí sola, Ryddle.

Tom fingió no escucharla y caminó rápidamente rumbo a la barra en donde un mago alto y grueso parecía estarlo retando con la mirada a que se acercara. Tom no estaba ni siquiera un poco nervioso, ignoró a las mujeres que le ofrecían sus servicio y llegó hasta el hombre, con una seña le indicó que se acercara y esperó paciente a que el tipo lo obedeciera.

- Busco a Dung Fletcher- dijo Tom alargándole al hombre una tarjeta y una pequeña bolsa de galeones y sickles.

El hombre se guardó el saquito de dinero e inspeccionó la tarjeta, miró a Tom a los ojos y sonrió con dientes amarillos y disparejos, Tom permaneció impávido.

- ¿Para?- preguntó el hombre, Tom permaneció en silencio y los dos vieron a los ojos varios segundos, Tom resistió la tentación de entrar a la mente del desconocido.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y asintió. -Tú ganas chico, al final de ese pasillo- señalando un angosto pasaje, estaba siendo bloqueado por una mujer que parecía estar recargada y a punto de caerse pero en realidad estaba protegiendo el paso. – La contraseña es lo que estás escuchando ahora- informó el hombre sin perder su sonrisa.

Tom supuso que se refería a los infernales sonidos que salían del tocadiscos que estaba en una esquina del lugar, esperaba que Granger supiera de qué música se trataba porque él no pensaba preguntar al asqueroso sangre sucia.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con tu muñeca- dijo el hombre señalando hacía atrás de Tom, - si lo que buscas es librarla de un problema de vientre, yo sé de alguien que te puede dar la poción…

Tom ya no terminó de escuchar el ofrecimiento del hombre porque al voltear a buscar lo que señalaba el hombre se encontró con Hermione embrujando a uno de los clientes más sobrios del lugar, llegó hasta la chica en segundos y la jaló del brazo, maldita Granger ¿no podía permanecer quieta un segundo?

- Ryddle, te dije que no me dejaras sola, ese idiota quería "comprar mis servicios"- acusó Hermione sintiéndose sucia y ofendida.

- No sabía que los tenías en venta, Perséfone- se burló Tom, Hermione le gruñó indignada.

- ¿Cómo se llama la canción que acaba de terminar?- preguntó Tom con seriedad.

- ¿Ahora te interesa la música muggle?- preguntó la castaña con sarcasmo.

- Estaba en el coro del orfanato y toco el violín como un virtuoso- informó Tom sin arrogancia y sin presunción, lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de un dato aburrido y consumado.

Hermione ya estaba harta de sorprenderse con Tom Ryddle.

- No te creo- declaró la rebelde castaña.

- No me importa, sólo dime qué canción era- ordenó el Slytherin, ya habían llegado al lugar donde la mujer semi-inconsciente bloqueaba el pasillo.

- Kashmir de Led Zeppelin- respondió Hermione.

La mujer escuchó a la castaña y se hizo a un lado pretendiendo que se iba tambaleando rumbo a la barra, o tal vez en realidad se iba tambaleando rumbo a la barra.

-Vamos- ordenó Tom.

- No, Ryddle, primero quiero saber cómo supiste de este lugar y a dónde vamos- exigió la castaña negándose a seguir avanzando.

- Me enteré gracias a Lucius Malfoy, embarazó a una sangre sucia que trabaja para su prometida y la trajo aquí para que le dieran la poción de aborto- explicó Tom dejando fuera de su informe la forma en que se topó con la historia.

Hermione se indignó al escucharlo pero en realidad no estaba tan sorprendida como lo estaría en otras circunstancias, en el Mundo Mágico el aborto estaba prohibido para las mujeres de sangre pura así como también estaba prohibido el matrimonio entre desiguales a menos que la pareja consiguiera un permiso especial, por el contrario, el embarazo estaba prohibido para las mujeres de sangre sucia a menos que consiguieran permiso del ministerio para reproducirse y ellas no podían aspirar a casarse con un sangre pura.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Porque dudo mucho que tú necesites una poción abortiva- terció la mordaz castaña.

- Pero si es tuyo, Granger, ¿te atreves a negarlo?- preguntó Tom con su tono de burla.

- ¡Ryddle!- exclamó Hermione exasperada.

- Sucede que el hombre que maneja el mercado negro también es el jefe de los sangre sucia descontentos, ahora vamos a hablar con uno de sus hombres para que nos consiga un pasaporte al Mundo Muggle- explicó Tom.

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir al Mundo Muggle?

- Por muchas razones pero conténtate con pensar que es por nostalgia, además, lo que importa es hacer contacto con estos hombres porque si, como sospecho, nos vamos a quedar aquí un par de años, no pienso vivir en un mundo dominado por Oscar Rosier- declaró el Slytherin con uno de sus tonos más autoritarios.

- ¿Por qué dices que nos vamos a quedar años?- preguntó Hermione tragando saliva con dificultad.

- Porque tú sabes tan bien como yo, que no podemos irnos hasta no encontrar al animago.

Hermione se prometió localizar a Evan antes del siguiente solsticio sólo para contradecir a Tom.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó un hombre de voz grave a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo con espaldas rígidas y sus manos a un centímetro de sus varitas.

- Busco a Dung Fletcher, me dijeron que él puede conseguirnos pasaportes al Mundo Muggle- informó Tom descaradamente.

- ¿Y para que querrían dos niños como ustedes romper la ley Rosier?- preguntó el hombre con sospecha, no debía tener más de veinticinco años, vestía pantalones vaqueros, una artística playera de Pink Floyd, sandalias y unas gafas negras de aviador, llevaba el pelo un poco largo y una sombra de barba en el mentón y las mejillas.

- Eso es asunto nuestro- declaró Tom con convicción y tomando la mano de Hermione en la suya, si lo que quería era hacerle pensar al hombre que eran una pareja fugitiva… lo había logrado.

- Ya veo- murmuró el mago. – Por aquí- ordenó caminando entre ellos para mostrarles el lugar, los llevó a una puerta cerrada y la abrió con su varita, se hizo a un lado para dejarles el paso libre, Tom entró sin soltar la mano de Hermione quien realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para no soltarse.

- No es barato lo que piden- les advirtió el sujeto caminando hacía un escritorio que había en la oficina.

- Eso espero, no me gusta lo barato- dijo Tom con arrogancia.

El hombre se burló. - Ustedes niños ricos necesitan aprender el valor de las cosas- murmuró.

- No pueden quedarse mucho tiempo, tienen que regresar ¿lo saben?- preguntó el mago.

- Sí- respondieron ambos chicos.

- ¿Hay gente que los vaya a intentar buscar? ¿Padres, tutores, abuelos?

- Nadie importante, nadie que pueda llegar muy lejos- contestó Tom.

- ¿Traes el dinero?- cuestionó el mago viendo a Tom expectativo.

Por única respuesta Tom sacó un saco de dinero y la arrojó sobre el escritorio del hombre quien a su vez tomó dos sobres de su escritorio y los arrojó hacia la esquina del escritorio en donde estaba Tom.

- Tienen tres días máximo, no pueden usar sus varitas y no pueden salir con túnicas, tienen que usar ropa muggle, ¿tienen?

Ambos negaron.

- Por una módica cantidad puedo convertirme en su asesor de moda- ofreció sarcástico el sujeto.

Tom le envió una mirada calculadora pero sacó otro sacó de dinero más pequeño y lo aventó a las manos del mago.

- Me encanta negociar con los jóvenes Slytherins, ustedes si que conocen el valor del dinero- comentó amargamente. – Por aquí- indicó dirigiéndose a otra puerta, pasaron a una habitación que estaba llena de ropa muggle nueva, evidentemente era mercancía negra en el Mundo Mágico.

- Escojan algo no muy llamativo, ¿quieren?- pidió el hombre. – O saben qué, combínense como deseen, los muggles estamos cada vez más locos.

Casi emocionada, Hermione se dirigió hacía la pila de pantalones vaqueros, hacía años que no veía unos, Tom vio alrededor con disgusto, confiando en que la castaña escogería algo para él volteó a hablar con el mago.

- ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para no tener que regresar al Mundo Mágico?- le preguntó.

El mago se bajó un poco sus gafas para ver a Tom a los ojos sin barreras. - ¿Por qué preguntas? No me digas que quieres dejar este bonito mundo de magia- infirió sarcástico.

- Tanto como agradezco todas las restricciones de Walpurgis, creo que simplemente no van conmigo- respondió Tom.

El mago se quitó completamente sus gafas y las colgó en el cuello de su playera.

- Eres sangre pura ¿cierto?- preguntó dubitativo, sólo en sangre pura sería tan arrogante y ningún sangre pura querría abandonar el Mundo Mágico.

Tom asintió sin titubeos, se acercó al hombre y miró de reojo Hermione que pretendía escoger ropa mientras intentaba escucharlos.

- Ella no- susurró Tom viendo al hombre a los ojos, amenazándolo silenciosamente para que supiera que debía guardarse el secreto, pero de todas formas, el extraño mago no sería un problema si decidía hablar, Tom lo tenía todo bajo control.

- Bueno, si quieres desaparecer del Mundo Mágico permanentemente, si estás dispuesto a eso, sólo hay una persona que podría ayudarte- informó el hombre con seriedad.

Tom asintió, sí, obvio ya sabía eso, ahora quería saber quién era ese hombre. - ¿Podrías contactarme con él?

El mago sonrió – sí, sí podría, estás hablando con él- dijo extendiendo su mano, -Ted Tonks.

Tom sonrió de lado y estrechó la mano del hombre.

- Sorvolo Gaunt.


	12. Chapter 12

Aviso: el capítulo es más largo de lo normal, pero si leen hasta el final va a valer la pena el esfuerzo de sus ojos, creo... espero.

8

—_Perséfone. _

_No contesta, me deja por su sueño, por su bienestar._

_Me abandona a la ceremonia solitaria […]_

_Si ella sueña la creación toda sueña._

_Saber y recordar vuelan con una misma ala._

_La luz, la oscuridad que se volvió visible, _

_se contiene en ambos ojos._

_Las cosas toman cuerpo según su ser._

_-Homero Aridjis, Perséfone_

_-  
_

_De mi pasado paso al futuro y ahí estas  
Eres mi presente te veo de frente  
y quiero llorar  
Para poder amar hay que sangrar  
Para poder despertar hay que vivir  
Y por las noches sabes  
Que el sacrificio es llegar a ti  
¡Ay mujer, dolor, amor hueles a sangre!  
¡Ay mujer, dolor, amor hueles a sangre!_

_-Jaguares, Sangre_

Caminar por _Kings road_ en la noche de año nuevo en una época desconocida no era la mejor idea que hubiera tenido Tom en su vida, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—¿Qué esperabas Ryddle? Si hubieras tenido la sensatez de haberme consultado antes sobre esta excursión, te habría dicho que la ciudad iba a estar inundada de punks, rockeros y de fanáticos de música disco —dijo Hermione señalando un grupo de jóvenes formados para entrar a una disco de donde salían las notas de _Fly Robin fly_.

—¿Qué drogas usan? —preguntó Tom observando a otro grupo de jóvenes eufóricos—. En mis tiempos estaba de moda la heroína, morfina y cocaína; pero no eran públicos, los vicios eran íntimos —concluyó sin apartar la mirada de los descarados muggles que reían extasiados.

—Ahora usan marihuana principalmente —respondió Hermione haciéndose a un lado cuando un muggle ebrio pasó a su lado.

—¿Sigue prohibido el cáñamo? —preguntó Tom jalando a la castaña del brazo para atravesar la calle.

—Sí —respondió la castaña.

—Genial, vamos a comprar un poco —sugirió Tom buscando con la mirada a los vendedores ilegales.

—¡No Ryddle! Es ilegal —dijo la castaña.

Tom rodó los ojos. —Pues claro que es ilegal, las cosas más satisfactorias normalmente lo son.

—Dije que no, además tenemos poco dinero muggle —razonó Hermione.

—Para eso tenemos varitas, Granger —le recordó Tom tocando inconscientemente la bolsa de su abrigo en donde llevaba la varita, Ted Tonks les había advertido no usarla pero eso no le importaba.

—¿Para qué querrías probarla Ryddle? ¿Alguien tan adicto al control como tú no debería estar interesado en cosas como el hachís —comentó la castaña.

—No desprecio lo que no conozco, si rechazo algo es porque tengo razones válidas para hacerlo, no me dejo llevar por la opinión ni los juicios de los demás. Por ejemplo, probé la heroína y la rechacé no porque "es ilegal y mala" sino porque me causó demasiado sopor y sosiego, me dejó con tal sensación de pereza que me llevó un día regresar a mi ambición habitual —relató Tom recordando la ocasión en que robó la dosis de Bob Croner.

—Ryddle, ¿estás tratando de decir que tienes "razones válidas" para ser racista y prejuicioso contra muggles y magos hijos de muggles? —preguntó la castaña sólo para estar segura de lo que ya sabía sería una respuesta afirmativa.

—Puede que sea racista pero no prejuicioso, ya te lo dije, mi desprecio no es gratuito, si detesto algo o a alguien, tengo un buen argumento para ello —explicó el Slytherin.

—¿Y qué entiendes tú por "buen argumento" y ""razones válidas"? —reclamó la castaña con su tono sabelotodo.

Tom sonrió de lado y volteó hacía Hermione con una mirada interrogativa, '¿Tú qué crees?'.

Hermione entendió la mirada y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro provocando así que su cabello se agitara.

—Claro, obvio, no sé por qué me molesté en preguntar, tus razones básicamente se abrevian en un eslogan "Todo el Poder para Ryddle" —dijo Hermione irritada con su acompañante, Tom rió de buen humor.

—Perséfone, vas a ser mi publicista —informó Tom asintiendo, sí, básicamente ese era objetivo en la vida.

—Ryddle, ¿por qué, eh? ¿Por qué esta obsesión tuya con el poder? —preguntó Hermione en un arranque de insaciable curiosidad.

Tom se detuvo en cuanto escuchó su pregunta y volteó nuevamente hacía la castaña con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, la observó unos segundos hasta que un escándalo del otro lado de la calle llamó su atención y se dio media vuelta para ver la fuente del ruido.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó confundido e irritado, un grupo de jóvenes estrafalarios entraban y salían de una boutique de ropa con las letras SEX en la fachada.

—Son punks —respondió Hermione siguiendo con la mirada a un joven de ropa desgarrada y de cabello verde peinado en picos, hacía demasiado frío pero él parecía no sentirlo.

—¿Y eso básicamente qué quiere decir? —preguntó Tom regresando su atención a la castaña.

Hermione abrió su boca para responder pero por el rabillo de su ojo notó que dos de los punks estaban hablando y viendo a Tom con burla y condescendencia, la castaña observó el atuendo de su acompañante y decidió que era momento de huir, había intentado darle a Tom un simple par de tejanos, una playera y una chaqueta, pero Tom había decidido que era un atuendo demasiado corriente, en sus tiempos era algo que usaban los obreros muggles, en vez de eso había optado por un traje informal con gabardina y bufanda, lucía fuera de lugar.

—Caminemos Ryddle —ordenó la castaña jalando a Tom de su bufanda—. Los punks comenzaron como un género musical y se volvieron una subcultura —trató de explicar, era difícil, Tom no tenía marco de referencia, era algo totalmente nuevo.

—Y déjame adivinar, se rebelan contra el poder y el orden —dijo Tom con una sonrisa burlona.

—Entre otras cosas, sí —admitió Hermione suponiendo que tenía razón, esa parecía ser la característica principal de la juventud de los sesentas y setentas.

—Eso es lo que todos en esta calle son ¿verdad? Imbéciles quejumbrosos —supuso Ton con disgusto en su tono mientras observaba con condescendencia a los demás transeúntes.

—Ryddle, para comenzar a entenderlos un poco tendrías que revisar la historia de los últimos treinta años, y tomando en cuenta tu desprecio por todo lo muggle, dudo que lo hagas, así que mejor trata de olvidarte del tema —pidió la castaña sabelotodo.

Tom estaba por responder cuando un adolescente alto y delgado se acercó a ellos y los interceptó con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—¿Un colocón, hermano? —ofreció el joven muggle dirigiéndose a Tom.

Hermione intentó tomar a Ryddle por el brazo antes de que sucediera pero el chico fue demasiado rápido, molesto con la intercepción del muggle, Tom lo empujó con fuerza y el chico se cayó.

—Ryddle, no hagas eso —regañó Hermione acercándose al drogado y pacífico muggle. —¿Estás bien?

Tom posó sus manos en la cintura y la jaló para evitar que se inclinara a ayudar al muggle, el tipo parecía lleno de bacterias y suciedad, seguro les iba a contagiar algo.

—Ryddle, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan grosero? —se quejó la castaña viendo hacía atrás, el muggle estaba tan perdido que posiblemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

—Fue él el que se metió en mi camino, no al revés —argumentó Tom decidiendo que finalmente no iba a probar la droga del momento si es que para hacerlo tendría que negociar con esa clase de muggles decadentes.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no continuó su regaño, simplemente se sacudió el brazo que Tom había dejado alrededor de su cintura y se alejó un paso.

—¿Y cuándo les quitan el veto a las drogas? —preguntó Tom.

—No lo hacen, en mi tiempo siguen estando prohibidas —respondió Hermione sin aclarar cuál era su tiempo, Tom ya lo sabía.

—Los muggle son tan imbéciles —murmuró Tom con condescendencia—. Recuerdo que uno de los primeros acuerdos internacionales contra los opiáceos y el cáñamo fue el Convenio de Ginebra en 1925, ¿sabes por qué el Reino Unido propuso la prohibición de esas drogas y por qué los demás países votaron a favor, Granger? —preguntó Tom tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la castaña.

—No Ryddle, pero estoy segura de que me vas a decir porque te encanta escuchar tus pedantes y paranoicas teorías —dijo la castaña con su tono regañón.

—Porque estaban perdiendo sus colonias en Asia y África, las drogas eran subversivas porque eran productos nacionales, estaban peleando el control inglés con un autoconsumo de productos agrícolas que le estaba provocando problemas al gobierno opresor porque no había mercado para su güisqui ni para sus drogas de laboratorio que exportaban como medicamento. Todos estos grandes convenios y convenciones de Ginebra, los acuerdos internacionales, todos son firmados por Estados Unidos y los países europeos principales, toman acuerdos en contra de los demás países y después los obligan a ceñirse a ellos, ¿realmente quieres ser parte de este sistema de opresión, Granger? —preguntó Tom tratando de apelar a la gryffindor revoltosa que la castaña llevaba dentro.

—Buen intento Ryddle —respondió la castaña sin dejar de caminar.

—Eres triste, ¿realmente eres de esas personas que creen que las leyes existen para nuestro bien, que confían ciegamente en la ley y la invisten de un poder que no le pertenece? ¿Vas a dejar que el gobierno te diga qué es lo que puedes consumir y qué no? —preguntó Tom incrédulo y molesto.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a escuchar las molestas opiniones de Tom Ryddle que normalmente resultaban ser más sociopáticas que racionales, cuando Ryddle se ponía en ese plan era mejor dejarlo hablar y discursar.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema con la ley? Que nacimos en ella, naces y creces en una sociedad cuyos palabras canonizadas son conceptos como "prohibido", "ley", "voto", "gobierno", "ministro", "ilegal", "constitución", "derecho", "violación". Y luego creces y te enteras de que no puedes hacerte un té de opio para la tos porque es "contra la ley", y entonces lo aceptas sin oponer resistencia y sin preguntarte por qué, te conformas con saber que es ilegal, pero la ley es en realidad una convención social en la que el ser humano ignorante relega un poder que no sabe cómo manejar, ¿qué pasa cuando alguien se quiere salir de esta convención? Lo juzgan como criminal sin entender que en realidad es un hombre inteligente que comprendió el mecanismo de la "justicia", ¿por qué debes someterte a un sistema jurídico si no quieres? Yo no necesito que el gobierno defienda "mis derechos" y no firmé su constitución, no recuerdo haber firmado un contrato en donde acepto regirme por sus leyes —concluyó Tom, llevaba sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina y su boca estaba cubierta por su bufanda, era posiblemente el único joven vestido de manera formal, parecía un tipo salido de una película de Humprey Bogart.

Hacía ya tiempo que Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que no valía la pena intentar sensibilizar a Tom Ryddle porque iba contra su naturaleza y era un esfuerzo vano, lo mejor era intentar entrar en su locura y a partir de ahí hacerle ver lo inconveniente que era su extraña forma de pensar y ver las cosas.

—Primero, déjame decirte que la juventud muggle está completamente contra las palabras "canonizadas" de las que hablas pero estoy segura de que aun así encontrarías la forma de seguir criticando; y segundo, ¿dices que si hubieras firmado un papel en el cual aceptas regirte por la constitución entonces serías un ciudadano ejemplar? —preguntó la castaña pensando en las posibilidades, si un contrato era lo que se requería para obligar a Ryddle a comportarse, bueno, eso podría lograrse.

—Exacto, excepto que claro, nunca aceptaría regirme por ninguna constitución —contestó Tom.

—¿Y el hecho de que hayas nacido un ciudadano inglés no significa nada para ti? —preguntó la castaña.

—No soy inglés, soy mago —respondió Tom.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? Seas mago o no, naciste en territorio nacional —argumentó la castaña acercándose a Tom para evitar una pareja de muggles exhibicionistas.

—Pero soy mago, no muggle —insistió Tom aprovechando la cercanía de la castaña para pasarle un brazo por el cuello.

—Y sin embargo tampoco aceptas las leyes de los magos —le recordó la castaña volteando hacía Tom para intentar ver su expresión, el era más alto, su barbilla quedaba justo al nivel de la frente de ella.

—El mismo principio aplica —se defendió Tom, las estipulaciones que Dumbledore le impuso ese día en el orfanato no contaban, fue un acuerdo de palabra y todo mundo miente en los acuerdos de palabra.

—Ryddle, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema…

—Que soy demasiado inteligente —respondió Tom antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar.

—No…

—¿Qué onda mi raza, no quieren tripear un ratón? —interrumpió un nuevo muggle.

Tom inclinó un poco su peso sobre Hermione y con su brazo derecho empujó al muggle, lamentablemente esta vez era un muggle más eufórico que pacifico y regresó el gesto.

—¡Ryddle vámonos! —exclamó la castaña tratando de jalar a Tom de la mano.

Tom se sacudió la invisible suciedad que el muggle le dejó en su gabardina y sonrió de lado, se desprendió de la mano de la castaña y avanzó hacia el muggle con lentitud, con un brillo depredatorio en los ojos.

—Eres escoria —sonrió Tom, su mirada fulguró de color rojo por un segundo, el muggle parecía petrificado.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba justo ahí, no pudo entender por qué un segundo Tom y el muggle se estaban viendo a los ojos y al siguiente segundo el muggle se había alejado de Tom gritando que el demonio venía tras él.

—¡Es el diablo, hermanos, llamen al padre Damien Karras!

Tal vez debería tomarse el asunto con más seriedad pero Hermione simplemente no pudo contener la risa, la escena era simplemente increíble, Tom Ryddle parado a media calle con una mirada de confusión mientras un muggle hippie huye de él alegando que es el diablo.

Demasiado pronto, el muggle regresó con dos más de sus amigos, venían hablando y señalando a Tom con obviedad.

—No quisiera decepcionarlos, tal vez realmente deba enseñarles algunos trucos que les terminen de freír el cerebro —sugirió Tom sin perder su media sonrisa, tenía sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina, Hermione sabía que en la bolsa derecha llevaba su varita y al ver la mirada letal en sus ojos se ensombreció de inmediato y la risa que la anterior escena le había provocado desapareció por completo.

—Ryddle, no les hagas caso, vamos —dijo la castaña con un tono aplacador que según había descubierto recientemente, tenía cierto poder paliativo sobre Tom Ryddle.

Tom volvió con la castaña, nuevamente le pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello y continuaron caminando, pasaron junto a los muggles sin hacerles caso pero una vez que los hubieron dejado atrás Tom volteó hacía ellos y asegurándose de que Hermione no pudiera verlo, dejó que la sangre invadiera sus ojos y sacó su lengua, era delgada y larga, como la de una serpiente, sonrió al verlos palidecer y echarse a correr.

Hermione también volteó al escuchar los gritos pero lo único que vio fueron las espaldas de los muggles.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —preguntó Hermione con su tono sospechoso.

Tom le sonrió inocentemente.

—Les saqué la lengua —respondió—. Así —sacando nuevamente su lengua y moviéndola de un lado a otro, esta vez su lengua era normal, la que siempre había tenido, no la forma desfigurada que le había mostrado a los muggles, esa la había conseguido una noche durante sus experimentos con auto-transfiguración.

—Cierra la boca, no quiero ver tu lengua —se quejó la castaña con disgusto.

Para molestar, Tom sacó aún más su lengua y se inclinó peligrosamente cerca hacía la castaña, ella se vio obligada a empujarlo para ponerse a salvo.

—Deja de jugar, Ryddle —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y quién es el padre Damien Karras, Granger? —preguntó Tom recordando los gritos del muggle demente.

—Es el personaje de una película de terror, "El exorcista", es sobre una niña que es poseída por un demonio y el padre Karras le hace un exorcismo —respondió Hermione recordando con un leve estremecimiento la cinta que había visto a pesar de la advertencia de sus padres, había sido unas semanas después de llegar su carta de Hogwarts, creyendo que en la fantasía muggle encontraría claves para el mundo mágico, Hermione se acercó con renovado interés a cuentos, leyendas, películas y casos paranormales.

—¿Y se supone que da miedo? Suena absurda—dijo Tom condescendiente.

—Dices eso porque no la has visto —le aseguró la castaña pensando que por muy frío y perverso que fuera Tom Ryddle, las películas de terror tendrían que arrancarle algún tipo de emoción, si tan sólo porque tendrían efectos especiales a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Perséfone, no intentes tentarme con tus retos gryffindors, tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Tom.

—¿Qué cosas exactamente, Ryddle? Te he estado preguntando desde que salimos del mundo mágico y básicamente no has dado ninguna explicación —regañó la castaña mandona.

—Está bien, déjame editar eso, tengo cosas que hacer —enmendó el Slytherin sin preocuparse por su anterior uso del plural.

—¿Qué cosas? —insistió Hermione exasperada.

—Perséfone, piénsalo, ¿realmente esperabas que no tendría curiosidad por ver el mundo muggle? Es simplemente obvio que quiera ver todos los aspectos de esta nueva época, no puedes esperar que acepte el aislamiento del mundo mágico sin conocer el muggle —explicó Tom, ya habían dado la vuelta en una calle aledaña y parecían caminar sin rumbo, igual que el resto de jóvenes dispersos en la ciudad.

Hermione pensó en la respuesta de Tom y comprendió que podría significar más problemas y nuevos cambios, por lo que Evan le había dicho, Tom Ryddle abandonó completamente el mundo muggle después de que fue mayor de edad y no tuvo que regresar al orfanato, sin embargo, ahora Tom tampoco tenía necesidad de regresar y lo estaba haciendo, es natural que sintiera curiosidad y que quisiera quebrantar la ley Rosier, pero lo estaba haciendo con una mente un poco más abierta, igual de critica, pero no tan cegada por la megalomanía más propia de Voldemort.

Tom Ryddle nunca despreciaba el conocimiento que consideraba valioso, no importaba de qué fuente proviniera, él sabía extraer lo importante, y en esa nueva época el mundo muggle tenía un desarrollo más allá del que cualquier ciudadano de los años cuarenta hubiera podido imaginarse, ¿qué haría Tom Ryddle con ese nuevo conocimiento? ¿Qué pasaría si se interesaba por las nuevas formas de tecnología? Hermione no quería ni pensarlo.

—Ya casi es media noche, Ryddle, tenemos que encontrar un hotel —informó la castaña decidiendo aceptar por el momento la explicación del Slytherin, sólo tendría que asegurarse de no perderlo de vista, ya habían cambiado demasiado el mundo mágico, no quería arriesgarse a camibar tan drásticamente el muggle.

Continuaron caminando en busca de un b&b y después de cruzarse con varios grupos más de jóvenes Tom finalmente volteó hacía la castaña y le señaló un grupo de mujeres que salían de un bar.

—¿Y esas cosas asexuadas y rudas? —preguntó Tom Ryddle refiriéndose a varias de las mujeres que había visto en el mundo muggle hasta el momento.

—Creí que no eras un cerdo machista Ryddle —le recordó Hermione.

—Ahí vas otra vez a acusarme de no sé cuánta falacia —el rol de las mujeres le importaba tanto como el de los hombres, o sea, nada, al final del día él estaba por encima de todos.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sí estás a favor de la igualdad entre hombre y mujeres como me dijiste aquella vez que te encontré en el baño de niñas? —preguntó Hermione dubitativa, ambos sabían que esa había sido una descarada mentira.

—¿Igualdad? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? —señalando al grupo de mujeres que ahora estaba pegando pancartas en postes y paredes—. Seguro son las herederas de las locas que "lucharon" por su derecho a votar, como si eso sirviera de algo. El derecho al voto nunca les ha servido a los hombres y ciertamente no les va a servir a ellas, ¿esa es la igualdad que buscan? ¿Ser igual de taradas?

Al pasar por una pared de publicidad Tom se detuvo a leer el anuncio y rió cínicamente.

—"Toda mujer tiene derecho al aborto, es una decisión individual", ¿ves lo que te digo? La igualdad las volvió más estúpidas —insultó Tom sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo escalar la molestia de su acompañante—. Claro, lo mejor que estas muggles podrían hacer por su mundo es dejar de parirlo, pero ese no es un argumento.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no ceder a la tentación de ponerse a debatir con Ryddle, tenía la mentalidad de un neurótico de los años cuarenta.

—Mira Ryddle, ahí tienen habitaciones disponibles —dijo Hermione señalándole un pequeño hotel.

—Ya vi, vamos —aceptó Tom.

Ambos chicos entraron y Tom sacó el dinero que había cambiado con Ted Tonks, el hotel estaba lleno y tuvieron que conformarse con una habitación sencilla, en cuanto entraron Hermione azotó la puerta y Tom volteó a verla con una ceja en alto, sonrió de lado al ver su expresión seria.

—Dime, Perséfone —dijo Tom esperando una nueva tanda quejas y regaños de los que como siempre, no haría caso.

—Dos cosas Ryddle, ¿qué quieres en el mundo muggle? Y ¿De dónde has estado sacando dinero? —interrogó la castaña.

—Dos respuestas Granger, no te importa. Y. No te importa —respondió Tom comenzando a quitarse su gabardina y su bufanda.

—No me salgas con eso, Ryddle, estoy aquí ¿no? Por lo tanto tengo derecho a saber de qué se trata, y la verdadera respuesta, porque eso de que tienes interés por el mundo muggle es sólo la mitad de tus razones —regañó la castaña.

Tom sonrió indulgente, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso junto a su otro abrigo, su camisa era de manga larga, se comenzó a desabrochar las empuñaduras mientras se acercaba a la castaña, su mirada era una mezcla de lástima y nostalgia.

—Mírate, hablándome de derechos y exigiéndome respuestas —se burló Tom imprimiéndole dulzura a su ironía.

—No estoy jugando, si no me dices te dejo aquí…

—¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó Tom antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar de hablar.

Hermione miró al Slytherin sorprendida e incrédula, ¿cómo que por qué había ido? ¿No era obvio? No podía dejar a Ryddle suelto en el mundo muggle haciendo no sabía qué cosas, además tenía la impresión de que el Slytherin no la habría dejado regresar a Hogwarts aunque hubiera decidido hacerlo en vez de ir con él al mundo muggle, no, Hermione tenía la impresión de que Ryddle la quería ahí, simplemente no sabía por qué, y la ignorancia era peligrosa cuando se lidiaba con Tom Ryddle.

—¿Por qué negociaste mi salida con Ted Tonks? —preguntó la castaña por respuesta.

—Era necesario para conseguir mi propio pase, eres una conveniencia, nada más —respondió Tom con un tono serio que rara vez usaba para hablar con ella.

Hermione enfureció y lo reflejó en su mirada.

—Y tú eres una inconveniencia Ryddle, no eres nada más que un niño malcriado al que tengo que estar cuidando…

Enojado y violento, Tom cargó a Hermione por la cintura y caminó dos pasos hasta que la espalda de ella chocó contra la puerta.

Hermione gritó de la sorpresa e intentó liberarse pero Tom se mantuvo inamovible, ella trató de empujarlo al tiempo que lo insultaba pero después de unos segundos de no obtener reacción alguna, se tranquilizó y no rehuyó más su mirada.

—Soy un inconveniente para el mundo entero, lo que va contra corriente siempre lo es; para ti, Granger, soy todo lo que hay, soy más de lo que puedes "cuidar".

Porque estaba más enojado que excitado y más curioso que interesado, Tom tomó cada una de las piernas de Hermione en sus manos y las abrió para enredarlas alrededor de su cintura, ella permaneció en pálido silencio e intentó liberarse una vez mas pero al sentir el efecto de sus movimientos en la cintura de Tom prefirió quedarse inmóvil.

­­—¡Déjam…

Tom ahogó las quejas y las órdenes de Hermione con su boca, en cuanto sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella, sintió casi el mismo estremecimiento de placer que sentía cada vez practicaba las Artes Oscuras y a partir de ahí todo fue instinto, su lengua invadió la cálida humedad y se encontró con la textura de una lengua fina y con la exquisita sensación de besar a Hermione Granger, o más bien, de ser besado por ella.

Nunca antes había besado a alguien y nuca pensó que lo haría o que le gustaría hacerlo, era el tipo de cuestiones que nunca le habían interesado, parecía algo demasiado común en lo que perder el tiempo, además, dejarse dominar por cuestiones corporales parecía competir con su búsqueda por el Poder, ahora sabía que era cierto, dejarse distraer por su cuerpo y deseos sexuales era definitivamente peligroso, Granger no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Cuando Hermione sintió los labios de Tom sobre los suyos la sorpresa le impidió moverse, fue también la sopresa la que le impidio reaccionar cuando sintió la lengua de él invadir su boca, lo inadmisibile es que estuviera sorprendida, porque siempre había sabido que algo tendría que pasar, lo presentía desde que Ryddle la arrinconara contra la puerta, desde que entraran a esa pequeña habitación, desde que caminaran por las calles de Chelsea, desde que salieran del mundo mágico, desde que llegaran a esa nueva época, siempre lo había sabido pero siempre había negado que lo sabia porque era la única forma de defenderse de los cargos de culpa, ahora no podía negarlo más, comprendía que el momento había llegado, el momento de encarar a su demonio, el demonio que en ese momento parecía querer succionarle el alma a través de la boca.

Así que peleó, pero peleó no como Ryddle se lo hubiera imaginado, peleó no para defenderse sino para vencerlo. Regresó el beso con furia, salió al encuentro de labios y lengua sin titubear. No podía dejarse dominar por él, no de esa forma, Ryddle tendría que saber que jamás podría arrinconarla de esa manera, podía aprisionarla contra la puerta pero eso no significaba nada si era ella la que jodía la boca de él y no viceversa.

El único beso que había dado antes fue el que le dio Billy Wilther cuando tenían ocho años y seguramente eso no contaba así que podría decirse que su experiencia era nula, pero estaba segura de que Ryddle ni siquiera besos en la mejilla tenia en su haber, por lo tanto era increíble que lo estuvieran haciendo tan bien, o que se sintiera tan bien.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello de Tom y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, movió su cintura contra la de él, el sentir su rigidez y escuchar su apreciativo gruñido la llenó de una sensación de placer que nuca había experimentado antes, se dio cuenta de que si vencía a Ryddle también perdería ella, estaban peleando una batalla de la que ninguno de los dos saldría vencedor, estaban parados sobre un precipicio y caer era tentador, demasiado tentador.

Tom exploró con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione al tiempo que su boca se enfretaba a la rival, sin embargo cuando sintió el movimiento de las caderas de Hermione actuar sobre su miembro se dio cuenta de que había venido a la guerra sin antes prepararse de forma adecuada, Hermione Granger lo estaba reduciendo a un hormonal imbécil con pene pero sin cerebro, se dio cuenta de que si no conquistaba Hermione en todos los aspectos, podría convertirse en una amenaza para sus planes.

Fue entonces cuando reconoció lo que había decidió hacía tiempo, Hermione Granger era de él.

Lentamente fue tratando de reducir la intensidad del beso y fue recorriendo con contenido fervor su mejilla hasta llegar a la concavidad de su cuello en donde se detuvo unos segundos para explorar la tersa piel y finalmente reposó ahí su frente.

Hermione tomó largas bocanadas de aire para intentar regresar su respiración a la normalidad y para tratar de que las palpitaciones de su corazón dejaran de ser una amenaza, no podía ser saludable la forma en que Ryddle le había acelerado el ritmo cardiaco. Se dio cuenta de que la mano del chico estaba debajo de su blusa y sobre pecho derecho; tratando de racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione posó inconscientemente su propia mano sobre la de él y lo ayudó a deslizarla. Finalmente Tom le permitió bajar las piernas y Hermione tuvo que recargarse sobre la puerta, estaba confundida, desorientada, frustrada e… inconfortablemente lubricada, quería llorar de vergüenza, de culpa, de todo, de nada; por Evan, por Ron, por Harry; por lo que era y por la extraña en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Tom dio un paso atrás y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, su camisa se había desaliñado, ya sólo tenía tres botones en sus correspondientes ojales, su cabello, siempre tan bien peinado, ahora era un desorden de mechones negros, su mirada dilatada aún y sobre su boca una media sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Perséfone; tú ganas, por ahora; ¿qué quieres saber? —preguntó Tom sin perder su sonrisa y sin el más mínimo asomo de un sonrojo.

Hermione asintió en aceptación de su aparente victoria, habían comenzado una guerra.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo el dinero que has gastado? Desde que llegamos siempre te he visto con bolsas de galeones y sé que Slughorn no te pudo haber dado tanto —señaló Hermione pensativa.

—Perséfone, es de mal gusto discutir sobre estos asuntos tan materialistas —dijo Tom mordaz.

Hermione no reaccionó, seguía esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, Tom entornó los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te falta algo? ¡Dime y te lo compro! —profirió irritado.

—¡Ryddle no seas estúpido! —reprendió la castaña, como si ella necesitara que Ryddle le estuviera comprando cosas.

—Granger, no seas chismosa —regresó el Slytherin imitando su tono exageradamente.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía creer que había besado al idiota de Ryddle, era un necio y ni siquiera sabía de qué especie era exactamente, quién sabe que infecciones le podría contagiar. Decidiendo que antes que seguir discutiendo con él prefería lavarse la boca, tomó la bolsa que la acompañaba a todos lados y todas épocas y se dirigió al baño.

Tom se tumbó sobre la cama y se concentró en los ruidos precedientes del otra lado de la puerta, varios minutos después, la castaña salió del baño descalsa y con los ojos sospechosamente rojos, Tom la observó recriminatorio, no la había escuchado llorar pero era obvio que lo había hecho. Débil.

La chica colocó su bolsa en la cama y sin hacer caso de Ryddle se puso a revolotear, varios minutos después logró sacar una bolsa de dormir que tendió en el suelo, podía sentir la mirada de Tom sobre su rostro pero lo ignoró cuanto mejor pudo.

—Estás siendo irracional y dramática —comentó Tom desde su cómodo lugar en la cama.

Hermione pretendió no escucharlo, él estaba siendo un animal, incluso Ron le habría ofrecido la cama, apagó la luz y se tendió sobre la incómoda bolsa de dormir, se aseguró de tener su varita a la mano.

Tom exhaló irritado y se quitó sus zapatos, se movió al centro de la cama y extendió sus brazos, toda para él, era más espacio del que estaba acostumbrado, toda su vida había dormido en camas individuales, en Hogwarts las camas eran sólo lo suficientemente amplias para un ocupante y en el orfanato ya era mucho lujo el tener una pequeña cama para él sólo, cuando salían de "vacaciones" tenían que dormir dos o tres en una misma cama; por lo tanto esta nueva situación le era ajena, intentó acomodarse en el amplio espacio pero sólo consiguió dar vueltas con insistencia.

—Ryddle, estate quieto —regañó la castaña.

Tom se quedó en una esquina de la cama y estaba por insultar a la chica cuando la escuchó gritar espantosamente.

—¡Hay algo en el piso! Creo que es una rata —se quejó Hermione poniéndose de pie y prendiendo la luz, lo que sea que hubiera sentido, no estaba a la vista.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Tom irritado.

—No empieces conmigo Ryddle, creo que una rata se estaba acurrucando en mi cabello — comentó Hermione para intentar hacerle ver lo perturbada que estaba, Tom se echó a reír.

—Voy a quejarme —anunció la castaña poniéndose sus zapatos.

Tom pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo pero no hizo nada por detenerla cuando la vio salir, si Granger se iba a quejar, mejor que lo hiciera con el administrador del barato hotel y no con él.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella Tom se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación, sobre la mesa halló lo que necesitaría en una horas, un mapa de Inglaterra, lo extendió sobre la mesa pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, escuchó los pasos de Hermione que regresaba y un toque en la puerta, sonrió con satisfacción, se le había olvidado la llave, se tomó su tiempo para abrir y cuando finalmente lo hizo se quedó recargado sobre la puerta para impedirle el paso.

—¿Si?

—¡Muévete Ryddle! —exclamó la castaña enojado y… ¿sonrojada?

Tom estaba intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa Perséfone? ¿Por qué estás roja?

—Hay una fiesta en la recepción —dijo Hermione por todo explicación, y por fiesta quería decir "orgía".

—¿Y? —preguntó Tom confundido, en sus tiempos una fiesta era… algo que evitar.

—Y nada, no encontré al encargado —respondió Hermione entrando a la habitación cuando el chico finalmente se hizo a un lado.

Tom cerró la puerta una vez que la castaña hubo entrado y regresó a la cama, se acomodó nuevamente en el centro y esperó con una media sonrisa a que ella hablara.

Hermione estaba por sugerir que dividieran la cama en dos con su varitas o que transfiguraran algún otro mueble en una, pero sabía que ese era un riesgo innecesario, Ted Tonks les había dicho que no podían usar sus varitas a menos que fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte y Hermione estaba dispuesta a usarla para maldecir a Ryddle si fuera necesario, pero sentía que era irresponsable usarla para su comodidad.

—Muévete Ryddle, no la necesitas toda —ordenó la castaña malhumorada, estaba parada junto a la cama.

—¿Y arriesgar mi virtud? No Granger, quién sabe lo que podrías hacerme mientras duermo —comentó Tom sarcástico.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco pero apretó sus labios y decidió que no se iba a dejar incomodar por Tom Ryddle.

—Créeme Ryddle, tu virginidad está a salvo conmigo —dijo Hermione sonando aburrida y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar que minutos antes la virginidad de Ryddle sí que había corrido peligro.

Tom entornó los ojos y se movió hacía el lado izquierdo de la cama, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, virginidad era la clase de conceptos que nunca quería ver asociados con su persona, era como decir que era casto y puro, simplemente insultante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy virgen? —preguntó Tom irritado.

Ahora si se sonrojó, no quería hablar de la virginidad o ausencia de, de Tom Ryddle; puso una almohada en el centro de la cama para marcar la frontera entre los dos lados y apagó la luz, después se acostó sobre la cama lo más alejada que pudo del centro, si se volteaba incluso unos centímetros se caería.

—Nada me lo hace pensar, simplemente asumí que eras —respondió Hermione finalmente, conocía a Ryddle desde que él tenía trece años y ella catorce, nunca le había conocido a alguna chica en la que estuviera interesado, no que esa fuera la única opción pero Ryddle se ponía exigente incluso con la ropa que se ponía, un burdel de Callejón Knockturn no era exactamente el lugar más higiénico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca he tenido a ninguna fémina absurda colgando de mi brazo y molestándome con su presencia? —preguntó Tom.

—Sí, Ryddle, exactamente por eso —dijo Hermione con su tono condescendiente, estúpido Ryddle, lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer alejado del género femenino, y de ella en especial.

—Tu forma de ver las cosas es bastante ingenua, convencional… el abuso infantil es más común de lo que te imaginas —reveló Tom sonando omnisciente pero enigmático.

La respiración de Hermione se entrecortó y su corazón dio un salto, ¿qué estaba diciendo Ryddle exactamente?

—¿Tú...

—¿Sabías que hoy es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Tom cambiando súbitamente de tema.

Hermione volteó a verlo pero la oscuridad sólo le permitía diferenciar su perfil, quería insistir en la conversación anterior pero sabía que Ryddle se molestaría, era mejor seguirle la corriente.

—Feliz cum…

—No lo digas.

—¿Entonces para qué me dices? —preguntó Hermione, en realidad ya lo sabía, Evan le había dicho.

—¿Cuántos cumplo? ¿Dieciséis o cincuenta y dos? –preguntó Tom.

—Dieciséis —respondió la castaña con seguridad.

—¿Sabías Granger que por tu culpa todos mis planes se arruinaron? —preguntó Tom, extrañamente no estaba tan molesto al respecto, sus planes no habían estado estrictamente calculados, sólo sabía lo que ambicionaba, y ya era inmortal, ya sólo le quedaba conquistar Poder, más.

Hermione tragó saliva al escucharlo, obviamente sabía lo mucho que había cambiado el futuro por su viaje pero escuchar la acusación de Ryddle hacía todo más real, se daba cuenta de que tal vez había cambiado no sólo el mundo sino a Tom Ryddle y de que entre un mundo dominado por Oscar Rosier o por Tom Ryddle, el de Rosier era tal vez peor, sentía que al menos Tom era un poco honesto, él no habría iniciado una enorme campaña política para conquistar la opinión pública con mentiras, era un megalómano ambicioso y no pretendía ser otra cosa, quien lo aceptaba bien, quien no… bueno, había maneras.

—¿Qué planes? —le preguntó azorada.

—Tú dime, los debes saber mejor que yo —respondió él—. Supongo que los obvios ¿no? Conquistar el mundo, hacer la guerra, apoderarme del ministerio, et cetera.

—Lo único que puedo decirte Ryddle, es que al final pierdes —le aseguró ella.

—Perdía, ya no —argumentó Tom sin inquietarse.

—Ahora no, pero el presente va a cambiar otra vez, para que sea lo que antes fue —dijo Hermione queriendo creer en sus palabras a pesar de la evidencia.

—¿Entonces prefieres la guerra? ¿Prefieres mi guerra? —preguntó Tom curioso, cuando Hermione no respondió inmediatamente una sonrisa malévola apreció en su rostro—. Me prefieres a mí.

—No te adules Ryddle, no es cuestión de preferencias, es lo que debe ser, esta es una realidad que existe por mi culpa —dijo la castaña.

—Cuánto ego. ¿Y la otra realidad qué? ¿Crees que fue designada por una fuerza superior? ¿Crees que era el destino? No seas tonta Granger, esta "realidad" es tan válida y arbitraria como cualquier otra —comentó Tom—. Y si intentas regresarla a lo que fue antes, la estarías alterando nuevamente, no puedes des-revolver un huevo de la misma que una roca no puede subir por si sola una colina, no puedes evitar la entropía, no puedes escapar a la segunda ley de la termodinámica, es la flecha del tiempo, no hay esperanza, acéptalo, irreversibilidad es nuestra condición de existencia, la vida es un juego, debes jugar, no puedes ganar ni salirte, puedes empatar sólo en cero absoluto, jamás alcanzas cero absoluto —explicó Tom Ryddle.

—O sea que el gran Ryddle acepta las leyes de la termodinámica —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sarcástica, así que hasta la megalomanía de Tom tenía sus límites, aceptaba con renuencia a la madre de todas las leyes de Murphy.

—Esas son más bien leyes naturales enunciadas por el hombre, no es que las acepte o no, no soy irracional, sería el más necio de los asnos si pretendiera "violarlas" y el más brillante de los genios si lo lograra. Ni siquiera con magia sería posible pasar por encima de la segunda ley, es paradójica en si misma, incluso las leyes de Newton o las ecuaciones de Maxwell pueden volverse obsoletas, ya sea con magia o con la relatividad, pero no esa, no existe un sistema cerrado que pueda tener los beneficios energéticos de uno abierto sin necesidad de interacción; ¿una máquina cuyo nivel de entropía disminuye con el tiempo? ¿Un motor que incremente su funcionamiento entre más trabaje y que no requiera energía exterior? Sería ir contra el universo… Sólo yo —concluyó Tom con arrogancia, pensando seriamente en las posibilidades.

Hermione se burló abiertamente, Tom no se molestó; tal vez, si podía ser inmortal, no era demasiado ilusorio pensar que algún día también podría convertirse en una máquina de perpetuo poder.

—Pero si necesitas comer, respirar, defecar, entonces…

—No tienes que restregármelo en la cara… —dijo Tom interrumpiéndose en el último momento cuando se le ocurrió una nueva idea—, o tal vez no, soy inmortal ¿no? Eso quiere decir que aunque no coma y no duerma, debo seguir funcionando igualmente, no necesito materia ni energía exterior para sobrevivir —concluyó seriamente.

—Tu supuesta inmortalidad todavía está por verse, y aunque fuera cierto, te asegura "vida infinita" no energía infinita —reclamó la castaña rehusándose a creer que fuera posible.

Tom no le hizo caso, iba a intentarlo de todas formas, ambos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, finalmente fue Hermione la que introdujo otro tema.

—Ryddle —llamó ella en la soledad de la noche.

—Granger —contestó Tom a su vez.

—¿En serio estuviste en el coro del orfanato? —preguntó la castaña curiosa, era algo que le había estado molestando toda la tarde.

Tom sonrió de lado y puso su mano izquierda debajo de su nuca.

—Sí, Granger, realmente estuve —estuvo haciéndole maldades a los demás niños hasta que lo sacaron de las filas, pero estuvo.

—¿Y tocas el violín? —insistió Hermione, era mucho creer que Tom Ryddle tuviera esa clase de aptitudes tan nobles.

—Sí —respondió Tom exasperado, ¿acaso no ya lo había dicho?

—¿Por qué el violín?

—Es lo que me dieron.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, Tom esperó observando la oscuridad de la habitación y escuchando con paciencia la respiración de Hermione, pasó así al menos dos horas hasta que estuvo seguro de que la castaña ya estaba completamente dormida. Para él todas las noches eran iguales, una guerra con el sueño, batallas que a veces ganaba pero eventualmente perdía, tal vez sólo era la costumbre, tendría que proponerse realmente vencer las necesidades del cuerpo, no podía perder el tiempo satisfaciendo necesidades básicas.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se levantó con ligereza para no despertarla, caminó hasta la ventana y abrió la pesada cortina, en la calle varios muggle seguían celebrando el nuevo año, se sentó sobre la única silla que había, desde ahí tenía una buena vista de la habitación, la luz de la luna y de las lámparas que se filtraba por la ventana era más que suficiente para iluminar el perfil de Hermione sobre la cama, estaba acostada sobre su lado izquierdo y tenía su brazo encima de la almohada que había puesto en el centro para marcar la frontera entre su lado y el de él.

Al darse cuenta de que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo Tom sacó del abrigo que había dejado sobre la cama una daga y regresó a la mesa en donde había dejado el mapa, su ubicó en la parte de Londres y lo extendió sobre la mesa, se cortó el dedo índice con la punta de la daga y dejó que una gota de su sangre cayera sobre los trazos del papel, murmuró un encantamiento, la gota de sangre se comenzó a mover por las líneas que representaban calles hasta que se paró en una colonia que parecía estar un poco lejos de ahí, era inconveniente pero era mejor que si se hubiera movido hasta otro estado, así que el muggle nunca había salido de Londres.

Memorizó la dirección y dobló nuevamente el mapa, caminó hacia los pies de la cama en donde había dejado su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, todo el tiempo mirando la forma dormida de la castaña, vigilando que no despertara, justo cuando se acomodó la bufanda se dio cuenta de que su dedo seguía sangrando, lo observó unos segundos y apretó la piel adyacente a la cortada para hacerla sangrar más.

­­—Ryddle, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione sin despertar totalmente, entreabrió sus ojos sólo un inconsciente segundo.

Tom se apresuró al lado de la chica susurrando "shss" y siseando en pársel, Hermione se movió un poco en la cama pero regresó inmediatamente a su profundo sueño; para asegurarse de que dormía, Tom se inclinó sobre ella y extendió su mano para recogerle un mechón de rebeldes rizos, no podía haber previsto lo que sucedería con esa sola acción.

Una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mejilla.

Y Tom se dio cuenta de que era fundamental.

Era cuanto deseo no sabía que albergaba; era todo lo que ansiaba pero ignoraba; era el delicioso simbolismo del poder; Tom observó con avidez la gota de sangre que comenzaba a deslizarse por la colina de la tersa y blanca mejilla hacia la comisura de sus labios y supo que si había un destino para él, era ese.

La gota de destrucción y Poder sobre la blanca y suave inocencia, el hilo de sangre estaba ya sobre el carnoso labio inferior, ¿quién pierde y quién gana? ¿Él, que ha logrado corromper y ensuciar tan fina oposición? ¿O ella, que sin siquiera saberlo, ha asimilado el Poder de su oponente para obligarlo a detenerse a las puertas de su boca?

—Non plus ultra —murmuró Tom sin despegar sus ojos del rostro marcado, señalado, escriturado.

Tom sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó hasta tocar con sus labios la oreja de Hermione.

—Descansa Perséfone, yo tengo un mortal que juzgar y castigar —le susurró.

Se incorporó y sonriendo por última vez se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió y esperó uno segundos antes de salir, a sus pies, la rata que había hecho gritar a Hermione salió corriendo, Tom la piso y le aplastó con la puerta, después la pateó hacia el pasillo y finalmente salió de la habitación.

En la recepción del hotel se encontró con un grupo de muggles tomando y fumando, la espantosa música llenaba la habitación, un muggle tambaleándose casi chocó contra él y Tom tuvo que empujarlo y patearlo, detestaba ser tocado.

Salió a la calle y se acomodó su abrigo, hacía demasiado frío, se cruzó con varios muggles más que no habían terminando de festejar y a algunos de ellos los asaltó para entrar en sus mentes y enterarse de qué es lo que había pasado últimamente en el mundo, la mayoría eran drogados cuyo único conocimiento se limitaba a la música Rock y a los programas de televisión pero también encontró algunos estudiantes y mujeres universitarias que le aportaron interesantes datos, decidió que al siguiente día iría con Granger a buscar una librería.

Media hora después de que saliera del hotel llegó a un edificio viejo, las luces estaban prendidas y la música no paraba, caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre, lo mínimo que podía hacer en momentos como esos era ser un poco paciente, sabía a lo que venía. Una mujer de apariencia triste y desgastada abrió la puerta, llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano y una moretón en la mejilla, Tom la observó con disgusto, que muggle, que corriente.

—Hola cariño, ¿buscas a charlie o a mary? —preguntó la mujerzuela con una sonrisa.

—Requiero al dueño de esta… pocilga —informó Tom sin ocultar su deprecio.

—Sí, pero ¿qué vas a comprar, coca o hachís? —preguntó la mujer sin ofenderse.

Tom bufó irritado y clavó su negra mirada en los ojos azules de la mujer.

—Llévame con el cerdo de esta porqueriza, ahora —ordenó enojado.

La mujer asintió y se dio la vuelta para guiarlo, los ocupantes de la casa no hicieron caso de él, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos, la mujer lo llevó hasta un hombre de mediana edad, su aspecto era desaseado y serio, a diferencia de sus amigos, él estaba sobrio. La mujer se retiró en cuanto Tom estuvo frente al muggle.

—¿Qué pasa niño? —preguntó el hombre con una voz recia.

Tom sonrió, quería disfrutar el placer de la anticipación, volteó a inspeccionar la sala y notó que nadie los veía, había interceptado al muggle al pie de las escaleras y estaban ocultos por una pared que separaba el pasillo de la habitación en donde festejaban los otros muggles.

—Vengo a matarte —informó Tom desdeñoso.

El hombre se sorprendió un segundo y después se echó a reír, sus carcajadas sólo duraron hasta que Tom sacó su varita.

—_Finite incantatem_ —pronunció el Slytherin apuntando con su varita el pecho de su medio hermano, el encantamiento de glamour que había puesto sobre él hacía ya varias décadas desapareció y Tom pudo ver el vivo retrato de su padre, odio como el nunca había sentido se apoderó de su pecho, al fin había llegado el momento de su venganza, de prurifcarse de la suciedad muggle que llevaba en las venas.

—¿Qué… —el muggle estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder formular una pregunta que abarcara todas sus incógnitas.

Tom ignoró el tartamudeo del hombre, se concentró y entró violentamente en su mente, su vida había sido bastante patética, falta de ambición y de inteligencia habían convertido al segundo hijo de Tom Ryddle senior en un asqueroso y haragán vividor, no tenía familia ni ganas de hacer algo con su vida, salió de la mediocre mente y sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó espantado el muggle.

El Slytherin levantó nuevamente su varita y esperó a que el muggle hablara por última vez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con su último hilo de voz.

Tom sonrió y estuvo a punto de responderle que era por su sangre, iba a morir porque la sucia sangre de Tom Ryddle senior corría por sus venas, pero decidió que matarlo sin explicarle sería la última venganza, el muggle había vivido sin un por qué y moriría sin uno.

—_Avada Kedavra_ —susurró casi con melancolía, en cuanto el rayo verde se impactó contra el pecho del muggle, Tom aspiró con la boca y sintió que por primera vez conocía lo que era la saciedad.

No esperó a verlo caer, salió del edificio sin mirar atrás, no le preocupaba que los aurores detectaran el uso de la maldición, sabía que en el ministerio ya no se monitoreaba la magia negra y tampoco tenían razón para verificar que los magos hicieran magia enfrente de muggles pues la sola interacción estaba prohibida.

Caminó totalmente extasiado por lo que acababa de hacer, no sabía que el poder recorriendo de su cuerpo a su varita fuera tan intoxicante, era glorioso, era como si acabara de ingerir mil gramos de Poder en forma pura, era como besar a Granger, era como vivir, era…

Era como Comer Muerte.

Eso es exactamente lo que era.

Comerse a la Muerte, tragarla, vencerla, devorarla.

El alimento básico del Poder, la Muerte.

Tener hambre de muerte.

Si pudiera juntar un grupo de magos unidos por esa necesidad básica, un grupo de hombres que se alimentaran de Muerte… sería el perfecto grupo de sirvientes, tomarían la muerte y la comerían.

Saboreó el juego de las palabras.

Muerte, del latín _Mors, mortis,_ extrañamente una palabra de género femenino, 'Pérséfone'; también un dios del panteón grecorromano, Mors, en griego es Tánatos, _θάνατος_, el hijo de la noche y la oscuridad, el que termina la vida de los mortales, el que significa destrucción y violencia, el otro lado de Eros, su complemento.

Comer, en latín sería _ere_... _Mortere, mortedo, mortesum, _no, muy corto, no tenía la fonética adecuada.

_Vescor,_ alimentarse, _Morsvescor..._ no, no sonaba bien.

Tenía que indicar no sólo la acción de alimentarse con muerte sino también lo inmediatamente anterior, debía implicar la acción de llevar la muerte a la víctima y alimentarse con ella, serían los que mataran a la orden de Perséfone, su sóla exitencia implica la muerte, él se encargaría de llevar esa sentencia a la víctima y comer los restos. Llevar y comer muerte.

Como el esófago, el alimento pasa por el esófago, del latín _oesophagus, _y a su vez del griego _oisophagos_ (οισοφάγος), literalmente lo que transporta y come, οἴσωllevar y φάγομαι comer. Lo que traga.

_Mortífago._

El que come muerte, la traga, le devora.

El que lleva y come muerte.

'Mortífago'.

Llegó al hotel sin darse cuenta, tan absorto estaba en sus ideas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la noche había terminado y el día estaba clareando, probó a decir el nombre antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Mortífago, el que come muerte.

Perséfone lleva destrucción y muerte, él la comería, se alimentaría de la muerte que Perséfone llevara a pesar de sí misma.

Y seguía durmiendo.

Tom se quitó nuevamente su abrigo y su bufanda, dejó su chaqueta y sus zapatos en el suelo, revisó el dedo que se había cortado para localizar al muggle y notó que la herida se había cerrado, se mordió el dedo y la sangre volvió a gotear.

Sonriente y ansioso regresó al lado de Hermione, la sangre que había dejado en su mejilla ya estaba seca, dejo que otra gota cayera, y otra, y otra.

Cuando ella comenzó a despertar, él se inclinó y comenzó lamer la sangre, siguió el hilo rojo que había descendido hasta los labios y antes de poder meter su lengua entre los suaves labios, se vio arrojado hasta el otro lado de la habitación, la luz roja del _expelliarmus_ de Hermione refulgió en la habitación.

—¿Qué crees que haces Ryddle? —se quejó la castaña con su varita en un una mano y con la otra limpiándose la mejilla.

—La sangre inunda tus mejillas, Perséfone —dijo Tom por toda respuesta.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hermione enojada.

Tom sonrió y se levantó del suelo, caminó hacía Hermione con sus manos extendidas.

—Observa mis manos Peséfone, ¿las ves distintas? —preguntó curioso.

La castaña seguía confundida y apretó su varita en su mano derecha.

—¿A qué huelo Perséfone? —preguntó Tom sentándose en la cama e inclinándose hacia ella.

—Dime, Hermione, ¿a qué sabe mi boca? —preguntó por última vez antes de cerrar el corto espacio que había entre sus bocas.

¿No te sabe a oscuridad?

¿No te sabe a muerte?

Porque precisamente acabo de comerla.

¿Puedes probar el sabor a muerte en mis labios?

--------------

_----_----------

------

--

-

Bien, sépanse que este me costo un poquito, me merezco un review, no me obliguen a ponerlas bajo la imperius.

Es un solo capítulo, lo sé, pero sean justas, es más largo de lo que acostumbro y hay dos besos… y una muerte, y sangre, ¿qué más quieren?

Los siguientes van a tardar un poco, tengo que apurarme con Ofitas, sin embargo, voy a poner algunas escenas y capítulos que no pude incluir en los capítulos anteriores ni en The Unforgiven, son partes que ya no tuvieron cábida y como no sé que hacer con ellas he decidido ponerlas en mi Lj, tengo que buscar los archivos y organizarlos, espero subirlos este fin de semana, por si a alguien le interesan, para entrar pueden ir a mir profile y dar un click Homepage, pero no lo hagan ahora porque lo único que hay es una entrada que se va a quedar así por si mucho tiempo, un fic del que no estoy muy segura.

A todas las que ma han dejado comentarios, muchas gracias, creo que he respondido todos, unos puede que hasta dos veces, pero las que no tienen cuenta no he tenido forma de responder ni agradecerles, sin embargo... gracias.

En mi opinión este capítulo no amerita que cambie el rating, así que no lo haré, considero que esto fue demasiado leve, pero igual y yo soy una loca pervertida, no sé, tal vez esa implícita condicionalidad de muerte/sexo pudiera ser tomada mal por algunas, alguien ya me ha dicho que la relación es enfermiza y sádica, pero que de todas formas la había disfrutado, o sea que no puede ser tan malo.


	13. Chapter 13

9

_I stand in the dark light in the dark street  
and look up at my window, I was born there.  
The lights are on; other people are moving about.  
I am with raincoat; cigarette in mouth,  
hat over eye, hand on gat.  
I cross the street and enter the building.  
The garbage cans haven't stopped smelling.  
I walk up the first flight; Dirty Ears  
aims a knife at me...  
__I pump him full of lost watches._

_Gregory Corso__, Birthplace Revisited_

Hermione suspiró cansada y apresuró sus pasos, detestaba tener que caminar rápido, o casi correr, para estar al mismo nivel que Tom Ryddle, lo odiaba, nada le costaba caminar un poco más despacio. Desde esa mañana que despertó con la cara de Tom Ryddle sobre la suya había estado irritada y enojada, no sabía si con él o con ella misma por casi haberle permitido repetir el beso de la noche anterior.

—No creas que me voy a cansar de preguntarte, Ryddle…

Tom se paró súbitamente y volteó irritado a enfrentar a Hermione, la chica seguía insistente en saber de dónde venía el dinero que Tom tan despreocupadamente gastaba.

—Los goblins saben trabajar el oro, eso no quiere decir que sepan administrarlo, como economistas son una sarta de incapacitados mentales, los magos cometen un gravísimo error al dejarlos hacerse cargo de la economía, por eso están estancados. Es como los países pobres del tercer mundo que tienen petróleo en sus territorios: dejan que países ricos los saqueen y les roben, países como Estados Unidos sacan el petróleo crudo de países pobres y después se lo venden en forma de gasolina.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que tú seas, aparentemente, rico? —preguntó Hermione enojada, esa mañana el Slytherin había desaparecido por algunas horas y a su regreso le entregó un fajo de libras.

Tom rodó los ojos y continuó caminando, Hermione lo siguió apresurada y esperó pacientemente la segunda parte de la explicación.

—Es interesante lo que hicieron los muggles para solucionar la inestabilidad de sus divisas, por lo que he visto, fijaron los valores de acuerdo al producto bruto de cada nación, es lo más lógico, así logran suprimir nimiedades subjetivas, cosas como el bienestar social, salud, medio ambiente y educación, quedan fuera de consideración al comparar el crecimiento de las naciones —señaló el chico, muy a su pesar tenía que admitir que los muggles habían avanzado bastante desde la guerra que a él le tocó vivir.

Hermione miró letalmente a Tom Ryddle y apretó los labios para no responder, si lo hacía, comenzaría una nueva pelea con el Slytherin y nunca se enteraría de lo que había hecho para conseguir tanto dinero.

—En cambio, en el mundo mágico siguen teniendo la misma economía de la Edad Media; el galeón es usado como un medio de cambio pero en realidad es un bien de valor, los magos no diferencian entre una medida de intercambio y un bien de atesoramiento, es decir, su patrón de cambio y el material con que está hecha su moneda son lo mismo. A simple vista parece que su dinero es material, a diferencia del dinero muggle que es fiduciario, eso da la sensación de riqueza pero en realidad no es así; para ellos, el galeón es simplemente un medio de intercambio, no oro; lo usan de la misma forma que un muggle usa un billete; es como si un muggle usara un diamante para comprar un chicle —explicó Tom con tono sabelotodo, Hermione detestaba ese tono.

—El oro con que está hecho un galeón vale más que el galeón como unidad monetaria —concluyó la castaña, comenzaba a comprender las trampas del Slytherin, podía comprar un caldero por tres galeones o podía fundir sus tres galeones y hacer joyas que valdrían arriba de cincuenta galeones, eso estaba prohibido en el mundo mágico, donde solo los goblins tenían derecho a trabajar el oro; pero no en el muggle.

—Exacto, pero ya que en realidad las divisas y la funcionalidad del mercado son más que nada convenciones sociales, eso tampoco sería un grave problema si las demás economías tuvieran el mismo tipo de divisas y aceptaran tal valor como lo normal. Los muggles tuvieron un sistema similar hace siglos, después usaron monedas ligeras y papeles que seguían un patrón oro, hasta que cambiaron al PIB, pero para los magos es un problema porque existe el mundo muggle… como están las cosas, vender un par de galeones en el mundo muggle como oro, o aún mejor, como monedas de oro "raras", te hace lo suficientemente rico para volver a intercambiar ese dinero muggle por galeones que se duplicarían en cantidad, después los vuelves a vender y así sucesivamente hasta que tengas lo que necesitas —dijo Tom sonriente.

—Pero eso es…

—Déjame adivinar ¿malo? ¿Inmoral? ¿Fraude? —interrumpió Tom con aburrimiento, en realidad era sólo comercio.

Hermione permaneció en silencio pensando en las implicaciones, técnicamente, lo único que Tom estaba haciendo era aprovecharse de las debilidades del mundo mágico, estaba explotando el valor del oro, y no era diferente de lo que haría cualquier otro hombre de negocios en su lugar, estaba violando la Ley Rosier pero Hermione no se iba a poner a defender una ley que era tan injusta.

—No, eso es... ingenioso —lo dijo con obvia renuencia—, lo admito, pero ¿cómo vas a cambiar el dinero muggle que tienes por galeones? —preguntó Hermione.

Tom sonrió de lado y no contestó, la respuesta era obvia, mercado negro.

—Preguntas demasiado, Perséfone —dijo Tom tomándola del brazo—.Ven, vamos a esa librería —sugirió el chico señalando un edificio del otro lado de la calle.

Un carro tuvo que frenar súbitamente para evitar atropellar a la pareja.

—¡Ryddle! —exclamó la castaña tomando la mano del chico para jalarlo hasta la acera, el Slytherin era un inconsciente suicida… o más bien, homicida.

—En mis tiempos los automóviles eran escasos y los automovilistas eran al menos un poco educados, es cada vez más evidente que los muggles se están convirtiendo en bestias autómatas con tecnología de punta, chimpancés entrenados para oprimir un botón; debo admitir que sus gobiernos saben cómo controlar a las masas —comentó Tom distraídamente al tiempo que abría la puerta de la librería.

—Yo no diría que son masas controladas… al menos no todavía —negó Hermione viendo con ojos brillantes las largas filas de estantes.

—¿Todavía no? ¿Es decir que los muggles pueden ser aún más manipulables e idiotas? —preguntó Tom con actitud despectiva, sin esperar la respuesta de su acompañante caminó hacia los estantes de libros—. Por lo que he visto, las mentes del futuro están quemando neuronas en decadentes lugares de hacinamiento; pierden su tiempo en entretenimiento barato, música, televisión, cine, sexo… están creando una industria parasitaria, se necesita ser un verdadero idiota para pagar por escuchar a otro grupo de idiotas sin ningún talento musical significante tocar un par de redundantes canciones compuestas de acordes fáciles y mediocres.

—Ryddle… —llamó Hermione distraídamente mientras revisaba los lomos de los libros.

—¿Si? —dijo Tom sacando varios libros de su lugar en el estante.

—Ya cállate —ordenó la castaña regresando el libro a su lugar.

—¿Qué es lo último en física? —preguntó Tom buscando con la mirada los libros de matemáticas y física.

—No sé —respondió la castaña sin ponerle mucha atención al chico.

Tom volteó enojado hacía ella, esperaba más. Hermione sintió la mirada de reproche y suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Por qué te importa, Ryddle? Es una ciencia _muggle_ —le recordó Hermione.

—Cierto, pero es una ciencia muggle que, por lo que he visto, ha avanzado mucho más de lo que hubiera creído posible, lo último que me interesó fue la luz como un fenómeno electromagnético pero después entré a Hogwarts y obviamente me interesé más por le hechizo "lumus" que por la inutilidad de la ecuaciones electromagnéticas dentro de la Teoría de la Relatividad. Si hubiera sabido que sería posible una fisión de núcleos con fines semi-apocalípticos, puedes estar segura de que no habría desechado la idea, sin embargo para cuando explotó la primera bomba atómica yo ya habría renunciado completamente al mundo muggle, probablemente ni siquiera me habría enterado —explicó Tom, lo único que lo había mantenido en el mundo muggle era su minoría de edad, por eso estaba seguro de que después de sexto grado habría hecho del mundo mágico su único universo. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, estaba en el mundo muggle porque quería, no porque no tuviera otra opción.

Hermione dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y observó con detenimiento y con miedo a su acompañante, estaba segura de que un Ryddle interesado en física cuántica no sería bueno para el mundo.

Tom sonrió y se alejó para seguir revisando superficialmente los libros, Hermione se quedó en el mismo lugar y se recargó preocupada sobre un librero, no sabía qué hacer con Tom Ryddle, a ratos le parecía que tal vez tenía características salvables y a ratos le provocaba escalofríos tan sólo el escucharlo hablar. Lo vio sacar un libro enorme de la sección de física y lo odió, ya sabía que el chico era más inteligente de lo normal y sabía que a pesar de su corta edad ya había leído más de lo que algunas personas leen a lo largo de su vida, pero sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa inteligencia y ese talento que aplicaba tan bien en el mundo mágico y en las Artes Oscuras se trasladaba también al mundo muggle, no sólo porque hubiera leído y comprendido algo de filosofía sino porque Tom Ryddle era en verdad uno de esos súper genios, habría podido ser uno de esos niños que van a la universidad a los quince años y estudian cosas que pocas personas más entienden. O habría podio ser uno de esos asesinos en serie que nadie puede atrapar. De cualquier forma, las posibilidades eran escalofriantes.

Tom dejó el libro que había estado revisando en una mesa desocupada y siguió revisando el resto, Hermione entornó los ojos y caminó rápidamente hacía el chico, no era conveniente dejarlo mucho tiempo sin supervisión.

—Ryddle, ¿qué hubieras hecho con tu vida si tu carta de Hogwarts no hubiera llegado? —preguntó Hermione mientras observaba los libros que Tom estaba seleccionando.

—No me ocupo de esa clase de cosas, lo importante es lo que soy —respondió Tom con buen humor.

—Un simple "nunca lo he pensado" hubiera sido suficiente —murmuró la castaña acomodando los libros en una pila.

Tom bufó exasperado pero respondió de todas formas.

—Habría solicitado una beca para un internado en Londres pero sólo para escapar del orfanato, después de la mayoría de edad habría escapado de todo —respondió Tom.

—¿Escapado? —preguntó la castaña.

Tom asintió sin dejar de hojear el libro que tenía entre sus manos —Tom Ryddle habría dejado de existir.

—¿Una nueva identidad? —adivinó ella comprendiendo lo que el chico estaba diciendo, en el mundo mágico o en el mugle, en Escocia o en Londres, en Hogwarts o en el Orfanato, Tom Ryddle siempre era el mismo, no es que la magia oscura hubiera cambiado a Tom sino que Tom, con magia o sin ella, hubiera encontrado la forma de conquistar su mundo, fuere el que fuere, no sólo por ambición sino porque esa era la única forma que conocía de superar al niño maltratado del orfanato. Era necesidad más que ambición.

—Sí, en este país de mierda, al igual que en Slytherin, no se puede llegar a ningún puesto importante si no se tiene el linaje adecuado, ¿qué probabilidad habría tenido un pobre y huérfano bastardo de llegar a ministro? Ninguna. Nadie llega a la Cámara de los Lores si no tiene en su historia familiar un par de títulos reales y una obscena cantidad de libras, y la Cámara de los Comunes… el sólo nombre suene a plebeyez. En mi tiempo, y apuesto a que en el tuyo también, los hipócritas sangre sucia se quejaban de que Slytherin tuviera el poder político y económico pero realísticamente no es diferente de lo que sucede en el mundo muggle, no hay mucha diferencia entre los Malfoy y la Familia Real, en ambos casos de se trata de unos parásitos con apellido que tienen poder _de iure_ pero no _de facto._ Los Malfoy tienen el apellido y el dinero pero no el poder, para eso dependen de mejores hombres; la reina es pura pantalla, su poder político se limita a otorgar unos pocos nombramientos y las verdaderas decisiones vienen del Primer Ministro, a cambio, la vieja y su parasitaria familia son mantenidos en una vida de perpetuo lujo por los idiotas borregos que pagan impuestos; una cosa es mantener a los imbéciles funcionarios públicos, al menos ellos mantienen a sus gobernados bajo la delusión de una absurda e inútil democracia, pero ¿pagar por la manutención de una ruca que sólo sirve para ir a desfiles y aparentar influencia? —se quejó Tom.

—¿Ministro? ¿Realmente hubieras querido ser un político? —preguntó Hermione dubitativa, había decidido concentrarse sólo en los puntos importantes de todo lo que decía Ryddle.

—Sí, por qué no, un asesino legal con mucho dinero —respondió Tom cambiando de libro.

Ella no se sorprendió aunque esperaba algo más oscuro, un científico loco tal vez, o un misántropo malhumorado, incluso un asesino indigente.

—¿No habrías preferido estudiar filosofía o sociología? —preguntó la castaña con curiosidad, después de escuchar cada barbaridad que salía de la boca del chico no sería imposible imaginarlo en las aulas de Oxford peleando con sus profesores y burlándose de sus semejantes.

—Esa clase de conocimientos deben ser imperativos, y hasta cierto punto son obvios… aunque lo mismo se podría decir del resto de los campos del saber, incluso en el mundo mágico… realmente no necesitas de ningún maestro si eres un buen autodidacta, ese es mi caso, no estoy en Hogwarts para aprender lo que me enseñen los profesores, estoy ahí para exprimirles el cerebro y sacar mis propias conclusiones, y por la biblioteca por supuesto —respondió Tom con pedantería, en realidad estaba en Hogwarts porque era el único hogar que conocía, un día quería vivir ahí.

Hermione rodó sus ojos cafés y continuó revisando los libros que Tom había seleccionado, al menos Tom había escogido libros para el público en general y no para expertos en el campo, _La verdadera historia del Proyecto Manhattan, De la física clásica a la contemporánea, Dimensiones físicas y matemáticas, Concepción tiempo-espacio en la actualidad… _

—Ryddle, ¿realmente necesitas todos estos libros? —preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

—No —respondió cortante.

—Entonces…

—Porque quiero —respondió antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar su pregunta.

—Granger, si escogí venir durante el horario de apertura y no a media noche como hubiera preferido, fue por ti, para que no me estuvieras molestando por "robarme los libros", que por cierto no habría sido robo, el conocimiento pertenece a todo el que se atreve a tomarlo —dijo Tom sin despegar sus ojos del libro que lo ocupaba. —Así que ve a la sección de novela rosa y déjame en paz —concluyó el chico mordaz.

—¿Novela rosa? —preguntó Hermione indignada, Tom pretendió no escucharla.

La castaña paseó la mirada por la librería en busca de una sección que le llamara la atención y encontró una mesa repleta de agendas, calendarios, directorio telefónicos y diarios, sin pensarlo mucho, Hermione se acercó a examinar los artículos.

Inspeccionó con detenimiento y atención cada uno de los diarios que había, sonrió burlonamente al ver uno rosa con flores en la portada, hojas perfumadas y un pequeño candado en forma de corazón, por unos segundos pensó en escogerlo tan solo para ver la reacción de Ryddle pero finalmente se decidió por uno con pastas de piel negra, no tenía ningún adorno y era de doscientas hojas, era serio, sobrio, elegante y perfecto, volteó a asegurarse de que Tom no la estaba viendo y lo llevó al mostrador en donde pidió que lo envolvieran para regalo y que se lo guardaran unos momentos.

Tom pasó rápidamente por la sección de Historia y renuentemente se detuvo en Literatura, su cara de escepticismo no desapareció pero sí seleccionó algunos libros más.

Hermione intentó ignorarlo cuando se lo topó en la sección de poesía pero el chico simplemente no podía guardarse sus opiniones.

—El último poeta decente que produjo el mundo muggle fue Rimbaud —comentó el Slytherin condescendiente.

—Según tú —aclaró la castaña tratando de concentrarse en las letras que tenía enfrente, Tom le arrebató el libro de las manos y bufó molesto.

—¿Antologías? Detesto las antologías, son un insulto, reducen al autor y a su obra a un mero buffet al dos por uno, el lector de antologías es usualmente un esnob inculto cuya mejor fuente de cultura son las revistas de divulgación que encuentra en las recepciones y en las salas de espera, borregos sin criterio —insultó Tom.

Hermione nunca antes había querido salir huyendo de una librería, pero Ryddle casi le provocaba ganas de ser iletrada… o sorda.

—No me importa lo que opines, Ryddle —informó vehemente al tiempo que le arrebataba nuevamente el libro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a un rincón de la sala en donde había algunos sillones.

Tom dejó sus libros junto al resto de su selección y siguió a la castaña a su cómodo rincón de lectura, se sentó junto a ella y se inclinó lo suficiente para poder leer la misma página.

Hermione intentó recorrerse pero no había más espacio, intentó empujar disimuladamente al chico pero fue inútil, intentó ignorarlo pero era difícil cuando el Slytherin no dejaba de hacer sonidos condescendientes ni de burlarse sarcástico de cada línea, ya harta, intentó cerrar el libro pero Tom lo impidió y regresó a la página que había estado leyendo. La castaña esperó resignada el comentario sarcástico pero nunca llegó.

Tom tomó el libro de las manos de Hermione y sin titubear arrancó la página que le había llamado la atención.

—¡Ryddle! —musitó ella entre sorpresa y enojo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom inocentemente mientras doblaba la hoja.

—No puedes hacer eso, estás mutilando un libro —acusó Hermione tratando de mantener un volumen bajo.

—Pues ya lo hice, entonces sí puedo —refutó el chico.

—Lo tenemos que pagar —exigió ella.

—La hoja solamente, el resto del libro es mierda —defendió Tom sus acciones.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior enojada y su mirada se intensificó.

—Ya madura un poco, no porque un libro o un aspecto del mundo no te guste, quiere decir que esté mal, ¿entiendes? Afortunadamente tú no eres la ley del gusto social, Ryddle. Las antologías tienen sus usos positivos, recopilan y ordenan obras que son difíciles de encontrar solas, tienen el fin de ser una muestra de estilo, época, género o tema, no pretenden ofrecer un estudio serio y profundo. Tú eres el menos indicado para opinar sobre poesía muggle, la lees como si leyeras un listado de ingredientes. La juventud muggle es por definición, inconformista y si pagan por ir a un concierto de música es porque, a diferencia de ti, son seres humanos que saben vivir. Los primeros ministros son elegidos de la Cámara de los Comunes, y los asientos de la Cámara de los Lores ya no son hereditarios. La gran diferencia entre los Malfoy y la Familia Real es que la reina de Inglaterra no es una idiota genocida como lo sería Lucius Malfoy, y además presta su imagen para causas justas no racistas. El Producto Interno Bruto se ocupa solamente de la riqueza económica de la cada país pero no es el único medidor que existe —era el momento de responder cada comentario absurdo del chico, aunque eso desencadenara un tedioso debate.

—Todo lo que no me gusta es porque es absurdo, estúpido y erróneo. Tal vez mi opinión no sea ley todavía pero el tiempo está de mi lado. Una antología nunca es una recopilación de lo mejor sino de lo más popular; dos conceptos muy distintos y en ocasiones, incluso opuestos. Si leyera la poesía como un listado de ingredientes sonaría menos absurda, gracias por el consejo. ¿"Juventud inconforme"? Por favor, no son nada más que una bola de haraganes vividores; idiotas con mucho tiempo libre y solvencia económica, ¿en qué iban a gastarse la vida sino en reclamos estúpidos y entretenimiento insípido? Una persona que realmente "sabe vivir", no vive, guerrea. Los que realmente saben lo que quieren tienen armas en las manos, no pancartas; te aseguro que el noventa por ciento de los idiotas que "se rebelan contra el gobierno" ni siquiera saben por qué lo hacen… miles de imbéciles añorando ser parte del "cambio" y a la vez ser diferentes del resto, pero ¿con qué fin cuando su mero esfuerzo los reduce a la nada? Una generación de idiotas sin identidad nadando en un mar de inexistencia, lo que necesitan es otra guerra mundial. Y al menos los Slytherins son honestos, los Malfoy no negarían que su dinero proviene del esclavismo, los muggles prefieren llamarle "jornadas de ocho horas" e "impuesto" —rebatió Tom con rapidez y desidia.

—No sé por qué me molesto en explicarte las cosas, Ryddle; eres una caso perdido —dijo Hermione recogiendo el libro mutilado que se había caído al suelo durante el intercambio de puntos de vista.

—Lo mismo podría decir —acordó Tom.

Hermione asintió y sonrió imperceptiblemente, tal vez eso era lo mejor, acordar en desacordar.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella, ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el lugar.

—Aquí sí, pero tenemos que ir a buscar una librería internacional, aquí sólo tienen traducciones —informó Tom irritado.

—Ryddle, ya es tarde y es primero de enero, no vamos a encontrar otra librería —regañó Hermione.

—No aprendí alemán para leer a Schopenhauer en traducciones baratas de _Die Welt als Wille und Vorstellung_ —se quejó Tom.

—Entonces escoge una traducción cara —propuso Hermione mordaz, estaba tratando de mantener la calma, Tom Ryddle era un niño quejumbroso.

Tom volteó hacía los estantes y debatió internamente consigo mismo antes de regresar a seguir seleccionando libros, Hermione lo siguió para apurar el proceso.

—Ryddle, según su horario, cierran en unos minutos, apresúrate —ordenó Hermione.

—Entonces dime qué libros leer, para ti esto es historia.

Hermione leyó los lomos de algunos libros y negó con la cabeza.

—La filosofía no es mi fuerte Ryddle, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, ni Kierkegaard ni Nietszche, mucho menos Hidegger o Derrida, son autores recomendables para un público infantil ni adolescente… tú eres una clara muestra de las fatales consecuencias —acusó la castaña viendo a Tom con desconfianza.

—El crédito de mi… cualidad de villano, es sólo mío —se defendió él.

—Cierto, pero ¿serías el mismo si en vez de creerle a Schopenhauer le hubieras creído a Hegel? —preguntó Hermione pensativamente, no era una experta en el tema, pero conocía a grandes rasgos la historia de la filosofía.

—No le creí a ninguno de los dos, el idealismo de Hegel no tiene nada de ideal, ¿la conciencia como libertad absoluta? ¿Dios como la idea? Eso no es filosofía, eso es propaganda cristiana, panteísmo abstracto; lo único rescatable de la "filosofía" de Hegel es que sirvió para que Kierkegaard defecara en ella… pero tampoco el buen Søren me agrada, por su culpa me gané estas cicatrices —confesó Tom enseñándole a Hermione las palmas de sus manos en donde varias líneas mal cicatrizadas se cruzaban con las líneas naturales de la mano.

Hermione trazó con suavidad e inconsciencia las cicatrices, Tom dobló uno a uno sus dedos extendidos encompasando las manos de Hermione entre la suyas. Había tocado sus manos varias veces pero esa era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Ella tragó saliva e intentó liberar sus manos pero Tom no cedió, sus ojos serios la examinaban con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Tom sonrió de lado, era uno de los recuerdos del mundo muggle que nunca olvidaría, había sido una de las pocas veces que no logró evadir el castigo.

—Fue el verano después de mi primer año en Hogwarts, nos llevaron a Rose Hill a pasar las vacaciones, era una vieja casa de beneficencia cuya única ventaja era la locación, a pocos minutos del lugar está Oxford y en ese entonces estaban construyendo un segundo edificio para la biblioteca Bodleian, como comprenderás, quise entrar y lo hice durante una noche de insomnio, sólo iba echarle un rápido vistazo o eso pensé… tomé algunos libros y… los corregí.

—Es decir, los destrozaste.

—No, es decir, los corregí; les hice las modificaciones que el autor debió haber hecho y puse algunas notas en los márgenes; nada me hubiera pasado si, como había planeado, me hubiera ido antes de que abrieran la biblioteca, pero en el camino me encontré con los siete tomos de los _Diarios_, había estado buscando los últimos cuatro tomos desde que los comenzara a leer por primera vez en la biblioteca de Londres, pensaba llevármelos pero los comencé a leer ahí y cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado uno de los estúpidos bibliotecarios a gritarme, llegó justo en el momento en que tachaba algunos párrafos inconsecuentes, cuando lo revisó y se dio cuenta de que todas las páginas leídas tenían evidencia de mi "bandalismo", me llevó con los guardias de la universidad, quienes a su vez me llevaron a la oficinas del gobierno de Oxford, ellos finalmente localizaron a la señora Cole y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, llegó nuevamente el bibliotecario a decir que había encontrado otros veinte libros "arruinados", era demasiado idiota como para comprender la mejoría… En fin, decidieron que un mes en una Escuela Industrial, es decir, una prisión para niños y adolescentes de la calle, era lo que necesitaba, en cuanto llegué al lugar, mi primer castigo fueron seis varazos en cada mano…

—¡No es posible! —exclamó Hermione enojada, no es que le costara creer que esa clase de castigos existían sino que se le hacía imposible que eso le hubiera sucedido a Tom.

—¿Por qué no? Era lo normal; no había nada raro en ello, así era la pedagogía y tiene sentido, la señora Cole también debía a haberme castigado pero en ese entonces la vieja ya no se atrevía, por eso estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme ahí; si en el orfanato no me castigaban con frecuencia era porque nunca me dejaba atrapar y después porque comenzaron a tenerme miedo, no era el dolor lo que me molestaba sino la semiótica detrás del castigo. Pero esa vez de todas formas decidí quedarme en el reformatorio porque la comida era mejor y me pagaban por el trabajo que supuestamente hacía, es más de lo que puedo decir del orfanato; tenía que compartir un dormitorio con otro chico y creí que sería molesto pero fue todo lo contrario, sus intentos de suicidio eran frecuentes y originales, nunca fallaba en hacerme reír —relató Tom sonriendo nostálgicamente, vivir con un montón de jóvenes delincuentes había sido un reto, no era lo mismo intimidar a un tipo rudo y cruel dispuesto a todo, que a un niño enclenque y miedoso, ya no era suficiente con matar conejos y robar armónicas, Tom había tenido que ponerse creativo.

Hermione no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que Tom ofrecía tanta información personal de manera voluntaria, normalmente sólo lanzaba comentarios cortos y sugerentes pero jamás se explayaba, hasta ahora.

—Por las peleas me dieron otro mes pero entonces sí tuve que huir porque tenía que ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar mis útiles escolares.

—¿Y nadie en Hogwarts se enteró? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida, hubiera podido jurar que el profesor Dumbledore habría impedido el maltrato de alguno de sus alumnos.

—Sí, se lo dije a tres maestros cuando intenté usar la información para pedir que no me regresaran al mundo muggle, incluso le agregué historias de acoso sexual, Dumbledore no me creyó, Slughorn me dio dinero y Dippet se puso incómodo cuando le conté que el director del reformatorio me "tocaba", hasta intente fingir lágrimas con Slughorn y ni así, sólo me dio más dinero y me regaló algunos libros —relató Tom con una sonrisa de lado.

La simpatía de Hermione comenzó a desvanecerse al escuchar la desapegada forma en que Tom hablaba de sus crudas experiencias, se preguntó si tal vez Tom estaba mintiendo, si le había mentido a los profesores sobre la magnitud de sus castigos, ¿no era probable que también le estuviera mintiendo a ella? Lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente desechó la idea, sabía perfectamente que el castigo corporal juvenil era bastante usual y lo seguiría siendo hasta la década de los ochenta, especialmente en las escuelas y reformatorios, el famoso _caning_ de las _british schools_; y Tom tenía razón, no era algo malo y no se consideraba ni delito ni abuso infantil, en la mentalidad de la época era la forma más lógica de educar y disciplinar a los jóvenes, sabía que su propio abuelo había sido disciplinado de esa forma bastantes veces, su padre también había recibido cinchazos por su rebeldía… pero le costaba trabajo creer que Tom se hubiera dejado, obviamente no había tenido opción, pero aún así, pensar que algún muggle se había atrevido a castigar al futuro Lord Voldemort...

Hermione volvió a tomar la mano derecha de Tom y la examinó con cuidado, prueba contundente, pero entonces ¿por qué la conservaba?

—¿Por qué no le pediste al medimago de Hogwarts que te quitara las cicatrices? —preguntó Hermione.

—Las pude haber quitado yo si hubiera querido —le recordó Tom con arrogancia, sabía perfectamente qué poción y qué hechizo usar.

Hermione miró a Tom a los ojos y comprendió lo que quería decir, en su caso las cicatrices eran una especie de insignia y recordatorio, un claro ejemplo de lo que Tom Ryddle era capaz de soportar y superar, perseverancia, supervivencia, o en su caso: _super_vivencia.

—¿Y cuál fue tu venganza? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja, como si deseara que Tom no la hubiera escuchado para no tener que escuchar la respuesta, cualquiera que fuera, sabía que no le gustaría.

Tom sonrió y levantó una ceja inquisitiva, ¿por qué le preguntaba si no quería escuchar la respuesta?

—Nada que valga la pena contar —respondió indiferente—. Y sobre Schopenhauer, admito que su tesis sobre la Voluntad me mantuvo soñando en lugares mejores durante varias noches: el principio absoluto por el que se rigen los hombres es la Voluntad de vivir, eso es lo único que me atrajo de su filosofía porque al final termina rechazando esa Voluntad por ser algo esencialmente "malo" e inhumano. Prefiero la Volunta de Poder de Nietszche, con algunas excepciones; se equivocó con la transmutación de los valores, ¿por qué proponer otra moral, por qué no suprimirla del todo?

—Ryddle, ¿por qué poder? ¿Acaso no crees que haya cosas más importantes? —preguntó Hermione hastiada, era lo mismo que le había preguntado el día anterior.

Una mirada de incredulidad distorsionó el rostro del chico, indignación y repudio.

—Nunca digas eso. No espero que entiendas lo que para mi significa, axiológicamente hablando tú no eres más inteligente que el resto de los hombres, es comprensible pero imperdonable… una analogía no del todo propia pero que te va a dar una idea general: lo que para ti es la vida, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es la felicidad, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es dios, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es tu familia, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es el amor, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es dignidad, para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti es bueno; para mi es el Poder; lo que para ti sería redención, para mi es el Poder… es lo único que hay porque para mi no hay nada más, tengo solamente dos opciones: la nada y el Poder, ¿qué preferir?

—Eso no es cierto, el bien y el mal son opciones…

—No, no, _eso_ es lo que no es cierto. Puede que el bien lo sea pero no el "mal", así es como la sociedad ha estado predispuesta por siglos de historia. Los malos no escogen ser malos por el placer de serlo, rara vez es tan simple —dijo Tom con seriedad, volteó hacía ella y se dispuso a opinar nuevamente sobre un tema ya gastado—. Nadie toma esa clase de decisiones simplemente por el aspecto axiológico, los que para ti son criminales, no lo son porque un buen día se levantaron y se dijeron "creo que hoy voy a decidir ser malo, voy a matar a alguien". Hay miles de factores que influyen pero el "mal" nunca es uno de ellos a menos que sea como un factor negativo; un posible asesino podría refrenarse del crimen si toma en cuenta la carga axiológica negativa: "no mato porque matar es malo y la maldad se castiga", pero un asesino nunca va a decir "mato porque quiero ser malo", ni siquiera los psicópatas ni los masoquistas, ni siquiera Yago, los primeros son indiferentes y los segundos buscan el placer; y Yago, sólo porque puede… el mal no es parte de sus razones. El Mal, no es una opción, es un adjetivo. Si yo escogiera, supongamos, matar a mi hermano…

—No tienes hermanos —interrumpió la castaña.

Tom sonrió genuinamente, —_no, ya no_— y regresó su atención al estante de libros.

—Cierto, pero si lo tuviera y lo matara, no sería porque soy "malo", aunque ciertamente algún religioso hipócrita diría que la maldad va implícita, pero esa no habría sido mi motivación. El mal nunca es una razón por sí solo, el placer que una acción mala produce puede serlo pero no es lo mismo, en este caso se busca el placer, se satisface un deseo, se busca un "bien". Grindelwald no hizo la guerra porque fuera malo, aunque así se le califique, la hizo porque creía que el mago es un ser superior… yo sigo mis ideales, peleo por lo que quiero, Poder, sé que racionalmente estoy en lo correcto, que ustedes lo vean como algo malo es su problema, no el mío. Lo que ustedes califican como "malo", para mí, es sólo lo necesario para llegar al "bien" que busco: Poder, hay que ser malo para alcanzar lo bueno. La voluntad de Poder es instintiva, la maldad no lo es, tampoco la bondad —concluyó Tom entregándole a la chica un paquete de libros.

—La ambición de poder tampoco es instintiva —acusó ella.

—No para los mediocres ni para los miedosos.

Hermione agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, era como tratar de convencer al diablo de ir a admitir sus pecados al confesonario.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mesa en donde Tom había dejado su previa selección de libros, tenía algunos títulos de narrativa y Hermione sonrió condescendiente al verlos, _La naranja mecánica; El señor de las moscas; La historia del ojo;_ _Arrancad la semilla, fusilad a los niños; _no era preocupante el tema de las novelas, ni su contenido, sino la interpretación que Tom haría de lo que leyera, porque Hermione estaba convencida de que él siempre terminaba leyendo algo totalmente distinto a lo que el autor hubiera querido transmitir.

Hermione pagó con el dinero que Tom le había dado unas horas antes, se convenció de que en realidad, no era dinero robado ni mal habido, la forma de adquisición tal vez, pero no el dinero. La cajera le entregó también el paquete que Hermione le había encargado hacía unos minutos y dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo y guardarlo en una de las bolsas de libros, nerviosa, volteó a buscar a Tom que la esperaba en la salida, Hermione caminó hasta él y le entregó las bolsas, sólo se quedó con la contenía el diario.

—Es tiempo de regresar Ryddle, tengo la impresión de que ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por la calles de Londres, a pesar de que había estado con el chico la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que esa mañana el Slytherin había tenido suficiente tiempo para… no sabía para qué, pero para algo.

—Dos calles arriba está Vauxhall Road y a la siguiente cuadra está… o estaba, el Orfanato Wool's —comentó Tom Ryddle observando la calle con detenimiento para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

—No me digas que quieres ir —dijo Hermione incrédula, ya había comenzado a nevar y quería regrear al mundo mágico.

—No —respondió Tom enojado, y aún así continuó en la misma dirección de su viejo orfanato, Hermione lo observó curiosa pero no dijo nada más.

Era un edificio viejo, desgastado, pobre, viejo, desesperanzador, era… era un edificio sacado de alguna novela de Zola, era simplemente triste, Hermione no se quería imaginar a Tom Ryddle viviendo ahí, a un pequeño Tom Ryddle viviendo ahí.

—Yo lo recuerdo más limpio —dijo Tom observando con detenimientos los pequeños escalones que llevaban a una puerta vieja y mugrosa, estaba a un vendaval de caerse, sentado en una esquina, un indigente se empinaba una botella de licor.

Hermione trató de imaginar el viejo edificio con una mejor atmósfera pero le fue imposible; por muy limpio que estuviera, seguiría siendo un lugar muerto, un lugar olvidado. Si hubiera una receta para criar villanos, no cabía duda que ese orfananto estaría dentro de los lugares recomendados para crecer.

Los dos edificios a la derecha estaban siendo remodelados y era aparente que el orfanato también lo sería. Mientras observaban la vieja puerta desde el otro lado de la calle, vieron entrar a un hombre viejo y pobremente abrigado, al parecer el edifico ya no albergaba niños sino podredumbre. Estaba nevando más y Tom no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

—Nací aquí —dijo él, Hermione volteó a verlo un segundo y regresó su mirada al frente.

—Ya sé —respondió simplemente, Tom asintió, ya no le importaba que Hermione supiera cosas que nadie más debía saber, al menos no en ese momento, así se ahorraba un nuevo interrogatorio.

—Ahora regreso —dijo Tom, y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle a dónde iba, el chico ya estaba cruzando la calle.

Ella titubeó entre seguirlo o esperarlo, hacía frío y seguía nevando, si se quedaba parada iba a comenzar a temblar, decidió seguirlo.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó Tom al sentir sus pasos a sus espaldas, estaban en las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Voy a ver si sigue existiendo mi dormitorio... dejé algunas cosas allí —respondió Tom antes de abrir la vieja puerta.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? —se quejó la castaña.

Tom no contestó pero no cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Hermione lo siguió, el interior del lugar era aún peor que el exterior, hacía más frío, estaba más sucio y apestaba a orina y vómito.

—Ryddle, contigo siempre termino en lugares de mala muerte —dijo Hermione viendo al rededor con disgusto, ¿por qué nunca iban a lugares bonitos?

—La muerte es tu reino, ¿qué querías? ¿Regresar al Olimpo? —preguntó Tom distraído.

Hermione rodó los ojos y caminó más rápido para no perder de vista al chico, atravesaron un patio sucio y llegaron a los antiguos dormitorios de los niños, Tom cruzó un pasillo y entró a un pequeño cuarto sin puerta, dentro sólo había una vieja estufa de gas y una vieja mesa.

—¿Ésta era tu habitación? —preguntó Hermione inspeccionando el lugar.

—Esto no podría ser calificado de habitación pero sí, aquí dormía —respondió Tom apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para inespeccionar el suelo, el lugar estaba demasiado oscuro así que sacó su varita para crear una luz y continuar su búsqueda, Hermione lo observó en silencio.

—Ven —llamó Tom, Hermione se acercó a ver lo que había encontrado pero sólo vio el suelo sucio.

—Dame tu varita —pidió Tom.

—No —negó Hermione.

—Entonces alúmbrame —dijo Tom enojado.

Hermione hizo el encatamiento lumus con su varita y se inclinó junto a Tom para alumbrar lo que hacía.

Tom miró al frente y se encontró con algo que ya había visto muchas veces antes, en sueños, la luz, siempre era la maldita luz, una pequeñita llama en un mar de oscuridad, no debería ser suficiente pero lo era.

—¿Ryddle? —llamó Hermione al ver que el Slytherin no hacía nada.

Tom reaccionó y regresó su atención al suelo, no había tiempo para seguir recordando sus sueños.

Hermione abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al ver que Tom lograba sacar con su varita una loza del suelo, al fondo había una caja y dentro... nunca lo sabría.

—Fiendfyre —susurró Tom, una pequeña víbora de fuego salió de su varita hacía la caja y haciendo siseos macabros la envolvió en fuego.

La caja se quemó inmediatamente y con ella su contenido, cuando terminó, Tom evaporó el fuego y se puso de pie.

Hermione ya estaba harta de las acciones sin sentido del Slytherin, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía socializar con personas normales.

—Vamos —ordenó Tom jalándola del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué había?

—Nada importante.

—Entonces por qué lo quemaste.

Tom no respondió hasta que estuvieron fuera del edificio y miró atrás por última vez.

—Me lo recordó ese pedazo de hoja que arranqué del libro que tenías... _Birthplace revisited,_ es importante saldar las cuentas del pasado, no es venganza, es... metamorfosis —respondió él—. El traslador de regreso no está lejos de aquí, podemos activarlo ahora.

Hermione asintió y juntos caminaron hasta uno de los callejones en donde Ted Tonks les había dejado trasladores de regreso al mundo mágico, la nieve cubría completamente el suelo y hacía más frío, aún así, la calle estaba llena de jóvenes muggles que al parecer se dirigían en masa a algún evento, Hermione suspuso que debía haber un concierto.

Un grupo de muggles que venían platicando y riendo alocadamente llamaron la atención de Hermione y la hicieron tropezar. Tom se detuvo y regresó a levantar a la chica sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacía.

—Fíjate, Granger —gruñó el chico mientras acomodaba el gorro de Hermione, al ver que ella ni respondía y ni le hacía caso, la tomó de los hombros y llamó su nombre.

Hermione volteó a buscar con la mirada el grupo de jóvenes que la habían distraído y sonrió emocionada y nostálgica, entre el grupo iban su mamá y su tía.

—Granger, estás llorando —acusó Tom irritado.

Hermione se llevó una mano a su mejilla y recogió una lágrima, sonrió de todas formas, —sí, Ryddle, estoy llorando —admitió con calma y sin despegar sus ojos de la espalda de su madre.

—Deja de hacerlo —ordenó Tom.

—No quiero —dijo Hermione, no hubiera podido aunque quisiera, durante semanas había evitado llorar enfrente del chico pero esto era simplemnte demasiado, necesitaba llorar un poco, acababa de ver a su madre... la última vez que la había visto fue antes de iniciar su tercer grado, en ese entonces tenía trece años y un gato nuevo... ahora, iba en quinto grado, tenía diesisiete años, o algo así, era dificil mantener la cuenta con cada viaje en el tiempo, y había perdido a su gato. Por primera vez Hermione se dio cuenta de que era tan huérfana como Tom y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza.

—Granger, es en serio, quiero que pares ese insoportable ruido ahora, tus ductos lacrimales se deben haber averiado... y no me gusta —dijo Tom más incómodo que enojado.

—Ryddle, acabo de ver a mi mamá, dejáme en paz —dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada por su llorar.

—Una muggle, tu madre es una muggle y tú me dijiste que era una bruja —acusó Tom.

—¡Te mentí! ¡Te mentí! ¿Y qué? ¡No me importa! ¡Mis papás son muggles, yo soy hija de muggles! ¡Soy una sangre sucia! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?! ¿Vas a matarme? ¿A dejarme aquí? —gritó Hermione llorando abiertamente.

Tom realmente no ponía mucha atención en el estado emocional de las personas pero sabía leerlos, la mayor parte de las veces no sabía qué los motivaba y por lo tanto los consideraba una estorbosa variable... en el caso de Hermione, que era el que mejor conocía, sabía que la chica estaba a punto de un colapso emocional, y sólo conocía una forma de evitarlo, hacerla enojar.

—Primero: ya deja de llorar; segundo: ya sabía que eres una sangre sucia; tercero: se ve que tu madre es una puta; cuarto...

Ya no tuvo tiempo de listar el cuarto porque el puño de Hermione se estrelló contra su mandíbula y un gritó de dolor y frustración salió de la garganta de la chica.

Tom sonrió de lado, esperaba una reacción similar y aunque hubiera podido evitarla prefirió no hacerlo, de alguna forma tenía que sacar a la chica de su lloriqueo. Pero lo que Tom no esperaba era que Hermione no se conformaría con un golpe, su mano había resultado tan lastimada como la mandíbula de Tom pero eso no le impidió hacer uso de sus pies ni de su otra mano.

—¡Granger, ya! —exclamó Tom abrazándola con fuerza para inmovilizar sus brazos e impedirle a sus pies que lograran dar en su objetivo.

Hermione suspiró y sus ganas de matar a Ryddle y llorar hasta el cansancio se evaporaron, se sentía como la caja que Ryddle acababa de incinerar en el orfanato, y qué cosa más irónica, él era el fuego... o tal vez no tanto, después de todo, era un fuego maldito.

Un gesto de molestia apareció en el rostro de Tom, eso era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar, que Granger intentara usarlo de soporte físico o emocional, él en realidad no servía para eso y no quería darle la falsa impresión de que iba a tratar siquiera, se aclaró la garganta y la estrechó un poco más para evitar que se cayera, la muy perezosa había decidido apoyar todo su peso contra él.

—Mmm… puedo ver que estás emocional y… ¿triste? Personalmente no comprendo el motivo, en mi opinión, los padres no tienen mucho uso, estaríamos mejor si saliéramos de probetas o calderos... en fin, a lo que voy es al cuarto: regresemos al mundo mágico, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer —susurró Tom.

Hermione asintió y ambos retomaron el camino rumbo al mundo mágico, el traslador estaba en un callejón oscuro y silencioso, era una caja vacía de cigarros, Tom se agachó a recogerla y con su varita le dio dos toques, Hermione extendió su mano para tocar la caja y unos segundos después los chicos aterrizaron en la sala de Ted Tonks, y al parecer llegaron en un mal momento, Ted estaba discutiendo con una mujer.

—¡Ya deja de negarlo! ¿Crees que no reconocería a mi propia hija? —exclamó Ted antes de darse cuenta de que tenían compañía.

La mujer palideció al ver a los dos chicos, sus ojos alarmados se clavaron en Tom y luego en Hermione. Ted Tonks se dirigió a los dos chicos con calma.

—Sorvolo, Hermione; los esperaba hasta mañana —dijo Ted con tranquilidad caminando hacia ellos.

Tom respondió algo mientras Hermione observaba con cuidado a la mujer, por su vestimenta era obvio que era una bruja de sangre pura, una rica e influyente... y por sus rasgos físicos, era obvio que era un Black, el parecido a Bellatrix era innegable, eran como las dos versiones de una misma cara, una buena y una malvada.

—Les presento a Andrómeda _Greengrass —_dijo Tom escupiendo el apellido con disgusto.

—Hermana de Bellatrix Black, ella me habló de usted, mucho gusto —dijo Tom acercándose a besar la mano de la mujer, Hermione hubiera podido golpearlo nuevamente, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que habían llegado en un mal momento?

—Tom, tenemos que irnos —interrumpió Hermione la verbosidad del Slytherin, cuando Andrómeda volteó a verla, Hermione le sonrió con familiaridad, asegurándole silenciosamente que no dirían nada, si Andrómeda había estado involucrada con Ted e incluso tenían una hija, no podía ser tan mala, aunque hubiera tenido que casarse con otro.

—¿Tom? —preguntó Ted confundido, ¿qué iba de Sorvolo a Tom?

—Así le llamo a veces, larga historia —respondió Hermione.

El Slytherin se despidió de la mujer y regresó con Hermione, Ted los acompañó a la salida y en el camino les indicó la forma de contactarlo directamente, Hermione se negó a viajar en un carruaje jalado por centauros y tuvieron que tomar uno de caballos, sería más lento y aburrido.

—No entiendo por qué haces un problema de todo, si no es por el dinero, es por mi comportamiento y ahora por lo malditos centauros, sirven como caballos, ¿por qué no usarlos como tales? —preguntó Tom irritado.

—Eres... eres un... —intentó encontrar el adjetivo adecuado pero la eludía, ¿cómo explicarle a Ryddle por qué está mal tratar a los centauros como si fueran caballos comunes?

—Si me permites, hay algunos insultos que no me molestan porque son la verdad y sé aceptarla, algunas cosas que te permito llamarme, y sólo a ti, son: Hijo de perra o de puta; bastardo; infeliz o desgraciado, que en realidad no son insultos; puedo incluso aceptar "jódete" cuando estoy de buenas; y no me importa si me regresas un insulto en persona de mi madre, por ejemplo: "imbécil la madre que te parió", o "con razón se murió la idiota de tu madre, para no tener que cuidarte", o "dicen que tu madre era tan fea, pero tan fea, que para joder con tu padre tuvo que administrarle una droga"… lo ves, es gracioso porque es verdad —concluyó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Nunca te he llamado... ninguna de esas cosas —dijo Hermione defensiva, la sonrisa cínica de Tom debía parecerle odiosa, porque lo era; pero sólo le inspiraba... iba a llamarlo irritación pero sabía que era otra cosa.

—Y sin embargo, cualquiera de esos sería más correcto que si me insultaras con un "idiota"; soy un bastardo pero no un idiota —explicó Tom.

—Entonces, según tu razonamiento, yo no debo sentirme insultada si me llaman sangresucia —dijo Hermione, su tono no era de pregunta ni de molestia, estaba realmente analizando la validez del comentario de Tom.

—Bueno, aquí obviamente ya estamos en el terreno de la sociolingüística, el término conlleva implicaciones racistas y por lo que he visto, tú pareces ser demasiado sensible al respecto, pero si tomas en cuenta que la definición de sangresucia es "mago o bruja de padres muggles"... pues sí, eso eres. Ahora, si lo tomas mas literal y piensas que el insulto quiere decir que tienes suciedad en la sangre o como una metáfora de que tu parentesco influye en la clase de bruja que eres... bueno, en cualquier caso el problema no es la palabra en sí, ni su definición; lo que te molesta no es la denotación sino la connotación... es decir, si te sientes insultada por la palabra es tu problema, es otorgarles la razón —explicó el Slytherin.

—Ryddle, tú no eres... de sangre "pura" exactamente, no me digas que a ti no te molestaría que tus compañeros de casa te llamaran sangresucia —refutó la castaña.

—¿Estamos siendo honestos Perséfone? —preguntó Tom curioso, para él nunca había habido una diferencia entre mentira y verdad, lo único que conocía eran respuestas que le servían y respuestas que le perjudicaban, obviamente sólo usaba las palabras en su beneficio, jamás le había importado adjudicarles la etiqueta de "verdad" o "mentira", lo extraño con Granger era que con ella no pensaba en términos de conveniencia pero tampoco en los de "verdad" o "mentira", con Granger simplemente hablaba sin sopesar sus respuestas, sin calcularlas, no lo hacía por honestidad… lo hacía porque podía, porque le divertía ver la reacciones de la chica y escuchar sus criticas, nada más.

—Sí, algunos lo hicieron, yo era un niño, sé adaptarme con facilidad; o más bien, sé adaptar la circunstancias para mi comodidad pero incluso yo cedí a la tentación de bajar a su nivel... supongo que para mí la llaga sangrante, incurable, siempre ha sido exactamente eso, la sangre, desde mi primer día en este mundo siempre ha sido una lucha constante por sobrevivir, por permanecer, por pertenecer. Mi primer año no fue fácil, en especial las primeras semanas, en Slytherin el apellido y la sangre lo son todo durante la primera impresión, y yo no tenía nada de eso, ese primer día de mi sorteo me senté a la mesa con los Black, Malfoy, Nott, Rosier, Lestrange… y yo no tenía absolutamente nada a mi favor, nada excepto mi varita y mi cerebro, dos cosas que no podía usar en ese momento para defenderme… no tuve que aguantar sus burlas mucho tiempo pero son cosas que nunca olvidas, y aún después de eso, aún después de demostrarles que no necesito nada más que mi poder y mi mente para hacerme respetar, la sangre siguió siendo un problema, esta vez fue por venganza, yo era infinitamente más talentoso con la varita, más inteligente, más poderoso, e incluso más atractivo que todos ellos juntos, eso fue causa de resentimiento y lo único que les daba consuelo era que ellos eran de sangre pura, eran ricos, y tenían apellidos y padres importantes —explicó Tom recordando los celos y la envidia que provocaba entre los Slytherins, habría podido demostrarles que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin pero comprendió que ya le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran sus lacayos, todos le temían.

Hermione estaba casi boquiabierta, acababa de encontrar un eco suyo en Tom Ryddle, alguien a quien comprendía perfectamente porque sus situaciones y sus circunstancias en realidad eran casi iguales, ella también había sufrido la condescendencia de los Slytherins por su falta de sangre pura, y al igual que Tom, también había sufrido por el resentimientos que su inteligencia y su talento con la varita provocaba en los demás, lo sorprendente era que Tom no hubiera reaccionado en contra de los sangre pura como hubiera sido natural, sino que adopto su causa, la misma ideología por cuya sola definición él había sufrido de pequeño, y lo había hecho sólo por su padre. Su primera y más básica motivación. Sangre.

Tom se relajó en su asiento y sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo un libro de los que habían comprado hacía unas horas; para no tener que cargarlos, los encantaron para reducir su tamaño.

Al ver que Tom estaba ocupado leyendo, Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de la prueba, una prueba insana, peligrosa, ingarantizable. Sacó el diario de la bolsa y le quitó el papel que lo cubría, buscó una pluma entre sus cosas y se situó en la primera página del diario, sentía que debía escribir una dedicatoria, algo, cualquier cosa, lo pensó varios segundos pero nada parecía adecuado, levantó la mirada para buscar a Tom y lo descubrió leyendo despreocupado.

Frustrada, Hermione decidió simplemente llenar la página de palabras; tal vez Ryddle no se hubiera dado cuenta aún, pero Hermione lo había descubierto desde sus primeras conversaciones: el futuro Lord Voldemort estaba enamorado de las palabras, le fascinaba la sintaxis, y hacía cosas magnificas y terribles con ella, igual que con la magia.

—Te compré un regalo de cumpleaños, Ryddle —anunció la castaña aparentando tranquilidad.

Tom hizo a un lado su libro y se dedicó a observar a la castaña en silencio y en confusión, nunca en su vida había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños, una mirada de anticipación reemplazó la confusión.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Tom después de varios segundos en que Hermione simplemente se lo quedó mirando.

—Toma —dijo Hermione extendiendole el diario que había regresado a su envoltura navideña.

El Slytherin levantó una ceja al ver el moño y el tema festivo del papel que envolvía su supuesto regalo, ¿estaba tratando de ser sarcástica?

—Imagina que está envuelto en un tétrico y oscuro diseño —dijo Hermione adivinando la mente del chico.

Tom asintió y tomó el regalo, le quitó el papel con descuido y lo tiró al suelo, para mayor satisfacción lo piso y lo pateó. Examinó el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos y finalmente lo abrió en la primera página, estaba repleta de palabras desordenadas y tan juntas que apenas podían leerse, estaban en vertical, horizontal, diagonal... fractal.

_Hogwarts, duda, mal, bien, odio, Nietzsche, locura, Ryddle, delirio, magia, débil, memoria, tiempo, runas, deseo, ambición, libros, oscuridad, luz, tinta, sangre, poder, fondo, Slytherin, mano, frío, perdido, ambición, serpiente, soledad, pergamino, varita, lenguaje, Kierkegaard, alas, in-capaz, disforia, límite..._

...y muchas otras que Tom no terminó de leer.

—Esto es un atrevimiento, Granger, encerraste mi nombre entre locura y delirio; tú le llamas delirio, yo le llamo genialidad —dijo Tom en cuanto leyó algunas palabras—. ¿Por qué me das esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es un diario —respondió Hermione.

— Sí, ya sé lo que es, ¿por qué me lo das? —insistió Tom observando a la castaña.

—¿Para qué sirven los diarios, Ryddle? —preguntó Hermione a la defensiva.

—¿Para qué quieres que sirva éste? —preguntó él a su vez agitando el cuaderno en su mano.

—No es mío, haz con él lo que quieras —respondió la chica con su tono regañón.

—¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que lleva un diario? —preguntó Tom curioso.

—Sí —afirmó ella con seguridad, lo podía jurar.

Tom ladeó la cabeza y arrugó su entrecejo. —¿Sabes qué había en la caja que quemé?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no sabía y tenía enorme curiosidad pero sí sabía que mientras estuviera en compañía de Ryddle debía aprender a vivir con la ausencia de verdades, si no, se volvería loca. Si una se cree con el coraje de vivir con la verdad, también se debe tener el coraje de vivir sin ella.

—Diarios —respondió Tom sonriendo perversamente, había comenzado a escribir sus diarios para llevar una cuenta y un orden de las extrañas cosas que podía hacer con su mente y de las habilidades que debía mantener en secreto; anotaba también, con meticuloso detalle, los datos de los niños y personas que quería ver muertas algún día; sus diarios servían también como un registro de los experimentos que llevaba a cabo en animales; había decidido dejar de escribir cuando se enteró de que era mago, pero los había guardado porque quería recordar nombres y afrentas, ahora ya no había necesidad de ello, no pensaba gastar su tiempo en eso—. ¿No te da miedo conocerme tan bien? —se burló con cinismo.

Hermione no respondió, volteó a observar el paisaje blanco que presentaba Hogsmeade y pensó en la pregunta de Tom, llevaba más años de conocerlo a él que de conocer a Harry, Ron o Evan; entonces sí, sí le daba miedo, no sólo conocerlo "tan bien" sino el sólo conocerlo; le daba casi tanto miedo como el dejarse conocer por él. Como Ryddle le había dicho una vez, hablaban prácticamente dos lenguas distintas y coexistían en tiempo y espacio, cuando dos lenguas están en contacto se convierten en lenguas de adstrato, se dan préstamos lingüísticos, influyen una en otra, y por eso el diario era una prueba. Hermione quería determinar hasta qué punto había cambiado a Tom Ryddle. Originalmente, el adolescente Lord Voldemort había usado el diario para dejar constancia de que él era el heredero de Slytherin y para que alguien más lo abriera, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes; ahora, Hermione se había asegurado de que Ryddle no encontrara la cámara, ¿para qué serviría en diario entonces? ¿Usaría el diario sólo porque sí? ¿Haría algo cruel sólo para tener algo de lo que escribir?

—¿Entonces si vas a usar el diario? —le preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

—¿Para qué me lo diste si dudabas que lo usaría? —cuestionó él.

—Era eso o un libro para colorear —respondió distraída.

—Que considerada —musitó Tom con sarcasmo.

Hermione continuó en silencio, sospechaba que aun a pesar de que no había descubierto la cámara secreta, Tom usaría el diario, si era así, entonces querría decir que el viaje en el tiempo y su compañia habían influenciado al futuro Lord Voldemort, porque Hermione estaba segura de que Tom gustaba de escribir diarios pero sólo sí tenía varias razones para hacerlo, lo hacía no para descargar el peso de su alma ni para aclarar su mente, ni para tener viejas historias que leer en el futuro, sino para fines nefastos. Y el que estuviera aceptando un diario sin otro propósito era... diferente.

—La perfecta oportunidad para componer mi propio _bildungsroman_; necesita un título apto... En honor a ti Perséfone, te presento, con sarcasmo y mofa para emepezar correctamente... —Tom le mostró la portada de su nuevo diario y citó en voz alta el título.

_Le journal de l'ange du mal _

Hermione observó el título que Tom había grabado en la portada con letras plateadas y rapidamente regresó su mirada al lago que en ese momento rodeaban, recargó su frente contra la ventana del carruaje y suspiró para empeñar el vidrio, lentamente dibujó con su dedo una horca y bajo ella un muñequito de básicas lineas y círculos.

Tom rió al ver los dibujos de la castaña en el vidrio empañado y se movió de su asiento para sentarse junto a ella, pasó su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de ella y se inclinó a observar la ventana.

—¿Ese soy yo, Perséfone? —preguntó sonriente.

Hermione dibujó la soga y Tom estiró su mano derecha para dibujar debajo de los pies del muñeco una pequeña guadaña.

—Si quieres que me muera, ¿por qué no simplemente me matas?... O intentas — susurró Tom al oído de Hermione antes de inclinarse sobre ella para suspirar una vez más en la ventana y crearse un nuevo lienzo en donde dibujó a la muerte de rodillas.

Hermione volteó a enfrentar la mirada cínica de Tom y pensó en Francia, las últimas vacaciones con sus padres las había pasado recorriendo los museos de Paris, en la última semana ya habían terminado con los principales puntos turísticos y decidieron regresar por Bélgica para visitar los Museos Reales de Bellas Artes, había visto allí por primera vez una escultura del seductor Lucifer, era imposiblemente bella y Hermione había quedado fascinada, _L'ange du mal, _era herético y casi obsceno, era la belleza de la maldad desplegada bajo pretenciosos engaños.

Y Ryddle era la media sonrisa de crueldad, era el siseo de la serpiente, la enfermiza burla, la mirada cínica, la lengua ponzoñosa, el mortífago hambriento, el ángel que no había caído pero no porque no se hubiera revelado sino porque nunca había estado allí arriba en primer lugar, su territorio eran las sombras y siempre lo habían sido, era un _génie du mal._

Y sí, si Hermione estuviera bajo una tortura insoportable tendría que admitir que el título del diario tenía sentido, Tom Ryddle era asquerosamente atrayente, venenoso, cínico, brillante y demente.

—Debo admitir que es bastante placiente verte pensar —musitó Tom recorriendo con su dedo helado la mejilla y el cuello de Hermione, ella se estremeció y si se le hubiera preguntado por qué habría respondido que era por el frío.

—Hay una callada intensidad en tus ojos, ¿sigues imaginando mi muerte? —preguntó Tom jugando con el cabello castaño.

Hermione partió sus labios para decirle que sí pero se detuvo a tiempo y se recordó que originalmente ella no era así de malvada en sus respuestas, ni siquiera Draco Malfoy lograba bajarla a su nivel, siempre sabía mantener la cordura y su buen sentido, y no tenía por que ser diferente ahora.

—No... iba en la tortura —bueno, lo había intentado. De todas formas, no era cierto.

Tom rió y recargó su frente en Hermione, entre la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, cuando cedió su risa respiró con exageración sobre el fino cuello y Hermione tuvo que empujarlo con asco, o eso se dijo.

—¡Aléjate!

Tom sonrió y situó sus ojos negros sobre los labios de Hermione, estaba calculando qué tan rápido tendría que ser y de qué forma tendría que tomarla para robarle otro beso, se había dado cuenta de que después de la intensa respuesta de su primer beso la chica ya no parecía tan dispuesta a participar, a pesar de que el fondo también sabía que no había marcha atrás.

Hermione se preparó para sacar su varita pero no fue necesario pues el carruaje paró y la puerta se abrió, habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Tom gruñó molesto pero se puso su abrigo, guardó sus libros, su recién adquirido diario y bajó del carruaje, Hermione se acomodó su bufanda y tomó sus cosas para bajar después del Slytherin.

Ambos se quedaron observando las puertas del castillo algunos segundos antes de entrar, estaban en Hogwarts nuevamente pero no en Hogwarts, eso era un mundo distinto que ninguno de los dos conocía y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, de todas formas, era lo único que tenían y sólo había una cosa que hacer.

—Vamos Perséfone, Slughorn va a querer hablar con nosotros —dijo Tom tomando la mano de Hermione, ella lo miró confundida pero no tenía guantes y a pesar del encantamiento térmico sus manos estaban heladas, las de Tom en cambio estaban cálidas después de haberlas tenido pocos segundos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Increíble —se quejó Hermione por lo bajo, en qué mundo las manos del futuro Lord Voldemort eran cálidas y protectoras.

Tom sonrió al escucharla y masajeó con su dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano fría que llevaba entre la suya.

—Lo sé; si el supuesto dios existe, su droga es la ironía —comentó mordaz.

Hermione calló pero estaba de acuerdo.

Juntos, cruzaron las puertas del castillo.

------------

-------

---

Notas:

Alguna de ustedes, creo que fue Neferock, me pidio que Tom hablara de Hegel o Schopenhauer, y como verán lo hizo pero creo que no fue exactamente como Neferock lo sugirió, una disculpa, es que realmente no creo que alguien como Tom hubiera disfrutado a Hegel.


	14. Chapter 14

10

_Era un culero, un perfecto hijo de puta que se entretenía llevando al límite a la gente. Era su manera de jugar... era de los que se divertían sacando de onda a la gente con las ojeteces más inconcebibles... nada más le gustaba friquiar al prójimo. _

_J. Agustín _

_I must be cruel only to be kind;  
Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind. _

_W. Shakespeare_

Dos miradas igualmente furiosas y necias peleaban un duelo de voluntades, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Tom apretó sus puños y su mandíbula se tenso aún más, avanzó dos pazos y se plantó justo enfrente de Hermione, ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó su barbilla.

—Esto no es negociable Granger, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no hacerlo; te lo estoy ordenando —dijo Tom con calma y con frialdad.

—¡Oh! Me los estás ordenando, en ese caso... ¡NO! —exclamó ella enojada.

Tom gruñó y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no ceder a la tentación de tomar a la castaña por los hombros...

—Granger, nunca te habías comportado así de infantil, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Tom hartado con la necedad de la chica.

Hermione intentó defender su posición pero Tom no le dio tiempo de tomar la palabra.

—Comprendo que tus prejuicios contra las Artes Oscuras te cieguen pero eso no es excusa para tu necedad —regañó el Slytherin—. Es una clase obligatoria, que la consideres "inmoral" y "mala" no importa, no estás en tu mundo, no estás en posición de subirte en un pedestal y pretender que estás por encima de todos los demás.

Hermione sabía que las palabras de Tom no carecían totalmente de sentido pero la sola idea de aceptar tomar la clase de Artes Oscuras le parecía no sólo peligrosa sino una traición. Además, se rehusaba a dejarse arrastrar al nivel de los Slytherins sólo para defenderse de ellos.

Esa tarde habían tenido su primera clase de Artes Oscuras, había sido la última del día e inconscientemente Hermione se las arregló para olvidarse de ella totalmente, tal vez era que en las vacaciones de navidad ni por equivocación abrió su silabario de la materia o tal vez era que simplemente le ansiaba regresar a la biblioteca para continuar su infructífera búsqueda de Evan, el punto es que al salir de la clase de transfiguración Hermione había dado por concluido el día y tenía pensado pasar por la biblioteca antes de bajar a la sala común.

—El salón está en las mazmorras, Granger —le dijo Tom a la chica cuando la vio tomar un camino contrario.

Ella volteó sorprendida y sólo entonces recordó la odiada clase.

—Anda, Perséfone, he estado esperando este momento todo el día —continuó Tom señalándole el camino.

Hermione se enojó consigo misma por su negligencia, siempre había sido una buena estudiante, memorizaba sus horarios desde el primer día, ¿cómo es que se le había olvidado la existencia de una?

Ambos chicos bajaron a las mazmorras a esperar junto a los demás alumnos el comienzo de la clase, estaban presentes chicos de todas las casas, la materia era exclusiva y obligatoria para los sangre pura y algunos privilegiados mestizos; los sangre sucia no tenían derecho a tomarla porque no era "parte de su tradición".

—Sorvolo, Hermione, al fin vamos a ver lo que verdaderamente son capaces de hacer. Con Rookwood es noventa por ciento práctica y diez por ciento de teoría. Black, Potter, Smith y Severus tienen los mejores puestos en la tabla de duelos —dijo Thayer Mulciber.

Tom miró con desprecio al chico y volteó hacía Hermione adoptando una mirada inquisidora.

—Mis anteriores lacayos no eran así de molestos, ¿o si? —preguntó curioso.

—Creeme, lo eran —dijo Hermione convencida.

La puerta se abrió y una voz gritó desde el interior que podían pasar, los asientos habías sido asignados al principio del curso por lo que Hermione y Tom tenían que sentarse juntos y hasta atrás en casi todas las materias.

La clase empezó con una ronda de duelos para "entrar en forma", sólo se ofrecieron pocos alumnos, entre ellos James Potter, Sirius Black y el resto de Slytherins, a Hermione le sorprendió que Tom no hubiera levantado su mano para participar.

—Luces aburrida, Perséfone; no te culpo, yo también esperaba más. Esto no son Artes Oscuras, esto es un montón de niños jugando a los embrujos —dijo Tom recargándose contra el hombro de Hermione.

—¡Gaunt y Granger, al frente! ¡Quiero ver qué saben hacer! —gritó Rookwood cuando notó que ninguno de sus dos nuevos alumnos parecían tener el más mínimo interés en su clase.

Tom se puso de pie con lentitud y arrastró los pies hacia el centro del salón, el profesor llamó a Benthe Smith, una chica de Hufflepuff, compartía con Sirius Black el tercer lugar en la tabla de duelos. Ella era rápida, jugaba sucio, tenía un gran arsenal de maldiciones y no tenía miedo de usarlo.

Benthe comenzó su ataque antes de que Rookwood les diera la señal pero Tom no se sorprendió, la había visto pelear en el pasillo contra la sangre sucia Evans y sabía lo que debía esperar de ella, su mayor defecto es que no tenía el poder mágico para que sus maldiciones rindieron verdadero efecto, era débil, y Tom no iba a perder el tiempo entreteniéndola.

—¡Muy bien, Gaunt! —exclamó Rookwood en cuanto Tom venció a su contrincante, después volteó hacia Hermione y le indicó con un gesto que pasara al frente.

La castaña se puso de pie y levantó la barbilla, su mirada desafiante se clavó en el hombre, Tom sonrió de lado al verla, le pareció que después de todo la clase no iba a estar tan aburrida.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —dijo Hermione seriamente, se rehusaba a participar en esa clase de juegos macabros. La última vez que había participado en un duelo escolar fue en segundo grado y Millicent Bullstrode estuvo a punto de asfixiarla con una técnica sacada de las luchas libres del mundo muggle.

—Señorita Granger, comprendo su vacilación, dudo que haya participado en un duelo anteriormente, pero no se preocupe, va a pelear contra el señor Lupin, es el peor de la clase —dijo Rookwood condescendiente.

Hermione comenzó a molestarse con el hombre y por el rabillo de su ojo notó que lo mismo le sucedía a dos de los merodeadores, volteó un segundo a observar a Remus pero él estaba tranquilo.

—No es que me de miedo, simplemente no quiero participar porque no estoy de acuerdo con el uso irresponsable de las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione con su tono sabelotodo.

Rookwood se enojó y avanzó a zancadas hacia el lugar de la chica, el resto de los alumnos guardaron absoluto silencio, sólo Tom sonreía divertido.

—Pasa el frente —repitió Rookwood.

Hermione no bajó la mirada pero obedeció y caminó con calma al frente del salón, no sacó su varita.

—Belby, vas tú... dijiste que querías practicar maldiciones avanzadas, ahí tienes un dócil conejillo de indias —dijo Rookwood a un chico de Ravenclaw.

La castaña miró incrédula a su maestro, no podía creerlo, y ella había estado segura de que Snape era el profesor mas abusivo que pudiera existir.

Tom observó a Belby con sospecha, no había reparado en la existencia del chico hasta que Rookwood lo llamó al frente, era un joven de cabello negro, baja estatura, delgado, su cabello le cubría los ojos y caminaba mirando hacía el suelo, parecía incapaz de lastimar a una mosca y Tom reconoció a su tipo de inmediato. Un peligroso sicofante.

Hermione suspiró cansada cuando el chico se situó frente a ella y se inclinó un poco, resignada tuvo que sacar su varita y hacer el saludo requerido, el Ravenclaw no parecía peligroso así que el plan de la castaña consistía en limitarse a repeler los ataques y terminarlo con un inofensivo _petrificus totalus._

No reconoció ninguna de las maldiciones del chico, lo cual no era extraño, en los últimos años, las Artes Oscuras habían tenido un enorme auge; pero de todas formas, Hermione no tuvo problemas para bloquear sus ataques, intentó desarmarlo en dos ocasiones pero el chico la sorprendió con un embrujo que literamente, se comió su _expelliarmus._

Hermione estaba buscando el momento oportuno para atacar con sus propios hechizos cuando el chico le lanzó la maldición imperius, fue tanta su sopresa que se le olvidó esquivarla y recibió todo el impacto, peleó varios segundos para recobrar el control de su propia mente, varios segundos que su oponente usó para intentar ponerla bajo la maldición cruciatus.

Mientras tanto, Tom se había situado en primera fila para observar el duelo con lujo de detalle, su sonrisa se había esfumado desde que Belby lanzara su primera maldición, comprendió desde ese momento que el chico no veía la diferencia entre un maleficio y una maldición imperdonable. Su sonrisa regresó cuando notó que la imperius del chico no había tenido efecto en Hermione pero al ver la posición de la varita del chico supo que la castaña no iba a tener tiempo de bloquear la siguiente maldición y sin quejas de su inexistente consciencia, hizo lo segundo que le vino a la mente.

Empujó a Remus Lupin a la linea de fuego. El Gryffindor no tuvo tiempo de detenerse, la cruciatus se impactó en su hombro derecho y el chico cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Lo siguiente que pasó sería imposible de narrar fielmente, en cuestión de segundos James Potter sacó su varita y Belby cayó al suelo con una herida en el estomago que sangraba peligrosamente rápido, al mismo tiempo otro embrujo lo dejó totalmente inmóvil; Hermione corrió hacía Remus Lupin y se arrodilló a su lado; Sirius Black tacleó a Tom Ryddle y tuvo tiempo de acomodarle en el rostro dos perfectos puñetazos de ira antes de que Tom se repusiera de la sorpresa y se lo quitara de encima.

Severus Snape aprovechó la excitación de todos para maldecir a James por la espalda, Tom logró ponerse de pie pero había perdido su varita y antes de que pudiera encontrarla Sirius lo empujó por atrás provocando que chocara contra las mesas; Remus logró sentarse en el suelo con la ayuda de Hermione; una chica de Hufflepuff logró parar la sangre que brotaba del estómago de Belby pero antes de que pudiera descongelarlo una chica de Gryffindor tropezó con ella y la hizo perder el equilibrio, ambas cayeron al suelo; Benthe Smith intentó maldecir a Sirus por haberla empujado accidentalmente pero su malefició terminó en la espalda de Thayer Mulciber.

Caos.

Augustus Rookwood perdió el control de su clase.

Después de varios golpes y caídas ,Tom Ryddle se olvidó por completo de buscar su varita e hizo lo que detestaba hacer, peleó como muggle, había aprendido el fino arte pugilista en las calles de Londres y en un reformatorio de mala muerte, cuando logró romper la nariz de Sirius Black recordó que después de todo había cierta satisfacción en mancharse los puños con sangre ajena.

La puerta se abrió y entró Evan Granger acompañado de Gideon Prewett, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; cinco minutos después un silencio absoluto reinaba en el salón. Evan acompañó a los heridos más graves al hospital y Gideon recogió las varitas perdidas. Augustus Rookwood estaba rojo de ira.

—¡Gaunt! —gritó colérico mientras avanzaba a zancadas por el salón.

Tom levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado, tenía la boca ensangrentada y estaba totalmente desaliñado, había perdido su túnica y varios botones de su camisa, su cabello despeinado estaba pegado a su frente sudorosa y respiraba agitadamente.

—¡Tú y Granger! ¡Potter y Black! ¡Vengan al frente! ¡Los demás lárguense antes de que les quite puntos! —gritó Rookwood.

Gideon le entregó tres varitas a Rookwood antes de salir con el resto de los alumnos. El salón de clases estaba hecho trizas, lo único que quedaba en orden era el escritorio del profesor, Rookwood conjuró cuatro sillas al frente del salón y les ordenó a los chicos y a Hermione que se sentaran.

—Potter y Black, ésta es la segunda vez que se adueñan de mi clase para hacer una demostración pública de su estupidez; Black, por iniciar una pelea física estás suspendido de mis siguientes tres clases y tienes detención los durante dos meses, Potter tú estás suspendido por dos clases y tienes detención durante un mes; ambos van presentarse con el administrador de disciplina nuevamente para que les recuerde por qué deben aprender a comportarse, seis azotes cada uno, pueden irse —decretó Rookwood.

—¿Y qué hay de Gaunt? Por su culpa Remus fue torturado —reclamó James desafiante.

—Salgan ya —repitió el maestro.

Hermione palideció al escuchar sobre los azotes pero los Gryffindors asintieron y salieron del salón sin sorprenderse y sin protestar más, una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Rookwood clavó su mirada en el rostro de la castaña y se quedó en silencio dramático algunos segundos antes de continuar.

—Granger, desafiaste mi autoridad y peleaste tu duelo de forma deplorable, avergonzaste a la casa de Slytherin, si vuelve a suceder te voy a expulsar de la casa y eso es algo que no ha sucedido en siglos, es una deshonra y sería peor que ser una ss; tienes una semana de suspensión que más te vale aprovechar para ponerte al corriente en la materia y cambiar de actitud, una semana —advirtió el mago.

Hermione apretó sus labios en disgusto pero asintió silenciosamente, Rookwood volteó hacía Tom y sonrió de lado.

—Gaunt, tu duelo estuvo estupendo, venciste sin problemas a Smith y ella es una de las mejores brujas que hay en la escuela, tienes suerte de que el chico que "accidentalmente" empujaste era Lupin y no alguno de tus compañeros de casa, pero de todas formas voy a tener que suspenderte una semana y durante eses tiempo quiero que hagas entrar en razón a tu amiga —dijo observando a la castaña por el rabillo de su ojo—, también soportarás cinco azotes que serán administrados por el prefecto de disciplina, el auror Walden Macnair —dijo Rookwood.

—¡¿Azotes?! —protestó Hermione indignada.

El profesor asintió y los despidió de su salón pero Hermione seguía protestando el castigo corporal.

—Señorita Granger, ¿cuál es el problema? Es un simple maleficio que tiene el efecto de un latigazo en la espalda, si Gaunt lo prefiere, también puede pagar una multa en vez de los azotes o enviar a un elfo para que los reciba en su lugar —explicó Rookwood.

—¡¿Pero es que esto es legal?! —chilló Hermione enojada.

Augustus Rookwood adoptó una expresión de curiosidad y confusión.

—¿Legal? —preguntó atónito, ¿qué tenía que ver la legalidad?

—Esa forma de castigo, debería estar prohibida —explicó Hermione la civilización a la que estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Por qué? Las familias mágicas siempre han disciplinado a sus hijos con ayuda de maleficios, la escuela también tiene la responsabilidad de hacerlo si los niños hacen algo para merecerlo —explicó Rookwood.

—Pero...

—Vamos Granger —interrumpió Tom tomando a la castaña de la mano para salir del salón.

Una vez en el pasillo de las mazmorras Hermione comenzó a quejarse e indignarse sobre la nueva información que tenía del mundo mágico, Tom sacó su varita para limpiarse la sangre de las manos y el rostro.

—Dumbledore nunca habría permitido mi clase de abuso físico, mucho menos esta maldita clase —comentó Hermione nostálgica y tratando de posponer la culpa que le correspondía por la tortura de Remus.

—No es abuso, es castigo, es disciplina —interrumpió Tom.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Hermione.

—Sí y no, ¿la pena de muerte y el asesinato son lo mismo? —preguntó Tom tocando su boca, el imbécil de Black le había abierto el labio.

—En esencia sí —respondió la castaña.

—Sí, excepto que uno es legal y el otro no. De cualquier forma, yo prefiero, bueno en realidad prefiero no ser descubierto para no tener que ser castigado pero si no puedo evadir el castigo, prefiero un varazo en las piernas a una noche de detención limpiando calderos sucios con las manos, o haciendo planas y planas que digan "me voy a comportar en clase" —dijo Tom, el dolor no le molestaba, era un simple golpe que no llevaba más de un minuto, en cambio pasar la noche en detención requería mucho más tiempo, y aburrimiento.

Ambos bajaron a la sala común y Tom se dirigió inmediatamente al baño para lavarse la cara y sanar sus heridas, Hermione lo siguió sin dejar de argumentar contra el horror de los castigos corporales.

—Pero eso es un abuso, está mal —se quejó Hermione.

—Está mal porque tú piensas que está mal pero ya te lo he dicho antes: tiene sentido, si un niño "se porta mal" y lo descubren, entonces lo castigan para que no lo vuelva hacer —explicó Tom abriendo la puerta del baño de hombres.

—El mismo resultado se obtiene si simplemente se habla con él y se le explica que está mal —argumentó Hermione—, pegarle es pura brutalidad.

—No, estás confundiendo castigo con maltrato —dijo Tom desde dentro del baño, había dejado abierta la puerta mientras se inspeccionaba en el espejo y observaba a la castaña por el reflejo.

—Es lo mismo...

—No, el castigo tiene un por qué... —explicó Tom exasperado—. Mira Granger, no sé cómo era tú época pero aquí y en el mundo muggle, el castigo corporal ha existido desde siempre —aseguró con convicción, cuando él estuviera en la posición más alta sería él quien decretara el castigo de los demás y entonces viviría en un mundo ideal, pero para eso todavía faltaba tiempo y por el momento tenía que soportar y guardar el recibo de sus castigos.

Y Hermione sabía que era cierto pero viniendo de una sociedad que prefería otros métodos de disciplina, le era imposible aceptar que un latigazo en la espalda o un bastonazo en las nalgas fueran la forma ideal de educar a la juventud.

—Si lo que te mortifica es mi bienestar, no te preocupes, pienso contratar a un sangre sucia para que vaya en mi lugar —dijo Tom sonriendo de lado mientras se acomodaba su camisa.

—¿A mi? — preguntó ella tragándose con dificultad el nudo de lágrimas que tenía en la garganta, hubiera preferido que la maldición hubiera llegado a su blanco deseado antes que a Remus Lupin.

—No seas tonta, precisamente por eso me metí en este lío, por evitar que te torturaran —aseguró Tom, no era una total mentira pero sus acciones no habían sido altruistas tampoco.

—Por tu culpa Remus está en el hospital —acusó Hermione enojada, ver a Remus retorcerse de dolor, aunque no halla durado ni siquiera medio minuto, había sido una de los peores escenas que había presenciado hasta el momento, y el cruel de Tom Ryddle ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que había hecho.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó Tom sorprendido mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

—Sí, no tenías porque haber interferido y mucho menos a costa de alguien más —explicó la chica.

Tom avanzó hasta Hermione, su fría mirada le reprochaba silenciosamente sus palabras, cuando ella volvió a partir sus labios para decir algo más, él le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Ryddle! ¡No he terminado! —gritó Hermione a través de la puerta.

Tom regresó al espejo para verificar que su ojo morado hubiera desaparecido, se lavó la cara e intentó acomodarse el cabello con sus manos; una vez que estuvo más presentable y que hubo cesado el ruido detrás de la puerta, se decidió a salir.

Un gesto de molestia apareció en su rostro al ver que Hermione no se había ido.

—¿Por qué empujaste Remus, Ryddle? La verdadera razón —exigió la castaña.

—Porque era lo único que tenía a la mano —respondió Tom caminando rumbo a los sillones de la sala común.

Hermione tensó su rostro al escuchar la facilidad y el desinterés con el que Tom hablaba de lo sucedido, Remus había sido torturado, ¡torturado! Y al parecer había sido sólo porque sí.

—Eres inhumano Ryddle.

—¿Y según tú eso es "malo"? ¿Has visto lo que los humanos hacen, lo que se hacen unos a otros? Yo más bien soy sobrehumano, tengo un exceso de humanidad, eso es la sobrehumanidad, crueldad en su forma más pura y sincera, además soy inmortal... soy mi Dios – 'soy poder';lo que sonaría ridículo en labios de cualquier otro, en Tom Ryddle sonaba a egocentría bien fundamentada.

Hermione hubiera querido golpearlo en la cara.

–¿Por qué estás molesta? ¡Te salvé! –exclamó Tom enojado y confundido.

–No, Ryddle, no me salvaste, me hiciste tan culpable como tú de la tortura de Remus Lupin –dijo Hermione consternada.

–¿Culpable? ¿Por qué habías de sentirte culpable? –preguntó Tom confuso, se dejó caer con aparente cansancio en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, seguían en invierno y el frío en las mazmorras era insoportable.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¿Todavía me preguntas por qué? –exclamó ella quedándose de pie frente a Tom.

–Mira Granger, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, ¿entiendes? No creas que lo hice simplemente porque sí, ni soy tan obvio ni soy tan sádico –mintió con tal convicción que hizo dudar a Hermione, la verdad es que podía haber detenido la maldición si hubiera querido y de hecho eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer, pero también quería ver que tan bueno era el poder de Belby, así que hizo lo segundo que se le ocurrió, empujar al tipo más cercano.

Hermione calló unos segundos en los que trató de decidir si Tom estaba o no diciendo la verdad, ¿realmente había intervenido para salvarla a ella? ¿O era simplemente una más de las perversas diversiones del chico? Al observar su calmado rostro y su aparente inocencia y sinceridad, Hermione recordó que Tom Ryddle mentía mejor cuando decía la verdad.

–Ryddle, _agradezco_ que me hayas "protegido" pero la próxima vez preferiría que no me ayudaras a costa de alguien más –dijo Hermione sarcástica.

Tom agitó la cabeza exasperado, no entendía cuál era el problema; para él, en el mundo, cualquiera que fuera, había sólo dos personas que importaban, él y Hermione, todos los demás podían irse mucho al caño.

–Sí, y yo preferiría que tú no tuvieras miedo de defenderte sola, pero al parecer eso no es posible sin que "comprometas" tu hipócrita integridad –dijo Tom mordaz.

–Simplemente no me entusiasman las Artes Oscuras, no tengo miedo de defenderme, según recuerdo me he defendido de ti en bastantes ocasiones –argumentó la castaña.

–Idiota, ¿tú crees que yo quería realmente lastimarte? –preguntó Tom.

Hermione alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, ¿ahora Ryddle iba a pretender que todas sus manipulaciones pasadas habían sido bienintencionadas?

–No me mires así, ¿necesito recordarte quién fue la cómplice en el fallido intento de homicidio? –preguntó el Slytherin.

La castaña rodó los ojos, esa recriminación se estaba volviendo vieja; decidió que ir a ver a Remus a la enfermería sería un mejor empleo de su tiempo.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Tom poniéndose de pie.

–A la enfermería a ver a Remus, tengo que disculparme –dijo Hermione.

–Por su supuesto que no, lo único que tienes que hacer en estos momentos es venir conmigo al salón de los requerimientos para tu primera clase privada de Artes Oscuras –exigió Tom.

–¡Olvídalo! – gritó Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¡Ven aquí! –exclamó Tom siguiéndola.

–No me molestes –dijo ella cansada.

Tom la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para poder verla a los ojos, Hermione se sacudió y retrocedió dos pasos.

–Ryddle, yo me las voy a arreglar sola, no necesito que un fanático de las Artes Oscuras me de clases –explicó Hermione.

—Esto no es negociable Granger, no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no hacerlo; te lo estoy ordenando —dijo Tom con calma y con frialdad.

—¡Oh! Me los estás ordenando, en ese caso... ¡NO! —exclamó ella enojada.

Tom gruñó y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no ceder a la tentación de tomar a la castaña por lo hombros...

—Granger, nunca te habías comportado así de infantil, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Tom hartado con la necedad de la chica.

—Comprendo que tus prejuicios contra las Artes Oscuras te cieguen pero eso no es excusa para tu necedad —regañó el Slytherin. —Es una clase obligatoria, que la consideres "inmoral" y "mala" no importa, no estás en tu mundo, no estás en posición de subirte en un pedestal y pretender que estás por encima de todos los que estudian Artes Oscuras.

–¡Tú no entiendes! –gritó Hermione desesperada.

Él arrugó su entrecejo y la contempló pensativo, después una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus hoyuelos se dibujaron perfectamente.

–Tienes miedo –susurró.

Hermione tragó saliva y dejó escapar una falsa risa.

–Que poderes de deducción –dijo con su tono sabelotodo, ya alguna vez le había admitido que tenía miedo de las Artes Oscuras

Tom no perdió su sonrisa. –No tienes miedo de las Artes oscuras, tienes miedo de ti –aclaró.

Ella intentó ignorarlo, –como digas, voy con Remus.

Pero él parecía un buscafortunas que acababa de encontrar la mina de oro.

–El único límite que tu poder tiene es el que tú le pones, y las Artes Oscuras te seducen, sabes que una vez que entres nunca vas a poder salir de ellas, tienes miedo de que te liberes totalmente, tienes miedo de ti, de que en el fondo, seas exactamente igual de ambiciosa que yo –conjeturó Tom sin perder su sonrisa.

–Ryddle, el mago no usa Artes Oscuras, las Artes Oscuras usan al mago. Las magos y brujas con mayor poder son los que caen más rápido a menos que verdaderamente tengan una razón personal para no hacerlo, las personas como tú y como yo siempre tienen que decidir de qué lado van a pelear, porque nosotros no nos podemos dar el lujo de argumentar que hay un "en medio" y de votar por la neutralidad, tal vez te suene maniqueísta pero es la verdad y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, o eres blanco o eres negro, que hay otros colores, que hay tonos de grises, claro que los hay, pero esos colores le corresponden a otra clase de personas, nosotros tenemos que ser absolutos, todo o nada –explicó Hermione, años antes no habría hablado así.

–Tal vez pero eso no quiere decir nada en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras, no es lo mismo ser un brujo oscuro que ser un hombre "malo", a veces hay que ser malo para ser bueno –defendió el Slytherin.

Hermione dejó caer sus manos sobre sus costados, –en teoría tal vez pero en la práctica "artes oscuras" es sinónimo de maldad.

—Me estás hartando, Perséfone; y como dijo Voltaire, tal vez no esté de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero voy a matarte hasta que dejes de decirlo –parafraseó Tom.

—Voltaire no dijo eso, Ryddle, él dijo "tal vez no me guste lo que dices pero voy a defender hasta la muerte tu derecho a decirlo —aclaró la castaña.

—¿En serio? Que raro, debe ser porque yo lo pasé por mi filtro anti-estupideces. Me gusta más mi versión, es casi lo mismo, de todas formas se trata de matar a alguien ¿no?

Hermione ahogó un gruñido de exasperación y salió casi corriendo de la sala común, ignoró los regaños de Tom a sus espaldas.

Subió apresurada rumbo a la enfermería, en el camino iba practicando la mejor manera de explicarle a Remus lo mucho que sentía el haber sido la causa indirecta de su tortura, pensaba también disculparse en nombre de Tom pero sabía que eso de nada serviría con Sirius y James, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar remediar la relación de odio entre ellos y Tom.

Llegó a la enfermería justo en el momento en el que los cuatro Merodeadores iban saliendo del lugar, Hermione se quedó parada enfrente de Remus sin saber que decirle, había estado ensayando su disculpa pero al verlo salir de la enfermería acompañado de sus amigos, se quedó sin palabras.

–Remus... –saludó tentativamente con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿En dónde está Gaunt? –interrogó James Potter, estaba molesto y Hermione no lo culpaba.

–Se quedó en la sala común, yo vine a disculparme con Remus por lo que pasó en clase –respondió la chica.

–Estoy bien, lo que pasó no fue nada –aseguró Remus sonriendo con amabilidad.

Hermione le sonrió al licántropo y pensó que al menos Remus Lupin parecía ser igual de amable en cualquier tiempo.

–¿Cómo te sientes? Si te sientes mal, sé de una poción que te podría ayudar, nunca la he hecho pero tengo la receta y no me va a llevar más de una semana, lo cual en realidad sí es mucho tiempo considerando que...

–Estoy bien, en serio –aseguró el Gryffindor interrumpiendo a la castaña.

Hermione volvió a sonreír apenada, en ese momento salió de la enfermería el chico contra el que había tenido que defenderse en clase y que había sido responsable de la maldición, al verlo Hermione pensó que se parecía a Tom, ambos camuflajeaban su crueldad natural con una apariencia falsa.

El chico todavía tuvo el cinismo de sonreirles y decirles adiós con la mano, a Remus le guiñó el ojo y dejó escapar una carcajada cuando Sirius hizo ademán de ir a golpearlo, lo tuvieron que detener James y Peter.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Hermione viendo la espalda encorvada del Ravenclaw.

–Domitius Belby –respondió Remus.

–Es un imbécil, se cree que es lo mejor que ha venido a Hogwarts desde Albus Dumbledore –agregó James Potter.

Una vez que el chico dobló a la derecha y desapareció de vista, Sirius regresó su su atención a Hermione y avanzó decidido hacia ella.

–¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Gaunt? –preguntó con seriedad.

–Eso no te importa –respondió Hermione a la defensiva, no sabía exactamente qué clase de relación tenía con Tom pero la que fuera, no le gustaba.

–Si me importa si por tu culpa Remus fue torturado –dijo Sirius.

–No fue su culpa –interrumpió el aludido.

–No te metas Lunático, estoy hablando con esta Slytherin –dijo Sirius escupiendo la última palabra con desdén.

Hermione entendía que los chicos estuvieran enojados pero ya tenía demasiado con su propia consciencia como para aguantar las recriminaciones de ellos.

–Remus, me alegra que estés bien, perdón por lo que te sucedió, no pensé que sería capaz de usar maldiciones imperdonables –dijo la castaña.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó él, confundido–. ¿Imperdonables?

–Sí, ya sabes, Cruciatus, Imperius, Avada Kedavra... son maldiciones imperdonables –informó Hermione.

–¿Imperdonables por qué, o por quién? –preguntó James sarcástico.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, era de suponerse que las maldiciones imperdonables habrían dejado de llamarse imperdonables en una sociedad que promovía el uso de las Artes Oscuras.

–Olvídalo, me tengo que ir –dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para irse por el lugar que había llegado.

–¡Granger! –llamó James, Hermione volteó sobre su hombro para indicar que estaba escuchando–, dile a Gaunt que va a saber de nosotros, que se cuide la espalda.

¡Genial! Lo único que necesitaba era que los Merodeadores comenzaran una interminable guerra contra Tom Ryddle.

–¡No! James, Sirius, comprendo que estén molestos pero Ryddle... él es otra cosa...

–¿Ryddle? ¿Por qué lo llamas Ryddle? Y él te llama Perséfone. ¿Quienes son ustedes? –preguntó Sirius sospechoso y molesto con el misterio.

Hermione sabía que eso les traería problemas, estaba acostumbrada a "Ryddle" y con frecuencia lo llamaba así en público. Respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–Son nuestro segundos nombres –mintió con facilidad.

–Pues como sea, Ryddle o Gaunt, no le tenemos miedo, él debería tenerlo de nosotros –aseguró Sirius.

–Mira, Ryddle los molesta porque ustedes le han dado pie a ello al responder a sus provocaciones, si lo dejan en paz, él va a perder el interés y se va a olvidar de ustedes. No importa lo que parezca, Ryddle en realidad no es un bravucón por naturaleza –que era un genio malvado, sí; un villano en potencia, sí; un cruel calculador, también; pero no un bravucón idiota e inseguro que tenía que lastimar a los demás para mejorar su autoestima–, no es la clase de idiotas que le roban el dinero a los niños más pequeños y no antagoniza a otros tan sólo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, no se mete con los demás a menos que tenga una razón para hacerlo, y si la tiene... sólo, créanme, lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, no es nada, él ni siquiera le ha dado importancia –explicó Hermione.

–Obviamente, tú no nos conoces pero ya lo verás –dijo James con una media sonrisa–. Vamos, tenemos otro Slytherin que humillar –le indicó a sus amigos.

Hermione los siguió por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de convencerlos de olvidarse de su fatídica venganza, lo peor era que los chicos se lo estaban tomando a la ligera, estaban planeando bromas, ¡se pensaban enfrentar a Tom Ryddle con truquitos infantiles!

–¿Ustedes creen que sus bromitas van dar resultado? A cualquier otro lo podrían humillar con sus niñerías pero Ryddle funciona de otra forma, emociones como la vergüenza, pena, tristeza, arrepentimiento, empatía, o incluso amor, no computan en su cerebro...

–O sea, Gaunt salió defectuoso –interrumpió Peter con pedantería.

–Es un retrasado emocional, no es su culpa... –defendió Hermione inconsciente y se calló al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

–Pero es un idiota y eso sí es su culpa –dijo James.

–Él es muchas cosas pero idiota no es una de ellas, y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras a la cara –dijo Hermione, sabía que Tom se ponía delicado cuando lo insultaban.

–Granger, no insistas, si a alguien quieres advertir, mejor habla con él –aconsejó James.

–Voy a hacerlo, voy a pedirle que deje de molestarlos pero para que eso funciones ustedes tienen que mantenerse alejados de él –insistió la castaña casi desesperada, era demasiado tarde para ella pero ellos todavía podían salvarse.

–Granger, ¿por qué tan tensa? Parece que le tuvieras miedo –comentó Remus observando a la chica con preocupación.

–No es miedo, no por mi, ustedes en cambio...

–Mira, Perséfone, sé que estás tratando de disuadirnos pero la verdad estás logrando todo lo contrario – reveló James sonriendo.

–¡No me llames así! –exclamó Hermione, no sólo porque no era su nombre sino porque tenía la impresión de que si Tom lo escuchaba...

–Pero es tu nombre –le recordó James.

Lo que al momento le había parecido una astuta mentira, ahora le parecía el segundo peor error del día. Y para continuar con las malas noticias, al entrar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con una escena que instantáneamente provocó dolores en el estómago de Hermione, Tom Ryddle hablando con Lily Evans, la castaña corrió hacia ellos para controlar el daño, parecía que no acababa de apagar un incendio cuando Ryddle le prendía fuego a otro.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione.

–Hola, Perséfone, ¿has recapacitado las cosas? –preguntó Tom sonriendo.

Hermione lo ignoró en favor de Lily pero él no parecía molesto.

–Hola Lily, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Hermio...

–Hermione Granger, sí, hola –saludó la pelirroja.

–¿Te está molestando? –le preguntó Hermione a la chica refiriéndose a Tom con un gesto de su cabeza.

El Slytherin rió divertido y se cruzó de brazos esperando a escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

–¿Sucede algo Evans? –preguntó Sirius que había llegado detrás de Hermione junto con los otros tres Merodeadores.

–No, no pasa nada, estoy bien –respondió Lily con pobre convicción.

–Diles lo que te pedí Evans, anda, veamos qué opinan –dijo Tom, parecía ansioso porque Lily revelará lo que habían estado hablando.

Hermione apretó sus manos en puños y volteó hacia Tom para dirigirle una mirada de reproche. Lo que fuera, no podía ser bueno.

–Me pidió... –comenzó Lily.

–Le ordené –interrumpió Tom con su detestable sonrisa.

–...que me presentará en el departamento de disciplina para representarlo ante el auror Macnair –terminó Lily, su voz temblaba pero no de dolor ni miedo sino de ira.

–¡¿Quiere que recibas su castigo por él?! –exclamó James enojado y sin importarle que estuvieran llamando la atención–. Olvídalo Gaunt, si eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera aguantas media docena de azotes entonces consíguete un elfo doméstico –sugirió.

–Eso estoy haciendo... según he revisado el reglamente, todos los sangre sucia de la escuela están becados y como tal, tienen la obligación de servir a sus superiores para ganarse el pan de cada día y su estancia en la escuela, mi requerimiento puede parecer inusual pero está dentro de los normas y puedo obligarla a hacerlo –explicó Tom con su mirada brillando de astucia y diversión–. Así que Evans, ¿vas a hacerlo o prefieres irte de la escuela?

–Ya es suficiente Ryddle –le susurró Hermione al chico mientras los Merodeadores se indignaban y buscaban sus varitas.

–Muy bien Gaunt, yo pago la cuota de tu castigo –dijo Sirius sacando una bolsita de galeones–. Ten y quédate con el cambio, cómprate algo bonito –y al decirlo le aventó a Tom la pequeña bolsa a la cara.

Hermione vio con horror y lentitud la bolsa de dinero que volaba por el aire, deseó que la pequeña y ofensiva bolsa pudiera quedarse a medio recorrido para evitar que el problema siguiera escalando y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, la magia de Hermione respondió, al bolsa se quedó en el aire un segundo antes de caer al suelo.

Sirius miró a Hermione con reproche, James con molestia, Remus con sospecha, Lily con sorpresa, Peter con admiración, y Tom con una sonrisa de lado.

–Muy mal hecho Zack, muy mal hecho –murmuró Tom, no se veía molesto, estaba calmado y tenía una mirada de pura maldad en el rostro.

Hermione estaría más tranquila si Tom hubiera reaccionado con ira o violencia.

–No te tenemos miedo, Gaunt –dijo James incluyéndose en el problema.

–He escuchado eso antes –murmuró Tom observando a Hermione de soslayo–. No se preocupen, ya lo tendrán, aunque para entonces ya sea muy tarde.

–Gaunt, me inspiras tanto miedo como una rata –dijo James mirando de lado a Peter, Sirius se rió para celebrarle el comentario pero Peter y Remus permanecieron en silencio, los cuatro habían entendido el doble sentido.

Tom levantó una ceja y barrió a James con la mirada, siempre le habían caído mal esa clase de niños, no importa de qué casa fueran, había algo que todos los hijos de familias ricas y puras tenían en común, eran una sarta de imbéciles parasitarios, para sentirse bien consigo mismos tenían que sobajar a los demás, los idiotas no entendían que alguien verdaderamente superior, no tiene necesidad de probárselo a nadie más que a si mismo.

–Eso es porque eres un Gryffindor, ustedes confunden estupidez con valentía –insultó Tom sin prestarles mucha atención a los chicos, volteó hacia Lily y sonrió con frialdad–. Mañana a las seis de la mañana en la sala de castigos, se puntual –ordenó Tom.

–Pero tengo clase –protestó Lily sin fuerzas, las clases de los sangre sucia eran o muy temprano o muy tarde, los mejores horarios eran para los sangre pura y los pocos mestizos que aún existían.

Tom se alejó sin escuchar el pero de Lily, James apuntó su varita a la espalda de Tom pero Hermione se interpuso.

–Voy a hablar con él, no tienes que hacer nada Lily, no te presentes –aseguró la castaña, pero mientras hablaba con Lily, Remus tuvo oportunidad de seguir a Tom.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos antes de que Lily pudiera agradecerle y alcanzó a escuchar la diplomacia del licántropo.

–Tal vez no sea contra el reglamento obligarla a recibir tu castigo pero si lo es lastimar a un compañero deliberadamente, tú me empujaste hacia la linea de la maldición y no fue ningún accidente, podría denunciarte al consejo de seguridad pero no lo voy a hacer si tú dejas a Lily en paz –dijo Remus no tan diplomático como Hermione había creído.

Tom se burló del chico.

–Tú eres un licántropo, la única razón por la que se te tiene cierta consideración es porque eres una criatura exclusiva del mundo mágico pero eres sólo eso, una bestia y así es como te considera la sociedad y el ministerio –musitó Tom, su tono no era engreído ni insultante, hablaba la verdad.

Remus parecía afectado por sus palabras y Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho al observar su expresión compungida. En otro tiempo, la enfermedad de Remus era un secreto pero en la nueva temporalidad, el Minsiterio publicaba una lista con el nombre de todos los afectados de licantropía para advertir a los demás ciudadanos, dos días antes de la luna llena, los licántropos eran llevados a una reserva y los regresaban a su vida regular dos días después, nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba ahí pero Hermione tenía la impresión de que era doloroso.

–Tom, ya es suficiente –pidió Hermione en un susurro al tiempo que tomaba al Slytherin del brazo para intentar llevárselo.

–No importa si me convierto una un hombre lobo con cada luna llena o en una mariposa, nada te da derecho a lastimarme simplemente porque se te da la gana –protestó Remus.

–No te lastimé porque se me dio la gana, tenía que salvar a mi mujer y tú eras lo único que tenía a la mano, ser malo para ser bueno.

Hermione no escuchó con claridad lo que respondió Remus, estaba demasiado estupefacta con las palabras de Tom, ¡¿su mujer?! El idiota se había referido a ella como algo de su propiedad, ¡agh! ¡El atrevimiento! No sabía ni por dónde empezar sus reclamos.

–Un consejo tomado del autor favorito de Granger, Lupin, _h__e who has injured thee was either stronger or weaker than thee. If weaker, spare him; if stronger, spare thyself, _quien te ha lastimado es o más fuerte o más débil que tú, si es más débil perdónalo, si es más fuerte ahórrate otra herida... bueno Lupin, no necesito decirte que soy más fuerte —dijo Tom.

–Tenemos que irnos, Ryddle –interrumpió Hermione, al escuchar que Tom recordaba que Shakespeare era uno de sus autores favoritos se había recobrado de la inicial sorpresa que le provocaron sus anteriores palabras.

La salida de los dos Slytherins fue oportuna pues justo después de que se fueron, llegaron el resto de los Merodeadores acompañados de una Lily de ojos rojos y mirada triste.

Hermione jaló a Tom por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin escuchar sus protestas ni sus burlas, llegaron al cuarto de requerimientos y Hermione pensó en un lugar para poder gritarle a Ryddle a gusto, al entrar se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba una recámara idéntica a la que había compartido con Ryddle en el hotel muggle.

–¿Qué hiciste Ryddle? Esto no es lo que yo pensé –reclamó Hermione enojada.

–Entonces debiste haber sido más especifica –dijo él caminando hacia la cama.

–Levántate Ryddle, quiero hablar contigo –ordenó ella.

–Habla, te escucho –dijo Tom cerrando sus ojos.

–Ponte de pie –repitió Hermione.

Tom bufó exasperado pero se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos, ya le había tenido demasiadas consideraciones y se estaba cansando.

Hermione trató de contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse pero sólo llegó al cinco –¡¡Eres detestable!! –gritó enojada, su voz temblorosa y sus ojos rojos.

Tom sonrió, la chica había dicho "eres detestable", lo cual era bastante distinto a decir "te detesto", la primera expresión prácticamente anulaba la segunda, era como decir "los otros te detestan pero yo no".

–Lo sé –admitió con cinismo.

–¡Sí, lo sabes y no te importa! –exclamó la castaña.

–Correcto –admitió Tom.

Hermione quería gritar cientos de reclamos y quejas, y la mitad de ellas ni siquiera tenían que ver con Tom Ryddle pero el maldito Slytherin era un catalizador de odio y dolor.

–¡Ryddle!... Tú necesitas límites –dijo la castaña con cansancio.

—Perséfone, ¿sabías que el fonema /r/ tiene una denotación de violencia fálica? Fíjate cómo la pronuncias: _e__recta ad palatum lingua_, aún más cuando es fuerte, y tú la exageras... es interesante; me pregunto si estás tratando de sugerirme algo —dijo Tom sonriente.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y se masajeó la frente, no era justo, era demasiado joven para comenzar a sufrir de migrañas.

—Vamos a aclarar algunas cosas que al parecer no has entendido aún; tal vez ya no estemos en una escuela protegida por Albus Dumbledore y sé que las reglas de aqui se acomodan un poco más a tu retorcida noción de lo que debería ser el mundo pero te advierto, Ryddle, que vas a tener que pasar por mi varita antes de poder inyectar tu veneno en Lily y los otros Gyrffindors —advirtió la castaña apretando sus puños y enseñando los dientes.

Tom pensó que no sería una buena idea intentar besarla en ese momento así que guardó sus manos en las bolsas de su capa y continuó escuchando.

—Así que vas a empezar por escribirle una carta a Lily para cancelar tu absurda orden porque si no, te voy a mostrar algunas maldiciones que no se han inventado aún, a ti que te gustan tanto; después...

—No —interrumpió Tom antes de que Hermione terminara su lista, ya la había aguantado demasiado.

—¿No?

—No, ya habíamos tenido esta disucusión antes, tú te niegas a hacer lo que te pido pero ¿yo sí te tengo que obedecerte sólo porque adoptas una actitud prepotente? —preguntó Tom incrédulo, aprovechó la sorpresa de la chica para acercarse a ella y acariciar su cuello—. Me parece que te estás equivocando de hombre, Perséfone, tus amenazas me suenan promesas así que ten cuidado con tus palabras; tu ira no me da miedo, me excita... —susurró Tom antes de abalanzarse con furia sobre los labios de Hermione, ella lo pisó, lo empujó y lo intentó patear.

—¡Ryddle! ¡Qué asco! —exclamó Hermione limpiandose la boca, el labio partido de Tom no había sanado totalmente y pudo probar un ligero sabor salado—. Y esa es otra cuestión, no soy "tu mujer", no soy tu novia, ni siquiera soy tu amiga.

—Eres una mujer ¿no? Y si no fuera por mi, no estarías aquí, estás bajo mi cuidado, eres mía, por lo tanto, eres mi mujer —explicó Tom su extraña lógica.

—¡No, Ryddle! Las personas no son cosas, yo no soy tuya, no estoy bajo tu cuido y puedo cuidarne sola —dijo la castaña.

—Independientemente de que las personas pueden ser cosificadas o no, y sí pueden, yo hablo de que es posible poseerlas, no en el sentido de ser su dueño sino de estar ahí siempre, por ejemplo, tú eres hija de tus padres, eres amiga de tus amigos (o eras), todos son el "de" de alguien más —argumentó el Slytherin, asi de fácil, Granger era suya simplemente porque no podía ser de alguien más. Él era el único que nunca había sido y nunca sería propiedad de alguien más... y extrañamente no le molestaba ser el hombre _de_ Granger.

—No me importan tus dementes argumentos, no quiero que uses esas palabras para referirre a mi — regañó la chica,

—Si lo piensas un poco, te vas a dar cuenta que no es diferente a cuando te llamo Perséfone —reveló él.

Hermione comprendió entonces por qué se había sentido tan alarmada cuando James la llamó del mismo modo que Tom acostumbraba, a ella no le importaba en los más mínimo el maldito sobrenombre, al contrario, era una molestia y una burla, pero Ryddle al parecer se lo tomaba más en serio y si hubiera escuchado a James... bueno, seguro todos estarían en el hospital en ese momento.

—Tampoco quiero que me llames así, y... —decidió Hermione.

—No es tu prerrogativa —aseguró Tom.

—...y, lo voy a repetir una vez más, deja a Lily Evans en paz —odenó la castaña.

—Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo sólo porque lo ordenes, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a negociar —dijo él.

La mirada letal de Hermione hizo reir a Tom.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella enojada.

—Clase de Artes Oscuras; hablé con Rookwood, no puedo regresar si tú no regresas, y no puedes regresar si no cambias tu actitud —explicó el Slytherin.

—Bien, voy a tomar la estúpida clase y voy a tener una mejor calificación que la tuya; ahora, quiero que le escribas a Macnair para decirle que Lily no va a recibir el castigo en tu lugar... y tampoco vas a enviar a un elfo doméstico, no te estoy pidiendo que aceptes el castigo pero sé que tienes el dinero para pagar una multa —dijo Hermione molesta.

Tom sonrió de lado y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir volteó a Hermione y su sonrisa se volvió má retorcida aún.

—No es necesario que le escriba, le envié el dinero desde hace rato —informó.

A Hermione le llevó un segundo reaccionar, para cuando lo hizo el chico ya había salido del salón, sólo le quedó maldecirlo en soledad. Ryddle había reconocido que podía manipularla por medio de Lily Evans y los Merodeadores, esa era la profundidad de su interés en ellos.

Tom bajó a las mazmorras y siguió hasta su dormitorio, sabía que Hermione iba a permancer enojada al menos el resto de la noche y decidió no ir a cenar, si se encontraban, él no iba a resisitir las ganas de hablarle y ella iba a... lo que sea, pero algo haría. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, ésta se volvió a abrir, Severus Snape.

--Gaunt --llamó el chico.

Tom lo saludó con un gesto del rostro, --puedes llamarme Sorvolo --permitió.

--Sorvolo, entonces; me enteré de lo que le ordenaste a Evans... --comenzó a decir Serverus y se calló al no tener las palabras adecuadas para formular su petición.

--Y quieres que "la deje en paz --adivinó Tom al ver la miradad delatadora, Severus asintió con solemnidad.

--¿Qué diablos tiene esa sangresucia? ¿Les da agua de calzón? ¿Coctel de ferómonas? ¿Qué? --preguntó Tom exasperado.

--Puedo hacer las cosas dificiles para ti Sorvolo, no olvides que sé tu secreto? --amenazó Severus.

Tom siseó en parcel y sonrió macabro.

--No, tú no olvides mi secreto, si quiero puedo evitar que nazcas --dijo Tom.

--No te tengo miedo...

--Unos gryffindors me dijeron lo mismo --dijo Tom sonriente--. No te preocupes Snape, Evans se libró del castigo gracias a Granger. Ahora, dejáme solo.

Severus apretó sus labios pero sabía que en la escala Slytherin, Tom estaba siendo bastante amable y educado así que decidió salir del dormitorio y dejarlo complotar en soledad.

Tom sacó de debajo de su cama la carpeta que contenía la investigación que a Hermione le había tomado dos años recabar, sacó otros dos libros de su baúl y se acomodó en su cu cama, no había terminado de leer y mucho menos de comprender pero no tenía prisa. Y Granger tampoco.

Pasó tres horas descifrando las operaciones aritmanticas de la castaña y finalmente dejó los pergaminos a un lado, decidió que Hermione Granger era brillante y sus notras frustrantes. Sacó uno de los libros muggles y lo aventó al bote de basura cuando se aburrió. Ya era tarde y al siguiente día tenía clase a las ocho de la mañana pero no tenía sueño aún, sus compañeros de dormitorio habían llegado desde hacia dos horas y después de molestarlo con ruido y platica incesante finalmente se quedaron dormidos, asi que ahora tenía absolutamente nada que hacer; pensó en ir a buscar a Hermione pero arriesgaba una nueva detención por parte de Rookwood cuando el hombre escuchara el escándalo que provocarían. Se estiró en la cama para buscar algún otro libro de los que guardaba en su baúl, buscó a ciegas un lomo y sacó el primero que sintió con sus dedos. Rió al ver lo que era.

El diario.

Buscó también pluma y tinta, se acomdó en su cama, mojó la punta y bajó la pluma a la hoja de papel pero antes de poner la primera letra aventó la pluma y el tintero, cerró el diario y se recostó en su cama.

Un diario tan especial se merecía un trato y un uso especial. Usaría el diario como un pensadero, literalmente hablando. No sabía si eso podía hacerse pero él lo haría posible.

Tomó su varita y razonó que si los recuerdos podían guardarse en un caldero o en un frasco, no debía ser difícil encantar un cuaderno para que funcionara como tal. Trató con varios hechizos y embrujos pero encontró la solución en el pequeño y desgastado libro que había encontrado hacia más de un año en el festival de Lughnasadh, era el único libro que no había rayado ni modificado. Era probablemente el único objeto que valoraba tanto como su varita, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, no había terminado de leerlo aún porque cada vez que lo abría encontraba algo nuevo que no había leído antes.

El embrujo era una mezcla de los hechizos que se usaban en los pensaderos y en los retratos mágicos, le tomó la mitad de la noche pero las ojeras del siguiente día valieron la pena, recuperó la pluma y volvió a dejarla antes de poder escribir algo. Algo faltaba y sabía lo que era, tomó su varita y el diario, salió de su habitación y caminó sigilosamente rumbo al ala de mujeres, en la puerta de la habitación que buscaba encontró dos encantamientos de distintas personas, uno lo deshabilitó con facilidad pero el segundo, el de Hermione, le llevó casi una hora, esa mujer era una paranoica.

La cama también estaba protegida pero esta vez le fue más fàcil deshacer los encantamientos, abrió las cortinas, se hincó junto a la cama y le hizo el cabello a una lado para asegurarse de que dormía completamente, la chica tenía el ceño arrugado, como si algo muy importante estuviera sucediendo en sus sueños, o tal vez estaba en un examen, Tom la había sufrido en periodos de evaluación y sabía lo intensa que podía ser al respecto.

—_Confundus_ —susurró Tom, lo ideal habría sido ponerla bajo la imperius pero sabía que eso la despertaria y probablemente lograría pelear la maldición, así que un simple hechizo de confusión tendría que hacer el truco.

Sus ojos pestañeron pero no se abrieron.

—Hermione —llamó con voz baja. La chica abrió brevemente sus ojos y sonrió al verlo.

—Ryddle —murmuró la castaña sin verlo.

—Perséfone, necesito que me ayudes con un hechizo, ¿si?

—No —respondió ella todavía dormida.

Tom maldijo por lo bajo, incluso dormida era una necia; buscó debajo de la almohada su varita y la sacó, tomó su mano derecho y le puso la varita.

—Voy a entrar en tu mente y vas a repetir lo que yo te indiqué, ¿entiendes? —preguntó siseante.

—Déjame —respondió Hermione.

Él sacó el diario y lo puso bajo la varita de Hermione, se concentró en la frente de la chica y sonrió cuando notó los movimientos inconscientes de la mano de la chica.

—_Ad perpetuam rei memoriam _—susurró Hermione con claridad pero sin estar consciente de lo que decía.

El embrujo funcionó, para Hermione era totalmente inofensivo, lo único que había hehco era prestarle un poco de personalidad al diario, sería demasiado aburrido para Tom escribir en un diario muggle común y corriente, así al menos podía tener comentarios.

Regresó la varita de ella a su lugar bajo la almohada, terminó el hechizo confundus y salió de la habitación antes de que despertara, no se molestó en volver a poner los hechizos que había quitado para entrar, Hermione se daría cuenta de que alguien entró y supondría inmediatamente que fue él pero Tom no pensaba admitir nada.

Al llegar a su propia cama recuperó nuevamente la pluma y escribió un malhecho "hola" a mitad de la página.

_'Hola' _apareció al principio de la hoja, a mitad de la página apareció otro _'Hola', _este último tenía una caligrafía distinta, la letra del primer "hola" era ordenada, pequeña y junta; la segunda era todo lo contrario, no tenía consistencia, parecía haber sido escrito durante un terremoto.

Tom sonrió satisfecho y se acomodó en su cama, preguntó quiénes eran y rió divertido al leer la primera respuesta, su experimento había funcionado.

_Hermione_

El diario funcionaba como lo haría un retrato, podía hablar con él como si estuviera hablando con una persona pero no era un persona, ni siquiera tenía recuerdos, simplemente era una forma interactiva de llevar un diario.

La segunda respuesta, sin embargo, no se la esperaba.

_Lord Voldemort. _

La alarma sonó y los demás Slytherins comenzaron a despertar, Tom cerró el diario y fue a bañarse, el resto del día no pudo entender por qué Lord Voldemort y no Tom Ryddle.

______________________

_________________

____________

______

___

_

Lo sé, en dónde estaba, siento mucho el retraso, en especial una disculpa a mis contactos del msn porque ellas tenían la diea de que debía haber actualizado hace semanas, lo siento mucho, es que después de mi mini odisea motivada por la maldita influenza recibi malas, muy malas noticias, tuve que viajar y regresé apenas.

Tal vez hayan notado que faltó un capítulo, el de Evan, la razón es que he tenido muchos problemas con ese, de hecho estos últimos dos han estado listos desde hace meses (y luego reescritos) pero el de Evan me ha estado dando problemas, quería llevar una especie de orden en los capítulos pero parece que no es posible.

Según yo, revisé los capítulos pero estoy seguro de que hay demsiadas faltas ortográficas, la razón es que estoy usando linux y el corrector de mi openoffice, o no sirve o no lo sé usar (probablemente lo segundo), así que una disculpa.

Finalmente, he decidido ir nuevamente en búsqueda de una beta, la primera vez que lo intenté fracasé totalmente, y no tengo muchas esperanzas para esta ocasión, intenté revisar la lista de ffnet pero esta muy larga y me dio flojera, la última vez me aconsejaron que checara un foro exclusivo de beteo pero lo visité y en la sección de HP no habían tendio actividad en meses, ¿alguien sabe de algún otro lugar? Creo que mi problema es la pareja, no muchas saben apreciar como nosotras los Tom/Hermione y creo que mi estilo es medio denso, la verdad a mi me daría flojera ser mi beta. Por cierto una disculpa por los capítulo largos, es que Tom no se calla.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Por cierto, la parte sobre el fonema /r/ es cierta y el crédito pertence a Silvère Lotringer, lo tomé de _Overexposed: Perverting perversions_, no sé si haya sido traducido al español pero no creo, lástima, está muy bueno.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, sí, por si se lo estaban preguntando, sí, me duele la cara de vergüenza, hace ya más de un año desde el último capítulo y yo apenas me aparezco.

Tuve muchos problemas en la vida real y estuve alejada del fandom por un tiempo, le perdí el gusto al mundo HP y tuve que desintoxicarme primero para poder regresar nuevamente a la adicción.

Por ahora aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, creo que mi estilo ha cambiado y no sé si para bien o para mal, sólo espero que sea comprensible. No sé si sigan cerca las lectoras que comenzaron conmigo y con esta historia, espero que sí.

Por cierto, una disculpa a todas por mi falta de respuesta a sus reviews, es una completa y grosera falta de respeto, lo sé, la verdad es que cada vez veía un nuevo review me daba pena contestar porque ni siquiera sabía qué sucedía con esta historias, mucho menos cuando tendría un nuevo capítulo.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

11

_Perséfone brilla sola, igual que una luz arrancada de lo oscuro. Un instante al aire libre la libera de lo que le bordó la noche. Hay temblor en sus manos._

_Peséfone, Homero Aridjis _

Lo está besando y no tiene la más mínima idea de por qué lo está haciendo, pareciera que no es dueña de sus acciones… pero tampoco la repugnan; es como tomar un vaso de cerveza fría por primera vez, el primer trago sabe amargo y no muy apetecible, una se pregunta ¿por qué la gente bebe esto? Y aunque nada te fuerza a continuar con el segundo trago, te lo llevas a la boca de todas formas porque después de todo hay algo ahí, un algo en ese sabor...

Un sabor totalmente distinto al de _él_ por cierto, pero eso no la detiene, aunque tampoco la anima a continuar. De todas formas, el simple hecho de que esté pensando en _él_ cuando está con él...

Y sin embargo está segura de que no es _él_ la razón por la que está haciendo esto, tampoco es por él, este él, no _aquél_. _Aquél _es el otro. _Aquél é__l_ sabe a vino, metáfora extraña porque a ella nunca le ha gustado el vino, mucho menos la cerveza. Son vicios que no le apetecen.

Son experiencias de cualquier forma…

Su lengua, larga y violenta, se ha metido en su boca, no está totalmente asqueada pero sí hay un malestar, un mal presagio… ha llegado a una conclusión, debe estar atrapada en un _imperius_ mal ejecutado porque no se siente complaciente pero tampoco puede salir del embrujo.

Un instante, un grito

… es libre, otra vez, aunque sea sólo por un momento.

—¡Dolohov! —Es la voz chirriante de Tessa Higgs—. ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Su mano señalando la puerta, sus ojos centelleando disgusto.

Lief Dolohov sonrió lascivo en dirección de Hermione y salió de la habitación sin reconocer la presencia de Tessa ni sus gritos enfurecidos.

Sólo hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Lief, Hermione salió del adormecido estupor, la sorpresa y el asco bloquearon la justa rabia que en otro momento y circunstancias se habrían apoderado de su varita.

Tessa Higgs arrojó contra la puerta el libro que llevaba en las manos al entrar al dormitorio.

—¡Maldito animal hipersexual! —gritó la chica arrojándose a la cama.

…al escucharla, Hermione despertó de la sensación de ensimismamiento que la había invadido hasta hace unos momentos y dejó que el asco y la rabia afloraran a la superficie en forma de un color rojo encarnecido manchando su rostro y oscureciendo su mirada.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida y aterrada por su momentánea vulnerabilidad, era como estar bajo el poder de la maldición _imperius_, un hechizo de complacencia y un _obliviate _simultáneamente.

—Ya te lo había advertido, ten cuidado con Dolohov, es prácticamente un íncubo, por muy fuerte y poderosa que sea tu magia, no vas a poder resistir su magia persuasiva, es magia smisexual que se alimenta de poder, entre más tengas, más vulnerable eres —le advirtió Tessa Higgs.

Hermione la escuchó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta al tiempo que movía su mano derecha casi imperceptiblemente para atraer la varita que siempre llevaba bien segura debajo de la manga de su vestido.

—No te lo recomiendo —dijo Tessa desde su lugar en la cama.

Hermione no le hizo caso, pero tuvo que recapacitar cuando Tessa cerró la puerta con un hechizo, ella sabía que la castaña podía abrir sin problemas pero lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

—No vas a lograr nada, no eres la primera mujer de la que Dolohov se aprovecha, ni serás la última… deberías estar agradecida de que haya llegado cuando llegué, la mayoría no tiene esa suerte —continuó Tessa.

Por su parte Hermione seguía nefanda por la sorpresa pero sobre todo por la impotencia y la humillación. Por alguna extraña magia que ya se tomaría el tiempo de investigar a fondo, Lief Dolohov había logrado imponer su voluntad sobre ella. Eso era algo que por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar sin tomar represalias.

—Si quieres mi consejo, lo que más te conviene es que le digas a Tom lo sucedido y dejes que él lidie con Dolohov —concluyó la chica, eso es lo que ella había hecho cuando en tercer grado Dolohov se fijó en ella, se lo contó a Langton Selwynn, él había querido retar a Dolohov a un duelo pero eso habría sido estúpido, Lief tenía todas la de ganar no sólo porque era más avanzado en su magia sino porque su familia era más influyente que la de Langton y la de Tessa, finalmente los dos chicos habían llegado a un acuerdo que Tessa nunca descubrió pero había sido afectivo, Dolohov no la había molestado desde entonces.

—¡¿Qué? —Hermione no podía creer el consejo que acababa de recibir, sí claro, dejar todo en manos del hombre, como si ella fuera una niña inútil y estúpida con complejo de princesa, una rastrera dependiente de algún imbécil acomplejado…

Y ni siquiera era eso lo más incoherente, no, lo verdaderamente absurdo es que se le asignara a Tom Ryddle el papel de héroe, ¿en qué mundo?

Imposible.

En el mundo de Hermione Granger, ella es el héroe… y a veces también el dragón, o la bruja malvada… lo que tuviera que ser para ser ella. Ryddle, por su parte, podía ser Tontín o Gruñón en esta parodia de Disney que Tessa Higgs se imaginaba.

—Como tu pareja, a él le corresponde…

—Adiós Tessa —interrumpió Hermione antes de que la chica continuara sus perversas palabras, era mejor dejar sola a Tessa hasta recuperara la cordura y dejara de hablar sandeces.

Salió de los dormitorios y continuó por los pasillos hasta emerger en la sala común de Slytherin, con la mirada predatoria buscó a Dolohov entre los presentes pero su tarea se vio interrumpida por la inoportuna insensatez de Ryddle.

—Granger, te he estado buscando desde hace horas, ¿dónde has estado? —preguntó el chico molesto.

Al escucharlo Hermione recordó que había quedado de verlo en la sección de Artes Oscuras de la biblioteca, debían estudiar para el examen teórico de Rookwood que sería la próxima semana. Y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, lo que le acababa de suceder con Dolohov podía ser atribuido a Ryddle como una ofensa más porque si Hermione no hubiera estado preocupada con llegar a tiempo a la cita con Ryddle, se habría dado cuenta de que Dolohov no llevaba buenas intenciones cuando tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Pero por supuesto que ahora no era momento de estarle adjudicando más faltas al chico porque tenía otra serpiente que despellejar.

—Ryddle, ¿has visto a Dolohov? Lo ando buscando —dijo la castaña.

Tom entornó los ojos, y arrugó su frente, quería reclamarle su falta de atención pero su instinto le gritaba que continuará su interrogación por otra vía.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes? —continuó al notar que Hermione lucía agitada y distraída.

—Tengo que hablar con Dolohov. — Si por "hablar" se entiende maldecirlo hasta que invisibles tenazas se inserten en cada orificio de su cuerpo y jalen hasta arrancar piel.

—¿Para qué? —insistió Tom, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar las evasivas de la castaña.

—No es tu asunto Ryddle —dijo Hermione, era imposible saber quién era el más insistente de los dos, ambos podían ser igualmente necios cuando sus circunstancias lo requerían.

Tom le aventó a la castaña una mirada mezcla de exasperación e interés. No entendía por qué razón Hermione siempre le negaba todo, desde sus besos hasta la verdad. Con ella todo era siempre una pelea, una batalla por sus palabras, un duelo que se libraba con el cuerpo, como si cada mirada fuera una maldición y cada expresión una defensa, como si los ojos hablaran, atreviéndose a decir lo que sus oídos no se atrevían a escuchar.

En ese momento, a Tom se le ocurrió que ya estaba harto, harto de batallar… quería todo y lo quería ya.

Y lo que quería era inconcebible e imperdonable.

Quería ser necesitado, quería que ella fuera absolutamente dependiente de él, de su palabra y su presencia; quería poseerla tan certeramente que su sola existencia no fuera concebible sin él, quería tenerla siempre al alcance de la palabra, debajo de su brazo siempre…

Quería que Hermione no pudiera si quiera concebir la vida, _su_ vida sin él cerca, que toda su presencia, toda ella, quedara reducida a una insignificante crisálida que pudiera encompasar en la palma de su mano. Ella era tan distinta a él y a la vez la misma, quería destruir todo lo que en ella era desconocido, no para arruinarla sino para poseerla completamente, para comprenderla y definirla, predecirla… así ya no tendría que querer_la_/(temer_la_), querer eso desconocido en ella, eso que él jamás podría tocar. Quería/debía eliminar ese algo que le era completamente ajeno, eso que la hacía _ella_… para así dejar de _querer_.

Quería absoluta posesión (…y así conquistar otro tipo de inmortalidad)

Quería… a ella, la re_quería…_

Quería de ella algo que ella no podía dar, y quería darle algo que él jamás estaría dispuesto a ofrecer.

_Quería…_

Pero ella jamás se ofrecería, nunca.

Tendría que tomarla.

Se dice del poder que si es dado y no tomado no es poder, tal vez lo mismo pudiera explicarse/negarse de Hermione Granger.

Pero ella no será poseída de esa forma, no hoy y no mañana, no por él y no por otros, mucho menos por otros, nunca. Ella no.

(Quería que eso fuera verdad siempre).

Y sin embargo…

_Necesitaba ([¿am¡aba!]/odiaba)_ que ella fuera absolutamente inquebrantable, inalcanzable, no podía nunca ceder ni rendirse, debía ser siempre el enemigo, lo otro, lo que está más allá, el horizonte que nunca se alcanza, agua pura que se escapa entre los dedos, ilusiones que desaparecen apenas han sido vislumbradas…

Deseaba romperla pero con la condición de que no fuera rompible…

… y sin embargo…

(hay metas adictivas por inalcanzables)

Si hay algo que sabía/podía ser/(hacer), es por supuesto, un slytherin…

Debía_/(¿Podía?)_ ganársela bajo falsas pretensiones de complacencia y rendición.

—Tu mirada evade, tus manos están blancas y temblorosas por la presión de tu empuñadura… algo te sucede, Perséfone —dijo Tom inspeccionando a la castaña con detalle y agregando a su voz y mirada preocupación premeditada.

—Estoy bien, Ryddle —aseguró Hermione tratando de relajar sus hombros tensos y de ver al chico a los ojos sin delatar nada.

—No me mientas —ordenó Tom sospechoso.

Ella abrió sus labios para negar la acusación de Tom pero la volvió a cerrar sin articular sonido alguno, no tenía caso quedarse discutiendo con Tom Ryddle, sobre todo porque el chico tenía razón, le estaba mintiendo.

—Si no quieres que te mienta, no me interrogues —dijo la castaña con irritación.

Por un lado, Tom estaba sorprendido por la admisión de Hermione, por otro, estaba exasperado era claro que no estaba dispuesta a hablar. Insoportable.

—Adiós, Ryddle —dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta para continuar su búsqueda de Dolohov.

—Voy contigo —anunció Tom comprendiendo que debía cambiar de táctica y estrategia por última vez.

Debía estar siempre más allá de cualquier decisión tomada por ella, premeditar sus movimientos y adivinar sus pensamientos e ideas, conocerla, saber desde el exacto color de sus ojos hasta la complicada forma en que pensaba, saberla era también una forma de poseerla, un paso más en el camino adictivo que era Hermione Granger.

—No —refutó la castaña con autoridad.

Tom tragó saliva y desvió los ojos un momento para evitar golpear a la chica con su mirada. Si de algo podía estar seguro, era de que Hermione no le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles.

—Dije que voy contigo —repitió Tom lentamente y articulando con ira cada palabra.

—Y yo dije que no —refunfuñó Hermione imitando el tono del chico.

Con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, Tom puso sus manos sobre su propia cintura y se enterró las uñas con fuerza al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior hasta probar sangre. En su vida, principalmente en su niñez, había tenido que aguantar muchas situaciones y personas que lo irritaban hasta el punto de orillarlo a la violencia, pero sólo hasta que conoció a Hermione, podía decir que probó la desesperación.

—Granger… —Por su expresión, era claro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse pero Hermione, ya sea por locura o ingenuidad, no le tenía miedo.

—¡No! Esto no te incumbe, Ryddle —dijo Hermione con su tono de sabelotodo.

—No te portes así, Perséfone. —Si pudiera, se apuntaría su varita a su propia frente y murmuraría _Avada Kedavra_ con tal odio que toda la sala se iluminaría con la incandescente luz verde de la muerte. El tono de petición no había sido previamente anticipado y se odiaba por la vulnerabilidad.

Hermione quería ser completamente insensible para poder gritarle y negarse.

Por unos segundos siente que puede hacerlo y su lengua rosada se asoma a la comisura de sus labios para humectarlos, toma aire y puede sentir cómo sus pulmones se expanden.

(—¡No! No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, Ryddle, déjame sola —habría exclamado con emoción incontenida.

—Ya sé, pero te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas de todas formas —respondería él calculadoramente, tal vez no con esas palabras pero ese sería el mensaje cifrado en la mirada y encubierto en la mano que le sostendría la mejilla.

Y entonces, se encontraría nuevamente en el mismo dilema:

¿Cómo decirle "No" cuando él cambia tan drásticamente las reglas del juego?

[y es que obviamente Tom debe haber descubierto la forma de desarmarla, ha cambiado de estrategia y ella, complaciente en su inaccesibilidad, aún no tiene nueva defensa, no sabe que la necesita, el enemigo se infiltra como humo por el mosquitero]

_Pidiendo_… dijo él.

Pedir, no ordenar… pedir.

Está acostumbrada a la actitud superior y pedante del chico, esta nueva faceta la anonada.

Levanta la mirada como puños pero esto contra lo que pelea es puro humo…)

A último minuto el aire carbónico sale expulsado del pecho como un vendaval, la rosada lengua se retrae y los blancos dientes se ensañan con el labio inferior.

Y decide no negarse, es esa vulnerabilidad que seguramente es pura manipulación, pero es la primera vez que ve algo así en su mirada y puede que sea falsa pero no por eso deja de ser real, también las mentiras son reales porque existen, existen y en ocasiones son incluso más reales y poderosas que la verdad, su gran poder consiste en que a veces basta con que alguien las crea para que se vuelvan ciertas. Así que una vez vislumbrada la fragilidad en su mirada ya no hay marcha atrás, el daño está hecho (una fractura más se ha formado en su armadura [¿cuál? En la de ambos], resistirá más embates pero su historia comenzó hace tiempo y ya es imparable, el humo se filtra por las ranuras), no puede negarla, olvidarla, imposible seguir refutando.

—Tuve un pequeño… incidente… con Lief Dolohov y ahora debo matarlo, eso es todo, no requiero testigos así que no puedes venir —explicó Hermione tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Tom sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos, no dudaba que la chica fuera capaz de manejar su problema con Lief Dolohov, y de hecho, le gustaría ser espectador en ese altercado pero es el _no saber_ lo que lo está haciendo desesperar.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó con la mirada ensombrecida.

Habían llegado al meollo del asunto, de cualquier forma que Hermione explicara lo sucedido, no le cabía duda que Tom reaccionaría con violencia, en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre posesivo. Posesivo de ella. La mayor parte del tiempo sus estúpidas tendencias no interferían con su vida diaria y era relativamente fácil ignorarlas pero eso no quería decir que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que Tom Ryddle parecía un perro guardián cada vez que hablaba con alguien más.

Odiaba eso. Detestaba tener que estarse preocupando por las reacciones homicidas de Tom, no podía vivir así.

No quería vivir así, en eterno miedo de la conducta del chico, como si fuera un novio obsesionado que la tuviera con el cerebro lavado.

Estúpido Ryddle. Debía haber sabido que nada bueno podía salir de besarlo en aquel hotel muggle como si el secreto del tiempo estuviera tatuado en la lengua del chico.

Y lo peor: sí lo había sabido, sabía que aquella noche había actuado en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, consciente de las consecuencias y de lo que ese maldito beso desencadenaría. Si antes Ryddle era sofocante, ahora era asfixiante.

Nunca la había invitado si quiera a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla pero ahora todo el colegio pensaba que Ryddle y ella eran pareja.

Una pareja de amantes bajo la maldición del pegamento o algo parecido.

—Lo que me hizo... fue _a mí, _¿entiendes? No a ti, a mí. —Golpeó con su dedo índice el pecho de Tom y luego se señaló a sí misma, como si él requiriera de gestos para comprender mejor—. Tú no tienes porqué meterte en este asunto —concluyó la castaña harta de la maldita incertidumbre provocada por Tom Ryddle.

Porque, ¡maldita sea! No iba a tener miedo de él. Y no iba a postrarse ante él por cada buen detalle o por cada ocasión en la que el magnánimo idiota decidiera no hacer uso de su maldad. Y no iba a temer decirle verdades, no se iba a refrenar de cosas que le molestaran al chico.

Con una última mirada de obstinación dirigida a las pupilas de Tom, Hermione se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hasta la salida de la sala común.

Tom maldijo y sacó su varita pero decidió no apuntarle ni seguirla. Después de todo, ya había cambiado de estrategia.

Maldita, Granger, ingenua y testaruda.

Llegaría el día en que proclamaría su victoria sobre ella…

(…aunque para llegar a ese momento, él también tenga que rendir sus armas)

(para cuando se da cuenta, sus mentiras/verdades se han vuelto verdad/mentira)

(por alquimia o magia, el humo se condensa en cuerpo sólido)

(Perder para ganar)

(Perder al ganar)

(Ganar perdiendo)

(… y regresar,

tratar de reparar lo dañado,

levantar las armas nuevamente.

Tratar de quebrar/callar el corazón encontrado,

su sola existencia duele/impide…

No hay espacio en el mundo para ambos)

(Tarea imposible

¿cómo dejar de querer[la]/desear[la]?)

TTTTTTTTT

Tessa Higgs salió detrás de Hermione para cerciorarse de que la chica no haría nada estúpido pero al encontrarla hablando con Sorvolo en la sala común de Slytherin supuso que la chica había entrado en razón y le estaba explicando a su novio lo que había sucedido con Dolohov, al ver la expresión iracunda del slytherin, Tessa supo que estaba en lo correcto y decidió no interrumpirlos.

La chica regresó a los dormitorios a esperar a la castaña pero no se preocupó cuando esta no llegó, estaba acostumbrada a que la chica pasará la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o con Sorvolo, sólo hasta que llegó la hora de la cena y no vio a Hermione en la mesa de Slytherin decidió acercarse al chico para preguntarle, después de todo era inusual no verlos juntos.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —preguntó Tessa señalando un asiento al lado del chico.

Tom no volteó a ver quién era, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, niñas insulsas y molestas como moscas. En las primeras semanas de clases siempre había alguna que se le acercaba con alguna estúpida excusa, últimamente parecían haber comprendido que lo mejor era permanecer alejadas de él pero evidentemente nunca faltan las de lento aprendizaje.

—No —respondió con frialdad y aún sin voltear a ver quién era.

Tessa Higgs ciertamente estaba intimidada por el chico, y si no fuera porque en ese preciso momento Dolohov se acaba de sentar en la esquina opuesta de la mesa con una sonrisa arrogante y acompañado de tres chicos más, se habría ido a buscar otro asiento, pero Hermione no estaba aún en la mesa y Tessa había comenzado a preocuparse, le había tomado cierto afecto a la castaña y sentía cierta solidaridad con ella, después de todo, no había mujer en Slytherin que no hubiera sufrido a manos de Lief Dolohov.

—Gracias —dijo Tessa sacando la silla de su lugar y sentándose cómodamente.

Tom dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y volteó ver quién era la imbécil que acababa de cometer el peor error de su corta vida. Entornó sus ojos al ver a la chica que hasta entonces había detestado pasivamente y desde lejos, desde que llegaran a esa nueva época Tessa Higgs había estado insinuándose en la vida social de Hermione y eso no le gustaba, la incipiente amistad entre ambas chicas era algo que no comprendía, se sentía… en competencia.

—Vete, Higgs —ordenó Tom intimidándola con su mirada.

—¿En dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Tessa, volteó hacia las puertas del comedor para buscar rastros de la castaña y no tener que enfrentar la mirada del chico.

Eso llamó la atención de Tom inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó Tom refrenándose de leer la mente de la chica.

—Estoy preocupada por lo de Dolohov —contestó Tessa con tono de incertidumbre, comenzaba a dudar que Hermione le hubiera informado al slytherin sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Dolohov? —preguntó Tom precipitadamente.

Tessa tragó saliva y sonrió mortificada, sabía que le acababa de causar mayores problemas a Hermione.

—Nada, olvídalo —contestó al tiempo que se comenzaba a levantar de la silla.

Tom la jaló del brazo y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, Tessa estaba demasiado aterrada para protestar, no sabía cómo Hermione lograba soportar la intensidad del chico.

—Dime —ordenó Tom.

—Esta tarde los encontré en el dormitorio… Dolohov estaba acosando a Hermione —relató Tessa a su pesar, evidentemente Hermione no le había contado a Sorvolo lo sucedido y ahora comprendía por qué, el chico deba miedo cuando se enojaba. Tessa lo vio aventar la servilleta que tenía en su regazo sobre la mesa y levantarse de la silla con la varita en su mano y una mirada letal.

—Mierda —susurró Tessa al verlo caminar hacia Dolohov, claro, le encantaría ver a Sorvolo maldecir al Premio Anual pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso no es lo único que haría, la calma con la que caminaba y la tranquilidad de sus movimientos mientras se inclinaba a hablar con Dolohov, eran solo traicionadas por el brillo de furia en sus ojos, un brillo que muchos otros confundirían con diversión.

Cuando no estaba lidiando directamente con Hermione, Tom tenía una gran habilidad que lo había salvado de ser expulsado o castigado en más de una ocasión, no importa que tan enojado estuviera, siempre podía controlar su exterior, no importa cuántas ganas tuviera de maldecir y lastimar al culpable de su enojo, siempre podía refrenarse de hacerlo enfrente de testigos.

Fue gracias a este extremo autocontrol que Tom pudo dominarse lo suficiente para interrogar a Dolohov antes de maldecirlo.

—¿En dónde está mi novia? —Sabía que Hermione lo maldeciría si pudiera escucharlo pero ahora ella no estaba presente.

Tom se inclinó sobre la espalda del chico y le habló en un siseo lento y calculador al tiempo que presionaba la punta de su varita a su cuello.

Lief no era un hombre cobarde, para nada, es cierto que alguna vez en su vida consideró mojarse los pantalones como estrategia de defensa, pero en ese entonces aún no había perfeccionado el _Avada Kedavra_, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas… o lo serían si no pudiera sentir el oscuro poder de Sorvolo penetrar en su cuello y cortarle la respiración, duró sólo unos segundos pero Lief prefería no correr más riegos, la castaña ya lo había embrujado suficiente esa tarde, acababa de salir de la enfermería y no pensaba regresar sólo por culpa del insecto que ahora tenía en la espalda.

—En la enfermería —respondió—. Y yo no la puse ahí —se apresuró a agregar antes de que Gaunt lo maldijera.

—Está visitando a los gryffindors —explicó Lief enderezándose en su asiento y tratando de librarse de la varita en su cuello.

—No he terminado contigo —murmuró Tom antes de irse rumbo a la salida.

Lief sintió alivió y vergüenza cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, por un fugaz momento contempló seguir al chico y detenerlo en el pasillo para recuperar un poco de su dignidad, pero esta era ya la segunda vez que Sorvolo Gaunt lo atacaba y necesitaba diseñar un plan ingenioso para enfrentarlo porque si todos los rumores del nuevo slytherin eran ciertos, entonces no tenía mucha posibilidades de vencer a Gaunt en un duelo honorable.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tom llegó a la enfermería y lo primero que llamó su atención fue el pequeño grupo de gryffindors que estaban amontonados alrededor de una cama. Entre ellos reconoció a unos de los cuatro idiotas que se hacían llamar a sí mismos "Los Merodeadores" y lo llamó con un gesto de su mano izquierda.

Peter Pettigrew acudió al llamado con presteza, dándose importancia, de entre todos los que rodeaban la cama de Remus, Sorvolo Gaunt lo había llamado a él, en su premura por atenderlo, se olvidó de que James y Sirius tienen una vendetta contra el slytherin, se olvidó de que no debe tener voluntad propia, se olvida de que debe lealtad a un animal y a un par de colores.

—Mi mujer —declaró Tom sin siquiera darle a sus palabras un tono de interrogación, se toma un segundo para saborear la semántica sin la interferente voz de la mujer en cuestión.

—Está con Lily Evans —anunció Peter comprendiendo perfectamente la declaración del chico, su orden… de repente Peter siente que su sangre responde al mando de este joven hombre, de este slytherin que lo tiene impresionado desde que lo viera por primera vez, como si estuviera destinado a servirlo.

(Una epifanía.

Hubo una vez un Pettigrew que se hincó ante el Emperador y le ofreció su linaje, su ascendencia y descendencia; pasado, presente y futuro; vástagos y ancestros condenados a servirlo por la vastedad de su existencia.

Y vivió en esclavitud por siempre jamás.)

Al ver la mirada abierta y ofrecida del gryffindor, Tom tomó la oferta…

Peter acaba de dar vuelta en un pasillo y escucha voces exaltadas —…buscando Dolohov—, al reconocer la de Hermione Granger sigue el ruido y se queda oculto prestando atención a lo que dicen.

—…Terminar lo que empezamos, Granger?

—No te atrevas a tocarme, infeliz, me das asco.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace unos momentos.

—Eres una cucaracha despreciable, tienes que remitirte a tus repugnantes feromonas de animal para conseguir que las mujeres te hagan caso, no sé si tenerte odio o lástima.

Peter escucha silencio y después el sonido de una bofetada.

Peter estremeció de miedo al sentir la ira del que está invadiendo su mente.

Dentro de sus recuerdos, la acción continúa.

Antes de que Peter pueda salir de su escondite para cerciorarse de que la Perséfone del nuevo rey de Slytherin esté bien –y no sabe porqué necesita hacer esto—, el cuerpo de Lief Dolohov sale volando de una esquina y se estrella contra la pared sobre la que Peter está recargado.

Al ver la sangre que escurre de la boca de Dolohov y el brazo roto que cuelga de forma desnatural, Peter respira mejor y sonríe.

Peter se relajó un poco cuando la ira de Tom fue reemplazada por diversión al observar la huella de un golpe en el rostro de Dolohov.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, inútil? —pregunta la enfurecida castaña, su varita sacando chispas y bailando con energía.

Peter traga saliva y se aterra ante el inminente peligro.

—De Dolohov —logra responder con la mirada gacha.

La diversión de Tom aumentó al escuchar y ver a Hermione en acción, realmente hubiera querido estar ahí, este recuento del gryffindor es un pobre reemplazo.

La chica arruga su frente en señal de rápida actividad cerebral pero antes de llegar a una decisión, una voz interrumpe.

Peter siente que podría orinarse del alivio.

—¡Colagusano! —grita Sirius Black.

Tom sintió irritación al ver aparecer a Sirius y James al fondo del pasillo, Remus detrás de ellos. Peter supo que tendría dolor de cabeza el resto del día.

—¡Aquí! —grita Peter sin moverse de su lugar.

Peter y Tom ven a los dos chicos acercarse hasta ellos mientras Dolohov se pone de pie y Hermione se tranquiliza.

—¡Perséfone! ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta James Potter observando la escena con sospecha.

La ira de Tom regresó repentinamente y Peter trató de cerrar sus ojos para huir del dolor.

—¡No me llames así, James! Mi nombre es Hermione —se apresura a explicar la castaña.

El tono imperativo y la expresión de la castaña tranquilizaron a Tom un poco, pero el dolor que Peter sentía seguía siendo insoportable.

Dolohov se ha logrado poner de pie y avanza hasta la castaña con dignidad que no debería tener.

—Te paso tu trasgresión esta vez porque eres una dama, Granger… o al menos tienes el cuerpo de una, pero que no se vuelva a repetir —dice Dolohov, su brazo lesionado es el derecho y debe sostener su varita con el izquierdo.

—Lo mismo te digo, Dolohov, que no se repita —responde Hermione con so tono pedante.

El Premio Anual hace un gesto de inconfundible disgusto en señal de despedida, a los gryffindors ni los voltea a ver.

—¿Sabes Granger? Creo que después de todo no eres tan odiosa como el resto de los slytherins —dice Sirius Black con una media sonrisa.

James Potter asienta y Remus Lupin permanece en silencio.

—Dolohov le debe varias a Gryffindor, por su culpa Lily está en la enfermería —explica James una de las tantas razones para el odio que le tienen al Premio Anual.

Tom observó desde el recuerdo de Peter la reacción de Hermione ante la nueva información y sintió una punzada de irritación y celos al verla, la castaña estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué le hizo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está bien? —pregunta ansiosamente Hermione.

—La encontró en los pasillos después del horario permitido y como castigo la envió al bosque prohibido a buscar Yerba Roja, la encontraron ayer en la mañana con laceraciones en los brazos y piernas.

Peter observa fascinado la reacción de la chica, un rayo de luz sale disparado de su varita y deja una mancha negra en suelo, por un momento Peter cree que la castaña va a ir en busca de Dolohov pero ella logra controlarse e incluso guarda su varita.

—Voy a verla —anuncia la chica para pesar de Tom que la observa desde los ojos de Peter.

—Nosotros también íbamos para allá, Remus tiene cita con Pomfrey —dice Sirius Black sonriéndole abiertamente a Hermione.

—¿Estás enfermo, Remus? —pregunta Hermione, honesta preocupación en sus palabras.

Hasta entonces Tom no se había fijado mucho en el licántropo, pero ahora su odio había encontrado una nueva víctima, el interés de Hermione por el bienestar de la bestia era inaceptable.

—No, son chequeos de rutina… por mi licantropía —responde Remus sonrojado.

—¡Ah! Vamos entonces —replica la castaña tomando a Remus del brazo.

Los cinco comienzan su trayecto rumbo a la enfermería.

Tom salió de la mente de Peter azotando recuerdos y pateando fantasmas.

El gryffindor respiró aliviado cuando su atacante continuó su camino sin preguntar u ordenar nada más.

La enfermería estaba dividida en dos partes, una era para los estudiantes que pagaban su colegiatura completa, eso incluía las mejores instalaciones y servicio de calidad, la otra era la de los becados y miembros de la beneficencia pública, Lily estaba en esta última, y con ella estaba Hermione.

La pelirroja de Gryffindor estaba recostada en una cama y rodeándola, James Potter, Sirius Black, otra chica con el uniforme de los leones y Hermione Granger. Tom no sabía qué mal tenía Evans ni por qué ameritaba todo ese público, tampoco le importa, lo único que quería hacer era sacar a Hermione Granger de ahí.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lily Evans había tenido un mal día, para ser exacta, había estado teniendo un mal día por los últimos doce años de su vida, desde que los guardias de Walpurgis irrumpieran en la casa de sus padres para llevársela al Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental.

Sin embargo, este día su suerte acababa de tomar un rumbo todavía más torcido, Sorvolo Gaunt (o Ryddle, como Hermione lo llamaba) acababa de llegar y Lily sabía que su vida se iba volver más desgraciada. Apreciaba que Hermione Granger le extendiera su amistad y compasión pero si el precio era aguantar la presencia de Gaunt, Lily preferiría que no lo hiciera, ya tenía suficientes problemas con los slytherins.

La pelirroja concentró su mirada en la cobija que la cubría y adoptó una postura dócil, de esa forma tenía más posibilidades de ser ignorada por los imbéciles sangre pura, nunca faltaban los cobardes que se entretienen sólo con los de apariencia más débil pero en general un slytherin es dado a buscar víctimas más entretenidas.

—Buenas noches, gente —saludó Tom, agitó su varita y una silla apareció junto a Hermione Granger.

—Vete de aquí, Gaunt, no eres bienvenido —informó James Potter con un gesto de desidia.

Hermione suspiró cansada pero esta noche no tenía ganas de ser la mediadora entre los chicos, de ceder a las presiones de Ryddle y de intentar proteger a los Merodeadores de su propia impulsividad.

—No empiecen, Lily está enferma y no necesita que ustedes comiencen a gritar y contaminen el ambiente con sus insultos —advirtió la castaña con tono mandón.

Tom sonrió de lado pasó su brazo derecho por el respaldo de la silla de Hermione, subió sus pies a la cama y se recargó complaciente en su silla. Sirius sacó subrepticiamente su varita pero tanto Tom como Hermione lo notaron.

—Baja tus pies —murmuró Hermione golpeando las piernas del slytherin.

—Hermione, él no tiene nada que estar haciendo aquí —protestó James, después le dirigió al chico una mirada de odio—. Tú ya le has causado suficientes problemas a Evans.

Tom escuchó los reclamos pero los libros que había en la mesa de noche junto a la cama llamaron su atención, en especial porque la mayoría de ellos tenían distintos encantamientos para proteger su verdadero contenido, la aparente inocencia de los títulos engañarían a cualquier otro (_Aritmancia para principiantes, Tesoros del mundo mágico, Diccionario de hechizos_) pero Tom había tenido que usar la misma estrategia para ocultar los libros que sacaba del ala prohibida o los que llevaba del mundo muggle por lo tanto no le fue difícil reconocer los hechizos y ver a través de ellos.

Lily observó con mórbida fascinación y paralizante terror la desenfadada mano del slytherin alargarse hasta caer sobre sus preciados pero prohibidos libros. Quiso abrir la boca para pedirle que los dejara, interrumpirlo pero sólo logró enviarle a la chica de rizos castaños una mirada de súplica.

—Ryddle, deja eso, no es tuyo. —Hermione vio la mirada aterrada de la pelirroja y supuso que los libros debían contener algo privado o peligroso.

—¿Contrabando, Evans? —preguntó Tom examinando el verdadero título de los libros sin necesidad de un _Finite incantatem_.

—Deja los libros, Gaunt —ordenó Sirius con su varita apuntándole al slytherin, James no tardó en seguir su ejemplo.

Hermione le arrebató uno de los libros a Tom y sacó su varita para develar el verdadero título de este, al ver la expresión aterrada de Lily y la dubitativa de James, les sonrió oficiosa. Al ver el título su sonrisa se volvió una auténtica expresión de felicidad.

—¡_Ivanhoe_! —exclamó emocionada, era una de las tantas novelas que había amado de niña.

—Y las cosas se vuelven peor, Perséfone, aquí tiene a Jane Austen y uno de vampiros —dijo Tom examinando el resto de los libros, después los arrojó sobre la mesa y dirigió una mirada de asco a Lily Evans. —Si vas a violar la ley mínimo hazlo por libros que valgan la pena, ¿no?

—Lo dice el hombre que no puede vivir sin sus filósofos muggles —musitó la castaña sarcástica.

Tom sonrió de lado y volvió a tomar uno de los libros para hojearlo cuando James se lo arrebató de las manos.

—Suficiente, Gaunt, vete ya —ordenó James enojado, Sirius le cuidaba la espalda y no dudaría en unirse a la refriega si el necio slytherin persistía en su lugar.

Tom se molestó pero no lo suficiente para maldecirlos todavía, quería planear algo especial para el tipo que se había atrevido a llamar a Hermione "Perséfone", y ese no era el momento.

—Niño, la sangre sucia tiene libros prohibidos en su posesión, ve a llamar al Premio Anual y al director, si arriesgó su estancia en la escuela por esto, debe tener más cosas. Yo me quedo aquí, vigilando que no esconda la evidencia —dijo Tom tomando otro libro y abriéndolo en la primera página, volvió a subir sus pies a la cama y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, quien no estaba nada divertida con lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lily Evans palideció como nieve.

—¡No, por favor! —exclamó la gryffindor al tiempo que James gritaba "Furnunculus" y Sirius convocaba el resto de los libros hacia sus manos para esconderlos.

El maleficio de James no tuvo el efecto deseado ya que Tom lo detuvo a medio camino, ahora era su turno, comenzó a mover su varita en movimientos diagonales, era un movimiento premeditado cuyo objetivo no sería el gryffindor sino la castaña que lo había atraído a la enfermería en primer lugar.

Hermione no se hizo esperar, se abalanzó sobre el brazo del chico y rodeó su cintura con fuerza.

—No seas exagerado, Ryddle —susurró Hermione, sus labios rozando el cuello del chico.

Tom sonrió triunfante y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de la castaña, mordió levemente su oreja sin perder de vista los movimientos de los gryffindors, Sirius estaba haciendo desaparecer los libros y James parecía estar dudando entre continuar su ataque o esperar a que la castaña se quitará del camino, Lily Evans había comenzado a respirar con dificultad y silenciosas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Obviamente Ryddle no habla en serio, él tiene un baúl lleno de libros muggles, así que es el menos indicado para decir algo —aseguró Hermione acercándose a Lily, era una tarea complicada porque Tom tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Los gryfindors la miraron con incredulidad y después con sospecha a Tom pero él no reaccionó ni para negar ni para confirmar las palabras de la castaña.

—Aquí está tu libro, Lily, tal vez cuando lo termines puedas prestármelo, hace años que no lo leo —dijo Hermione entregándole el libro que la había emocionado y Sirius aún no hacía desaparecer.

La pelirroja estaba estupefacta, jamás en su vida habría imaginado que los dos slytherins que tenía enfrente supieran algo de libros muggles, la mayor parte de los sangre pura pensaban que los muggles seguían viviendo en la Edad Media.

—Tómalo —dijo Lily entregándole el libro, le había costado mucho conseguirlo pero sabía que si Hermione se lo llevaba, había más posibilidades de que Gaunt mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Gracias —aceptó Hermione consciente de que si se llevaba el libro, Lily y los otros dos gryffindors se quedarían más tranquilos.

—Perséfone, no me digas que en verdad vas a leer esto —dijo Tom al oído de la castaña observando con disgusto el libro, él lo había tratado de leer en el orfanato pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Ryddle yo no critico tus lecturas —terció la castaña.

—Porque yo no leo banalidades —dijo Tom cogiendo el libro—. Esto es para que niñas ingenuas como Evans se emocionen con el buen héroe y se pierdan en ilusiones. —Su mirada cae en los ojos cafés y sonríe con sarna—. Debí haber supuesto que te gustan las historias de héroes —concluyó pero de todos modos guardó el libro en el bolsillo interno de su capa, Hermione no llevaba la suya y por lo que Tom podía ver de su vestido, no tenía otra utilidad que la de lucir bonito.

James volvió a sobresaltarse con el insulto a Lily; por su parte, Sirius ya había terminado de evanecer todo rastro de ilegalidad y estaba más que listo para insultar a Tom, así que Hermione decidió que era tiempo de irse y llevarse a la peste de slytherin.

—Gracias Lily, te lo devuelvo después —dijo Hermione a modo de despedida—. Adiós, James, Sirius. —Los dos chicos rodearon la cama de Lily para despedirse de Hermione y para todos pasaron desapercibidos los movimientos de Tom, que ha aprovechado la momentánea distracción para recoger los panfletos que cayeron de los libros cuando Sirius comenzó a levitarlos.

Sólo hay una persona que se percata de las acciones de Tom y es sólo entonces que él repara en su presencia, es la gryffindor que había estado a los pies de la cama de Lily cuando él llegó y durante todo el alboroto la chica había permanecido en pasivo silencio, jamás llamó la atención hacía su persona.

Decidiendo que la mejor táctica es aterrarla, Tom le dirige una mirada amenazante y concentra su magia oscura para hacer que sus pupilas refuljan de color rojo; al verlo, la chica palideció y rápidamente bajó su cabeza para ver la sábana que cubría los pies de Lily.

El slytherin sonrió satisfecho y al regresar su atención a Hermione le extendió su brazo con la mano extendida sin hacer caso del resto de espectadores.

Hermione lo ve y acepta la petición silenciosa pero desvía la mirada porque no desea ver el par de manos entrelazadas, tiene el presentimiento de que así es como va a lucir el futuro y sabe que aún no está lista para verlo/enfrentarlo/negarlo.

(Porque a ella nunca le gustó Ivanhoe, el héroe; mucho menos Lady Rowena, la princesa. En esa ficción la verdadera historia de amor está en otra parte y Hermione lo sabe. Ella es de las que esperaban que Rebeca cediera a las proposiciones de Bois-Guilbert, que rechazara su mundo y sus obligaciones para huir con él, si tan sólo hubiera podido amarlo, si tan sólo él no fuera él.

Si tan sólo _ella_ no fuera tan _ella_, un poco menos _ella_, un poco más como él… pero entonces no sería nada _ella_… y él amaba sólo a _ella_, tanto como _ella_ era. Su amor era una paradoja.)

(Algún día, en algún lugar del tiempo, Hermione le contará a Tom la historia de Rebeca y Sir Brian de Bois-Guilbert, la judía y el caballero cruzado. Condenados por su lugar en la historia del tiempo.

[Pero muchos años más después de eso, Tom le cuenta la historia de manera distinta a una niña de diez años y rizos cafés, le dice que en la versión real, Rebeca y Brian huyen juntos de Inglaterra hacia una tierra de gente maldecida en donde a nadie le importa que ella sea judía y él, un soldado de dios. En donde él conquista el mundo y se lo regala envuelto en hojas arrancadas de la Tora —la blasfemia contra todo lo que ella alguna vez pensó sagrado—]

Y en ese día, en ese lugar del tiempo, él confesará haberlo leído también, le dirá:

—Claro, cuando lo leí no entendía por qué el cruzado querría perderse en la judía hasta el punto de renunciar a todo lo que tenía y era… ahora lo sé —diría esto viéndola a los ojos con esa mirada suya que quema el alma y enciende el deseo.

—No, crees que lo sabes, pero en realidad no —respondió Hermione en ese día, en ese lugar del tiempo, viendo a Tom a los ojos y viendo algo en su mirada, algo que no es amor, no sabría cómo llamarlo.

En su intención de querer amarla, Tom ha inventado otro sentimiento, uno que es mucho más peligroso que el amor, un _algo_ demasiado intenso, tanto que en su fuego maldito se funden el deseo, el odio empapado de erotismo, la obsesión sin cura y algo parecido a la adoración devota… ese sentimiento innominable que Tom ha debido inventar al no poder dar con el amor le provoca miedo… y algo más…

Adicción)

Al pasar por la cama en donde Remus estaba sentado, Hermione intentó desasirse de la mano de Tom para ir a despedirse pero Tom se aferró.

—Voy a ver a Remus —dijo la castaña.

Tom rodó los ojos y en vez de soltarla, caminó con ella a ver al otro par de gryffindors.

—¿Cómo estás, Remus? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa que se empañó al dirigirla brevemente a Peter.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Remus observando con sospecha al slytherin desde el rabillo de su ojo, era completamente innecesario que Sorvolo Gaunt estuviera ahí, con su brazo alrededor de Hermione Granger y su aire posesivo y arrogante, Remus lo sabía desde la primera vez que los vio en Hogsmeade, la castaña estaba impregnada con el olor del slytherin, lo tenía por todo el cuerpo. Para él, que era un licántropo, no había un mensaje más claro, la chica pertenecía a Gaunt, lo que el slytherin seguramente no sabía, es que lo contrario también era verdad.

—Ya nos vamos, sólo vine a despedirme, Lily va a ser dada de alta mañana en la tarde —informó Hermione.

—Bien, adiós Hermione —dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y tragándose el gemido de dolor, los tratamientos experimentales que llevaba en la Reserva de Criaturas Mágicas eran siempre dolorosos, por eso venía a la enfermería una vez por semana.

—Adiós —repitió Peter viendo al par de slytherins, ninguno de ellos se tomó la molestia de mirar en su dirección.

En cuanto salieron de la enfermería Tom comenzó sus quejas y regaños.

—Debiste haberme dicho lo de Dolohov —dijo enojado.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ¿cómo se había enterado?

—No _debí_ haber hecho nada —negó con seguridad.

—Granger, más te vale que ya superes esta actitud necia —advirtió Tom. Ambos seguían caminando por los pasillos y sus voces comenzaban a crecer en volumen.

—Lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo… y ya me encargué de Dolohov —informó la castaña sacudiéndose la mano del slytherin con furia.

—Tiene _todo_ que ver conmigo y si crees que una par de maleficios son suficientes para castigar a Dolohov, estás equivocada —dijo Tom con su propia versión de tono sabelotodo.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se masajeó el cuello con sus manos, había sido un largo día y ya estaba harta de Tom.

—Ryddle, lo que pase entre Dolohov y yo, es entre él y yo, tú no tienes nada que ver. —Era una mala, mala, mala selección de palabras y lo sabía pero en ese momento sólo quería hacer enfadar a Tom, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Tom sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, como si las palabras de Hermione se hubieran sentado en sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar.

—Estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz, no sé por qué te preocupa lo que me hizo Dolohov, tú haces lo mismo —acusó Hermione aventando sus palabras como piedras.

Tom se paró en seco y volteó hacia la castaña, había odio e ira en su mirada pero Hermione también pudo vislumbrar un segundo de dolor y fue eso lo que la hizo cerrar sus ojos en arrepentimiento.

—¿Me estás comparando con él? ¿Estabas bajo un maleficio cuando te besé? ¿Crees que pertenezco a esa sarta de cobardes como Dolohov… y como Merope? ¿Crees que soy igual que mi madre? Merope le dio pociones al muggle para abusar de él, para violar su mente y su cuerpo. Tal vez yo me parezco a mi padre por fuera pero por dentro soy tan monstruoso como mi madre lo era en su exterior. ¿Crees que tengo que remitirme a pociones y trucos baratos para tenerte? ¿Dices que soy un violador? —susurró Tom casi poseído por sus demonios internos.

Hermione abrió sus ojos estupefacta, era la primera vez que Tom hablaba de sus padres y el que lo hiciera en esta situación y contexto decía mucho. Así que Tom odiaba a Merope no sólo por morir sino por _violar_ al padre, por traspasar tabúes y reglas no escritas, la mujer casi squib emasculó al hombre, un ser débil que dominó a uno degradante, ¿cómo podía haber dignidad en eso? Y el padre no salía librado de la situación, no era sólo un muggle, era un muggle violado, violado por una mujer semiestúpida, semibruja, semianalfabeta y semimujer. No era extraño que Tom tuviera una obsesión consigo mismo, que estuviera tan emepañado en endiosarse, debía ir contra natura para poder probarse a si mismo su valía a pesar de la condena de su concepción, a pesar de los genes malditos de sus padres; y de ahí su orgullo Slytherin, por eso hurgó tanto en su pasado, para encontrar un ancestro digndo de su admiración y respeto.

En ese momento, al comprender la actitud de Tom, Hermione enfrentó su mirada atormentada y respondió con seguridad.

—Por favor Ryddle, no seas idiota, jamás hubieras podido tocarme sin mi permiso —dijo con pedantería y aun cuando no estaba completamente segura de sus palabras.

Tom se sorprendió con la respuesta y buscó huellas de duda en su mirada café, después se inclinó y besó a Hermione como no lo había hecho antes, con la reverencia de un devoto cegado por su fe, con una suavidad temerosa de ser indigna.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la fineza del gesto la sutileza del beso le robó la aire y arrodilló su voluntad.

El beso terminó demasiado pronto para ambos y cuando sus miradas se volvieron a enfrentar había algo letal en la de él, algo que obnubiló a Hermione.

—No necesito forzarte porque en el fondo tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Y aunque sé que esto no me absuelve ante tus ojos ni me redime, Yo nunca haría algo parecido, no sólo es bajo y repugnante, sino que el simple hecho de relegar todo control y sucumbir a unas absurdos instintos sexuales me denigra al punto de convertirme en una trillada parodia de lo que soy; puedes estar tranquila Granger, sabes que yo no hago promesas ni juramentos, no tengo por qué hacerlos, así que solamente te voy a decir algo: mientras estés conmigo, nadie te toca, ¿entiendes?... Y lo que tú opines es irrelevante; nadie te toca, no Potter, no Black, no Rosier, nadie… a menos que claro, quieras que terminen como lo hará Dolohov— sentenció Tom, no importaba que aún no hubiera tenido tiempo de enfrentar al Premio Anual, el duelo era inminente.

Con sus últimas palabras, Tom recordó su cuenta pendiente con Lief Dolohov y dejó a Hermione en el pasillo.

Ella se recargó en la pared y apoyó sus manos en su rodillas, le llevaría varios minutos calmar la tormenta en su pecho.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tirado en un charco de su propio vómito y sangre, Lief Dolohov prometió vengarse.


	16. Chapter 16

**El reino de Perséfone**

**IV**

—Has estado callada.

Si lo escuchó no dio indicio de ello.

—He estado pensando.

Él estaba acostumbrado a los largos silencios pero no le gustaban.

—¿Te acuerdas del animago que viajó contigo la primera vez? Evan era su nombre.

Ella seguía sin responder.

—Está aquí.

Estaba seguro de que eso conseguiría algún tipo de respuesta pero ella seguía en silencio.

—¿No te gustaría verlo?

Probablemente sí pero no esperaba que lo admitiera.

—Puedo ordenarle a Tighearnan que los busque y lo traiga, probablemente encuentre también a la niña.

Eso finalmente la sacó de su silencio.

—Ryddle, toda tu vida, si es que así se le puede llamar a tu condición de cosa inmortal, has trabajado para que tú fueras el único amo y señor del mundo, el más poderoso... y una vez que has cumplido tus objetivos, te detienes y me consultas lo que debes hacer. Eres patético.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me trajo hasta aquí? ¿La que me dio el triunfo?

Hermione suspiró y bajó la mirada, sí, eso era cierto, ella era la culpable.

* * *

Evan estaba aburrido. Según sus cálculos llevaba al menos un mes en esa nueva época pero no podría estar seguro porque ni los días ni las noches parecían seguir un patrón de duración estable, tampoco tenían relojes, el tiempo era algo que parecía no importar.

Después de la corta visita al castillo y su plática con Hermione, Evan había tenido que regresar al Vega para continuar haciendo nada y nada, y a veces también un poco de más nada; en general, podía concluir que su vida estaba llena de nada.

El espacio reducido y aburrido de su celda lo estaba volviendo loco, si no lo dejaban salir pronto, iba a comenzar a tener episodios de psicosis o algo parecido.

Como si escuchara sus miedos internos la puerta se abrió y entró Harry Potter acompañado de una mujer que ya había visto días antes entre las demás personas que habitaban el Vega.

—Esta es Serenity, es nuestra mejor bruja en Legeremancia, ella te va a revisar y si considera que es seguro, vas a poder salir de tu celda —explicó Harry.

Evan sonrió aliviado y aceptó sin titubear. La mujer se acercó a una silla y tomó asiento frente a Evan, sin darle tiempo y sin pedir permiso, entró a su mente, recorrió sus recuerdos y se quedó a observar escenas privadas de las Evan intentó echarla pero era imposible, este ataque de legeremancia no era como los que había sufrido en el pasado, no tenía defensa contra Serenity.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Serenity salió sorprendida de su encuentro con la memoria del desconocido.

—¡Tú! —gritó incrédula.

—¡Yo! —copió Evan poniéndo sus manos sobre su pecho y fingiendo una expresión de asombro.

—Tú fuiste el padre de Evan Granger —acusó Serenity.

—El mismo y en persona —aceptó Evan, supuso que ya no tenía caso quedarse callado.

—Casi todos en esta nave están emparentados contigo —dijo Serenity.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes se reproduzcan como conejos —se defendió Evan.

La mirada de Serenity se ensombreció y Evan comenzó a sentir fuego en sus extremidades.

—Está bien, ese insulto estuvo fuera de lugar, perdón —dijo Evan nervioso al ver la mirada asesina de la mujer.

Serenity volteó hacia Harry Potter y se puso de pie.

—Es un idiota y su lealtad está antes que nadie con Hermione Granger pero no nos va a traicionar —aseguró la mujer.

—¿Estás segura? Si encuentra la forma de contactar a Hermione, o si Él lo descubre…

—Puede suceder pero no tiene intenciones de hacernos daño, ni aunque lo atrapen hablaría en nuestra contra —afirmó Serenity.

—No le creas, te está engañando —interceptó Evan confundido y espantado, no quería que Serenity ni nadie más en la nave creyeran en él, no quería que lo aceptaran, no podía permitirse eso, si lo hacía, tendría que vivir a la altura de las expectativas que los demás tuvieran de él y no sabía si podía hacer eso nuevamente.

—Tiene miedo pero en el fondo quiere estar con nosotras —insistió Serenity mirando con exasperación a Evan, lo había visto claramente en sus recuerdos, ya una vez había luchado contra Lord Voldemort y volvería a hacerlo.

—Está bien —admitió Harry Potter.

Serenity y Harry salieron.

Dejaron la puerta abierta.

Evan tardó otra semana en salir (es que estaba ocupado haciendo nada y lo mismo).

* * *

Saggita Malfoy ya llevaba en el templo una semana y sabía que debía regresar, Harry le había dado una semana, si se tomaba más tiempo enviaría una nave a recogerla y probablemente sería la nave de Gabriel, y ese idiota se podía ir mucho al carajo y regresar por el caño, a ella ya no le importaba.

Comenzó a empacar sus cosas para viajar cuando sintió la presencia de su hermana, se tragó la exclamación de desprecio porque sabía que después se arrepentiría, pero es que últimamente era insoportable hablar con Allyriane… o con cualquier otra persona.

—¿Vas a regresar? —preguntó Allyriane, su estado tenía el beneficio de permitirle viajar a donde quisiera, su habilidad era útil cuando debía llevar un mensaje a lugares protegidos.

—¿Sigue allá esa intrusa? —preguntó Saggita con odio.

—Sí —respondió su hermana.

—Entonces sólo voy a ir a reportarme con Harry y me voy —informó la rubia rascándose la cicatriz de su rostro.

—Dejaron salir a Evan —dijo Allyriane.

—Por supuesto que lo hicieron, últimamente ya nadie en el Vega toma decisiones sensatas —se quejó Saggita.

—No seas injusta —pidió Allyriane con su voz monótona.

—Vete de aquí Ally, no quiero pelear contigo —dijo Saggita mordiéndose el labio, era exasperante hablar con alguien que ya no podía sentir emociones, pelear con la insensible Ally sería peor porque ella no pelearía de vuelta.

—Entonces no lo hagas —sugirió la castaña.

Saggita apretó sus manos en puños y cerró sus ojos tratando de contenerse.

—Todos en el Vega están preocupados por ti —continuó Allyriane.

—No mientas, no todos —argumentó la hermana enojada.

—No, no todos, Gabriel dice que eres una perra insoportable y muchos te detestan pero todos te extrañarían si no regresaras. A pesar de tu carácter, tu presencia les alegra el alma —dijo Allyriane.

Saggita se sintió insultada, herida y orgullosa al mismo tiempo, no dijo nada a las palabras de su hermana.

—Debes darle una oportunidad a Diòiridh Kera y a Evan Rosier —dijo Allyriane.

—No _debo_ hacer nada —negó Saggita.

—Es importante que lo hagas —aseguró Allyriane sin ninguna inflexión en su tono.

Las palabras de su hermana llamaron su atención, sonaban omniscientes.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Lo que sé, tú también lo sabes —respondió la Allyriane.

—No empieces Ally, dime la verdad —exigió Saggita.

—No sabemos la verdad, es por eso que tú debes encontrarla —dijo la mujer.

Saggita suspiró cansada y salió del cuarto de meditación que le habían asignado.

—Adiós, Ally.

Allyriane vio la espalda de su hermana desparecer por el templo, debía ir a avisarle a Harry Potter que su hermana iba en camino. También debía pedirle que enviara a Diòiridh Kera a otra nave, al menos temporalmente, hasta que Saggita controlara su rencor.

* * *

Saggita salió del templo y se congeló al ver el espectáculo que la esperaba.

—¡Hola hermanita! —gritó la emocionada voz de Tighearnan.

Saggita abrió las palmas de sus manos y rayos de luz azul salieron de sus dedos abriendo una grita en el suelo.

—Sabes que no podemos pelear aquí, el templo mágico está muy cerca —dijo Saggita con apatía mientras su mirada observaba calculadoramente los movimientos de su oponente.

—No vamos a pelear, ¿tú crees que yo agrediría a mi propia hermana? ¿A mi propia sangre? — preguntó Tighearnan, su tono era indignado, su mirada delataba sus verdaderas intenciones.

El joven hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si verdaderamente estuviera feliz de verla.

—No te acerques más Tighearnan —ordenó Saggita impasible.

—Pero hermanita, quiero abrazarte, hace ciclos que no te veo… necesito tu ayuda —dijo Tighearnan dolido por la actitud de su hermana.

—Vete Tighearnan, no me hagas pelear contra ti. No soy yo la que va a vencerte, mi objetivo son tus padres, no tú —explicó Saggita inmutable.

—Entonces ya tenemos dos cosas en común, ¿no te parece? —preguntó él sonriendo—. Pero hoy no vine por eso, como te dije, necesito tu ayuda.

—A menos que sea para tu suicidio asistido, sabes que no puedo ayudarte. Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo —replicó ella.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, y creo que esta vez te va a interesar trabajar conmigo nuevamente, en la última ocasión todos salimos ganando —reveló él.

—En eso entonces no sabía que eras una bestia indomable.

—Pero he cambiado, ahora soy una bestia domable, sólo necesito alguien que esté a la altura, ¿interesada? —La expresión de su rostro le provocó un escalofrío a la rubia.

—No, adiós Tighearnan —dijo Saggita cortante, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos, no era bueno que se juntaran.

La rubia continuó su camino rumbo a su punto de aparición pero el hombre la tomó del brazo y la hizo regresar.

—No me toques —ordenó molesta.

—Sé que ustedes tienen a Diòiridh y también sé que tu padre y el otro idiota la van dejar quedarse con ustedes y van a protegerla —reveló Tighearnan.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? ¿Se supone que me debe importar? Ya te lo he dicho, la única razón por la que permanezco con ellos es por mi padre, en cuanto él muera yo desaparezco. Por mí el Vega se puede ir al fondo del mar y oxidarse —aseguró Saggita.

—Eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, por eso te quiero tanto —dijo Tighearnan con franqueza.

—Pero si crees que eso me hace tu aliada, estás más idiota de lo que pensaba —advirtió la bruja.

—Saggita, rubia de mi vida, no me trates así, sabes que me puedo enojar —dijo él amenazante—. Y a nadie le gusta cuando me enojo.

—A diferencia de tu hermana y de tu corte de esclavos, yo no te tengo miedo —aseveró ella—. Ahora quítate que me tengo que ir.

—No hemos terminado, primero déjame explicar qué es lo que tienes que hacer…

—Te dije que no.

—Sólo escúchame; te conozco, estoy seguro de que tú no puedes ni ver a Diòiridh sin querer arrancarle los ojos y aventarlos al inodoro. Su sola presencia debe fastidiarte, ¿y a quién no? Es una niña tonta que no hace más que dar problemas, pero es un problema que yo puedo quitarte de las manos —ofreció Tighearnan.

Saggita suspiró y supo que se iba a arrepentir pero lo hizo de todas formas:

—¿Cuál es el plan?

Tighearnan rió divertido y estrechó a Saggita en sus brazos, besó su frente y hundió su nariz en la rubia cabellera.

—En verdad que sí te amo.

Saggita rodó sus ojos, no podía ser verdad porque ella no era ama-ble ni querible ni deseable ni adorable, más bien era odiable.


	17. Chapter 17

12

_Practicar magia oscura es sentir y reconocer los límites del cuerpo y la mente; una vez que los reconoces, puedes empezar a rebasarlos, ya no hay imposibles, lo más increíble que puedas imaginar está al alcance de tus manos, el límite se vuelve un horizonte, justo cuando crees que ya no puedes lograr nada más, te das cuenta de que falta mucho por descubrir._

_Tom Ryddle a Hermione Granger durante una tutoría de Artes Oscuras_

—¡La puta que te parió! —escupió las palabras en un murmuro, iban envueltas en la sangre que teñía sus dientes blancos.

Él sólo sonrió de lado y pateó al otro chico inconsciente que estaba a sus pies.

—No, de hecho no —respondió girando su varita entre sus dedos, en su opinión, Merope era demasiado fea para lograr una prostitución rentable, la pobre había tenido que hacer esfuerzos extremos para hacerse de un solo hombre, jamás habría obtenido suficientes cantidades de Amortentia para poder adjudicarse un estatus de "puta".

Tom avanzó unos pasos para observar más de cerca a su víctima y se inclinó sobre él para entrar en su campo visual, puso su pie derecho sobre el estómago del otro y apoyó su codo sobre su pierna derecha.

—No quiero que pienses que estoy enfermo o loco por hacerte esto, no vayas a malinterpretar la situación. No estás aquí retorciéndote de dolor porque yo sea un hombre sádico y perverso. ¡No! Estás aquí porque _tú_, niño idiota de coeficiente nulo, no has aceptado aún mi superioridad. Estás aquí porque _tú_ eres una sabandija, un pusilánime, te pasas la varita y la magia por el culo y para cuando la lombriz que llamas neurona se retuerce haciéndote recordar que eres mago, ya de nada te sirve porque siendo el imbécil de siempre, ya has vuelto a olvidar en dónde te metiste la varita, el resultado es que te vas a los puños como el pendejete neandertal que eres y lógico, terminas en el piso envuelto en tu propia mierda y con la bota de tu superior reacomodándote las costillas —explicó Tom apretando con fuerza las mencionadas costillas—. Pero no todo es malo, a pesar de tu inherente imbecilidad aún puedes tomar consuelo en un detalle: si puedes sentir el dolor, es que aún no estás muerto.

—Jó… Jó-de-te —susurró James desde su posición en el suelo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Tom pisando con su otro pie el brazo del chico, estaba tan concentrado en su perversa diversión que no le dio tiempo esquivar el hechizo que le llegó desde atrás.

—¡_Expelliarmus!_ —grito Sirius Black habiéndose despertado de la anterior maldición del slytherin, se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó hacía James Potter que finalmente había cedido al dolor. Volteó a buscar a Peter pero supuso que seguiría inconsciente en el piso del baño, al saber que sus dos amigos estaban heridos e incapacitados apretó su varita y la apuntó hacia el responsable.

Tom ya se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba sonriendo de emoción ante la tenacidad de su adversario, al menos Black aguantaba más de unos cuantos minutos.

Al ver la risa burlona y la mirada despectiva en el rostro del slytherin, Sirius sintió un odio como el que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera contra sus padres, era una furia terrible y cegante, apuntó su varita y concentró la intensidad de sus emociones en las palabras y el poder que sentía fluir sin dificultad.

—_¡Crucio!_ — maldijo, y realmente quería ver a su contrincante revolcarse en el piso de la misma forma que James lo había hecho hacía un momento.

Tom apenas tuvo tiempo de aventarse al piso y atraer su varita hacia su mano extendida, se recriminó su estupidez porque había subestimado al chico; por ser de Gryffindor, hubiera jurado que jamás se atrevería a lanzarle esa maldición y si lo hacía, no tendría el poder para respaldarla, pero obviamente, las reglas de siempre no aplicaban en esta época.

—Con que así nos llevamos, Lamb —dijo Tom, levantando un escudo que no pararía ninguna de las tres maldiciones imperdonables pero sí disminuiría su velocidad.

—Es… Black —corrigió Sirius respirando con dificultad.

—Tu nombre es el menor de tus problemas, Wack —dijo Tom con una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que empezaba a trazar runas de fuego en el aire.

Sirius apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de la energía que había desperdiciado en su última maldición pero al ver el trabajo rúnico del demente que tenía enfrente, su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina, el bruto de Gaunt era capaz hacer explotar todo el pasillo y con él a sus ocupantes.

—¡Detente Gaunt! —gritó Sirius enojado, no reconocía las runas que flotaban en el aire pero sabía lo que esa clase de magia podía hacer.

Tom sonrió y le sopló a los trazos que tenía enfrente como si colgaran de algún hilo invisible, eran líneas de fuego que formaban símbolos rúnicos de destrucción, en cuanto el aire cargado con magia que Tom expulsó desde sus pulmones hizo contacto con ellos, inmediatamente cobraron movimiento y se conjugaron para dar vida a una monstruosa bestia que se lanzó hacía Sirius Black.

Una sola runa se quedó detrás y comenzó a expandirse alrededor de Tom hasta formar un escudo protector.

—_¡Protego!_ —gritó Sirius levantando un escudo contra la bestia sin nombre, fue en vano, las garras de fuego penetraron en sus costados arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Tom estaba disfrutando del espectáculo cuando un par de rayos amarillos de considerable intensidad pasaron rozando su mejilla para estrellarse contra la bestia que había convocado. El slytherin rugió exasperado, reconocía sin problemas esa magia. No estaba sorprendido, sólo la castaña y algunos profesores serían capaces de atravesar las barreras repelentes y a prueba de ruido con las que había protegido su área de juego.

—Granger, estamos jugando sanamente, no interrumpas —dijo Tom sin voltear a confrontar a la castaña.

Por única respuesta, ella le envió un maleficio que se estrelló contra el escudo rúnico que Tom había convocado previamente.

—¡Detente Ryddle, ya es suficiente! —gritó Hermione deteniendo su siguiente embrujo en la punta de su varita, intentó inspeccionar de soslayo el daño hecho y apretó su varita con fuerza al verlo, esta vez Tom había ido demasiado lejos, a veces se le olvidaba que Tom no tenía el más mínimo reparo en lastimar a los demás.

—Yo soy el que decide eso, Perséfone, ahora vete —ordenó Tom jugando con su varita, el niño Black estaba otra vez inconsciente pero tal vez ahora podía despertar a Pettigrew o a Potter.

Hermione dejó escapar su embrujo, lo había estado salvando para un momento como este, era su propia creación, varias esferas de color azul salieron disparadas a una enorme velocidad y atravesaron sin dificultad el escudo de Tom para asentarse en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Así es como me pagas todo lo que te he enseñado Perséfone? ¿Usando tus habilidades contra mí? —preguntó Tom sorprendido por la falla de su escudo rúnico y observando las esferas que lo rodeaban, trataba de discernir qué tan peligrosas eran, tenía que aceptar que era un maleficio original y sonrió satisfecho al ver la prueba de que Hermione Granger finalmente estaba comenzando a aceptar la otra cara de su poder mágico.

La intensidad en la mirada de Hermione era tal que si hubiera justicia en este mundo, Ryddle ardería en combustión espontánea.

—Vete de aquí, Ryddle, sal a caminar y trata de no deleitarte con lo que le acabas de hacer a estos _seres humanos_, si logras no pensar en el dolor ajeno como un valor deseable, tal vez mis esferas comiencen a desaparecer —indicó Hermione queriendo deshacerse de Tom lo antes posible para revisar a James y Sirius.

El cuerpo de James comenzó a moverse inquietamente y Hermione recordó que Tom ya había matado una vez al papá de Harry, no le costaba trabajo creer que esa historia podría repetirse nuevamente, de ella dependía que no fuera así.

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron enfadar a Tom, intentó levantar su varita pero las esferas comenzaron a ejercer presión, no le permitieron moverse y entre más intentaba zafarse, más lo apretaban, pronto comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, como si tuviera parestesia en cada uno de sus músculos, esta sensación sólo lo hizo enfadar más lo que a su vez provocó que las esferas se multiplicaran y expandieran.

Mientras Tom intentaba recuperarse, Hermione aprovechó su distracción para acercarse a revisar a James y Sirius, sólo le dio tiempo de hacer un hechizo sobre Sirius para saber su condición cuando escuchó una explosión a sus espaldas y sintió la magia de Tom estrellarse contra su costado, la fuerza del choque la aventó hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

No había acabado de caer al suelo cuando Tom llegó hasta ella de un solo salto, era obvio que estaba dando rienda suelta al poder oscuro que normalmente tenía bajo control. El chico extendió su palma izquierda sobre el aire y Hermione sintió invisibles alambres alrededor de sus muñecas y su cuello, se puso de pie con agilidad para evitar el dolor. Al ver a Tom a los ojos sintió un revuelco en el estómago, la mirada de Tom era algo que nunca había visto antes, era como si Tom no estuviera ahí, como si una fuerza completamente maligna se hubiera apropiado de su mirada, además, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su uniforme estaba destrozado, sin duda Tom había tenido que soportar un intenso dolor para librarse de las esferas azules.

—Ahora mismo me vas a decir cuál es exactamente tu maldito interés en esas basuras de Gryffindor —ordenó Tom enojado, cerró los dedos de su mano izquierda y al hacerlo, Hermione sintió que los alambres en sus muñecas comenzaban a cortarle la circulación, Tom agitó su mano y los brazos de Hermione se abrieron de extremo a extremo replegándose contra la pared.

—Púdrete —replicó Hermione desafiante y tanteando con su magia los amarres en sus muñecas y cuello, como lo suponía, no era un maleficio así que por lo tanto no tenía contramaleficio, no, esto que la apresaba era la magia de Tom en estado bruto, estaba segura de que Tom podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel con su magia, aun sin tener que tocarla.

Al escuchar el desafío Tom volvió a agitar su mano en el aire y Hermione sintió una bofetada en una mejilla y después en la otra, los resonantes sonidos hicieron eco en el pasillo e inmediatamente el rostro de la chica se puso rojo de furia, sus ojos destellaban rabia y lo que más detestó fue que inmediatamente después del dolor, podía sentir el poder abrumador de Tom acariciando sus mejillas, calmando el dolor.

—¡Vete mucho al diablo, Ryddle! —gritó furiosa, no podía creer que el infeliz animal se hubiera atrevido a abofetearla—. ¿Esto te hace sentir grande? ¿Fuerte?

—No empieces con tus estúpidas recriminaciones, tú me agrediste primero, no esperes que me quede inmóvil ante tus ataques. Escogiste retarme por ese par de inútiles y sabías perfectamente a lo que te arriesgabas, no porque seas mujer te voy a subestimar, mucho menos te voy dar un trato especial, si cruzas varitas conmigo no esperes ser tratada como otra cosa que un contrincante digno de mi mejor esfuerzo, si no valieras la pena ni siquiera me molestaría contigo. Sé que puedes soportar esto y mucho más, no me hagas averiguar cuánto —aclaró Tom

Hermione estaba estupefacta, ella era toda una feminista partidaria de la equidad de género pero no estaba segura de que la equidad de violencia fuera parte del eslogan.

De pronto la mirada de Tom cambió y una sonrisa burlona se asomó a la comisura de sus labios.

—Te encanta, ¿no es así? —preguntó Tom con suavidad y acercándose al oído de Hermione.

Ella comenzó a temblar, no sabía si de miedo o adrenalina.

—Te fascina este confrontamiento de tu magia contra la mía, quieres revolcarte en mi devastador poder oscuro, es como una tormenta eléctrica, un tornado debatiéndose contra la roca que quisieras ser pero no puedes porque tú también puedes sentir este remolino palpitante bajo tu piel, yo lo siento latir bajo la barrera que forma tu tonta consciencia, bajo el rígido control que impones a tu libertad, detrás de tus miradas furiosas, en cada beso y rasguño; no ha salido aún, pero lo hará, y cuando lo haga, tu magia y la mía van a pelear a la muerte en un duelo orgiástico —susurró Tom en la oreja de Hermione al tiempo que restregaba su erección contra su cadera.

Hermione recogió los últimos vestigios de racionalidad y voluntad para empujar con su magia a Tom unos centímetros, él sonrió de lado y sacó su lengua a remojar sus labios de forma lasciva.

—No me has dicho aún por qué te interesa tanto el bienestar de esos mocosos —insistió Tom con su anterior pregunta.

—Lo único que necesitas saber, Ryddle, es que el bienestar de James Potter y el resto de los gryffindors es fundamental para mí, la razón no es de tu incumbencia —declaró Hermione con altanería.

—Por supuesto que lo es, esos niños se han vuelto un par de moscas zumbando en mi cercanía, eso es demasiado molesto, si no quieres que mi metafórico matamoscas les caiga encima, necesito una razón para frenarme —argumentó Tom liberando a Hermione a pesar de que quería golpearla nuevamente, la maldita castaña no se daba cuenta de todas las consideraciones que le estaba dando, necesitaba ser castigada.

Hermione suspiró y partió sus labios para hablar.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —interrumpió la sorprendida voz de un hombre pelirrojo.

Tom volteó a enfrentar al intruso, era el profesor Gideon Prewett de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase completamente absurda en opinión de Tom, y una pérdida de tiempo también, juzgando por la pobre defensa que presentaron los gryffindors.

—Profesor Prewett, precisamente le estaba pidiendo a Hermione que fuera a buscar algún maestro, hace unos momentos entré al baño de hombres para hacer uso de las facilidades cuando estos dos jóvenes, Potter y Black, irrumpieron mientras me desabrochaba el pantalón, por lo que dijeron, su plan era desarmarme y desnudarme para hacerme caminar desnudo por el castillo hasta la sala común de Slytherin, por lo que sé, es la clase de "bromas" que estos niños consideran divertidas —explicó Tom con seriedad y mirada inocente, su voz se quebró a mitad del discurso como si no pudiera creer lo que había estado a punto de sufrir.

Hermione quería acomodarle un manotazo en la nuca pero sólo rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Gideon Prewett tratando de averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido exactamente al tiempo que intentaba despertar a Sirius Black, James Potter por su parte ya se estaba tratando de poner de pie por sí solo pero tenía su mirada fija en Hermione.

—Cuando me sacaron del baño entre ambos creí que tenían pensado algo más perverso, como le dije, yo tenía el pantalón abierto y me había quitado la capa, no es la primera vez que un hombre me intenta expresar su atracción de forma violenta, me sentí vulnerable y me temo que respondí exageradamente —continuó Tom sonando arrepentido y luciendo avergonzado.

Al escucharlo, James volteó hacía él con una mirada de incredulidad.

—No te halagues Gaunt, puedes estar seguro de que lo último que teníamos pensado era meterte mano —aseguró James asqueado con la sola idea.

—¡Ah! Pero entonces sí lo tenían pensado —arguyó Tom astutamente. Por toda respuesta, James le hizo una señal que sería ofensiva si Tom tuviera madre.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de James, así que al menos parte de lo que Ryddle dijo era cierto, detestaba eso, cuando Tom mentía sin mentir, lo peor era que el gryffindor se acababa de declarar culpable ante el profesor y de ahora en adelante, Ryddle tendría asegurada la confianza, y seguro también la amistad, de Gideon Prewett.

—Ya veo, supongo que su reacción fue comprensible dadas las circunstancias, señor Gaunt, afortunadamente logró defenderse a pesar de su desventaja numérica —congratuló Prewett con un gesto de camaradería en dirección de Tom—. Ochenta puntos menos para Gryffindor y ahora voy a llevar a estos dos chicos a la enfermería, usted también debería venir señor Gaunt —concluyó el profesor mientras hacía un hechizo sobre el cuerpo de Sirius Black para levitarlo a la enfermería.

—¿Señor Potter, puede caminar? —preguntó el hombre al observar que James tenía una mueca de dolor y estaba recargado en la pared sin aparentes deseos de moverse.

James lo intentó y al dar el primer paso se dobló en dos y un gemido escapó de su garganta acompañado de un gorgojo de sangre.

—Señorita Granger, por favor ayude al señor Potter —pidió Prewett iniciando su camino hacia la enfermería.

Antes de obedecer, Hermione caminó hacía Tom.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la castaña muy a su pesar y sin entender completamente sus emociones en ese momento, había algo de resentimiento, enojo, culpa y… tal vez preocupación.

—¿_Ahora_ te importa? —preguntó Tom molesto.

—Mira Ryddle, no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas con James y Sirius pero sí sé que no necesitabas ser tan vicioso en tus ataques, las runas de fuego son muy peligrosas, pudiste haber matado a Sirius —dijo Hermione refugiándose en las imágenes que había visto cuando llegó al pasillo (no sería justo [aunque ¿qué es la justicia sino un conveniente punto de vista que cambia según sea la víctima —y no siempre es claro quién es ésta—, o el inicuo espectador el de la mirada, y que vuelve a cambiar según el mencionado espectador/jurado esté en éste o en aquel lugar?] culparla por su alevoso olvido de la confesión de James, es que no está lista para juzgar una situación tan ambigua, hacerlo podría significar el completo derrumbe de su mundo [este y los otros], no está segura de poder sobrevivir intacta a un vergonzoso reajuste de extremos en las escalas Gryffindor=bueno, Slytherin=malo; un cambio así requeriría revolucionar/¿destruir? un paradigma milenario, algo de lo que también tendría que asumir responsabilidad [y ¿qué tanto puede soportar una persona antes de implosionar y derrumbarse sobre sí misma?])

—No me insultes, incluso cuando mi magia me llena de éxtasis, tengo absoluto control sobre ella. Además, ¿acaso tus esferas no son peligrosas? —preguntó Tom con una ceja elevada, su cuerpo todavía le dolía por la explosión de las esferas azules.

Y contra esa inquisitiva acusatoria Hermione se refugió en el dolor que sintió cuando Tom le dejó caer ese maleficio abofeteador.

—Lo diseñé para detenerte, no para hacerte daño —aseguró Hermione (por un segundo su pérfida memoria arrastra hasta las puertas de su percepción un recuerdo que nunca sucedió/¿sucederá?, una túnica bañada en fuego y Severus Snape intentando apagarlo, intenciones ¿nobles?/¿justificadas?, piel chamuscada [¿pero a quién le importa algo que nunca fue?])

—Lo primero no excluye lo segundo. Pero no te preocupes, no espero que lo aceptes, mis expectativas de ti no son tan altas —dijo Tom sonriendo de lado.

—No te atrevas a posicionarte en un pedestal, Ryddle, que las cosas hayan sucedido a tu favor no te da la razón ni te justifica —se defendió Hermione tratando de concentrarse en el dolor que aún sentía en sus muñecas, deseó tener más heridas para poder enfrentarse mejor al slytherin, terminado el duelo de varitas sigue el duelo verbal y en ese momento se sentía carente de armas, tal vez si estuviera sangrando tendría más municiones, Ryddle parecía bastante protegido con la sangre que escurría por su sien. El slytherin ya había ganado un duelo, no era justo [véase la previa observación] que ganara también éste.

—Hermione, no tiene caso que intentes razonar con él, vámonos —interrumpió la cansada voz de James, parecía más firme en sus zapatos pero seguía respirando con dificultad, al verlo así, Hermione recuperó su entereza.

—Adiós, Ryddle, te voy a guardar el recibo por ese par de bofetadas —dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera alejarse Tom la jaló del brazo y con su mano derecha la tomó de la nuca, no le dio tiempo de protestar antes de descender sobre su boca con toda la furia de los últimos momentos concentrada en su lengua y labios.

Hermione respondió sin titubear a esta nueva forma de combate.

(Seguro guarda su corazón en el cerebro porque jura que puede sentir y escuchar el fuerte latido martillando sus tímpanos, siente tal bombeo de sangre en su vena cerebral que en cualquier momento va a estallar [es que esta vena tan fina no fue creada para soportar tanta intensidad, para tener al maldito corazón tan amenazadoramente cerca, nadie puede con esto, alguien tiene que explotar])

Labios y dientes, como si pudiera poseerla con su lengua, como si fuera más fundamente que respirar. Dominar.

Hermione puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Tom y se olvidó de sí misma cuando sintió su piel bajó sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, la explosión de las esferas había atravesado su ropa. Hermione enterró sus uñas al sentir un pezón, buscó desesperadamente más piel y logró introducir también su dedo anular.

(El tiempo finalmente se da cuenta de lo que sucede aquí y ahora con estas almas condenadas y se detiene en expectación, ¿cuándo entenderán? [¿qué importa? El tiempo es tiempo y tiene todo el tiempo del mundo {éste/otros}, puede regresar o ir y observarlos cuantas veces quiera para verlos hacer esto una y otra y otra vez [el problema es que por más que trate ya no puede encontrar el inicio, esto es un problema porque al tiempo no le debería suceder esto] pero esta vez se detiene y los observa [sólo un segundo porque la condición del tiempo es que nunca deje de fluir]

…inhalación

. . . . . . . . . . .sístole

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . y el fárrago de emociones entre una y otra

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . sensaciones que explotan visceralmente)

Justo cuando Tom estuvo a punto de perder todo el control y comenzar a desvanecer ropa, James se aclaró la garganta y desvío la mirada que había estado clavada en la escena erótica, Hermione recobró el uso de sus sentidos e intentó separarse pero Tom la estrechó aún más y succionó su lengua queriendo retenerla aprisionada en la húmeda concavidad de su propia boca.

Hermione supuso que este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para cobrarle esas bofetadas, retrajo su mano derecha hacia atrás y cerró su palma en un puño, concentró una pequeña porción de su poder mágico para darle más fuerza al golpe y enterró un puñetazo en el estómago de Tom.

El slytherin retrocedió un paso por la fuerza del gancho.

—Ahora ya estamos a mano, no podía dejar de reciprocar tu respeto por mí, después de todo, yo también te considero un contrincante digno —explicó Hermione con meloso sarcasmo, después se reunió con James que tenía una expresión de asombro.

Tom la dejó ir como un autocastigo a su debilidad; para que se le quitara lo traidor a su maldito cuerpo, de ahora en adelante le iba a negar los labios de Perséfone. Para dominar a Hermione primero tenía que dominarse él.

Se enderezó y sacó su varita para murmurar un hechizo ya conocido, no podía ir caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una erección.

Odiaba a Hermione Granger, la maldita necia tenía que someterse a él, la imposible bruja no entendía que no debía ni respirar si él no le daba permiso. Pero aprendería, ya aprendería.

(Extrañamente, unos metros más adelante, Hermione está teniendo pensamientos tan obsesivos como los de Tom, "estúpido Ryddle, _tiene que_ aprender")

Tom suspiró cansado y pasó su mirada por el desastre que había quedado en el pasillo, charcos de sangre en el suelo y salpicada en las paredes, el hoyo que quedó en el piso cuando Hermione mató a su bestia, pedazos de tela, la puerta del baño apenas colgando de una bisagra...

El baño…

Tom Ryddle, el _Überslytherin_, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que podía comenzar en ese mismo momento su venganza contra James Potter y Sirius Black.

* * *

Había sabido que era una mala idea pero les siguió el juego de todas formas porque él en realidad no tenía ni voz ni voto, su presencia en el grupo era más bien una conveniente ausencia. Les había advertido que no era buena idea antagonizar al nuevo slytherin, mucho menos intentar jugarle bromas humillantes como normalmente hacían con el resto de las serpientes pero ni James ni Sirius estuvieron dispuestos a dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando lo vieron entrar solo al baño de hombres del tercer piso.

En realidad, él había tenido suerte, Sorvolo Gaunt solamente le dejó colgando la pierna derecha de unos pocos centímetros de piel, lo petrificó y lo aventó contra el mingitorio antes de pasar a concentrarse en Sirius y James, a ellos los arrojó al pasillo y Peter ya no pudo ver exactamente qué es lo que les hizo pero por los gritos, estaba seguro de que había sido más doloroso de lo que a él le tocó.

Suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione Granger, al fin había llegado alguien con sensatez, ella pondría todo en orden y vendría a revisar los baños, y al verlo posiblemente terminaría de arrancarle la pierna que Gaunt le dejó colgando, pero estaba casi seguro de que después de eso, tendría la amabilidad de llevarlo a la enfermería.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la pelea entre Gaunt y Granger, ¿qué clase de perversos dementes habitaban Slytherin?

Trató de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando llegó el profesor Prewett y James no le dijo que su amigo estaba tirado en el piso del baño, se dijo que no lo hizo al propósito, seguro James estaba demasiado adolorido y traumatizado con lo que había sucedido como para recordar insignificantes detalles.

Pero desgraciadamente para Peter, hubo alguien que sí se acordó de él.

Escuchó las pisadas con terror, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba...

Tenía mala apariencia, su uniforme estaba desaliñado y faltaba su impecable perfección, pero extrañamente no parecía enojado ni vengativo. Peter lo vio acercarse hasta él y deseó tener control de su cuerpo para poder cerrar los ojos y temblar a gusto. El chico se desabrochó el pantalón y Peter no tuvo otra opción más que ver con lujo de detalle los lentos movimientos del slytherin, lo vio bajarse la cremallera y dejar caer unos centímetros su pantalón, lo vio sacar su verga y se tomó un segundo para preguntarse si Hermione Granger realmente podía acomodar todo eso en su cuerpo.

La orina comenzó a caer y por un momento Peter estuvo seguro de que el hijo de perra lo iba a obligar a tragársela pero al parecer su suerte no estaba completamente maldita porque el slytherin apuntó al urinario, considerando que estaba preparado para lo peor, Peter no se molestó demasiado por las gotas que cayeron en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres? Tus amigos no me dieron tiempo de orinar —comentó Gaunt mientras se sacudía.

Peter comenzó a aterrarse nuevamente cuando el slytherin se arregló el pantalón y sacó su varita. Ahora sí iba a comenzar el dolor.

Pero el chico sólo caminó hacia el espejo y comenzó a recitar varios hechizos para limpiarse y arreglar su ropa, se lavó la cara y se arregló el cuello de su camisa, recuperó su túnica y se peinó, era nuevamente el atractivo sangre pura de apariencia intachable.

Y el terror regresó a Peter cuando la mirada oscura del slytherin volvió a clavarse en él. La varita extendida sin duda era premonición de muerte.

Peter estaba esperando dolor y burlas, fue un tanto inesperado que recuperara el uso de su cuerpo pero con el movimiento regresó el dolor de su pierna, esta vez no hubo hechizo que frenara sus gemidos de dolor ni que mantuviera sus párpados elevados.

De pronto notó que ya no sentía tanto dolor y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuente de que el slytherin estaba curando su herida, la unión del hueso no era tan dolorosa como hubiera creído y Gaunt lo hacía parecer todo tan sencillo con sus expertas manos dirigiendo la varita sobre su pierna, supuso que estaba usando magia oscura porque una herida así lo habría mantenido todo el dìa en la enfermería pero el slytherin lo estaba curando en minutos.

Un momento después Peter estuvo otra vez sano y se dijo que era porque el slytherin quería empezar desde cero, por eso fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando el chico habló.

—Peter, ¿verdad? —peguntó Gaunt con amabilidad.

Peter sólo atinó a asentir en respuesta.

—Tus amigos ya se fueron, al parecer se olvidaron de ti, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gaunt con interés.

Peter estaba confundido y aterrado, no entendía por qué el slytherin estaba siendo amable.

—Estoy adolorido pero no es nada —respondió Peter.

—Oye Peter, es una lástima lo que sucedió contigo, Potter y Black se lo merecían pero era claro que tú no querías participar en todo esto —explicó Gaunt.

Peter estaba estupefacto, aún más cuando el chico le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

Peter negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, sólo quería irse de ahí.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —musitó cuando Gaunt no dijo nada más.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él.

—Sí, gracias por todo —agregó Peter, de repente se sentía tímido.

Sorvolo Gaunt le sonrió y Peter sintió que estaba frente a un verdadero amigo cuando el chico le dio una palmada en la espalda y dejó unos segundos su mano sobre su hombro en señal de fraternidad.

—Es sábado y los parásitos que llamas amigos van a pasar el resto del día en la enfermería, por qué no vamos a rondar Hogsmeade un rato, te invito a comer fuera, la comida del castillo sabe siempre igual.

Peter no podía creer su suerte, esta clase de cosas no le suceden a gente como él.

—Sí, claro, gracias —aceptó apresuradamente, ya les inventaría algo a James y a Sirius.

—Vamos —ordenó Gaunt indicando la puerta con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Peter se apresuró hacia la puerta y la abrió para darle paso a Sorvolo Gaunt.

* * *

Si tenía que pasar un minuto más en compañía de este inculto traga orines, lo iba a maldecir, el regordete niño era un absoluto desperdicio de mago.

Lógicamente, convencerlo de que podían ser los mejores amigos del mundo no había sido difícil, el gryffindor estaba deslumbrado con Sorvolo Gaunt, el héroe que lo ayudó cuando sus supuestos amigos lo abandonaron.

—¿Deseas otra cosa? —preguntó Tom viendo el plato y el vaso de su acompañante vacíos. El chico tragaba como cerdo.

—Ahmm… Otra bebida como estas —pidió Peter Pettigrew.

Tom chasqueó sus dedos y cuando una de las meseras volteó hacía él, le señaló el vaso vacío de Peter, la mujer asintió y en seguida llegó con un vaso lleno.

—¿Les puedo ofrecer la carta de postres? —ofreció la chica cambiando los vasos.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron y asintió entusiasmadamente, Tom maldijo, por supuesto que el animal iba a tragar todo lo que pudiera.

—Sólo tráenos el mejor de la carta —indicó Tom aburrido.

La mesera asintió y se retiró con los platos vacíos, en ese momento Peter levantó la mirada y Tom vio con diversión su cambio de postura, el chico se irguió en su asiento, infló su pecho como centauro y clavó sus ojos en algo que al parecer estaba ubicado a las espaldas de Tom, seguro una mujer, el gryffindor era predecible.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Tom curioso al tiempo que sacaba su varita, no iba voltear con obviedad e incomodidad para ver quién era la que había captado la atención de su acompañante, para eso había hechizos.

—Emmeline Vance —respondió Peter con un suspiro.

Tom la observó caminar en dirección hacia ellos, la chica iba acompañada de otra rubia, ambas le sonrieron a otro par de mujeres en una mesa adyacente a la de ellos, al llegar a la mesa tomaron asiento en las sillas vacías.

—¿De qué casa? —preguntó Tom.

—Hufflepuff —reveló Peter tratando de no ser obvio en su observación de la otra mesa.

—¿Sabe que existes? —preguntó Tom, sus postres llegaron e hizo el suyo a un lado al tiempo que Peter se abalanzaba sobre el suyo.

—No sé, James y Sirius la conocen, me ha visto con ellos pero nunca hemos hablado —respondió Peter.

Tom rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie.

—Deja eso y ven conmigo —ordenó autoritario.

Peter palideció al ver al slytherin caminar a la mesa de al lado, se puso de pie con velocidad y se situó junto al chico.

—Señoritas, no quería interrumpir su reunión pero mi amigo —mientras palmeaba la espalda de Peter— no deja de voltear hacia aquí con una mirada fatua, me preocupa que pase el tiempo y el zoquete este se pase la vida preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor de venir hoy, aquí, a esta mesa; tal vez termine la tarde y esto concluya en nada, pero entonces, al menos _sabrá_, habrá intentado —dijo Tom con su voz profunda y lenta, era evidente que las chicas estaban cautivadas—. Así que… ¿podemos acompañarlas?

—Por supuesto —suspiró una de las jóvenes.

Tom agitó su varita y la mesa engrandeció varios centímetros, también aparecieron dos sillas más y ambos chicos tomaron asiento.

Peter no podía creer su suerte, la etiqueta social dictaba que un mestizo no podía iniciar conversación con una chica de sangre pura o una mestiza protegida por un sangre pura, el que las tres chicas estuvieran en ese lugar, un restaurante frecuentado sólo por familias de renombre, era indicio de que al menos dos o tres de ellas eran de sangre pura. Así que Peter jamás hubiera podido acercarse por sí solo.

—Yo soy Sorvolo Gaunt, de Slytherin, sangre pura y este es Peter Pettigrew, un gryffindor de quinto grado, mestizo —presentó Tom con gracia, era considerado de mal gusto no mencionar el estado de sangre en la primera presentación.

—Marlene McKinnon de Ravenclaw, sangre pura; ella es Alice Wood, Gryffindor, sangre pura; aquella es Imelda Burke, sangre pura de Slytherin y Emmeline Vance de Hufflepuff, mestiza, es protegida de mi familia —presentó Marlene señalando a cada chica.

Tom sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos e inspeccionó a las jóvenes, en esta nueva época las relaciones sociales se fraguaban más por la pureza de sangre que por las casas de Hogwarts. Por su parte, Alice y Emmeline saludaron y sonrieron, Peter tartamudeó antes de lograr responder a los saludos. Imelda sólo hizo en gesto de saludo dirigido a Tom, a Peter ni volteó a verlo.

—Debo advertirles que el señor Wood está en negociaciones con el señor Longbottom respecto a un arreglo nupcial entre Alice y Frank Longbottom, yo estoy prometida a la familia Black aunque aún no sé a cuál de los dos hermanos. Así que como pueden ver, Imelda y Emmeline son las únicas que pueden disponer libremente de sus afectos —explicó Marlene, como señorita de una familia respetable era fundamental expresar su indisponibilidad amorosa, "claro, las reglas serían otras si fuéramos hombres" pensó Marlene con amargura.

No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos en compañía de las chicas y Tom ya estaba aburrido.

—Me parece perfecto, afortunadamente fue la señorita Vance la que cautivó a mi amigo. Yo por mi parte voy para jinete de unicornios —replicó Tom arrancando una sonrisa tímida y sonrojos avergonzados de las jóvenes con sus últimas palabras. No existían los jinetes de unicornios porque no existían los jinetes vírgenes.

—No es cierto, toda la escuela sabe que Hermione Granger está pegada a tu cintura con un encantamiento permanente —habló Alice recordando todos los rumores.

Tom volteó a su izquierda y luego a su derecha con movimientos exagerados.

—Y entonces ¿en dónde está? —preguntó curioso, como si realmente hubiera perdido a la castaña en el camino de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade.

—Eso es lo extraño, ¿en dónde la dejaste? —preguntó Marlene sonriente.

Peter estaba buscando una oportunidad para contribuir a la conversación pero parecía que todos sus procesos mentales estaban concentrados en mirar insistentemente a Emmeline.

Tom comenzó a irritarse con las preguntas, ¿qué les importaba a esas niñas tontas lo que sucedía entre él y Hermione Granger?

—Yo no dejo ni llevó a esa necia a ningún lado —dijo Tom quejumbroso.

—¡Ah! ¡Y eso te molesta! —adivinó Alice con una sonrisa triunfal.

Tom apretó su varita debajo de la mesa, esas insípidas chismosas se estaban buscando una maldición vergonzosa.

—No, Granger puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. —Siempre y cuando él aprobara, por su puesto.

Imelda finalmente se dignó a inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—Tu situación es muy fácil de arreglar, sólo tienes que acudir a la ley, por lo que sé tanto tú como Granger están emancipados, y tienes bases para probar que ella ha aceptado tu cortejo, legalmente puedes obligarla a que se case contigo, de hecho, eres la única opción que la chica tiene porque ningún otro hombre intentaría cortejarla seriamente ahora que ella se ha mostrado tan accesible a tus avances, y bueno, su relación con Potter y sus amigos no la ayuda en nada, francamente toda la escuela piensa que Granger es una…

La maldición imperius de Tom fue silenciosa y nadie lo vio mover su varita debajo de la mesa."Ve y aviéntate al lago", ordenó Tom mentalmente viendo a la chica a los ojos.

Marlene estuvo a punto de interrumpir el insulto de la slytherin cuando esta se paró de pronto.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Imelda Burke como si acabara de recordar una cita urgente.

—Adiós —se despidió alegre Alice, no soportaba a Imelda.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —ofreció Marlene por formalidad.

—No, sólo voy al lago —respondió Imelda viendo hacía la puerta, sus movimientos mecánicos eran lentos pero si alguien notó algo raro no dijo nada.

Cuando Imelda salió, Marlene retomó nuevamente el hilo de la plática.

—Siento lo que dijo Mely, en realidad nadie piensa mal de Hermione Granger —mintió Marlene viendo su taza en la mesa, la verdad era que a espaldas de la castaña, nadie era muy amable en sus descripciones. La habían visto bailar con los Merodeadores en su primera noche en la escuela, había rumores sobre ella y Dolohov, además todo mundo la había visto en pleno agasaje con Sorvolo Gaunt y la chica tenía el descaro de negar que tenía una relación con él; y por su fuera poco, era amiga Tessa Higgs, la zorra de la escuela, entreteniéndose con Selwynn aún cuando sabía que el chico estaba oficialmente prometido a otra.

Tom era perfectamente capaz de reconocer cuando la gente le mentía y la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía ni que usar legeremancia, el mundo simplemente estaba lleno de idiotas transparentes.

—Bien señoritas, es una pena pero tenemos que irnos ya, otros asuntos demandan nuestra atención —dijo Tom poniéndose de pie, ya había agotado su falsedad social, si tenía que portarse bien por más tiempo hasta él mismo se tomaría por un gryffindor.

Tom pidió la cuenta de las dos mesas y dejó su signatura mágica para autorizar la transferencia de dinero desde su bóveda de gringots en la fecha que los administradores del banco decidieran que era la más apta para "saldar deudas". La locura de Walpurgis había llegado hasta los goblins, ahora cada familia respetable debía tener no sólo un administrador sino un astrólogo.

Peter se puso de pie tratando de imitar la sonrisa encantadora del slytherin, ambos se despidieron pero las chicas sólo le respondieron a Tom.

Al salir del restaurante, Tom llevó al gryffindor al carruaje que los esperaba. En el camino se lo quedó viendo contemplando cuál sería su mejor ruta de acción con el chico. Peter se sintió incómodo con el silencio y respiró aliviado cuando Tom comenzó hablar, eso fue hasta que escuchó sus palabras.

—Tú no eres atractivo, ni inteligente; tal vez puedas ser llamado "pasable", pero sólo por un mentiroso compulsivo —dijo Tom reflexivamente.

Peter bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, ¿cómo se supone que debía responder a algo así?

—No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mal, no te ofendas, sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad y no lo hago para humillarte, tal vez no lo parezca pero en realidad estoy tratando de ayudarte porque a diferencia de Black y Potter, veo algo en ti que vale la pena. —Las palabras por sí solas ya eran suficientes para hacer y destruir a alguien tan susceptible como Peter Pettigrew, pero Tom había pasado muchas noches en vela tratando de mezclar magia negra y lenguaje, había alcanzado buenos resultados podía hacer que la gente del orfanato hiciera lo que él quería y sólo necesitaba susurrarles simples sugestiones, la mayoría de sus lacayos lo seguían y permanecían a pesar del maltrato no porque creyeron que él los llevaría a pelear por la causa sangre pura sino porque creían en sus palabras, porque les gustaba escuchar la voz de Tom, tan llena de mentiras y falsas promesas pero rebozando magia en cada vocal, en cada consonante.

En un principio había intentado usar el mismo método con Hermione pero la insensata castaña estaba siempre demasiado alerta y a la defensiva, nunca logró distraerla la suficiente para penetrar sus barreras.

Pero este gryffindor era distinto, si lo quisiera podía hacer que Peter se suicidara, que traicionara a sus amigos, que entregara su alma, o que deje de ser la sombra de sus amigos y se convierta en un verdadero mago, pero esta última opción no ofrecía ninguna utilidad para Tom.

—No tienes el apellido, ni el dinero, ni el talento, ni la apariencia —continuó Tom—. Pero estas carencias no tienen por qué interponerse entre tú y Emmeline Vance, no tienen por qué negarte la posibilidad de ascender en la escala social, Walpurgis y todo ese aparato dominante están repletos de idiotas como Potter y Black, ellos están ahí, donde tú quieres estar y ¿qué han hecho por ti? Nada, te dejan seguirlos como perrito faldero y eso es todo. ¿Por qué seguirlos cuando puedes hacer que sean ellos los que te sigan? —preguntó Tom instigando dudas y anhelos en la mente de Peter.

—Yo puedo llevarte a dónde quieres estar, facilitarte lo que quieras tener, porque a diferencia de tus "amigos", tú tienes algo que a ellos les falta: Tú eres de utilidad para mí —explicó Tom.

Peter estaba listo para prometerle su primogénito si es que Gaunt se lo pedía, pero aun así tenía ciertas reservas porque si el slytherin le pedía que hiciera algo contra James o Sirius, no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena, después de todo, tenía que vivir y convivir casi todo el día, todos los días con esos dos.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer? —preguntó Peter atrevidamente, esperando escuchar algo terrible.

—Nada, nada que amenace tu integridad si es que es eso lo que te preocupa. —Dado que la integridad va y viene con la misma facilidad con que Tom reparte sus maldiciones.

El carruaje llegó al lugar que Tom le indicó y ambos chicos se bajaron, Peter había estado ahí antes, últimamente él, James, Sirius y a veces Remus venían a los bares de este lado de la ciudad, ofrecían bebidas más baratas y no hacían preguntas. No sabía que Gaunt supiera de la existencia de estos barrios, mucho menos que los frecuentara.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Peter.

—Regla número dos: nunca me hagas preguntas, tú no necesitas saber nada que yo no juzgue necesario decirte —instruyó Tom, el gryffindor asintió.

—¿Cuál es la regla número uno? —preguntó Peter mirando las calles, no estaban sucias pero eran austeras y pobres. Repentinamente sintió un empujón y se tambaleó hacia un callejón adyacente.

—_¡Crucio!_ —gritó Tom enojado pero más que nada aliviado, al fin podía descargar sus frustraciones del día en una buena ejecutada cruciatus.

Peter había sufrido esta maldición antes pero esos cosquilleos a manos de los guardias de Walpurgis no eran nada comparados con este dolor que sentía ahora. Sus gritos le quemaban la garganta y todo su cuerpo se retorcía en agonizante dolor. Cuando creyó que iba a morir de dolor, la maldición cesó, pero estaba seguro de que su cuerpo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

—Regla número cuatro: no me obligues a repetirme, si lo haces espera una maldición. Te dije que nunca me hicieras preguntas y lo primero que haces es preguntarme algo —explicó Tom molesto.

Peter asintió y maldijo su estupidez, era una regla muy simple y él lo había echado todo a perder.

—Perdón.

Tom guardó su varita y se acomodó su túnica.

—Continuemos.

Peter se puso de pie con dificultad y prontamente volvió a caerse, Tom bufó exasperado.

—Quédate ahí —le ordenó enojado.

Peter no tuvo problemas para obedecer esa orden, posiblemente lo más fácil que había tenido que hacer en ese día.

Tom salió del callejón y sacó de la bolsa de su capa una hoja, era un recibo que había encontrado entre los libros ilegales de Lily Evans la vez que estuvo en la enfermería, se lo había llevado sin que nadie la notara. Era un trozo de papel rectangular que tenía una dirección y la fecha en que se debía presentar, no sabía qué es lo que iba a encontrar exactamente pero tenía una sospecha.

Llegó a la dirección anotada en el recibo pero antes de tocar se puso un embrujo de glamour para disfrazar su verdadera apariencia. Tocó a la puerta y se abrió una ranura en ella.

—Recibo y cinco sickles —pidió la voz de una mujer desde detrás de la puerta.

Tom entregó su recibo y sacó un galeón de su bolsa, lo depositó y a cambio le dieron un periódico y doce sickles sueltos, tomó el periódico y dejó lo demás, se lo guardó en la bolsa interna de su túnica y se alejó de ahí.

Ignoró los ojos curiosos que lo veían caminar, había algunos niños jugando en la calle y un par brujas paradas en una esquina, todos lo observaban pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, pasó por el callejón en donde dejó a Pettigrew y pensó dejarlo ahí pero lamentablemente todavía tenían cosas que tratar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Tom fingiendo interés en el bienestar del gryffindor.

—Mejor —respondió el chico.

—Bien, es momento de irnos —indicó Tom dándose la vuelta.

Peter se puso de pie y siguió al slytherin con pasos inseguros, una vez dentro del carruaje, se hundió en los cómodos asientos y trató de relajar sus músculos adoloridos.

Tom sacó el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo, era un periódico de protesta, ilegal e incluso protegido con magia negra avanzada, Tom estaba seguro de que jamás habría podido tocar el periódico si sus intenciones fueran de destrucción o traición.

_El umbral_, como se llamaba el periòdico, estaba compuesto de artículos cuestionando a la Sociedad de Walpurgis; señalando la ilegalidad de su Guardia, la cual apresaba a magos y brujas sin otra base que simples rumores; y en general declarando que los sangre pura miembros de estas instituciones conformaban otro grupo taxonómico distinto del de los seres humanos pensantes, según el artículo, se cree que el Homo Estultus (o Walpurgis Fan en la jerga popular) había comenzado un proceso de retro-evolución a principios del siglo XX y se espera que en las próximas décadas alcance a sus parientes, los monos. Este último era una parodia pero la segunda parte del periódico era más útil, eran consejos y guías para evitar ser apresado por la Guardia, para oponer resistencia pasiva al orden, y nuevo embrujos y maleficios de defensa que no podían ser rastreados ni por los aurores.

Cuando el carruaje llegó al camino que llevaba a Hogwarts Tom lo detuvo frente a un establecimiento de bebidas y entretenimiento, era el más frecuentado en las noches por los alumnos de la escuela debido a su cercanía al castillo, sacó de su bolsa un saquillo de galeones y se lo arrojó a Peter.

—Ve a comprarte un güisqui o algo más fuerte, has tenido un día muy largo —indicó Tom, después le sonrió al chico y puso su mano sobre su hombro viéndolo con lo que esperaba, pudiera pasar por orgullo—. Hoy estuviste muy bien, no te preocupes por lo que puedan decir tus amigos, ninguno de ellos tiene por qué enterarse de nuestra relación —dijo esto último apretando su hombro y tensando su mandíbula, era imprescindible que el idiota gryffindor mantuviera su hocico cerrado—. Regla número uno: nunca me traiciones, ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo porque me voy a enterar, ¿y quieres saber qué le hago a los traidores?

Peter negó fervientemente con la cabeza, no, definitivamente no quería saber.

—Buen gryffindor —dijo Tom dándole palmadas en la cabeza como nunca hizo con ninguna mascota.

Peter se bajó del carruaje y sonrió un poco al sentir el dinero en su bolsa, ya no tendría que hacer faena cada mes para pagar sus gastos. Entró a "Las tres escobas" y buscó alguna cara conocida, en una de las mesas había algunos chicos de gryffindor que le hablaban sólo cuando estaba con James pero ahora sería distinto, tenía que serlo.

Mientras tanto el carruaje atravesó el camino que rodeaba el lago y dejó a Tom en las puertas del castillo, el slytherin se bajó y después de despedir al elfo que lo conducía, se puso en marcha hacia la sala común, buscó a Hermione en los sillones pero no estaba por ningún lado, reconoció su deseo de verla pero conforme a su decisión de esa tarde se forzó a bajar a su habitación en vez de ir buscarla.

* * *

La mano de James sobre su hombro confundió a Hermione por un momento, esa mano era la mano de Harry entre la vigilia y el sueño.

—Hermione, despierta —pidió James agitando un poco su hombro.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la castaña confundida, la luz de la lámpara lastimaba sus ojos.

—No, James —respondió el gryffindor sonriendo al ver el aspecto desaliñado de la castaña.

—Es cierto, perdona, me quedé dormida, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hermione masajeando su cuello y levantándose de la silla que había situado al lado de la cama de James.

—Mejor, ¿tú, estás bien? —indagó el chico.

Hermione sonrió cansada y le respondió afirmativamente, después caminó hacia la cama de Sirius, sus heridas ya habían sido curadas y le habían dado una poción para hacerlo dormir toda la tarde, el pobre había agotado su magia.

—Debería despertar a Sirius, la señorita Pomfrey dijo que en la noche debía darle dos pociones más —dijo Hermione indecisa.

—Dale un minuto, ven a sentarte —pidió James.

La castaña regresó a su previo lugar pero se quedó de pie junto a la silla, quedarse dormida ahí le había dejado insensible su posadera, preferìa estar de pie.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hermione se mordió el labio al escuchar la petición de James, cuando la gente hace esa pregunta es porque sigue una interrogación incómoda, gente metiche queriendo discernir el porqué de algo o de alguien, los conocía bien, ella era una. No quería responder pero aceptó de todas formas.

—¿Por qué estás con Gaunt? —preguntó James viéndola a los ojos con seriedad.

Era una pregunta que ya le había hecho antes pero era claro que esta vez él quería una verdadera razón, era algo que Hermione no le podía dar. Decidió atenerse a sus mentiras y tratar de ser sincera al mismo tiempo, si Ryddle podía hacerlo, ella también.

—Ryddle y yo hemos estado juntos siempre, yo no podría dejarlo aunque quisiera, y a veces sí quiero, tendría que querer eso todo el tiempo, no estar con él… Pero las cosas sucedieron, cosas que no debían haber sucedido, y ahora él y yo estamos solos, pero estamos juntos, y yo no puedo dejarlo porque todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, no puedo dejarlo solo, es mejor que estemos solos juntos —trató de explicar no sólo para contestar la pregunta de James sino para comprenderse a sí misma, esta extraña que no era ella sin dejar de ser ella.

—No es justo para ti, tú no eres responsable de Gaunt —dijo James indignado.

—No de él pero sí de mis errores, ya no puedo seguir cometiéndolos, y siento que si lo dejo estaría tomando la salida fácil —dijo Hermione, su vida sería infinitamente más fácil si no tuviera que lidiar con Tom Ryddle.

—Él te lastima y va a seguir haciéndolo, ¿estás dispuesta a quedarte con él a pesar de que te haga daño? —reprochó como buen gryffindor.

—Él me lastima, yo lo lastimo, nos lastimamos tanto todo el tiempo que todo el asunto se ha vuelto un enorme tornado de confusión —declaró Hermione cansada.

—Los tornados nunca terminan bien —advirtió James preocupado por la insistencia de Hermione.

—No, dejan destrucción en su camino —replicó Hermione con pesadumbre. No quería seguir hablando de eso.

—Me tengo que ir, James, siento mucho lo que pasó hoy, no te merecías esto pero sabes bien que no habría pasado si hubieran dejado en paz a To… a Sorvolo , no lo estoy defendiendo pero todo sería más fácil si mantuvieran su distancia de él —dijo la castaña esperando que James la escuchara esta vez.

—No íbamos a desnudarlo, ni siquiera lo íbamos a lastimar mucho, pero necesita una lección, él no ha hecho más que insultarnos desde que llegó aquí —explicó James

Hermione cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, esto no había terminado.

—Adiós, James; despídeme de Sirius, vengo mañana temprano —indicó la castaña.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —pidió James antes de que Hermione se fuera.

—Sí, ¿qué es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mañana liberan a Remus de la reserva, siempre que sale se siente mal, se pone débil y vomita toda la noche, el profesor Granger le da una poción para ayudarlo pero alguien necesita llevársela e ir por él, debe ser en un carruaje porque los trasladores y los polvos flu le dan nauseas, tampoco es conveniente que se suba a una escoba o a un pegaso —explicó James dándole a entender qué es lo que quería.

—Se lo pediría a Peter pero mañana tiene faena —continuó James.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió ella.

—Peter es mestizo pero su familia es pobre así que tiene media beca, el problema es que no va al corriente en todas sus materias así que le asignaron trabajos mensuales en el castillo hasta que suba sus calificaciones —respondió James.

—Ah, entonces voy a buscar a Evan para que me dé la poción de Remus y mañana voy por él, ¿a qué hora debo estar allá? —preguntó Hermione.

—Nosotros salimos a las ocho de la mañana y llegamos allá alrededor del mediodía.

—Bien, supongo que haré lo mismo —dijo la castaña más para sí misma que para el gryffindor.

—¿Estás segura? Si no quieres, puedo escribirle al tío de Sirius —insistió James.

—Estoy segura, yo voy por él —replicó convencida.

—Gracias, te debemos una —dijo Sirius desde su cama.

Hermione volteó sorprendida, el no padrino del inexistente Harry lucía mejor, estaba sentado en la cama y ya no estaba tan pálido.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Como si tu noviecito me hubiera atacado con runas de fuego. —Su tono de voz no fue exactamente un reclamo pero el sarcasmo era innegable.

—No es mi noviecito —negó ella—. Me tengo que, ir. Mañana vengo con Remus. Cuídense. Y por cuídense quiero decir: por favor no intenten nada contra Sorvolo.

Ambos chicos dieron gruñidos de protesta pero Hermione no les prestó atención, les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos y salió de la enfermería.

James esperó a que la castaña desapareciera y volteó sonriente a ver a su amigo.

—Hermione está enamorada de mí.

Sirius miró incrédulo a James, seguro alguna maldición de Gaunt había hecho daño irreparable en la mente del pobre Cornamenta.

—No, no lo está. Ella es pareja del imbécil Gaunt, ¡Merlín sabrá por qué! —dijo Sirius articulando cuidadosamente cada palabra para que penetrara mejor en los oídos de su amigo.

—Pero no lo quiere, está con él por obligación… Ella fue la que nos salvó de Gaunt, yo desperté cuando lo atacó con un maleficio de esferas azules, él le reclamó por qué se interesaba tanto por mí y debiste haber escuchado cómo me defendía, Guant enfureció y cuando intentó besarla, ella le dio un puñetazo; además, tú viste que ahorita me beso —argumentó James, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de formar una relación más íntima con Hermione pero ahora que conocía los sentimientos de ella, no podía evitar pensar en las posibilidades.

—Cornamenta, tal vez no sucedió así, la magia oscura de Gaunt te debe haber confundido, la clase de maldiciones que usó afectan la percepción. O tal vez has estado oliendo mucho perfume de Barbie, no sé. Además, si está enamorada de ti, entonces también está enamorada de mí, a mí también me plantó un beso —contradijo Sirius.

—Pero no fue lo mismo. Ella está empezando a confiar en mí, tengo que ayudarla a salirse de las garras de Gaunt —arguyó nuevamente el necio Cornamenta.

Sirius suspiró y se hundió en sus cobijas, sólo esperaba que su amigo no se obsesionara con esto, cuando James creía que estaba en lo correcto hacía hasta lo imposible por probarlo, y ahora que creía tener una "princesa en peligro" se iba a poner peor. No sabía que le veía a la castaña, en su opinión, la chica venía incluída con gigantescos problemas que no valían la pena, el mayor de ellos, Gaunt.

James se acomodó las almohadas y se concentró en sus recuerdos de Hermione Granger, su explicación de porqué estaba con Gaunt era muy escasa pero al menos había sido sincera, de eso estaba seguro.

El silencio se hizo en la enfermería por unos minutos pero fue roto cuando entraron corriendo dos profesores con un cuerpo levitando delante de ellos.

—¡Sanador Helmig! —gritó Augustus Rookwood.

El anciano de barba salió apresurado a recibir a su nuevo paciente

James se estiró para saber qué sucedía pero no pudo ver mucho, sólo distinguió el cuerpo de una chica.

—La señorita Burke estaba inconsciente junto al lago, suponemos que se cayó y el calamar gigante la debe haber sacado pero debe haber estado ahí varias horas.

James dejó de poner atención, Imelda Burke era una slytherin de sexto año, sus padres habían estado a punto de comprometerlo con ella pero afortunadamente el señor Burke rechazó la oferta, así que Imelda no era su responsabilidad, podía dormir tranquilo… o no tanto, sentía que Hermione sí era su responsabilidad.

* * *

Al siguiente día Hermione se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y después de bañarse se arregló con cuidado y esmero, no sabía qué clase de lugar era la reserva ni si había etiqueta de vestido pero supuso que era mejor jugar su papel de princesa sangre pura para no arriesgarse a que le negaran ver a Remus o la trataran con la punta del pie.

Una vez que estuvo lista le escribió una nota a Tom anunciándole que ocuparía su carruaje la mayor parte del día, fue a dejársela hasta su habitación pero para su mala suerte lo encontró despierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó Tom, estaba de pie frente a su guardarropa, su cabello estaba húmedo y no tenía camisa ni zapatos, era evidente que acababa de bañarse y se estaba vistiendo.

Hermione se sonrojó y conscientemente se puso a observar cualquier cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Tom.

—No es nada que no hayas visto antes Granger, ¿qué quieres? —inquirió Tom apático.

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Ryddle, e inmediatamente los desvió, el cabello de Tom todavía tenía gotas de agua en la punta de cada mechón, y estaba pegado a su frente, no tenía su usual expresión de cómoda superioridad y por alguna razón Hermione quería írsele encima y atacarlo a besos, debía haber sido algo que cenó la noche anterior.

—¡Granger! —llamó Tom.

Ella tomó aire y nuevamente buscó los ojos oscuros, podía hacer esto.

—Necesito usar tu carruaje el día de hoy —dijo apretando la nota que había escrito, ya de nada le serviría.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él.

Se tuvo que tragar el "qué te importa" que estaba en la punta de su lengua, en esta situación la pregunta no estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

—A la Reserva de Criaturas Mágicas —respondió la castaña preparándose para la discusión que tendría lugar.

—Bien, adiós —replicó el chico poniéndose una camiseta blanca.

Debía aceptar la extraña situación y salir de ahí, pero Hermione no podía creer que Tom la estuviera dejando ir tan fácil, debía haber algún motivo ulterior.

—¿Eso es todo?

Tom la ignoró mientras se ponía y abotonaba una camisa.

—¿Ryddle?

—Toma el carruaje y ve a donde se te dé la gana, Granger —replicó finalmente mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse un par de calcetines.

Extrañamente, Hermione se sintió herida por su indiferencia pero sólo musitó un "gracias" y se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando vio el diario que le había regalado en la cama y debajo lo que parecían ser ecuaciones artimánticas temporales.

—Ryddle ¿qué es esto? —preguntó tomando la hoja y dejando a un lado el diario.

Tom observó los movimientos y rescató el diario, el pedazo de pergamino lo dejó en sus manos.

—Simplemente algunas ideas sueltas, creo que sería más fácil reemplazar las runas por ecuaciones de artimancia y algo de mecánica cuántica —respondió impasible.

—¿Has estado trabajando sin mí? —preguntó dolida.

Tom se rió amargamente y movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Adiós, Granger —la corrió sin sutileza.

La castaña se mordió el labio y se dijo que ahora no era momento de ponerse a discutir con Tom.

—Adiós, Ryddle, te veo en la tarde o mañana en clase, ¿sí? —No supo por qué dijo eso último, como si necesitara que Tom la reconfortara con una respuesta positiva.

Él fingió no escucharla.

* * *

Hermione no sabía qué esperar de su primera visita a la Reserva de Criaturas Mágicas pero no era nada parecido a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, la entrada principal era enorme y tenía una fachada imponente. La reserva era una especie de cárcel para animales y criaturas mágicas, también funcionaba como zoológico, hospital veterinario, y tenía otro hospital sucursal de San Mungo, había incluso una tienda de mascotas exóticas, también contaba con un lago y un rio con salida al mar para albergar especímenes marinos. Según el mapa de la entrada, el área de licantropía estaba junto a la de dragones y todavía a 62 km de distancia de la entrada a la reserva, el único medio de transporte disponible para los visitantes eran los trenes internos que circulaban por las vías dispuestas por todos los caminos.

Así que sin otra opción, Hermione le pidió al elfo del carruaje que esperara en la entrada y se subió al tren verde que la llevaría hacia "El plenilunio", el supuesto refugio para licántropos.

Llegó una hora después y tuvo que admitir que al menos el paisaje era maravilloso, la reserva estaba situada en los espesos bosques de las Tierras Altas de Escocia, por lo que había leído en los _Anales de Walpurgis_, el mundo mágico se había ido apropiando poco a poco de todo el norte de Escocia, muy pronto los muggles no recordarían que el Reino Unido es más grande.

El refugio tenía dos entradas principales, una para visitantes y otra para los "refugiados", Hermione tomó la primera y tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada, la primera sección era un museo dedicado completamente a la licantropía, desde sus orígenes hasta la actualidad; también había una biblioteca especializada en el tema, una enfermería, un departamento de investigaciones y dos laboratorios de pociones, las áreas verdes eran exclusivas para los licántropos y estaban severamente protegidas, había un restaurante y una sala de espera en donde familiares y amigos esperaban después de cada luna llena a que salieran sus respectivos parientes.

Y eso es todo lo que Hermione habría visto del lugar si todo hubiera salido como James dijo pero no fue así.

—¿Cómo que no puede salir? ¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes para retenerlo? ¡Exijo verlo ahora mismo! —gritó la castaña enfurecida, llevaba una hora esperando a Remus y otra intentando entrar a buscarlo.

—Señorita, por favor, ya le expliqué…

—¡No me ha explicado nada! Lo único que ha hecho es decirme que no me puedo llevar a Remus y que ni siquiera lo puedo ver, nunca me dijo por qué —se quejó Hermione desesperada.

El recepcionista volvió a desplegar el pergamino en donde tenía la lista de los licántropos que no saldrían pero no le sirvió de nada, lo único que ahí tenía era una lista de nombres, él no sabía nada más, sólo estaba para cumplir órdenes.

—Quiero hablar con el responsable de esta inaceptable demora, usted obviamente es demasiado incompetente para saber con quién está tratando —dijo la castaña adoptando su tono de arrogancia y la actitud insoportablemente superior que tantas veces había visto a Tom usar.

El hombre aceptó encantado y se fue en busca del dirigente de sección, cinco minutos después regresó con un hombre pelirrojo de mediana edad, era alto y tenía piel morena debajo de sus pecas. Hermione lo reconoció como un Weasley.

—Señorita Granger, le presento al señor Bilius Weasley —anunció el recepcionista e inmediatamente se esfumó de la escena, él ya había sufrido mucho los reclamos de la castaña.

Bilius Weasley saludó formalmente a Hermione y a pesar de que ella estaba un poco impactada por el apellido, no se dejó de distraer e inmediatamente le exigió respuestas.

—Comprendo su preocupación pero me temo que no puedo darle detalles de la condición del señor Lupin, mucho menos puede entrar a verlo —dijo pacientemente el pelirrojo una vez que hubo escuchado a la castaña.

—Y yo me temo que usted no me ha entendido, yo voy a entrar a ver Remus así tenga que traer a mi padrino para que me abra la puerta —afirmó Hermione con su mejor actitud aristocrática.

—¿Y puedo preguntar quién es su padrino? —preguntó el hombre comenzando a titubear.

—Óscar Rosier, obviamente; ¿acaso no escuchó mi nombre? —mintió Hermione con seguridad, como si fuera una verdad evidente y Bilius Weasley fuera un imperdonable imbécil por ignorarlo.

—¡Oh!

—Así es, "¡Oh!", ahora señáleme el camino y hágase a un lado —exigió la castaña viendo al pelirrojo como si fuera escoria a mitad de la calle.

—Señorita, por favor, las jaulas no son lugar para una dama —dijo Bilius casi suplicante.

Hermione sacó su varita y sin decir palabra, transformó su fino vestido en un traje de cuero parecido al que usaba el hombre.

—Suerte para usted, no traje al inútil de mi primo, Lucius Malfoy. Así que dejemos de perder el tiempo —replicó Hermione amontonándose sus rizos en un moño.

El comentario obtuvo el resultado deseado. Como buen Weasley, Bilius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pulla contra Lucius Malfoy y a pesar de que estaba confundido por la extraña conducta de la chica, tuvo que ceder ante la resuelta mirada. Dama o no, mujer o no, era obvio que Hermione Granger no se iba a ir sin al menos ver a Remus Lupin.

—Está bien, pero le aseguro que el recorrido hacia Remus no le va a gustar —advirtió el pelirrojo.

—Eso es lo de menos —aseveró Hermione.

Bilius Weasley llevó a Hermione por un pasillo con puertas de uno y otro lado.

—Estos son los dormitorios en donde viven los que escogen quedarse en el refugio incluso cuando no hay luna llena —explicó el hombre sin detenerse en ninguna puerta.

Salieron del pasillo y continuaron por un camino protegido por gruesos barrotes de metal indestructible, entraron a otro edificio, esta vez eran celdas y todas estaban ocupadas por hombres fornidos y semidesnudos que se abalanzaron sobre los barrotes en cuanto Hermione y Bilius entraron, los gritos y gruñidos eran ensordecedores.

—Estos son los caníbales y mordedores compulsivos más violentos, la mayoría son criminales condenados, no salen de sus celdas y son encadenados durante la luna llena para que no haya peligro de que lastimen a los demás —gritó Bilius por encima del ruido.

Si lo que el hombre pretendía hacer con su recorrido era intimidarla, Hermione decidió que lo estaba logrando pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a regresarse antes de ver a Remus.

Salieron de la cárcel y continuaron el camino, esta vez era un bosque no muy distinto del bosque prohibido, Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando escuchó un aullido que no debía existir en pleno día.

—Eso fue un hombre lobo —acusó Hermione.

—Así es, hay un debate en cuanto a la licantropía, hay quienes piensan que es una condena pero también hay quienes opinan que no es un mal sino una bendición y una forma de vida, una línea de investigación es independizar la transformación del ciclo lunar, otra es buscar la forma de conseguir una transformación permanente e incluso hay quienes pretenden alcanzar una transformación más similar a la de los verdaderos lobos. Mi departamento trabaja en la línea opuesta, buscamos una cura, nuestros procedimientos son experimentales y trabajamos con voluntarios, Remus es uno de ellos y siempre ha insistido en probar nuevos métodos sin importar lo dolorosos que sean —explicó el pelirrojo mientras la guiaba por el espeso bosque.

—Lamentablemente nuestros rivales han tenido más éxito que nosotros, han logrado que la transformación dure hasta tal vez dos días después de la luna llena, ese que escucha es el primer licántropo en el que han probado su método, se llama Fenrir Greyback y es el alfa de Remus. Esta madruga, cuando la luna llena terminó, Remus regresó a su cuerpo de hombre pero Fenrir no —continuó el mago.

Hermione cerró sus ojos imaginando lo peor.

—Lo atacó.

Bilius respingó enojado al recordar el incidente.

—Así es, pero no es sólo eso. Fenrir es residente de las celdas, paidófilo y antropófago con episodios de psicosis, su licantropía es también patológica, no es un ser humano que se convierta en hombre lobo cada luna llena, en su mente, él es y siempre ha sido un licántropo. En cambio, por la naturaleza de su mordida y primera transformación, Remus nunca ha podido asimilar su licantropía.

Los lazos entre alfa y beta no tienen que ser traumatizantes, la protección y el cariño del alfa inspiran la lealtad y aceptación del beta pero si el alfa niega esos lazos, o los vuelve dominación y violencia, como en el caso de Fenrir, el beta se vuelve sumiso y se niega a sí mismo, de ahí que muchos terminen con heridas auto infligidas.

El refugio está dividido en tres secciones, una es para los hombres, otra para mujeres, y la última es para manadas y parejas, Remus está en la primera y está lo más alejada posible de las celdas porque la mayoría de los licántropos que corren con Remus son víctimas de los criminales en las celdas. Fenrir no debía haber salido pero se ofreció a someterse como voluntario con la condición de que lo dejaran transformarse en el bosque, al terminar la luna llena, el resto de licántropos quedó indefenso ante Fenrir. Lo peor es que las pociones que le dieron a Fenrir penetraron en la sangre de los que mordió antes de que pudiéramos contenerlo. Remus no se ha levantado desde entonces. —El fin de la explicación coincidió con el de su camino, llegaron al lugar en donde estaba Remus.

El lugar estaba rodeado por magos con sus varitas fuera, todos estaban observando el cuerpo de Remus en el suelo. Hermione intentó correr hacía él pero fue detenida por Bilius.

Remus estaba encandenado y enjaulado, Hermione estalló en indignación.

—Es peligroso, hasta el momento no ha respondido favorablemente, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se escape o nos muerda —explicó otro de los magos observando con curiosidad a la castaña.

Remus Lupin no parecía el de siempre, aún tenía el cuerpo de hombre pero el lobo en él era irrefutable, no era el que vio aquella noche en Hogwarts, cuando lo había atraído con un aullido pero tampoco era el chico con el que tomaba clases de quinto grado. Era como si la transformación se hubiera quedado a la mitad.

—Le hemos dado una poción para revertir los efectos y parece estar funcionando pero debemos mantenerlo en observación al menos hasta mañana —informó Bilius Weasley.

—Entonces voy a quedarme con él, y más les vale sacarlo de ahí —advirtió la castaña decidida.

—No es posible, es peligroso. Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí —dijo otro de los magos.

Hermione lo ignoró con facilidad, ese era el problema con todos los magos, todos creían que podían ordenarla e imponer su voluntad sobre ella, y sobre el resto de las brujas.

Tampoco hizo caso de las llamadas de advertencia cuando caminó hasta Remus, abrió la jaula y se acercó con precaución, se le entrecortó la respiración cuando vio sus heridas, algunas habían sido curadas pero otras eran enormes mordidas, sangre coagulada y piel desagarrada.

—¿Remus? —susurró con suavidad agachándose lentamente.

Él se movió dolorosamente y se recostó sobre su costado para poder ver mejor.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó con un hilo de voz irreconocible.

La castaña se acercó más para moverle el cabello de la frente.

—Soy yo, Remus. Sirius y James están en la enfermería y salen hasta mañana —explicó ella acariciando su cabello.

El chico enterró su rostro en la tierra y no se movió ni dijo nada más.

—¿Podemos moverlo a la enfermería? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—En cuanto regrese a la normalidad —respondió Bilius observando las garras que estaban retrayéndose con lentitud.

Una vez que Remus estuvo en forma de ser trasladado, Hermione lo siguió hasta su cama en la enfermería y se dispuso a esperar ahí hasta el siguiente día a pesar de las protestas de sanadores y magos. Tuvo que quitarle las cadenas ella misma porque ninguno de los magos estaba dispuesto a "correr el riesgo".

—Además, no es propio, usted es una dama y él un joven mago, su virtud quedaría comprometida —argumentó uno de los sanadores cuando Hermione se negó a obedecer a Bilius y salir de la enfermería.

—¿Qué cree que va a suceder? ¿Qué me voy quitar la ropa y a meter en su cama mientras está en este estado? —regañó la chica con prepotencia y sin interesarse lo más mínimo por su reputación.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Pero de todas formas no es propio —insistió el hombre.

—Tampoco es propio, _ni legal_, que hayan soltado a Greyback pero lo hicieron —reclamó Hermione.

El sanador levantó sus manos y las agitó enojado, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a zancadas.

Hermione acercó la silla a la camilla de Remus y recargó sus brazos en la esquina de la cama junto al brazo del chico, no sabía si en la línea original del tiempo, Remus Lupin había sufrido un encuentro parecido al de ahora con Fenrir Greyback, pero sí sabía que se sentía responsable por él y no podía abandonarlo en ese lugar. Pensó con sarcasmo que al paso que iba, su sentido de la responsabilidad la iba a llevar al suicidio.

* * *

Tom Ryddle salió de clase de pociones con una máscara impasible que ocultaba su furia interna, _¿en dónde carajo está?_

Era la última clase del día y Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado, se supone que la castaña debía haber regresado el día anterior pero la necia no aparecía aún. Según el reporte del imbécil de Pettigrew, Hermione había ido a la reserva a recoger al licátropo pero al parecer un incidente con el gryffindor había retrasado el viaje de regreso, aun así ya habían pasado tres días y la ingrata castaña sólo se había dignado a enviarle una mezquina nota informando un "retraso imprevisto".

No que estuviera _preocupado_ por la castaña, no, su ausencia era sólo una inconveniencia, Hermione Granger era su propiedad y todos debían respetar eso, si no lo hacían es que estaban desafiando su autoridad, Perséfone era puro simbolismo, nada más.

Enojado consigo mismo, Toma aventó sus libros en su baúl sin importarle en dónde caían y sacó un manojo de pergaminos, era hora de hacer algo productivo y dejar de pensar en la falsa slytherin.

* * *

Los últimos tres días habían sido tediosos y no muy productivos, Remus había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y ella peleándose con los sanadores y los directivos del refugio, pero no se arrepentía de haberse quedado con Remus.

Ahora que ya estaba de regreso debía buscar a Ryddle y seguramente aguantar sus reclamos un rato antes de que el arrogante asno se dignara a pasarle los apuntes de las clases que se perdió, era una lástima que la letra de Tessa fuera un revoltijo de tachones y patas de araña, si no, podría pedirle los apuntes a ella, de ahí en fuera, su única otra opción era Severus Snape pero en realidad, no había cruzado más de un par de palabras con él desde aquel día que se lo encontró en el salón de Evan; eso la dejaba con Ryddle como su única opción, y debía admitir que los apuntes de Ryddle siempre la emocionaban, el chico tenía una letra elegante y su narración era mejor que cualquier libro, además, sus notas siempre tenían información extra y observaciones inteligentes. Leer los apuntes de Tom sería incluso más productivo que si hubiera tomado la clase.

Lo malo es que primero debía encontrarlo y no estaba en la sala común ni en su habitación, decidió subir a la biblioteca pero no tuvo que hacerlo, antes de doblar un pasillo para salir de las mazmorras escuchó la voz altiva de Tom en el salón de Rookwood.

—…he estado buscando información en la biblioteca pero muy pocos libros mencionan el tema y sólo de forma superficial —dijo Tom desde la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

—Mira Sorvolo, tú tienes un gran talento para las Artes Oscuras y créeme que en cualquier otra circunstancia yo sería el último en oponerme a que sigas experimentando en el campo… pero este tema es tabú incluso en sociedades tan avanzadas como la nuestra, yo no tengo la autoridad para facilitarte esa clase de información. Si quieres mi consejo, te recomiendo cambiar tu tema de investigación a algo un poco menos controversial y dejar este asunto para tu Maestría en Artes Oscuras —explicó la voz de Augustus Rookwood.

—Comprendo, supongo que tendré que dejarlo para después —aceptó Tom sin demasiada pesadumbre—. ¿Puedo preguntarle si ha sabido algo de Lief?

En el pasillo, Hermione pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor, sabía que Tom había sido el culpable de que Lief hubiera desaparecido de repente, la historia oficial era que había regresado a su casa por un asunto familiar pero ella siempre había sospechado un duelo entre él y Tom.

—Está en un coma inducido para que puedan sanar sus heridas internas pero hay algunas maldiciones que no han podido identificar y al parecer una de ellas está afectando su magia. Seguimos buscando a los culpables pero hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna pista, debe haber sido alguna banda de los barrios sucios, la Guardia de Walpurgis ya ha apresado a algunos sangre sucia y van a tener que confesar —relató Rookwood.

—Gracias por el informe profesor, espero poder visitar a Lief este fin de semana, me retiro —se despidió Tom con su falsa amabilidad.

—Adiós Sorvolo, y por cierto, déjame felicitarte por el avance de la señorita Granger en mi clase; es una chica brillante, sólo hay que guiarla por el camino correcto y tú lo estás haciendo muy bien… no que su entrenamiento en las Artes Oscuras sea fundamental, pero siempre es mejor para la convivencia conyugal cuando la mujer no es una completa idiota. Lamentablemente muy pocos padres comprenden eso, todos terminan casando a sus hijos con niñas que sólo usan su cabeza para poner algo sobre sus hombros y lucir sus peinados, y todas las madres crían a sus hijas con una extraordinaria habilidad para repeler conocimientos útiles, aunque lo positivo de ellas es que saben obedecer y conocen el respeto por sus prometidos o esposos, son señoritas que no van por ahí fraguando "amistades" con cualquier otro hombre y mucho menos pasan noches en quién sabe dónde sin ningún chaperón.

Lo que quiero decir, Sorvolo es que no se ve bien que un alumno de Slytherin permita que su futura mujer pase tanto tiempo en compañía de otros hombres y mucho menos si esos hombre son Potter, Black o Lupin; pude ver desde que la conocí que Granger es, por decirlo de alguna forma, una salvaje que se debe haber criado sin madre, seguro pasó demasiado tiempo haciendo cosas más propias de un joven que de una señorita respetable, de ahí su temperamento e irrespetuosa disposición pero debes ponerle un alto antes de que tus compañeros piensen que, ¿eh? ¿Cómo decirlo?... que pueden hacerle ofertas de dinero sin ninguna repercusión. —La voz de Rookwood se escuchaba incómoda con el tema.

Hermione estaba inmóvil de la indignación, ¿qué le importaba al estúpido de Rookwood lo que hiciera o no con su tiempo? Esperaba esta clase de actitud machista y deplorable en la década de los cuarenta no en los setenta, otra cosa más de la cual culpar a la estúpida tendencia Walpurgis. Tanto era su coraje que no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de Tom, pero se quedó de brazos cruzados enfrente de la puerta esperando a que el chico saliera.

En cuanto Tom la vio, supo que la chica había escuchado los "consejos" de Rookwood y no le habían gustado, sonrió de lado porque siempre lo ponía de buenas verla tan furiosa.

—Ya escuchaste Perséfone, de ahora en adelante no más escapadas nocturnas si no quieres ser la primer puta pagada de la escuela —se burló Tom.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se dijo que no le importaba la opinión de los demás y si algún imbécil tenía la mala idea de pensar que podía tratarla como trabajadora de un prostíbulo, bueno pues simplemente se iba a encontrar con un embrujo de castración.

—No me importa lo que opine Rookwood o el resto de idiotas que llamas lacayos, Ryddle, a mí nadie me dice que hacer —declaró la castaña imperturbable.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, tú en realidad no eres nada como imagino que son el resto de las mujeres, tal vez eres la personificación de un tercer género —sugirió Tom aparentando seriedad.

—¿En serio? No puede ser, tendré que comenzar en este mismo momento una retrospección interna de mi vida para ver qué hay de malo conmigo y compararme con las demás de modo que pueda remediar mi errónea conducta y así logre adaptarme mejor a tu concepto de "mujer". —El sarcasmo escurría de las palabras como miel.

—Bien por ti, mientras estás en eso, también verifica el aspecto físico, no quiero que mis pobres lacayos se lleven sorpresas desagradables cuando te desnuden y tengas que reembolsarles su dinero —replicó Tom divertido.

Hermione enrojeció de enojo y vergüenza pero no se permitió cambiar el duelo verbal por uno de varitas, todavía no perdía este round.

—Por favor, Ryddle, si en verdad tuviera eso que sugieres tus idiotas fanáticos tendrían que pagarme extra por llevar mi propio equipo a la velada, después de todo, el muñón que les va a quedar cuando termine con ellos no les va servir ni para hacer del uno —respondió Hermione, no podía creer que le estuviera siguiendo el juego pero estaba decidida a no retirarse.

—¡Agh! Perséfone, eso es enfermo y depravado, insano y sádico… Me gusta —aseguró Tom cediendo a su risa cruel.

—Por supuesto que te gusta, sólo alguien tan perturbado como tú lo disfrutaría —dijo la chica.

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo Tom con sentimiento.

—Es mi castigo —aseveró Hermione, una penitencia.

—Recuerda eso cuando me pidas los apuntes —sugirió él.

Hermione gruñó al recordar que todavía debía pedirle un favor al slytherin, al ver su expresión arrogante pensó en que tal vez no sería del todo malo reprobar una o dos materias… Si tan sólo no estuviera biológicamente diseñada para no sobrevivir a una calificación reprobatoria.

Con una sonrisa fingida y una mirada suplicante Hermione le pidió a Tom Ryddle sus apuntes. Pero se olvidó de reclamarle su ataque a Dolohov y sobre todo, preguntarle qué tipo de magia tan maléfica quería practicar que ni siquiera Rookwood se atrevía a mencionarla.

...

* * *

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora tengo una pregunta para mis colegas escritoras:

Bien, por primera vez he hecho el esquema general de esta historia y se supone que ya tengo el número de capítulos y lo que debe suceder en cada uno, el problema es que mientras escribía este, con las acciones que se supone debían suceder, terminé incluyendo también un montón de cosas más que no estaban contempladas en el esquema del capítulo, ¿qué hacen ustedes en estos casos? ¿Escriben las escenas extras aunque no sean importantes para el resto de la historia?

Debo agradecer sus reviews, la verdad no esperaba tantos para el capítulo anterior pero fue una agradable sorpresa descubirir que aun les interesa la historia. Respondí los reviews de quienes tienen cuenta, al resto no le pude responder y por lo tanto quiero agradecerles aqui por dejarme sus comenarios.


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias a Mary, que me ayudó a sacar este capítulo del atolladero en que se encontraba.

13

_Los hombres son tan simples y tan controlados por sus necesidades inmediatas, que aquel que quiera engañar encontrará siempre alguien que se permita ser engañado._

_Nicolás Maquiavelo_

Era sábado en la mañana y por incongruente e imposible que sonara, Hermione Granger, preferiría ir a perder el tiempo a Hogsmeade que pasar el día en la biblioteca, no es que de repente hubiera perdido todo el gusto por el estudio, sino que la compañía dejaba mucho que desear, Tom Ryddle seguía igual de insoportable que siempre.

En cuanto entró a la biblioteca se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo y tomó asiento, Tom aún no llegaba y pensaba aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a solas para revisar sus últimos avances, no quería que el presuntuoso Ryddle, le señalara errores en sus cálculos.

A pesar de que en las últimas semanas había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a encontrar la forma de rastrear a Evan, aun no había hallado la forma de llevar a cabo una búsqueda intertemporal.

—Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

Hermione volteó sobresaltada y en cuanto se topó con el bonito rostro de Lily Evans cerró sus apuntes de inmediato y trató de sonreír con naturalidad.

—Lily, hola —respondió Hermione con voz chillona, se aclaró la garganta y le pidió a la chica que se sentara.

Lily se acomodó en la silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, observó curiosa los libros y pergaminos que la castaña tenía enfrente pero no se atrevió a preguntarle qué es lo que contenían, en vez de eso se aclaró la garganta en anticipación.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —declaró casi desafiante y mirando a Hermione a los ojos con una seguridad que sorprendió a la castaña.

* * *

La falsa risa escapó de sus labios con tanta naturalidad como si fuera verdadera, sólo había una persona que sería capaz de señalar la levísima rigidez en la comisura de sus labios y el brillo de falsedad en sus ojos, afortunadamente ella debía estar en la biblioteca en ese momento, así que la voz exclamando "¡Eres falso, Ryddle!" estaba sólo en su cabeza.

—¡Ah! Tom, había extrañado tu encantador sentido del humor —dijo Horace Slughorn con una afectuosa sonrisa dirigida al alumno que había reencontrado después de tanto tiempo.

—Gracias, a mi me alegra saber que usted sigue siendo un excelente mentor a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que ahora carga sobre sus hombros —halagó Tom, esta vez su sonrisa si era sincera, le divertía la ingenuidad de Slughorn.

—Me alegra que lo hayas notado, tu sabes que siempre me he preocupado por cultivar el respeto y la amistad de mis alumnos, ahora que soy el director no me alcanza el tiempo para interactuar con todo mis alumnos tanto como yo quisiera pero sigo haciendo el intento —explicó Slughorn con seriedad.

Tom asintió y abrió la boca para soltar otro halago cuando la alarma de visitantes sonó, alguien estaba atravesando la gárgola que custodiaba la oficina y pronto se encontraría del otro lado de la puerta. Tom volteó hacia el espejo que desplegaba la imagen del visitante y descubrió una conocida cabellera rubia.

—¡Lucius! —exclamó Slughorn sonriente—. Había olvidado completamente que vendría hoy.

Tom suprimió una mueca de enojo y se puso de pie, había venido a visitar a Slughorn con la expresa intención de averiguar la información que Rookwood le había negado, el tema de los Horrocruxes lo seguía teniendo intrigado aunque por distintas razones a las originales.

—Me retiro para que puedan hablar —dijo Tom fingiendo un tono decepcionado y fijando su mirada en el suelo.

Horace Slughorn escuchó la renuencia en el tono de Tom y sintió un punzada de simpatía por el brillante chico, era evidente que esta nueva época tan distinta de la suya lo tenía anonadado y deprimido, sabía de los ataques que el pobre había sufrido a manos de otros compañeros y eso le tenía un poco preocupado por él, Tom siempre había sido simpático y sociable, nunca había tenido problemas para hacer amigos pera lamentablemente tenía la misma facilidad para acarrearse la envidia y el resentimiento de alumnos menos exitosos.

A pesar de todo, Slughorn sabía que Tom saldría adelante pero esta vez le sería más difícil, no sólo estaba en una época hostil que no conocía sino que además tenía el cuidado de la señorita Granger bajo su responsabilidad. Fueron estos últimos pensamientos los que convencieron a Slughorn de que debía hacer todo para ayudar a Tom a sobresalir, el chico necesitaba de un adulto influyente que lo protegiera en la nueva sociedad.

—No tienes que irte, lo que tenemos que discutir concierne al alumnado, de hecho creo que escuchar tus puntos de vista nos vendría bien. Vamos a hablar sobre la situación de Lief, parace que su recuperación va a llevar tiempo y necesitamos escoger a otro Premio Anual —explicó el director.

—¿Y esto le concierne a Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Tom sorprendido, el rubio ya no era alumno de Hogwarts.

—Como ya sabes, Lucius se graduó hace poco y ahora es Prefecto de la Juventud Walpurgis, pero es un cargo que pronto le dejará a Lief, de la misma manera en que lo dejó al frente de Slytherin cuando se graduó, ahora Lucius sólo viene a asegurarse de que tomemos en cuenta los intereses de Lief al escoger a su reemplazo temporal.

Tom asintió mientras digería la información pero antes de que se decidiera a comentar algo, tres toques del otro lado de la puerta anunciaron la llegada del rubio.

La puerta se abrió y Slughorn se puso de pie para recibir a su visitante, muy a su pesar, Tom tuvo que seguir el ejemplo.

—¡Lucius, bienvenido! Te estábamos esperando —anunció el director retomando su asiento.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió de lado y miró curioso a Tom pero no cuestionó su presencia.

—Me temo que el profesor Rookwood no va a poder venir, pero me dejó una lista de candidatos para Premio Anual —dijo Slughorn sacando un pergamino de uno de los cajones de su amplio escritorio.

Tom se dispuso a escuchar las opciones pero ya había decidido quién sería el nuevo Premio Anual, Rodolphus Lestrange era el chico más conveniente, aún no lo había tratado mucho pero estaba seguro de que sería fácilmente manipulable, y al menos sería menos molesto que Lief Dolohov.

…

* * *

Después de escuchar la petición (casi orden) de Lily Evans, Hermione estaba más que sorprendida, estaba absolutamente atónita, tanto que le llevó unos segundos sobreponerse y articular su pregunta.

—¿Cómo dices? —y a pesar de que finalmente pudo articularla, no logró nada más que un cuestionamiento básico.

Lily suspiró cansada y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás para verificar que continuaran solas, había puesto varios hechizos indetectables alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara o se acercara a ellas pero no podía estar segura de que algún slytherin macabro no estuviera usando magia negra para espiarlas.

Después de comprobar que estaban solas, Lily se inclinó hacia la castaña y tomó la mano que ésta tenía sobre la mesa, sabía que estaba corriendo un gran riesgo pero no tenía otra opción.

—La última vez que me "visitaron" en la enfermería, tu amigo Gaunt, o Ryddle, como se llame, él tomó un… documento comprometedor que estaba entre mis libros muggles, necesito que me ayudes a recuperarlo —insistió Lily apretando la mano de la chica para enfatizar su desesperación.

Hermione no pudo evitar alejarse de la pelirroja unos centímetros, los ojos verdes de la chica la desconcertaban demasiado, estaban en el rostro equivocado.

—¿Y qué contenía ese documento? ¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó la castaña intrigada.

Lily regresó a su asiento y apretó sus labios en consternación, aunque hubiera estado dispuesta a confiar en la castaña, no podía hacerlo, un juramento mágico le impedía hablar al respecto.

—Es importante porque la seguridad de muchas personas puede estar en peligro —explicó crípticamente Lily.

Hermione no había sentido tanta curiosidad desde la aventura de la Piedra Filosofal, y aquella vez también, todo el asunto comenzó con un par de ojos verdes.

—Lily, si quieres mi ayuda, tienes que ser honesta. —Lo que sea que Hermione estaba esperando con ese ultimátum, no era lo que sucedió.

Lily asintió gravemente y sin más se puso de pie, la ayuda de la castaña le habría ahorrado muchas incomodidades y humillaciones pero también podía prescindir de ella, había tenido que lidiar con cerdos racistas como Sorvolo Gaunt antes y lo volvería a hacer ahora.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Hermione, aunque estaba curiosa sobre los supuestos documentos sabía que era más importante ayudar a Lily que saciar su curiosidad.

Lily se refrenó de sonreír triunfante y volvió a sentarse.

—Voy a ayudarte. —No sabía cómo, pero iba a hacerlo.

—Gracias —dijo Lily sincera.

Hermione levantó una mano extendida para indicarle que su agradecimiento era prematuro y se apresuró a explicarle las dificultades de lo que pedía.

—Pero no puedo asegurarte nada, Ryddle es, en el mejor de los casos… —se pausó pensando en una forma amable de decir que el chico era un imperdonable analfabeta moral.

—Escoria, ya sé, lo he… —comenzó a decir Lily al ver que a la castaña le faltaba la descripción adecuada del tipejo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, la furiosa mirada café la detuvo.

—¡No! Iba a decir que es difícil —corrigió Hermione confundida y enojada sin saber por qué exactamente (en realidad no quería admitirlo).

Lily se mordió la lengua para no subir los ojos y revelar su exasperación, no entendía el comportamiento ambivalente de la chica, todos en la escuela sabían que Gaunt y Granger eran pareja pero después de observarlos durante algún tiempo, Lily se había convencido de que se debía tratar de un compromiso arreglado por sus respectivos padres pues era evidente que la castaña aborrecía a Gaunt, o al menos eso había pensado, ahora parecía que la extraña relación entre ambos era más complicada de lo que parecía.

—Disculpa, no creí que te importara —dijo Lily sin sinceridad.

Hermione no supo cómo tomar el comentario así que prefirió retomar su idea original.

—En fin, lo que quería decir es que si Ryddle tiene el escrito que tanto temes, la única forma en que podemos recuperarlo es confrontarlo y ver qué es lo quiere a cambio —dijo Hermione arrugando su entrecejo, había otras formas, por supuesto, pero llevarían más tiempo.

Lily frunció sus labios y se cruzó de brazos, si quisiera un ataque a la gryffindor, lo habría hecho ella misma.

—Estaba pensando en algo… tal vez algo un poco más sutil —sugirió la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Hermione sospechando de lo siguiente que dijera Lily Evans, estaba comenzando a ver que había subestimado exageradamente a la mamá de Harry, esta chica segura y decidida no tenía nada que ver la tímida y sumisa gryffindor que evitaba la mirada de los demás,

—Pues no sé, tú eres la que lo conoce mejor, esperaba que pudieras hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta —explicó Lily casi exasperada.

—¿Quieres que busque entre sus cosas? Para hacer eso necesito saber que estoy buscando y tú no quieres decírmelo —dijo Hermione, además de que no estaba segura de que eso sería una buena idea, ya había suficiente sospecha y misterio entre ella y Ryddle como para agregarle algo así.

—No, pero esperaba que con un poco de astuta manipulación de tu parte, lograras que él dijera algo al respecto, ya sabes algún comentario sin importancia que revelara lo que necesitamos saber —describió Lily su plan de ataque.

Hermione levantó una ceja y casi se echó a reír a carcajadas, cómo se supone que iba a hacer algo así, estaban hablando de Tom Ryddle, no de Tomy, el vecino retardado de Juan.

—Lily, no creo que eso funcione. Si me dijeras de qué se trata o al menos me dieras algo más que una vaga y críptica orden —dijo Hermione.

—_No_ es una orden —negó Lily—, por favor Hermione, esto es en verdad muy importante para mí y para mi brigada —terminó la chica.

—¿Tu brigada? ¿Tienes una brigada? —preguntó la castaña distraída.

—Mis hermanos y hermanas del Instituto —explicó la pelirroja pero al ver la mirada confusa de la otra chica, decidió elaborar más—, cada que llevan por primera vez a un bebé o niño muggle al Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental, los ubican con los demás pequeños más cercanos a su edad, así se componen las brigadas, en la mía somos seis y yo soy la más grande así que todos están bajo mi responsabilidad, antes también estaba Sev… —Lily se calló repentinamente antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, su mirada asustada se clavó en la mesa.

Hermione no se molestó en pedir que Lily terminara lo que iba a decir, al parecer la gryffindor tenía casi tantos secretos como ella.

—Y piensas que mientras Ryddle, tenga en su poder el "documento" del que hablas, tus amigos corren peligro —concluyó Hermione con su tono sabelotodo.

—Así es —respondió Lily temerosa.

—Eso es demasiado presuntuoso, ¿no te parece, Evans? Pensar que tú y tu manada sangre sucia me importan tanto como para invertir mi tiempo en ustedes, de hecho, ¿qué te hace pensar que me importa en lo absoluto?

Lily apretó su varita debajo de la mesa y lentamente volteó a confrontar al slytherin, había notado la irrupción en sus hechizos protectores demasiado tarde.

Tom Ryddle sonrió ampliamente en dirección de Hermione, quien sólo hizo un gesto de aburrimiento en respuesta, y jaló una silla para sentarse tranquilamente, con la misma desfachatez dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y sacó un periódico de la bolsa interna de su uniforme.

Por la palidez en el rostro de Lily y el temblor en sus manos, Hermione dedujo que acababan encontrar el famoso "documento" que habían estado discutiendo, el periódico que Ryddle fingía leer despreocupadamente parecía sólo un ejemplar más de "El profeta" a simple vista, pero al concentrarse en él, Hermione notó que era de distinto tamaño y a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el título, no podía diferenciar las palabras, lo cual quería decir que el periódico estaba protegido por poderosos encantamientos protectores.

Lily, que hasta entonces parecía haber estado pelando un conflicto interno se puso de pie decidida y levantó su varita en dirección del chico pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, notó que su mano estaba vacía, asustada, la buscó en las manos de Gaunt pero él parecía inmerso en el periódico, con sorpresa notó que Hermione la tenía en su mano izquierda.

—Hablamos después Lily, yo me encargo —aseguró Hermione regresándole a la pelirroja su varita y tratando de decirle con su mirada y una sincera sonrisa que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Lily tragó saliva y tomó su varita, viendo a los ojos cafés de la otra chica asintió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, tendría que confiar en ella.

—Bien hecho, Perséfone, ¿también puedes hacer que brinque a través de aros de fuego? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del periódico.

—Muy gracioso, Ryddle —replicó Hermione enojada, a pesar de que estaba decidida a recuperar el periódico para Lily, no pensaba pedírselo en ese momento, era evidente que eso es lo que él quería.

—Lo sé, mi humor es una de las tantas cualidades que te gustan de mi —continuó el chico sonriendo.

—Claro, además de tu ofensiva ausencia de modales y tu encantadora tendencia a la psicosis, irresistible —terció la castaña, se tomó el placer de saborear el sarcasmo de sus palabras a pesar de que el ofendido permaneció inmutable.

—Ya basta, Granger, tú siempre deseosa de halagarme —dijo Tom dándole una vuelta a la página que lo tenía ocupado.

Hermione finalmente llenó su cuota de paciencia y se abalanzó hacía el periódico para arrebatárselo pero sus manos pasaron a través de las páginas que se volvieron inmateriales y aterrizaron en el pecho del slytherin.

—Perséfone, por favor aquí no, habemos algunos caballeros que aún tenemos pudor —dijo Tom haciendo desaparecer el periódico con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

Hermione intentó enderezarse y regresar a su lugar pero las manos del chico se enlazaron en sus muñecas.

—Suéltame —ordenó la chica en un susurro.

Tom se hizo de oídos sordos y se inclinó hacía ella para verla a los ojos.

—Eres una niña malcriada y mandona —acusó el slytherin en un murmuro que rozó los labios de la castaña pero antes de ceder a la tentación de besarla, la soltó e inmediatamente llevó su atención a los libros que había traído consigo.

—Sé que en tu filosofía de vida, nunca es tarde para seguir posponiendo las cosas, Granger, pero no te parece que ya es hora de que avancemos en tu anhelado objetivo de "regresar a nuestros respectivos tiempos".

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder al insulto pues el tono con el que Ryddle habló y sus últimas palabras fueron más que suficientes para paralizarla de miedo y atestarla de malos presagios, ¿acaso Ryddle no tenía tanto interés como ella en regresar a su época? ¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera que estaba mejor en este tiempo, a pesar de Walpurgis y todos los cambios negativos?

—Mira esto —dijo el chico pasándole a Hermione un cuaderno de apuntes e ignorando la expresión preocupada de la chica.

La castaña aceptó el cuaderno y comenzó a leer los estructurados y presentables apuntes de Ryddle, después de hojearlo superficialmente y darse una idea general, le extendió al chico sus propios pergaminos atiborrados de una letra pequeña y formal, sin decir nada más regresó a la primera hoja del cuaderno para comenzar a leer desde el principio.

...

* * *

Lily observó desde la seguridad de su escondite la interacción de ambos slytherins, hasta que Hermione no consiguiera recuperar el maldito periódico, su vida y la seguridad de su familia estaban a la espera de lo peor, no que no vivieran con la constante sombra de la Guardia de Walpurgis sobre sus cabezas pero esta vez era distinto, si Gaunt lograba descifrar la lista oculta en la última página del periódico y la entregaba a los demás idiotas sangre pura, ahora no sólo serían detenidos para sufrir un simple interrogatorio, esta vez no los dejarían salir, nunca más, y todo el trabajo de Ted Tonks habría sido en vano.

—¿Qué observamos?

Lily volteó sobresaltada y al ver al dueño de la voz se enojó consigo misma, no haberse percatado de la presencia de Sorvolo Gaunt hace un momento era comprensible, el chico era bastante astuto y ella no lo conocía lo suficiente para tener bien catalogada su presencia mágica, pero a este nuevo slytherin debía haberlo reconocido desde que entró a la biblioteca.

—Gaunt y Granger —susurró Lily regresando su atención al par en la pequeña mesa oculta entre estantes y dejando su autorecriminación para otro momento, ahora tenía otras culpas que estaban ocupando todo el espacio disponible en su consciencia.

—¿Te sigue dando problemas? —preguntó preocupado su amigo.

—No, al menos no nuevos problemas, es sólo el rezago del último problema que me dio —explicó Lily, había tratado de que sus palabras sonaran tan indiferentes como aparentaba ser su significado pero al escuchar el odio en su propia voz, hizo una mueca de exasperación, ¿es que ya no podía controlar ni siquiera su propio tono de voz?

—¿Qué sucede?

Lily tensó sus hombros al escuchar la pregunta, no podía decirle, no podía contarle todo lo que había pasado, si lo hacía, él intentaría ayudarla y eso podría ponerlo en peligro a él también.

—No es nada, es sólo que no soporto a Gaunt. —Aunque era cierto, no era la razón para su odio, no soportaba a los demás slytherins tampoco pero no los odiaba a todos, al menos no con el honesto, profundo y perdurable odio que sentía por Gaunt, nadie antes había amenazado la seguridad de sus hermanos de una forma tan real, tangible. Tenía miedo pero en Hogwarts, como en Walpurigs, el miedo no es una emoción recomendable para quien quería sobrevivir.

—No es tan malo, es muy arrogante pero al menos tiene causa para serlo y no es tan insoportable como algunos otros —defendió Severus Snape sin darle demasiado importancia al asunto, en un principio había estado tan dispuesto como Lily a aborrecer al nuevo slytherin y hubo algunos momentos en que había estado a punto de usarlo como sujeto de prueba para sus nuevas maldiciones pero después de haber tenido oportunidad de hablar con él durante las clases de Pociones, decidió que era un completo caso perdido, todavía desconfiaba de él y del trato que le daba a Lily pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso tenía que ver más con Granger que con Lily.

—Pues yo prefiero a Granger —murmuró Lily descontenta, al menos la castaña tenía una consciencia y sabía usarla; y si la chica lograba recuperar el periódico, le adeudaría un enorme favor.

—¿Y entonces por qué los espías? —preguntó Severus curioso.

Lily posó su atención en ambos slytherins para cerciorarse de que Gaunt no la había descubierto, y al verlo discutiendo con Hermione el trabajo que estaban haciendo regresó su atención a Severus.

—Estoy esperando a que Granger se desocupe para hablar con ella —mintió Lily.

—¿Hablar de qué? —insistió el chico mirando de reojo la mesa en donde Granger estaba agitando un pergamino en la cara Gaunt y gesticulaba exageradamente, el hechizo silencioso que habían puesto les impedía escuchar el tema de discusión.

—Quiero hacerle una proposición —continuó mintiendo Lily, hizo una mueca al ver a Severus levantar una ceja y arrugar su boca, mala elección de palabras.

—Esperaba convencerla de que me ayudara a hacer algo por Kingsley —explicó Lily pensando que a pesar de que era una mentira no sería una mala idea, aunque ya estaba en deuda con la castaña, estaba dispuesta a empeñarle toda su vida si lograba hacer algo para mejorar la situación del más pequeño de sus hermanos, Kingsley Shacklebolt había pasado a ser parte de su brigada cuando tenía tres años, era mestizo de padre brujo y madre muggle, no conocía a su padre y había vivido con su madre hasta que un accidente de magia accidental llevó a la Guardia de Walpurgis a su puerta, desde entonces había estado en el Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental, el año pasado había cumplido once años y gracias a su estatus de mestizo y a sus buenas calificaciones, había sido aceptado en Hogwarts, era un Ravenclaw de primer año pero no le era fácil convivir con sus demás compañeros, ya que era mestizo podía tomar clases con el resto de estudiantes de sangre pura pero a cambio debía hacer faenas todos los fines de semana, su situación mejoraría si algún alumno sangre pura de grado más avanzado lo tomara bajo su protección pero Kingsley no era ni sumiso ni parasitario, lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo hablar con Evan…

—No, el profesor Granger ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades y problemas —negó Lily, Evan Granger hacía demasiado y no quería agobiarlo con el cuidado Kingsley, además era profesor de la escuela y se vería mal que mostrara favoritismos.

Severus le dirigió a Lily una mirada de enojo pero no hizo más por intentar cambiar su opinión. La gryffindor era la responsable de Kingsley y no quería hacer nada para contrarrestar su autoridad frente a su brigada.

—Yo podría… —intentó nuevamente Severus después de un momento.

—Tú ya tienes a Benjy —interrumpió Lily antes de que Severus pudiera ofrecerse a cuidar de Kingsley.

Benjy Fenwick era el miembro más grande de la brigada después de la misma Lily, Benjy era de padres muggles y había llegado al Instituto hasta los nueve años, la separación de su familia muggle había sido violenta y traumática, sus padres se negaron rotundamente a dejar que hombres desconocidos se llevaron a su hijo, su padre se abalanzó sobre el guardia más cercano mientras que la madre disparó un revolver contra otro mago matándolo en el acto, a Benjy le tocó presenciar el asesinato de sus padres. A pesar de que el chico era inteligente y tenía talento con la varita, no había sido admitido en Hogwarts debido a que el asesinato del mago a manos de la Sra. Fenwick, había quedado registrado en el historial de Benjy. Aún así, el chico continuaba estudiando en el Instituto y llevaba excelentes calificaciones, gracias a que estaba bajo la protección de Severus, tenía más libertad en el Instituto y tenía acceso a servicios de salud que de otra forma, le estarían negados.

—Pues Granger, va a sugerir que Gaunt lo tome bajo su brazo protector, ¿estás segura de que eso quieres? —preguntó Severus dubitativo. Lily reprimió una mueca de espanto.

—No, claro que no, pero he visto que está en buenos términos con Evan Rosier y Regulus Black —dijo Lily, le serían más fáciles las cosas si pudiera pedírselo a James Potter o Sirius Black, pero no quería que influenciaran negativamente a Kingsley, además Severus no los soportaba y Lily ya había visto la forma en que los chicos se comportaban con Peter, preferían pasarle la tarea antes que ayudarlo a hacerla el mismo, preferían prestarle dinero en vez de ayudarlo a cumplir con sus faenas, siempre lo llevaban a todos lados y lo involucraban en todos sus estúpidos incidentes y bromas sin importarles que Peter pagaba un precio mucho más alto por cada trasgresión. No quería un mentor así para Kingsley.

—Pues aunque Granger esté en disposición de ayudarte, no creo que puedas hablar con ella ahora —mencionó Severus señalando con un gesto de su cabeza hacía la mesa que Lily había estado observando.

La pelirroja volteó para encontrarse con un una escena que la hizo dudar seriamente de si Hermione la ayudaría a recuperar el periódico como había dicho, la castaña estaba suspendida en lo que parecía ser un apasionado beso con Gaunt, y parecía estar disfrutándolo más de lo que debiera una chica que la mitad del tiempo lo odiaba y la otra lo defendía. Lily se sonrojó cuando vio la mano derecha de Hermione jalar a Gaunt de su corbata verde cuando esté intentó separarse, francamente había estado segura de que Gaunt era el villano de la historia pero tal vez era él quien debía ser salvado de la peligrosa castaña, quien después de susurrar algo que hizo enfadar al chico, volvió a besarlo con aparente arrebato y después lo empujó.

Lily arrugó su frente en confusión cuando vio al slytherin tomar a la castaña de la nuca y jalarla hacía sí para decirle algo al oído, ella al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo porque en un instante sacó su varita y la apuntó al cuello de Gaunt, cualquier cosa que le haya dicho, el chico pareció tomarla muy en serio porque se la quedó viendo a los ojos sopesándola con una mirada que en cualquier otro podría parecer respeto, finalmente Hermione bajó su varita y se recargó en su silla con innegable cansancio emocional, mientras tanto Gaunt había regresado a su libro y parecía completamente indiferente a su acompañante, al ver esto, la castaña se levantó casi de un brinco y después de recoger sus libros y pergaminos con un movimiento de su varita, se alejó a zancadas del lugar, Lily la siguió con la mirada pero rápidamente regresó su atención a Gaunt que había perdido completamente su anterior compostura y su indiferente actitud había sido reemplazada por desesperación y rabia que expresó en forma de un libro volando hacía los estantes y algo que le causó no sólo temor, sino un terror verdaderamente paralizante como nunca había sentido antes.

Ryddle estaba de pie, tenía sus puños recargados sobre la mesa, su rostro estaba inclinado hacia abajo y tenía los ojos cerrados pero no era su postura lo que capturó la atención Lily y Severus, sino la energía negra que podían sentir emanando de él y las pequeñas descargas electrostáticas que rodeaban sus brazos y su cabello.

—Vámonos —dijo Severus tomando a Lily de la mano para llamar su atención.

La pelirroja asintió y con trabajo despegó sus ojos del Show Gaunt y siguió a Severus hasta la salida de la biblioteca.

* * *

Su día había empezado mal pero al ver la media sonrisa de Sorvolo Gaunt y recibir los apuntes para la tarea de Transfiguración pensó que al menos las últimas horas de la noche iban a ser placenteras. Peter se levantó de la banca en la que había estado esperando y comenzó a caminar al lado de Sorvolo Gaunt, no sabía a dónde iban pero había aprendido a no cuestionar a Sorvolo.

—¿Qué has sabido, Pete? —dijo Gaunt con una sonrisa placentera y una voz complaciente.

Peter sonrió orgulloso y comenzó el recuento de lo que había pasado los últimos días en la casa de Gryffindor.

—James y Sirius aún no han querido decirme a dónde van pero por las pistas que sueltan, me parece que están intentando ser aceptados entre algunas exbrigadas del Instituto que están involucradas con el grupo de Ted Tonks, dicen que me van a decir en cuanto sea seguro pero por el momento sólo ellos saben, sé que están intentando que Lily los ayude pero ella evita hablarles, por el momento ni siquiera Remus está al tanto, así que no dudo que nos digan lo que planean más adelante. Te traje los apuntes de Remus y anoté lo que pude recordar del mapa de la escuela, pero no puedo tomarlo sin que se den cuente, tal vez pueda pedirlo prestado y dejar que lo veas —ofreció Peter con presteza.

Tom hojeó los apuntes que recibió de Peter y aprobó al ver los nítidos y organizados esquemas y planos del licántropo.

—No es necesario —declaró Tom guardando los cuadernos en la bolsa de su capa—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo por ahora —afirmó Peter.

A pesar de que no estaba dando muestras físicas de ello, Tom continuaba enfadado después de su pelea con Hermione y estaba esperando que Peter Pettigrew hubiera hecho algo mal para tener una excusa de descargar su furia en él pero después de analizar la información y comprender que no había razones suficientes para castigarlo se contuvo, no quería que un exceso de miedo en sus seguidores los volviera inservibles.

—Debes convencerlos de que te incluyan en sus planes, la próxima vez no los dejes ir sin ti, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó Tom con indiferencia.

Peter no sabía exactamente cómo responder eso, podía tratar pero no sabía que existiera una técnica exacta.

—Creo que sí —respondió Peter.

—Si lo dudas, es que no sabes —dijo Tom.

—No sé —admitió Peter bajando la cabeza.

—Potter y Black no quieren compartir sus planes contigo, ¿es por qué no confían en ti? O ¿Por qué no quieren involucrarte? —preguntó Tom distraídamente.

—Es porque no quieren involucrarme, hasta el momento ellos no tienen razones para creer que no soy de confianza, además tampoco le han dicho nada a Remus —contestó Peter pensativo.

—Entonces debes convencerlos de que eres capaz de cuidarte sólo y de tomar ese tipo de decisiones, debes recordarles que amigos, no es su deber protegerte ni aislarte de elecciones que te conciernen, como amigos, lo único que les toca hacer, es apoyarte y respetar tus decisiones —instruyó Tom—, Potter y Black esperan que te quejes y supliques hasta que acepten llevarte con ellos, es por eso que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes arrojarte a sus pies y esperar que se apiaden de ti, debes comenzar a tomar un rol más serio entre ellos, Pete —concluyó Tom.

Peter enrojeció al escuchar lo último, ¿cómo sabía Sorvolo que su interacción con James y Sirius siempre era la de un perrito faldero?

—Entiendo —aseguró el gryffindor adquiriendo nueva seguridad en sí mismo, si Sorvolo Gaunt confiaba en él para descubrir lo que James y Sirius tramaban, entonces él podía confiar en sí mismo.

—Puedes retirarte —permitió Tom.

—Gracias. —Peter no quería irse aún pero sabía que esa era una orden, así que con una breve inclinación de cabeza, se fue.

* * *

Rodolphus se apresuró hacia las mazmorras con un paso ligero y una sonrisa en el rostro, no iba a negar que estaba emocionado y hasta feliz, no podía esperar a decírselo a sus padres y a Bellatrix, la infame mujer tendría que aceptar que su prometido, después de todo, no era solamente otro slytherin cualquiera, ¿y qué si su nuevo nombramiento sólo había sucedido porque Lief estaba en el hospital? Esa clase de cosas no pasan solamente porque sí.

Tal vez debería enviarle algún gesto de agradecimiento a los sangre sucia que enviaron a Dolohov al hospital, después de todo, ahora que Slughorn lo había nombrado Premio Anual y que acaba de anunciarlo frente a toda la escuela, debía portarse más responsable y poner el ejemplo a los demás, enseñarles a agradecerle a los sangre sucia cuando hacían algo bien.

Al llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a descender decidió que también debía agradecerle a Sorvolo, según Slughorn, si no hubiera sido por el astuto convencimiento de Gaunt, Lucius se habría empeñado en promover al imbécil de Parkinson, el estúpido rubio siempre salía son sus estúpidas estupideces, lo peor es que próximamente serían familia.

—Te ves feliz, Lestrange, o narcotizado, que para el caso es lo mismo, la felicidad artificial es tan buena como la real.

—¡Sorvolo! A ti te andaba buscando pero no estuviste en la cena —exclamó Rodolphus al encontrar al chico al pie de las escaleras, no trató de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción—. Estuve en la oficina de Slughorn discutiendo mis nuevos deberes de _Premio Anual_, y al parecer te debo agradecer a ti mi nuevo nombramiento —continuó el chico dándole un abrazo fraternal a Sorvolo.

—Y agradecido debes estar, eh, el maldito rubio es más terco que Granger, y eso es decir mucho —aseguró Tom dándole Rodolphus una palmada en la espalda.

Por su parte, el nuevo Premio Anual se echó a reír estrepitosamente.

—No lo dudo, Lucius Malfoy es un arrogante insecto que piensa que el mundo le debe algo, estúpido Lucius con sus estúpidas estupideces.

—No deberías hablar así de tu futuro concuño —dijo Tom con mofa.

—Eso todavía está por verse —dijo Rodolphus tratando de olvidar que el día de su boda estaba cada vez más cercano.

—¿Estás esperando que un accidente te libre de tus obligaciones matrimoniales? En mi experiencia los hombres de Slytherin nunca tienen tanta suerte —aseguró Tom con su tono placentero y bromista.

Rodolphus volvió a reír.

Por fin llegaron al primero piso del castillo pero antes de bajar a las mazamorras una conmoción en la entrada principal del comedor que ya estaba casi vacía llamó su atención. Ambos voltearon a ver qué sucedía y al mismo tiempo muchos otros alumnos se apresuraban hacía la entrada del castillo para ver cuál era altercado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Rodolphus a un chico de Hufflepuff que iba corriendo rumbo a la fuente del ruido.

—La Guardia se lleva a un SS —respondió el Hufflepuff antes de seguir su camino.

—Supongo que aquí empieza mi deber como Premio Anual, te veo después, Sorvolo —dijo Rodolphus dándose la importancia requerida.

Tom sólo rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir su camino, poco le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a un imbécil sangre sucia.

—¡Aurores!

Quien sea que haya dado el grito logró que comenzaran a llegar más espectadores y los más cercanos eran los de las mazmorras, varios slytherins estaba emergiendo para ir a ver el espectáculo, y entre esos slytherins era notable la ausencia de los rizos pertenecientes a cierta castaña que le había provocado dolor de rabia sólo hacía unas horas. Y si Hermione no iba rumbo a la ayuda de un sangre sucia en peligro, sólo podía ser porque ya estaba allá.

Con pasos pesados, Tom Ryddle acudió una vez más a evitar que la naturaleza gryffindor de Hermione, los metiera en problemas.

—…por lo tanto, está bajo jurisdicción legal del Departamento de Aurores.

Fue lo primero que Tom escuchó cuando llegó a la escena del escándalo, buscó entre los espectadores a Hermione y la encontró fácilmente, estaba al lado de Evan Granger, quien parecía estar protegiendo a sus espaldas a una niña con el uniforme de Hufflepuff, la mocosa estaba sollozando y tenía la mirada perdida.

Sólo hasta que se aseguró de que Hermione no estaba participando activamente Tom se tomó la molestia de observar a los demás participantes, había dos magos con uniforme de la Guardia discutiendo con el Auror que acababa de llegar.

—Te conozco Alastor, lo único que vas a ser es levantar un reporte y llevarla al Instituto, de donde va a salir en cuanto los Jones vayan por ella —reclamó uno de los guardias exaltadamente.

—Es una niña, no la voy a encerrar en Azkaban por un crimen menor —disputó el Auror, tenía una voz grave y seria, su aspecto profesional y postura dominante lo hacían parecer amenazador.

—El hechizo Revelationis lo ha mostrado, es una mestiza que se hizo pasar por una _sangre pura_, ¿llamas a eso un crimen menor? Es un pleno desacato a las Leyes Rosier —insistió el guardia.

Al escuchar esa explicación, Tom volteó a buscar la expresión de Hermione, el rostro pálido y el temblor de sus manos fueron suficiente motivación para hacerlo caminar rumbo a ella.

* * *

Hermione estaba atrapada entre el estupor y el miedo, no podía hacer esto, no podía quedarse callada, hipócrita, estática. No podía abandonar a esta niña que estaban a punto de llevarse por el sólo "crimen" ser quien era, no podía dejarla ir sola, no cuando eran en esencia la misma persona.

Tomando una decisión, la castaña dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de la pequeña Hestia Jones cuando sintió familiar abrazó de Tom Ryddle rodear su cintura.

—Si haces esto, nos condenas a los dos, Granger —le susurró el Slytherin al oído.

—No me importa —dijo Hermione decidida, el slytherin la estrechó aún más.

—Ya sé que no te importo, pero a mí sí —replicó amargamente.

(Odiaba esto, absolutamente lo odiaba, esta obsesión solitaria lo tenía al borde de la locura.

No siempre fue así, ni siempre lo sería. Pero en los silentes momentos en que no había nadie más al alcance de los gritos, recordaba esto.

Esto precisamente.

Esta chingada indiferencia.

Esta insoportable actitud, preocupada por todo menos por él.

Tan fácil que le era dispensar simpatía para todos, sacrificarse aún cuando nadie se lo pedía.

Siempre y cuando no fuera él.

Nunca él.

_¿Te acuerdas, Perséfone?_)

Hermione sintió el reproche en la boca del estómago, sus oídos ardieron al escuchar el tono amargado. Y aún así no podía parar.

Era quien era.

(Era extraño, esto que le pasaba, sabía lo que hacía, siempre lo supo [aún cuando lo negaba] pero nunca supo por qué lo hacía.

Lo admitió después, mucho después.

Él nunca fue una víctima, ni de ella, ni de nadie más [ni siquiera cuando cayó preso en las garras de aquellos monstruos, los que demostraron que el temor no era paranoico ni ilógico, sino preventivo].

Las víctimas eran los demás, todos los otros, nunca él. Había que salvar a las víctimas, no a él.

Él podía salvarse solo, así de omnipotente era [comprende demasiado tarde la verdadera razón, no es que pudiera salvarse solo, es que nunca vio por qué había de hacerlo, era una necedad, querer salvar a los condenados… _¿para qué?_]

Aunque alguna vez trató, no de salvarlo, no, tal vez de redimirlo [¿risa irónica? ¡Exacto! Después de todo, ¿quién es ella para redimir a alguien más? No merece tanto crédito]

Temor, Miedo. Tal vez de eso se trataba, que nunca dejo de tenerlo, que nunca tuvo el suficiente.)

—Suéltame —pidió Hermione en un murmuro, viendo las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la pequeña Hufflepuff.

—No, ¿qué crees que va a pasar? ¿Piensas que vas a poder hacer algo para ayudarla? ¿En verdad eres tan arrogante o simplemente eres estúpida? —reclamó Tom enojado.

Hermione le dio un codazo en el estómago y sacó su varita, pero Tom no aflojó su presión.

—No puedes hacer nada por ella, deja que su familia la ayude, lo único que vas a lograr es que los Guardias se fijen en ti y por extensión en mí, no sé qué tan exacto sea ese hechizo Revelationis, pero no necesito decirte que estaríamos en problemas, ¿crees que puedas continuar buscando al animago desde las celdas de Azkaban? Lo único que te queda es regresar al pasado, y evitar que esto pase —convenció Tom hablándole al oído.

Todavía pálida pero convencida, Hermione se relajó en los brazos de Tom y dejó que el chico la alejara de la multitud.

Eso es lo único que le quedaba hacer, regresar toda la línea temporal a su cauce original.

(Desgarrador.

Es desgarrador cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace.

Justificar toda decisión, toda inacción.

Para todo hay una justificación moral.

Una mente inteligente es la peor traición a un alma buena.)

Mientras Hermione caminaba junto a Tom, recordó a Lily y su promesa de ayudarla, comprendió hasta entonces la urgencia y desesperación de la pelirroja por asegurar la seguridad de sus amigos, en cualquier momento podía sucederles algo como lo que le había sucedido a Hestia Jones.

Así en tanto Tom meditaba sobre el nuevo problema que el hechizo Revelationis presentaba, Hermione comenzó a diseñar un plan de ataque para recuperar el periódico que Lily necesitaba, ya había intentado pedírselo a Tom en la biblioteca pero el chico se rehusó, ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que tomarlo por otros medios.

Fue sólo hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras que ambos se dieron cuenta del peligro que corrían, de lo precaria que es su situación, en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos, solamente se necesitaba que algún compañero de Hogwarts del pasado los reconociera y todas sus mentiras, tan astutamente plantadas, se vinieran abajo.

Tom estaba por sentarse en la sala común pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo.

—¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? —preguntó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, no quería hacerlo pero Tom no le había dejado otra opción.

Tom la miró confundido, Hermione nunca quería ir a su habitación, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y comenzaron a llegar todos los slytherins que habían salido a ver los acontecimientos recientes por lo que Tom asintió y caminó con la castaña hasta las habitaciones de quinto grado.

El lugar estaba vacío pero Tom sabía que los demás ocupantes no tardarían en llegar así que aseguró la puerta con un encantamiento para sellarla y evitar que entraran.

Hermione fue hasta la cama de Tom y tomó asiento, con la cabeza gacha y aparentado tristeza buscó subrepticiamente el periódico causante de su más reciente pelea con el chico.

—¿Y? —preguntó Tom impaciente.

—Nada, sólo quería que habláramos —pidió Hermione levantándose de la cama.

—¿De? —insistió Tom.

La castaña avanzó hasta Tom y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos y a pesar de que el chico se puso rígido y tenso, lo abrazó hasta que él correspondió al gesto.

Era incómodo al principio, nunca había abrazado a nadie de manera recíproca. Hermione comenzó a llorar silenciosamente pero aún así Tom no la soltó.

(El consuelo, momentos después, es que al menos las lágrimas fueron reales, su porqué, no tanto.)

El beso en la comisura de su cuello fue sorpresivo a pesar de que no era totalmente inesperado, de cualquier forma, era la primera vez que ella iniciaba el contacto entre ambos y no se acordó de cuestionarlo.

Pronto se le olvidó que la conducta de la castaña era bastante más extraña de lo normal y sólo sabe la textura de estos labios, el sabor de esta boca, cualquier otra cosa no importa.

Todo es perfectamente calculado, el engaño es completo, la confianza equivocada.

Siente el pequeñísimo cosquilleo en su mente como una puñalada en la espalda.

Sabía que esto pasaría, estaba advertido… y sin embargo.

Hermione toma unos segundos para sobreponerse, pero no demasiados, el daño está hecho y no puede ser en vano, debe actuar pronto, antes de que la adrenalina se acabe y no pueda continuar.

Al menos fue sólo un hechizo para hacerlo dormir, nada peligroso, nada oscuro, nada que lo pudiera lastimar, al menos no fisicamente.

Afortunadamente Tom Sorvolo Ryddle es un depredador, no una víctima.

Pero el pensar eso no hace más fácil su búsqueda.

Lo halla finalmente en el cajón de la mesa de noche y junto al periódico, el diario. Pero no hay tiempo para pensar en que el cuaderno de piel negra parece estar recibiendo un buen uso y cuidado, no hay tiempo para eso.

Al salir, Hermione deja levantado el hechizo pero sabe que aún faltan varios minutos para que Tom despierte, su esperanza es que el chico se ponga furioso, no podría soportar otra cosa (si llegara a ver dolor en sus ojos, resignación a la traición… jamás podría soportar eso. Pero lo haría, si a eso llegaban).

(Le lleva minutos encontrarla pero finalmente lo hace.

La justificación.

De todas formas Tom había robado el periódico…

ella sólo había tenido que recuperarlo)

Tom despertó consciente de lo que había pasado pero no enojado, sabía que algo sucedería, estaba advertido…

Sacó el diario de la mesa y lo abrió en la página de siempre, le pregunta a mitad de la página parecía estarse burlando.

_¿Y?_

Tom tomó una pluma y escribió su respuesta debajo de la pregunta.

_Tenías razón._

No había necesidad de explicar más, él sabía de qué hablaba. Podía jurar que a miles de años de distancia, una risa cruel y despiadada se mofaba de su ingenuidad.

Había días en que se odiaba a sí mismo.

Hoy era uno de esos días.

* * *

Notas finales:

Reviews anónimos que debo agradecer son los de:

Yazmin, malfoy, AnGyy, ALEJO, Jestem, Nataliao0, Itzel, Sofia, Mature-sama, SarahHalley, kmiBathory.

Los demás los contesté, excepto los últimos, espero poder hacerlo en la siguiente semana, algunos intenté contestarlos pero fueron denegados: Momoyo20, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki.

Gracias por leer.


	19. Chapter 19

El demonio de Laplace

I

_Podemos mirar el estado presente del universo como el efecto del pasado y la causa de su futuro. Se podría concebir un intelecto que en cualquier momento dado conociera todas las fuerzas que animan la naturaleza y las posiciones de los seres que la componen; si este intelecto fuera lo suficientemente vasto como para someter los datos a análisis, podría condensar en una simple fórmula el movimiento de los grandes cuerpos del universo y del átomo más ligero; para tal intelecto nada podría ser incierto y el futuro así como el pasado estarían frente sus ojos._

—_Tenías razón._

Las palabras parecían resonar en la hoja del viejo y desgastado diario, resonaban con la fuerza de un resentimiento acumulado por varios centenares de años.

La risa gutural y sibilante encontró su eco en los recuerdos de una vida extinta, de un cariño aniquilado mucho antes de que el tiempo fuera lo que es hoy.

Puede ver con claridad la escena pasada como si estuviera sucediendo frente a sus ojos en este preciso momento, puede observar y sentir nuevamente esos labios suaves y traicioneros, mirando atrás, puede incluso sentir el momento en que la varita le apuntó a la espalda y se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta entonces.

Ya es demasiado tarde para él, pero no para el niño ingenuo que fue. Y al leer las palabras escritas por Tom Ryddle, se pregunta si es por él que hace esto, se pregunta qué tan distintas serán las cosas para Ryddle ahora que Lord Voldemort ha decidido intervenir en su vida desde el futuro. Podría terminar con la incertidumbre si quisiera, pero ahora que la vida y el mundo han perdido todo su misterio, prefiere dejar algunas cosas al azar, la omnipresencia se le ha vuelto tediosa, esto es algo que lo desconcierta tanto como lo enfurece pero reconoce que tiene lógica, después de todo, hay cierto encanto en lo desconocido.

Y es que en ninguna de sus vidas había llegado a imaginar algo parecido, era tan inconcebible que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que podía ambicionar algo así, la sola idea era impensable, tanto poder era casi insostenible…

Casi.

Podía sentir el viento sobre su rostro como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero más aún, podía sentir cómo cada átomo de oxígeno e hidrógeno se mezclaban y en vez de explotar como lo harían si fueran manipulados por fuerzas externas, se convertían en agua, podía sentir y saber la dirección en la que la vida de movía, podía sentir y manipular el clima, las olas del mar, la naturaleza ya no tenía ningún misterio, todo era cognoscible, predecible… manipulable.

Era consciente de toda la vastedad del planeta y el sistema solar en que orbitaba, desde la más insignificante partícula hasta el enorme trabajo conjunto de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Podía ver todo lo que había sido y podía vivirlo nuevamente si así lo deseara, podía ver también todos los posibles cambios que acontecerían en los próximos siglos y podía predecir las decisiones ajenas que llevarían a esos cambios, comprendía con sorprendente claridad la forma en que cada pequeña acción se conjugaría para dar como resultado alguno de los caóticos escenarios que deparaba el futuro, más aún, podía saber las emociones ajenas que motivaban esas pequeñas acciones, el resentimiento de Saagita Malfoy; el temor de Dioiridh y la traición que había resultado inevitable desde antes de su nacimiento; la ambición de Tighearnan y sus deplorables tendencias hedonistas; la confusión del animago; el odio de Malfoy y su banda de estúpidos cruzados…

Pero por sobre todo el éxtasis de saberse el dueño y destructor del mundo, podía sentirla a ella, no sólo sus acciones y pensamientos, podía ver su pasado, presente y futuro, todo lo que fue y todo lo que sería, podía sentirla a la hora de su nacimiento y sentir el mismo dolor que ella sintió cuando perdió su virginidad, podía sentir el dolor de estómago que padeció a los ocho años, podía verla y sentirla, saberla…

Saberla y poseerla.

Dolerla.

La culpa, el odio y el amor que ella sentía, la terquedad y el fracaso…

Todo…

Era adicto al dolor, al dolor de ella, era saber que estaba viva, saber que la poseía…

Tal vez era por ella que había decidido intervenir a través del diario, aunque había otra formas, podía haber regresado a ese tiempo si hubiera querido pero al hacerlo habría perdido todo lo que hoy es y a pesar de que estaba harto de todo, aún no estaba listo para renunciar a eso, a ella, a esto que eran juntos. Ellos habían creado este mundo y por amor o por orgullo, aquí iban a permanecer.

Sin embargo todo el poder que hoy poseía le daban la autoridad y temeridad para admitirse a sí mismo que tal vez tenía algún arrepentimiento, no de sus acciones, sino de sus inacciones, lamentaba todos esos años en que no la tuvo porque no debía haber sido así, podía haberlo evitado…

Y lo haría, este tiempo ya no cambiaría pero podía evitar que le sucediera lo mismo al niño ingenuo que había sido, porque en algún lugar del universo debía haber un tiempo reservado para ellos solos, uno donde Hermione Granger había sido sólo suya y de nadie más. Ese era su mayor y tal vez único arrepentimiento, podía entender que la separación a finales del 79' hubiera sido inevitable, pero la perdida de Hermione Granger a manos de Draco Malfoy, esa si no podía soportarla, era eso más que nada, lo que había arruinado irremediablemente su existencia.

Tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma.

_He habitado dos monstruos el que dice que sí y el que me niega._

_He pensado en un cuerpo transferible y elástico_

_He sentido la felicidad en la risa de alguien más, y la he tomado por su parte más frágil, hasta verle la sangre, la materia de que está constituida_


	20. Chapter 20

14

_Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, dass er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. _

_Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein._

_F. Nietszche_

_._

._  
_

La risa cuelga de sus labios como una campana de viento, sentada junto a la ventana con el sol cubriéndole la espalda parece una pintura impresionista, toda luz y rasgos finos, pero las cosas son siempre más siniestras de lo que parecen, la ilusoria inocencia de Hermione Granger no es excepción.

Viéndola desde el umbral de la puerta se da cuenta de que no la conoce; sabe muchas cosas de ella, sí, detalles y hábitos que ha observado sigilosamente, y hasta la noche anterior, había creído, ingenuamente, que esto era suficiente para confiarse de ella, la había subestimado. Error suyo, no volvería a suceder.

Sus miradas se cruzan y el viento deja de soplar, la risa se arrepiente, la luz de la ventana disminuye su intensidad y el mundo comienza a caerse. Viste la culpa en su mirada.

La vida es decisiones y arrepentimientos. Así es como funciona, así es como la vida se mueve, así es como todo se viene abajo. Así es como con cada paso que Hermione Granger da en dirección a la mesa de Tom Ryddle, la distancia entre ambos se acentúa un poco más.

—¿Ryddle?

Fue fácil pretender que no existía, cuando era un huérfano (_era_, porque ya no lo es; el tiempo cambia, y con el él, el niño que vivía en la miseria muggle) solía ignorar la existencia de las cosas que no le gustaban o que le hacían daño, tanto así como que en varias ocasiones hizo que desapareciera la sopa de brócoli o que las mascotas de los demás huérfanos se murieran, todo con el poder de su deseo, un deseo que nacía no de arrogancia ni vanidad sino de un sincero miedo, de un instintivo deseo de permanecer a salvo. Ya no era un niño y ya no sabía cómo desear las cosas con tanto fervor que sucedieran como por arte de magia. La magia se había acabado, pero en su lugar estaba el poder, y éste tendría que ser suficiente para ahuyentar a Hermione Granger, para negar su existencia.

.

.

Hermione Granger entró al salón de clase de Pociones sintiéndose una extraña, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido invadido por algo raro y desconocido. Posó su mano izquierda sobre su túnica para sentir el periódico de Lily Evans, el periódico que tal vez, había arruinado su relación con Tom Ryddle irremediablemente. No que tal relación (¿es qué no había otra palabra que describiera mejor su situación con el tipo?) hubiera sido alguna vez buena, o normal, o siquiera saludable, pero al menos había sido algo seguro, ahora ya no tenía la certeza de nada.

—¡Hermione! —llamó Tessa Higgs desde su lugar frente a la única ventana que tenía el salón. La rubia estaba rodeada de otras dos chicas de Ravenclaw y las tres parecían absortas en una tensa discusión. Queriendo distraerse de la inminente confrontación con Tom, Hermione fue hacía ellas.

—Hola? —saludó la castaña dubitativa al notar que las ravenclaws parecían molestas con Tessa.

—Hermione, no sé si ya conozcas a este par de _sangre_ _limpias_, Marlene McKinnon y Hazel Brown —presentó Tessa señalando a cada chica y presentándolas con rudeza y obvio disgusto. — Y esta encantadora comelibros, es Hermione Granger; creo que no se conocían oficialmente —continuó Tessa sonriéndole a Hermione para después voltear hacía las dos ravenclaws con una mirada letal— no que eso les haya impedido andar esparciendo rumores de ella, ¿verdad?

Hermione tensó la espalda y se recargó contra la ventana, lo último que quería era perder el tiempo en reyertas adolescentes, como si le importara lo que un par de chicas dijeran de ella, su vida era mucho más complicada que eso.

—No es un rumor, es la verdad, comí con Sorvolo Gaunt en Hogsmeade la semana pasada y él negó rotundamente tener una relación amorosa con la señorita Granger —terció Marlene, sus palabras iban dirigidas a Tessa, pero al último le envió un mirada de simpatía a Hermione, como si con eso pudiera limar la aspereza de sus palabras.

Hermione no pudo evitar reaccionar, enderezó su postura y se cruzó de brazos, las preguntas que quería escupir estaban quemándole la lengua pero se contuvo, ¿por qué Tom Ryddle había socializado con una tipa de Ravenclaw? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué posible razón podría tener Ryddle para dirigirle la palabra a una chica insulsa que debía haber pasado desapercibida?

—¡Marlene! —exclamó la otra ravenclaw, Hazel Brown, fingiendo estar escandalizada con la actitud de su amiga—. Discúlpela señorita Granger, me temo que la conversación se ha salido un poco de control. Tessie, cariño, no tenías por qué haber involucrado a tu amiguita en esto —continuó Hazel Brown sonriéndole simplonamente a Hermione.

La castaña regresó la sonrisa con la misma falsedad y relajó su postura, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber acudido al llamado de su amiga pero era demasiado tarde para ignorar todo el asunto. Tessa murmuró un insulto e hizo ademán de sacar su varita pero Hermione se le adelantó y la tomó del brazo.

—Bien niñas, comprendo que su incolora vida discurra entre envidias y rencores, y que sean estos pobres intentos de vindicación lo que les dé un propósito y las haga sentir importantes, pero les voy a dar un consejo, obtendrían muchísima más satisfacción si intentaran su acto de divas con alguna niña impresionable a la que puedan intimidar si quiera un poco —intervino Hermione hastiada con toda la plática y más que enfadada con Marlene McKinnon por el pedazo de información que le aventó a la cara, algo se debía traer entre manos el maldito Ryddle, esa era la única explicación, ¿de qué otra forma podía justificarse que Tom Ryddle hubiera invitado a comer a esa ravenclaw?

Las otras dos brujas parecieron más molestas que intimidadas con el regaño de Hermione y después de remitirle venenosas miradas, Hazel Brown apuntó con su dedo a Tessa.

—Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, Higgs, y agradece el tiempo que te queda porque te aseguro que pronto se va a acabar. —Ambas ravenclaws se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron con dramatismo hacía el otro lado del salón.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hermione curiosa viendo aún a las otra chicas.

—Hazel Brown es la prometida de Langton —explicó Tessa Higgs con un suspiro de cansancio, al ver la expresión de absoluta confusión en el rostro de la castaña no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Selwynn? ¿Langton Selwynn? ¿Tu novio? —preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

—El mismo. Hace dos años, Samael Selwynn, su padre, firmó un contrato comercial con los Brown para asegurar una inversión en su fábrica de calderos o algo así, en fin, que Hazel Brown venía incluida en una de las cláusulas —explicó Tessa dejando salir el rencor en su voz.

Hermione comenzaba a comprender, conocía sus lecciones de historia y sabía que en su momento, los contratos matrimoniales habían servido propósitos políticos o económicos, no le sorprendía que esas prácticas aún se siguieran usando en una sociedad tan retrasada y cerrada como la que les estaba tocando vivir. Sabía que incluso en los años cuarenta, varios slytherins habían estado en la misma situación que Langton y Hazel.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estás con él? ¿No es prolongar la inevitable separación? —preguntó la castaña.

—Pues porque evidentemente soy una masoquista —dijo Tessa dejándose caer en la silla de la que se había levantado para enfrentar a Hazel Brown.

—No es raro, creo que eso está en el perfil de ingreso a Slytherin, al menos para las mujeres —contestó Hermione seria.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, cada una pensando en su respectivo slytherin, y simultáneamente se echaron a reír.

Hermione no había reído mucho en los últimos meses, así que no es raro que haya disfrutado tanto del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la experiencia habría sido un éxito si tan sólo Tom hubiera retrasado unos segundos su llegada. Pero la suerte, siguiendo su usual comportamiento, no estaba de su lado.

Tom Ryddle estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, tenía sus ojos clavados en ella y su mirada era inescrutable.

Al ver a la castaña congelarse y palidecer, Tessa Higgs volteó a buscar al culpable del repentino cambio.

—Hablando de masoquismo —musitó la rubia regresando su mirada a Hermione.

La castaña aprovechó la momentánea distracción de Tessa para ya no tener que enfrentar el hermético rostro de Tom.

—Me voy a sentar —susurró después de un momento, su decisión coincidió con la llegada del profesor Evan Granger.

Cada paso que daba rumbo a su lugar, que precisamente era junto a Tom, le parecía más difícil, extrañamente se sintió aún peor cuando el chico dejó de mirarla, llegó a la mesa y resistió su inicial deseo de esperar de pie hasta que el slytherin le hablara. Sigilosamente jaló la silla junto a la del chico y tomó asiento, esperó a que Evan Granger comenzara su lectura con la discusión de la teoría y una vez que hubo comenzada a explicar la poción en la que trabajarían, volteó a buscar la mirada de Tom.

—¿Ryddle?

Él no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, la castaña comenzó a sacar sus pergaminos y tinta, murmuró nuevamente el nombre del chico y obtuvo el mismo resultado; frustrada, apretó su cálamo entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos varios segundos para acallar la trepidación en su pecho. La incertidumbre ante la conducta de Tom la tenía en continuo estado de intranquilidad.

—Tomen nota y comiencen con sus pociones. —La voz de Evan Granger sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a abrir su cartilla de pociones y abrió su frasco de tinta para humedecer su cálamo… el cual ya no estaba por ningún lado; revoloteó nerviosa entre sus cosas en busca de uno de repuesto aunque sabía de antemano que no había ni uno más, normalmente siempre llevaba varios de sobra pero últimamente los estaba perdiendo con demasiada frecuencia y el que tenía en sus manos hacía unos momentos era el último que le quedaba.

—¿Ryddle? ¿Me podrías prestar un cálamo? —pidió Hermione en voz baja.

Nuevamente sus palabras —su mera presencia— fueron ignoradas, decepcionada, Hermione decidió que le pediría las notas a Tessa y regresó su atención a la clase mientras su mano izquierda buscaba nuevamente en el bolsillo de su túnica el estúpido papel causante de esta nueva grieta en su relación (¡y qué mal le sonaba esa palabra!) con Ryddle. Al pensar en su situación no pudo evitar la irritación que poco a poco se iba apoderando de su paciencia, no era justo (_justo_, otra vez esa palabra, la usaba tanto que ya ni siquiera sabía qué es lo quería decir con ella) que Tom Ryddle, por quien sabía que extraño movimiento del universo, siempre se presentara como la parte inocente, la víctima de la horripilante femme fatale que era Hermione Granger.

Las notas del pizarrón que debía copar desaparecieron y aparecieron las instrucciones para hacer una poción que Hermione no reconoció pero lucía lo suficientemente fácil para hacerla de forma individual, así que durante el resto de la clase, la chica continuó observando por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero de mesa y una o dos veces intentó iniciar la conversación, o al menos algún tipo de comunicación, no tenía que ser verbal, cualquier señal hubiera bastado, una expresión, una mirada.

(Es un nuevo territorio, no reconoce a este Ryddle con el que está tratando ahora, ¿cómo puede una persona decir tanto sin decir nada, sin hacer nada?

—¿La ley del hielo? ¿Es en serio? ¿Así es como quieres lidiar con esto?

No lo dice, está en la punta de su lengua, está en cada corte que hace con su cuchillo, está en el casi desesperado movimiento del agitador en el caldero. Tiene que morderse la lengua para detener las palabras mordaces que quieren escapar de su boca.)

Pero la clase terminó y Tom Ryddle no dio el más mínimo indicio de que estaba enterado de la existencia de su compañera, en cuanto hubo terminado su poción, el chico la embotelló y recogió sus cosas; una vez que el profesor les permitió irse, Tom se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

Hermione echó apresuradamente sus cosas en su bolso personal y salió casi corriendo del salón para alcanzar al slytherin.

—¡Tom, espérame! —llamó Hermione caminando presurosa para intentar compensar por las zancadas del chico, ni siquiera el uso de su nombre en vez de su apellido lo hizo titubear.

Si Hermione creyera en el destino y la adivinación, tal vez hubiera tomado lo que a continuación sucedió como una señal de Fatum.

Al ver que el slytherin parecía cada vez más lejano, la castaña comenzó a correr deliberadamente.

—¡Ryddle, no seas infantil! —gritó la chica intentando hacerlo enojar lo suficiente para obligarlo a reaccionar.

La distancia entre ambos se iba cerrando y al ver que Tom doblaba la esquina en un pasillo, la castaña apresuró su carrera segura de que iba a poder detenerlo al dar la vuelta.

(—¡Espera! —diría tomándolo del brazo.

El chico voltearía molesto y jalaría su brazo para liberarse de la mano de la castaña. Ella abre y cierra sus labios varias veces intentando expresar las palabras que no tiene, al verla tan indecisa, Tom hace un gesto de disgusto y…)

—¡Hermione!

Reconociendo la voz al instante, Hermione detiene su carrera y toca el bolsillo de su túnica en donde el periódico le ha estado incomodando toda la mañana, voltea hacía atrás y pronto regresa su mirada al misterio del pasillo, suspira con cansancio y decide acudir al llamado de Lily Evans.

La vida es decisiones y cambios, así es como funciona.

.

.

Recargado sobre la pared del pasillo, con su pie derecho cruzado detrás del izquierdo, Tom Ryddle sonríe con amargura; sin prestarle un pensamiento más a la castaña que deja atrás, continúa su marcha, esta vez lenta y pausada, disfrutando de su caminar, inconscientemente comienza a silbar y segundos después la sonrisa mordaz regresa a sus labios.

La vida es decisiones y encuentros, así es como el mundo se viene abajo.

.

.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hermione! En verdad, no puedo decirte todo lo que esto significa para mí. —La sinceridad de Lily Evans era casi palpable.

Al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja Hermione no pudo evitar las dudas que comenzaron a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos, ¿en verdad había valido la pena arruinar su relación con Ryddle por esto? ¿Acaso no pudo haber encontrado otra forma?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily al notar que la castaña parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Leí el periódico —confesó Hermione de repente, como si las palabras se le hubieran ocurrido espontáneamente.

—Supuse que lo harías —aceptó Lily resignada.

—No le voy a decir a nadie, y estoy segura de que Ryd… Sorvolo, tampoco; pero francamente no veo porque es tan importante, estoy segura de que los altos mandos de Walpurgis ya deben estar al tanto de que la resistencia existe —argumentó la castaña comenzando a molestarse.

—Gracias por tu silencio, y sí, es posible —contestó la pelirroja sin intimidarse, pero que supieran no es lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué me hiciste hacerlo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo tan rápido? —recriminó la castaña enojada.

—Yo nunca te _hice_ hacer nada, no te forcé, y los métodos que hayas usado los ideaste _tú_ —se defendió Lily sin perder la calma en su voz pero dejando que sus pensamientos gritaran lo que ella no podía, malditas niñas ricas, irresponsables y caprichosas, siempre encontraban a alguien más para desplazar su culpa, había querido creer que Hermione era diferente pero al parecer se equivocó. Lo único que la chica debía haber hecho era decir _no_ cuando le preguntó si podía ayudarla.

—No me dejaste muchas opciones, si no lo hacía yo, ibas a intentar hacerlo tú, ¿tienes idea de lo que To… de lo que Sorvolo te haría? La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera yo sé cómo va a responder cuándo le digo "hola"… y eso que yo le agrado. —Eso ya no era del todo cierto, tal vez ese agrado se había convertido en disgusto.

—No le tengo miedo, he lidiado con magos más peligrosos que tu novio —dijo Lily Evans sabiendo que mentía, desde que había visto a Ryddle en la biblioteca exudar todo ese poder después de un encuentro con la castaña, sabía que pocos magos estarían a su altura.

—No, te aseguro que te equivocas —aseguró Hermione tomando a la gryffindor de los brazos— aún no has visto el lado más peligroso de Sorvolo Gaunt, y si todo sale bien, no vas a tener que verlo, nunca, pero es importante que no lo subestimes, no pienses que puedes enfrentarte a él; si te surge algún otro problema, vienes conmigo directamente, no te _enfrentes_ _a él_, ni siquiera lo pienses —concluyó Hermione enterrando inconscientemente sus uñas en los brazos de Lily.

La pelirroja se liberó de las garras de la castaña y retrocedió dos pasos, comenzaba a cuestionar la cordura de la slytherin.

—Escucha, Hermione, no es que no esté agradecida contigo por este favor, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, de hecho, ¡por favor, no te preocupes por mi! No sé cuál sea tu interés en mí… en mi bienestar, pero sería mejor que nos mantuviéramos alejadas la una de la otra, ¿no te parece? —sugirió Lily sonrojándose.

Hermione adoptó una expresión de total confusión, repasó los últimos minutos de esta bizantina escena y palideció al descifrar el sonrojo de Lily.

—¡Evans! No seas absurda, no tengo ningún interés romántico en ti…

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo, Granger? —interrumpió la voz de James Potter a sus espaldas, su humor obvio en cada palabra, a su lado Peter, Remus y Sirius, no podían contener la risa.

—Y esa no es forma de rechazar a Lily, Granger, déjame decirte que es tu pérdida porque ella tiene hordas de admiradores —terció Sirius Black sonriendo al ver el rostro enrojecido de la pelirroja.

Hermione sintió vértigo en su estómago al ver a Sirius abrazar a Lily y susurrarle algo al oído, lo chica enrojeció aún más y lo empujó enojada; preocupada con el suceso, la castaña volteó a ver la reacción de James Potter y para su sorpresa, éste ni siquiera se había fijado en la escena, ¿acaso no debería estar dando muestras de celos? Tal vez era muy pronto para el romance entre Lily y James, pero aún así, eso no explicaba el interés de Sirius en Lily, algo estaba mal en todo el asunto.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció Hermione abruptamente, tenía que buscar una solución para este nuevo problema, ¿qué pasaría si Lily se casaba con Sirius y no con James? ¿Qué pasaría con Harry?

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó James ansioso.

—Tengo clase de Transfiguración, adiós… y Lily, hablamos después —respondió Hermione colgándose su bolsa a su brazo.

—¿No es suficiente con haberle roto el corazón, Granger? ¿Qué más quieres? —insistió Sirius riendo cuando Lily le pegó en la nuca.

La castaña lo ignoró y le sonrió alegremente a Remus mientras le hacía un gesto de adiós pero antes de alejarse recordó que necesitaba algo para escribir en clase.

—Alguien podría prestarme un cálamo, o una pluma cualquiera, me conformo con un pedazo de grafito —pidió Hermione apenada, pensó nuevamente en su pelea con Ryddle, si estuvieran en términos amistosos podría pedírselo a él, el chico tenía siempre los mejores cálamos, con la punta permanentemente biselada.

Todos los gryffindors hicieron ademán de buscar sus maletas en busca de una pluma, pero fue James el más rápido, saco un cálamo con punta de acero y mango de oro, tenía en un costado las iniciales de James y lo que parecía ser el escudo de la familia Potter, al inspeccionarlo, Hermione lo regresó inmediatamente.

—Esto parece muy costoso, James; necesito algo que pueda perder sin mayor problema que el de reponerlo —dijo Hermione recordando todos los cálamos y plumas comunes que ya había perdido.

—Pero no lo es, tengo varios así, quédatelo, te lo regalo —aseguró James rehusándose aceptar de vuelta su cálamo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione dudosa, supuso que James era tan rico que perder un cálamo de oro no era ningún problema, sabía que varios sangre pura eran así, el despilfarro parecía una competencia entre ellos.

—Por supuesto, si me lo regresas, me voy a sentir insultado —respondió James sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione evitando calculadamente decirle que lo iba a cuidar, con su suerte, para el final del día ya lo habría perdido.

Los cinco gryffindors la vieron alejarse lentamente y finalmente Peter rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué no ese cálamo era el que te regaló tu padre? ¿El que según tú, había estado en tu familia por generaciones? ¿El que según tú, es mágico, y lo único que le falta es hacer tu tarea por ti? —interrogó Peter con una mezcla de incredulidad y exaltación, no podía esperar a decírselo a Sorvolo.

James sólo hundió su cuello entre sus brazos, estaba seguro de que su padre comprendería porque lo había regalado, además, si el universo era sensato y estaba de su parte, el cálamo regresaría a la familia Potter cuando Hermione aceptara formar parte de ella.

.

.

Sentado en el cómodo asiento de su carruaje, Tom escuchó sin interrumpir el reporte de Peter Pettigrew, cualquier observador habría pensado que el slytherin no le estaba poniendo la más mínima atención a Peter, pues el chico parecía absorto en el cuaderno que tenía sobre sus piernas, pero Peter sabía que Sorvolo le había ordenado hablar y si se callaba, esos indómitos ojos se despegarían del cuaderno para repudiar el desacato.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Tom a su espía sin despegar sus ojos de las páginas llenas de diagramas.

—Sí, cuando le pregunté no lo afirmó ni lo negó, pero a partir de entonces ha estado usando un cálamo de plata con pluma de cisne para escribir —explicó Peter, le acababa de contar a Sorvolo la escena que había atestiguado el día anterior entre James Potter y Hermione Granger.

El slytherin no interrumpió su estudió de los diagramas que ocupaban su atención pero su mano derecha hizo trizas el grafito que había estado usando para imitar los trazos de su cuaderno en otro pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Tom sacando un estilógrafo del bolso interno de su capa para escribir en el cuaderno.

Peter se olvidó de responder al ver que los diagramas del cuaderno de Sorvolo desaparecían y en su lugar comenzaban a formarse palabras en las páginas blancas.

—A menos que quieras perder los ojos, te sugiero mirar hacía la ventana —musitó Tom sin pausar la escritura que estaba haciendo en el cuaderno.

Inmediatamente, Peter desvío la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

—Sirius y James aceptaron llevarme a su próxima reunión con una de la exbrigadas del Instituto, es dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, y por lo que me dijeron, sería la reunión definitiva y si son aceptados ya no hay marcha atrás, Lily sabe lo que intentan hacer y les ha advertido que no tienen idea de lo que están arriesgando —explicó Peter.

—¿Qué día exactamente? —preguntó Tom aún absorto en su cuaderno.

—Ni siquiera ellos saben, dicen que la última vez sólo les indicaron que durante tres días salieran a visitar Hogsmeade durante varias horas, y al tercer día, un grupo de cuatro los atacó por la espalda y los llevó a un cuarto indescriptible, después los dejaron en un callejón de Hogsmeade, suponen que esta vez va a suceder algo parecido —describió el gryffindor sin dejar de ver hacía la ventana.

Tom cerró su cuaderno abruptamente y lo aventó hacía el otro extremo de su asiento, mentalmente admitió que el grupo de Ted Tonks, si es que en verdad era él el líder de los rebeldes, tenía un nivel de organización bastante admirable.

—¿Hay posibilidad de que esto suceda antes de dos semanas? —preguntó Tom pensando en su propia agenda.

—No lo creo —respondió Peter después de pensarlo varios segundos.

El carruaje llegó a su alto y Tom sacó su varita para hacer un encantamiento sobre la apariencia de Peter, el chico le era útil siempre y cuando su estatus como amigo y confidente de Potter y Black no fuera cuestionado, y sabía que si nuevamente eran vistos juntos en Hogsmeade, eventualmente los gryffindors se enterarían.

El gryffindor bajó del carruaje y le abrió la portezuela a Sorvolo, ambos chicos entraron a la sucursal de Borgin and Burkes en Hogsmeade, el lugar tenía varios clientes esperando pero en cuanto entraron un trabajador se acercó inmediatamente a atenderlos. Tom sacó el pergamino sobre el que había estado escribiendo y después de analizarlo unos minutos, hizo su pedido.

—Necesito dos placas de platino delgado, de 15 cm cuadrados cada una; una cadena del mismo material y un estuche de los buriles más finos que tenga; medio kilogramo de vidrio y un cuarto de arenisca —ordenó Tom con su usual mezcla de arrogancia y aburrimiento.

El empleado del negocio se volteó hacía sus estantes de mercancía para preparar el pedido de Tom, mientras tanto, ambos chicos se entretuvieron observando los estantes, el slytherin se acercó a observar la vitrinas que daban a la calle, cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

—Peter —llamó a su lacayo sin voltear a buscarlo con la mirada.

El gryffindor acudió presuroso a la llamada de Sorvolo, quien le estaba señalando algo que había del otro lado de la calle, era Hermione Granger saliendo presurosa de la tienda de pergaminos y cálamos.

—Síguela —ordenó en voz baja.

Mientras él hablaba y Peter asentía, ambos vieron la puerta de la tienda que Hermoine había abandonado, abrirse nuevamente, esta vez salió un hombre alto y bien vestido que tomó la misma dirección de la castaña.

Peter salió a zancadas del lugar y tomó el mismo rumbo de Hermione y el extraño.

Tom se forzó a regresar al mostrador y esperar su pedido, no le importaba en qué nuevo problema se había metido Granger, esta vez tendría que solucionarlo ella sola.

.

.

Esperaba que una docena fuera suficiente, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, se iba a acabar todo el dinero de Tom y ella en repuestos de cálamos, se dijo que si se los volvía a acabar antes de que terminara el mes, mejor iría a la lechucería de Hogwarts a juntar las plumas de las lechuzas, así se ahorraría bastante dinero. Aún tenía el cálamo que James le había prestado pero se sentía incómoda escribiendo con él y a pesar de que el gryffindor le había asegurado que se lo obsequiaba, quería hacer el intento de devolvérselo.

Absorta en sus pensamientos de plumas y pergaminos, Hermione comenzó a pasear por la tienda observando la mercancía del mostrador esperando a que envolvieran su pedido, fue así como chocó con un hombre que estaba inspeccionando los distintos tipos de papel que le estaban mostrando.

—Lo siento —musitó Hermione levantando el rostro, al cruzar miradas con el extraño, inmediatamente lo volvió a bajar y se dio la vuelta para huir del lugar, qué importaban los cálamos, de todas formas ya tenía el de James.

—¡Espera! —llamó el extraño siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

La castaña sintió una punzada de miedo al escuchar la voz, fingió normalidad y salió de la tienda sin voltear ni detenerse, una vez fuera del recinto respiró con más calma y el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse, continuó por el camino empedrado convencida de que ese "¡Espera!" no había sido dirigido a ella. Creyendo que estaba completamente a salvo, se detuvo unos segundos en la esquina para asegurarse de que era seguro cruzar la calle cuando una mano grande y fuerte se posó sobre su hombro derecho y la detuvo en su lugar.

Hermione tensó su espalda y cerró sus ojos un segundo para recomponerse, trató de voltear a enfrentar al extraño con la naturalidad de una chica inocente que seguramente está siendo confundida con alguien más.

—¿Sí? —dijo la castaña sacando al exterior su tono mandón que era lo más cercano que tenía al tono arrogante, snob y aristocrático de los sangre pura que pululaban en Slytherin.

—¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó el hombre que aún la tenía tomada del hombro.

—¿No? —dijo Hermione con un gesto de incomodidad al ver el rostro del mago y reconocer en él a un chico que había conocido hacía tiempo.

El sujeto sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja al ver la expresión nerviosa de la chica, reconocía esos ojos cafés de sus años en Hogwarts y la chica tenía la expresión de culpabilidad que estaba buscando.

—Sí —aseguró el mago.

—No, y si me disculpa, me tengo que ir —dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? Abraxas Malfoy —dijo el hombre mirando a la chica a los ojos.

—Mire, claro que todo mundo sabe quién es Abraxas Malfoy —respondió la castaña mirando de reojo el distintivo cabello rubio del hombre al tiempo que intentaba continuar su camino.

Abraxas sonrió de lado y se paró enfrente de la chica para impedirle seguir avanzando.

—Esto ya es acoso —se quejó Hermione tratando de rodear al rubio para poder continuar sus pasos huidizos.

—¿Por qué me evades? —preguntó Abraxas Malfoy sintiéndose insultado.

Hermione se mordió el labio y tragó saliva, miró alrededor como esperando que de repente apareciera un jinete e hiciera sonar su trompeta dando inicio al apocalipsis y así se librara de tener que responder.

—Señor por favor déjeme en paz, le aseguro que me está confundiendo con alguien más —declaró Hermione dándole a su voz un tono de hastío.

—¿Entonces tu nombre _no es_ Hermione Granger? ¿Si busco a alguien en Hogwarts con ese nombre, nadie te va a conocer? —preguntó Abraxas dispuesto a continuar la discusión hasta que la terca castaña admitiera su identidad.

Hermione podía haber llorado de la rabia, había sabido que el haber conservado su nombre le podía traer problemas pero también había tomado consuelo en el hecho de que su estancia en el pasado duró tan sólo dos años y seguramente nadie se acordaría de ella, salvo Slughorn que había estado al tanto de lo sucedido. Se convenció de que ya todos los alumnos de la época eran magos adultos que nada recordaban de sus años escolares, ahora era evidente que al menos había uno de ellos que nunca se había olvidado.

—Sí, pero le aseguro que no sé de qué me habla, usted y yo no nos conocemos —insistió la castaña fútilmente.

—¿No? Podría jurar que la última vez que nos vimos te invité a pasar parte del verano en mi mansión, respondiste que no podrías porque ibas a viajar y que incluso pensabas cambiarte de escuela para el siguiente año. Al momento supuse que pensabas mudarte a Francia, claro que cuando alguien me dice que va a viajar, suelo pensar en cambios de lugar, no de tiempo —explicó Abraxas coloreando sus últimas palabras con una tonalidad que delataba cierta molestia.

Al escucharlo, toda la energía y terquedad que sostenían a la castaña en una postura de seguridad y poder escaparon de su cuerpo dejándola como una muñequita de trapo incapaz de sostenerse con su propia fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres, Abraxas? —preguntó Hermione dándole al rubio la razón de forma implícita en sus palabras.

El carruaje que había estado siguiendo a Abraxas desde una cuadra antes y del que Hermione no se había percatado se paró al mismo tiempo que ellos y el rubio le señaló a la chica la puerta abierta indicándole que debía subir.

La castaña dudó de si sería lo más conveniente estar con Abraxas en un espacio tan pequeño y cerrado, el rubio era un slytherin y por lo tanto sus intenciones no eran claras, si él quería podía llevarla ante las autoridades de Walpurgis o demandar algo a cambio de su silencio. Hermione se dio cuenta de que su situación era muy precaria pero si cooperando con Abraxas sus probabilidades de salir librada de este nuevo problema se ampliaban, iba a tener que hacerlo. Subió al carruaje pero procuró permanecer cerca la puerta en caso de que tuviera que arrojarse de él, lo cual era una idea muy dramática, pero lamentablemente eso es en lo que su vida se había convertido.

Abraxas se sentó frente a la castaña y sonrió de lado al ver su comportamiento inseguro y nervioso.

Hermione vio la arrogante sonrisa y recuperó su semblante de confianza y seguridad, si no soportaba que Ryddle se burlara de ella, mucho menos iba a aguantarlo de los demás slytherins.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que sabes? —interrogó demandante.

—Nada, no quiero nada, simplemente soy curioso, sólo quiero que me expliques por qué y cómo —explicó Abraxas con tranquilidad.

—No puedo, para explicártelo tendría que empezar desde el principio —dijo Hermione acongojada, el principio estaba perdido un futuro que tal vez ya jamás sucedería.

—Tengo todo el día —replicó Abraxas.

—Yo también, el tiempo no es el problema. —De repente se le ocurrió a Hermione que podía tener todo el tiempo que deseara, podía regresar, ir, venir, hacer, deshacer, y en medio de todo eso, _perder_.

—Bien, a ver, te doy mi palabra de que cualquier cosa que me digas al respecto, va a quedar sólo entre nosotros, te aseguro que no le voy a decir a nadie, no es mi intención delatarte —dijo Abraxas, si no era completamente sincero, al menos así sonaba.

Hermione lo escuchó sorprendida y sonrió al ver su mirada honesta, Abraxas debía tener alrededor de cincuenta años y ya tenía un hijo de veintidós que pronto se casaría con Narcisa Black, según los periódicos sería la boda del año; aún así, Hermione no podía evitar ver en el hombre, al joven que Abraxas había sido y sin pensarlo mucho le creyó instintivamente, al darse cuenta de su fácil confianza se preguntó si debía poner su salud mental en cuestionamiento.

—No es eso tampoco, aunque es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ti —respondió Hermione viendo hacia la ventana y sintiéndose más tranquila, al menos Abraxas Malfoy no parecía presentar un problema tan serio, de todas formas, decidió no involucrar a Tom en la explicación que le daría al rubio, era probable que ya estuviera al tanto de que Tom Ryddle había viajado con ella al futuro pero no pensaba sacarlo en el tema voluntariamente.

—¿Y entonces? —insistió el mago.

La chica respiró y exhaló como si estuviera en una clase de lamaze, estrujó la tela de su túnica entre sus manos y asintió.

—No es fácil —evadió Hermione todavía dudando.

—Nada que valga la pena lo es —argumentó Abraxas con la experiencia que los años le habían conferido.

La castaña asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, intentó acomodar los eventos en su mente para tratar de explicarlos de forma concisa, el mayor problema era que no sabía si el principio era aquella vez en 1994, o tal vez bastaba con explicarle vagamente los sucesos de 1942; probablemente también podría pensarse que todo había comenzado en septiembre de 1993, cuando recibió por primera vez el giratiempos, o en 1992 cuando decidió tomar todas las clases disponibles para su siguiente año. Y quien sabe, tal vez toda su vida no era nada más que una de las tantas paradojas del universo, en cuyo caso podría argumentarse que su viaje comenzó con el big bang.

—Pues en realidad no hay mucho que explicar, por culpa de un lamentable accidente, mi giratiempos… se descompuso —sintetizó Hermione improvisando con menos credulidad de la que hubiera deseado.

Abraxas Malfoy sonrió con cordialidad.

—Que extraño, no recuerdo que mintieras tan mal —dijo lacónico.

Hermione entornó sus ojos y arrugó su frente pero no por las palabras que Abraxas había dicho sino porque en ese preciso momento, al estar pensando en lo que ella consideraba el principio de todo, se cuestionó si en verdad las cosas habían sucedido como ella las recordaba y si tal vez había sido demasiado joven e ingenua para comprender las consecuencias del giratiempos, tal vez, después de todo, la profesora McGonagall se había equivocado cuando le dijo que confiaba en ella para usarlo responsablemente.

—Eso es lo que sucedió realmente —respondió Hermione suponiendo que técnicamente no era una mentira, un accidente la había enviado por primera vez a 1940, un accidente que había arruinado completamente su giratiempos, dejándola perdida en el pasado; un accidente que jamás debió haber sucedido y que, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera era su culpa; un accidente que no habría causado tantos problemas si tan sólo hubiera podido remediarlo a tiempo… al pensar esto último se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiera podido regresar al futuro inmediatamente después de ese primer viaje a 1940, qué habría pasado si el giratiempos no se hubiera descompuesto, de repente se le ocurrió…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de repente la castaña saltando en su asiento—. ¡Me tengo que ir Abraxas, gracias por todo! —dijo abriendo la ventana y sacando chispas con su varita para indicar al elfo que conducía el carruaje que quería salir.

El carruaje se detuvo y sin esperar a que Abraxas reaccionara y le impidiera salir, la castaña saltó del carruaje y se alejó corriendo.

.

.

En cuanto regresó de su expedición a Hogsmeade, Tom Ryddle se dirigió a la sala de requerimientos, al llegar al pasillo que la albergaba, sonrió satisfecho al ver congregados a todos los tipos que había invitado. Parecía que su imposición como líder de Slytherin iba a ser más fácil de lo que había contemplado.

—Caballeros, buenas noches, hicieron bien en venir —dijo caminando enfrente de ellos con el pretexto de estrechar sus manos y pensando en la sala que necesitaba, así podría hacer aparecer la puerta sin explicarle a sus futuros lacayos cómo lo había hecho, siempre era mejor hacerles ver/creer desde el principio que él tenía poderes muy por encima de los demás. Había tenido que esperar semanas para esta reunión y la había estado planeando durante todo el mes, primero tuvo que observarlos analíticamente para descubrir sus puntos débiles y así saber cómo comenzar a manipularlos; después, para escoger el lugar en donde se reunirían, tuvo que asegurarse de que nadie conocía la sala; y finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo planeó la primera reunión y las pociones que usaría.

—Adelante —dijo Tom señalando hacía la pared detrás suyo donde una puerta estaba comenzando a materializarse.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos, ninguno había visto ese salón antes, no que hubieran pasado demasiado tiempo en esa parte del castillo, estaban en el séptimo piso y esa era el ala de gryffindor, particularmente de los gryffindors sangre sucia, además, en esa parte del castillo no había salones de clase, así que realmente no habían tenido ninguna razón para subir nueve pisos desde las mazmorras para llegar a la torre, hasta ahora.

La sala que había aparecido excedía el lujo normal de Hogwarts, era una estancia decorada en verde y negro, los sillones eran cómodos y había una mesa con lujosas bebidas que Tom se había encargado de adulterar unas horas antes.

Tom se dirigió inmediatamente a una de las botellas de güisqui de fuego y mientras la destapaba pasó sus ojos por los cuatro chicos que había invitado esta noche, después de analizar su situación y sus objetivos durante varios días finalmente había escogido deliberadamente sólo a estos cuatro.

Evan Rosier le sería útil porque su apellido era uno de los más importantes en el nuevo régimen, tenerlo a su lado le abriría muchas puertas y aliados, si el chico se supiera manejar mejor, fácilmente podría perfilarse como uno de los líderes de Slytherin y de Hogwarts, pero hasta el momento estaba contento con cumplir sus deberes de heredero aristócrata y con disfrutar de sus beneficios; era por eso que sería fácil hacerlo caer. Pero cultivar la amistad/servicio del chico tenía todavía más ventajas, cómo reaccionaría Oscar Rosier cuando supiera que su propio hijo fue el instrumento de su derrota, más aún ¿qué diría Granger cuando viera a la versión adolescente de su animago torturar a idiotas como Evans o Potter?

Regulus Black estaba ahí sólo por su parentesco con Sirius Black, sería como un tributo al cuento de Caín y Abel, sólo que más sangriento; Tom sonrió al imaginar el espectáculo, no lograba evitarlo, destruir familias lo ponía feliz.

Cassiel Avery era el único de sus compañeros de quinto grado que había invitado, Cassiel era el segundo hijo de Belial Avery, uno de los primeros lacayos que había tenido en 1940, ahora la familia Avery era una de las más ricas del Mundo Mágico gracias a su incansable apoyo a Oscar Rosier, Belial era uno de los principales consejeros de Rosier, lo cual hacia de Cassiel un buen aliado, no era el primogénito así que no se esperaba mucho de él, eso era beneficioso para Tom por dos razones, el chico pasaba por debajo del radar de su padre la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que estaba en la posición ideal para ver sin visto, escuchar sin escuchado, hacer sin ser descubierto, y era esa misma invisibilidad lo que lo volvía resentido y ambicioso, el candidato ideal para el grupo que Tom estaba conformando, además, Cassiel atraería a su vez a Thayer Mulciber y a Braddock Wilkes.

Amycus Carrow era el más susceptible de los slytherins de sexto grado, haragán en la escuela y mordaz en todo lo demás, ni siquiera sus compañeros de habitación lo soportaban, su hermana gemela era Alecto, una chica que había intentado seducir a Tom en más de una ocasión, separados ninguno de los dos valía la pena pero juntos formaban un equipo de duelo capaz de hacerle frente al grupo de Gryffindor que Tom más detestaba, Black, Potter y Lupin.

Había en Slytherin otros tres chicos que le interesaba atraer a su lado pero a diferencia de estos tres, los otros no serían manipulados con facilidad, tendría que emplear otro métodos más arteros para ir ganándoselos poco a poco. Sería un proceso lento pero al final rendiría buenos resultados, de eso estaba seguro.

Severus Snape y los hermanos Lestrange, Rabastan y Rodolphus, Tom sabía que de los tres, Snape sería el más difícil, el tipo no vendría por su propia voluntad, tendría que ser domado y forzado bajar la cabeza, los otros dos serían más fáciles, Rodolphus ya tenía mucho que agradecerle a Tom e incluso lo consideraba, si no un amigo, al menos un aliado, el nuevo Premio Anual hacía siempre un esfuerzo por incluir a Tom en su grupo de amigos pero lo hacía en plan de protector, pronto lo haría como servidor, y a donde quiera que va Rodolphus, va Rabastan.

—Y bien Gaunt, ¿vas a decirnos qué hacemos aquí? —increpó Amycus después de su primer trago de güisqui.

Tom sonrió para ocultar su molestia y se sentó con elegancia varonil en la silla de mando, su aire de sofisticación un incentivo extra.

—Tranquilo, Amycus, todo a su tiempo —musitó Tom dirigiendo una mirada calculadora al chico de sexto grado.

Amycus puso una mueca de exasperación pero no dijo nada más, más le valía al chiquillo Gaunt tener una buena razón para citarlo ahí, y encima de todo, con un par de niños de cuarto, ¿qué tenía que ver él con esos mocosos? Ya era suficiente con tener que tratar a Rosier con exagerado respeto fuera de Hogwarts, ¿ahora tenía que besarle las botas también dentro de la escuela?

Tom apuró su copa de agua, encantada para lucir como güisqui, y sonrió burlón al ver la expresión de Carrow, el idiota tenía un ego que sería necesario eliminar lo antes posible.

—Dime algo Amycus, ¿crees que puedes vencerme en un duelo? —preguntó Tom examinando curioso el hielo en su vaso.

—¡Pfff! Eres bueno Gaunt pero eres de quinto grado, hasta ahora sólo has cruzado varitas con Potter y compañía —respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que se recargaba plácidamente en su sillón y colocaba su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

Tom levantó la mirada al escuchar el tono arrogante de Carrow y tomó nota de su lenguaje corporal, sonrió complaciente y pasó su mirada a Evan Rosier, que observaba la escena con curiosidad.

—Y tú Evan, ¿crees que Amycus puedas vencerme en un duelo? —preguntó Tom divertido.

El chico sólo movió sus hombros como gesto de "no sé" y se empinó su vaso, Tom se molestó pero no perdió su sonrisa.

—Contesta —ordenó autoritario sin aumentar el volumen de su voz.

Evan se sorprendió ante la actitud de Tom y automáticamente se irguió en su asiento y posó si mirada en la barbilla del chico.

—No —respondió Evan Rosier con seguridad, entre enemistarse con Carrow o Gaunt, su decisión era fácil, al menos Carrow tendría muy en cuenta el apellido Rosier antes de desquitarse, Gaunt en cambio, jamás había dado muestras ni siquiera de reconocer su nombre.

Un brillo de superioridad apareció en los ojos de Tom, esta era la primera reunión y el chico Rosier ya comenzaba aprender.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Cassiel? —preguntó moviendo su atención al chico de quinto grado que veía con desagrado a Carrow.

—Muéstrale Sorvolo, enséñale de lo que eres capaz —incentivó Cassiel Avery, él compartía el dormitorio con Tom y no tenía duda de que podría vencer a Carrow sin esfuerzo.

Tom regresó su atención a Amycus y levantó una ceja burlonamente, el otro slytherin se levantó enojado y sacó su varita, el movimiento sorprendió a Tom un poco porque esperaba que para entonces la poción que estaba diluida un sus bebidas ya estuviera tomando efecto, los otros tres ya estaban más complacientes.

—Bien Amycus, veo que esta noche estás empeñado en humillarte frente mis invitados pero me temo que voy a tener que terminarte rápido, hay cosas mucho más importante que discutir que tu ego herido —dijo Tom poniéndose de pie y moviendo su mano para ampliar la sala del salón lo suficiente para un duelo amistoso.

—Hablas demasiado Gaunt —replicó Amycus Carrow despachando su primera maldición.

Tom sonrió malévolo y sin levantar su brazo movió imperceptiblemente su varita para desviar el rayo de luz púrpura que venía en su dirección y antes de que se estrellara contra las barreras que el salón había proveído para el duelo levantó su brazo con su varita apuntando hacía el techo, rápidamente se formó una pequeña bola negra de energía en la punta de su varita y en cuanto Tom inclinó su varita en dirección de Amycus, la energía salió disparada, su diámetro no era mayor que un sickle, sin embargo fue suficiente para derribar a su objetivo y hacerlo convulsionarse en el suelo.

El vencedor se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás lanzó un hechizo silenciador a sus espaldas para evitar que los gruñidos de Carrow interrumpieran el resto de la velada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó asombrado Regulus Black viendo el cuerpo de Carrow que se estaba comenzando a poner lívido.

—_Eso_ es precisamente de lo que les voy a hablar esta noche —declaró Tom arrogante volviendo a su asiento; con un movimiento de su mano movió su vaso hacía Cassiel, que comprendiendo la orden, se apresuró a servirle más güisqui.

Tom sonrió, no tenía intención de ingerir la bebida pero era mejor que los chicos aprendieran a servir y obedecer lo antes posible.

.

.

—…y entonces podemos decir que el tiempo no es una línea horizontal, no es una cadena perpetua de causas y efectos… es… el tiempo es… bueno, está bien, no sé lo qué es exactamente, pero sí sé que tiene dos caras, dos aspectos ineludibles: repetición y cambio. Ahora, la conclusión a la que he llegado es que puede ser manipulado, y puede ser manipulado de distintas formas, por ejemplo el giratiempos afecta la repetición pero no el cambio, en cambio la manipulación del tiempo por medio de runas hace cambios. —Hermione ignoró la expresión confundida de su interlocutor en favor de su línea de divague.

—Los viajes temporales con giratiempos crean paradojas, no son nada más que sucesos que se repiten continuamente, en realidad no alteran la línea temporal, lo sé porque en 1993-94 cuando lo estuve usando con frecuencia jamás logré cambiar el pasado, si regresas al pasado para cambiar un suceso entonces ese suceso desaparece y no tendrías una razón para viajar al pasado esa primera vez, así que ese suceso no puede desaparecer. Cuando regresé con Harry unas horas para salvar a Buckbeak y a Sirius, Dumbledore ya sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba muerto, no nos mandó a cambiar el pasado porque ese pasado nunca sucedió como nosotros creímos, nos mandó al pasado porque sabía que ya habíamos estado ahí. Así que cuando viajé a 1940 cabía la posibilidad de que mis estancia ahí fuera parte natural de la línea temporal, no sería nada más que la repetición de algo que ya había sucedido, pero eso cambió cuando cambié el método de transporte, estando en el pasado tuve que encontrar otra forma de viajar porque el giratiempos estaba completamente arruinado, moverte en el tiempo no es muy distinto de moverte en el espacio. La aparición y en especial el traslador, manipulan el espacio…

—Bueno, pues después de ese _non sequitur_… —interrumpió Evan Granger masajeando su nuca con su mano derecha para tratar de evitar el incipiente dolor cabeza provocado por la explicación indescifrable de la castaña slytherin sobre sus viajes en el tiempo. Él no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre los tecnicismos de una magia con potencial tan destructivo, la tentación sería muy fuerte. Cuando la citó en su oficina no esperaba ser bombardeado con teorías y disertaciones complejas, él ya estaba bastante traumado con saber que su alumno de cuarto grado, Evan Rosier, era una versión adolescente del hombre que fue su padre.

—La razón por la que quería hablar contigo es tu desempeño académico —continuó Evan antes de que la castaña pudiera lanzarse en persecución de otra explicación.

Hermione, que había estado perdida en sus ideas sobre la posibilidad de hacer un nuevo giratiempos, levantó la cabeza para ver a Evan tan rápido que casi se lastimó el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa con mi desempeño académico? —preguntó Hermione con voz chillona, el asunto le provocaba nervios, ¿acaso había reprobado alguna materia? Desde su discusión con Rookwood en la clase Artes Oscuras, el maestro no había vuelto a hablar con ella sobre sus materias pero al parecer seguía empeñado en forzarla a participar, sólo que ahora había decidido ir directamente al que pensaba, era su familiar más cercano. Al igual que el resto de la escuela, el profesor Rookwood, pensaba que Hermione estaba emparentada con Evan Granger.

—El profesor Rookwood habló conmigo sobre tus materias —explicó Evan alejándose de su lugar detrás del escritorio para acercarse a la castaña que estaba sentada en una silla con sus brazos recargados sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué dijo? Ya voy bien en su materia, he hecho todas sus tareas y participo en sus crueles clases de duelo —reveló Hermione apresuradamente.

—Sí pero la profesora Umbridge ha amenazado con reprobarte —dijo Evan viendo a la castaña expectativamente, esperando una explicación.

—Ah —musitó la chica enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos.

Dolores Umbridge era la profesora de Historia Comparada, una clase que había pasado a tomar el lugar Estudios Muggles, Hermione había decidido abandonar la clase después de un mes de estar escuchando a Umbridge describir al mundo muggle como bárbaro, cruel, insignificante, y al mundo mágico como el único digno de existir. Lamentablemente la clase era obligatoria hasta quinto grado y Hermione debía continuar en ella y aprobar los exámenes si es que quería permanecer en Hogwarts.

—Es una clase estúpida, Evan —se defendió la castaña, arrugó su frente pensando en una solución.

—No digas eso en público, entiendo que en tu tiempo debe haber sido distinto pero debes acoplarte —expuso Evan.

—Ya sé, pero todo es tan distinto y contradictorio —replicó la castaña casi desesperada, cada vez que estaba segura de haber comprendido completamente la nueva sociedad en que vivía, algo se salía de lugar. Había tantas normas y reglas sociales que eran estúpidas y se contradecían a cada momento.

—Tal vez pero no es razón para reprobar tus materias —dijo Evan.

—El mundo muggle no es, para nada, como Umbridge lo describe en sus clases —se quejó ella.

—No, tú y yo sabemos eso, de hecho, estoy seguro de que la mitad de la escuela lo sabe pero esa materia es obligatoria y si Dolores Umbridge dice que los muggles están hechos de queso, entonces tú sonríes y eso es lo que pones en el examen —aconsejó Evan apretando el hombro de Hermione, se sentía responsable por la chica, estaba sola en un mundo que no conocía y de cierta forma, le debía su mera existencia.

—Pero…

—¿Sabes? En realidad no actúas ni te comportas como una slytherin, ¿en qué casa estabas antes? —interrumpió Evan antes de que la castaña pudiera quejarse nuevamente.

—En Gryffindor de primero a tercero, y en Ravenclaw de tercero a cuarto —respondió Hermione haciendo cuentas.

Evan Granger arrugó sus cejas pensando en lo que estaba diciendo la chica, sin darse cuenta, su expresión se volvió el centro de atención de Hermione, a la que poco a poco se le comenzaron a cristalizar los ojos hasta que la primera lágrima cayó, seguida del primer sollozo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Evan consternado cuando se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba llorando.

—No es nada —negó Hermione tallándose los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas continuaran descendiendo por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo explicarle a Evan Granger que a veces se parecía demasiado a su padre, en especial cuando ponía ese gesto de confusión en su rostro? ¿Cómo explicarle que ya estaba harta de todo? ¿Cómo explicar que a veces, cuando se concentraba, creía sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como si su magia se avivara debajo de su piel y no soportara estar confinada a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo explicarle que a veces, cuando se acuesta a dormir en su cama de slytherin, entra en pánico al pensar que podría despertar en otro tiempo, completamente sola, sin Evan, sin Ryddle? ¿Cómo explicarle que antes, antes de llegar a 1940, era una mejor persona? ¿Le creería? ¿Le creería si le dijera que en su época original era una bruja de Gryffindor y que tenía dos amigos por los que daría la vida? ¿Le creería si le dijera que en sus buenos tiempos, sabía/sentía palabras como 'honor', 'verdad', 'honestidad', 'lealtad'? ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni siquiera podía explicarle a Ryddle?

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dices qué te sucede —sugirió Evan modulando su voz, sus palabras sólo lograron hacer que la castaña cambiara sus sollozos por un llanto visceral.

Hermione no vio la necesidad de responder, sabía que Evan Granger no podría ayudarla aunque le enumerara sus múltiples problemas en orden alfabético, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para arreglar su vida, para arreglar el tiempo, para arreglar su relación con Ryddle.

Evan tenía cierta experiencia con el llanto femenino, su madre era una mujer que tenía tras de sí una larga historia de desamores, la primera vez que estuvo embarazada había estado demasiado joven y la segunda vez demasiado vieja, su relación con los hombres que había escogido la había dejado emocionalmente inestable, y aunque Eva sabía que Hermione lloraba por razones muy distintas a las de su madre, supuso que el consuelo debía ser el mismo así que sin tener más palabras que decir rodeó los brazos de Hermione, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la dejó llorar sobre su hombro.

.

.

A los niños los había atraído con promesas de poder, camaradería y amistad, pero sobre todo, pertenencia, la promesa de ser parte de algo más grande que ellos mismo, un grupo selecto de hombres en donde encajaban.

Estos nuevos, necesitaban una ideología.

No había planeado esta reunión pero Tom Ryddle reconocía una excelente oportunidad cuando se le presentaba; de los restantes tres chicos de Slytherin que quería apresar, sólo estaban los hermanos Lestrange y precisamente por eso, esta oportunidad era óptima, sabía que Snape tenía interés en el bienestar de la sangre sucia Evans y no quería arriesgarse a ponerlo en sobre alerta con un discurso diseñado para atraer a los Lestrange y a sus invitados de esa noche.

—Los estúpidos sangresucia están controlados por el momento, es cierto, pero recordemos lo que le pasó a Lief hace semanas, fue baleado por una manada de ratas que sigue libre y hasta hoy, Lief, sigue en San Mungo, yo creo que las Leyes Rosier son lo mejor que le ha pasado a nuestra sociedad pero ha llegado el momento en que comienzan a no ser suficientes, no basta con aislarnos del mundo muggle… hay que acabarlo, y para eso hay que comenzar con los sangresucias, debemos plantearnos dos preguntas clave: ¿cómo un par de muggles pueden parir un ser mágico? Y más importante aún: ¿cómo evitarlo?

Su audiencia parecía impresionada con sus diatribas. También había sido fácil en su época original; en un principio había intentado acarrearse seguidores con base en méritos académicos y promesa de poder pero pronto comprendió que todos sus compañeros tenían una debilidad fácilmente explotable, su ignorante odio por los sangre sucia y los muggles había sido el arma ideológica para ganarse la lealtad y simpatía de sus compañeros, en este tiempo podía usar la misma técnica y llevarla más allá.

Cuando era niño y llegó por primera vez a Hogwarts se sorprendió muchísimo con la ignorancia de sus compañeros de Slytherin con respecto a los muggles, ninguno de ellos sabía qué era la electricidad y ni siquiera podían pronunciar la palabra, ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio había visto un teléfono ni sabían qué era el cine. El último invento muggle que se adaptó al mundo mágico fue la radio, pero nadie sabía (o todos negaban) que el aparato había sido inventado por los muggles, hacía más de medio siglo antes. Lo mismo sucedía con la historia del tren, el telescopio, los carruajes, el sistema de medición e incluso la tubería de agua.

La primera vez que le intentó explicar al pequeño Rahovar Lestrange cómo los muggles manipulaban la naturaleza para crear su propia versión del encantamiento Lumos y el chico respondió —Pero todos los muggles son estúpidos y bárbaros, mi papá dice que debemos acabar con ellos, en especial los sangre sucia, que son los que vienen a contaminarnos— fue la primera vez que miró a la Estupidez a los ojos e inmediatamente comprendió como podía servirse de ella. De ahí en adelante no había otra persona en Hogwarts que odiara tanto a los muggles y sangre sucia como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, no sabía exactamente en qué momento ese fanatismo que comenzó como una forma de explotar la debilidad de los demás, se convirtió en la suya, pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, esta vez Tom quería acabar por igual a sangre puras y sangre sucias.

—¿Y qué es lo que sugieres, Sorvolo? —preguntó Rabastan Lestrange entusiasmado con las ideas progresistas de su amigo.

Tom sonrió y comenzó a relajar su magia para infundir sus palabras con ella, la lujosa sala en donde se reunía la Juventud Walpurgis comenzó a adoptar una atmosfera más oscura, Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange, Braddock Wilkes, Barty Crouch jr. y Bellatrix Black se inclinaron hacía Tom involuntariamente.

—Nuestros ancestros, nuestros padres, se han vuelto, _complacientes…_ no me malentiendan, son grandes hombres y les debemos mucho, pero su tiempo está pasando y nuestro mundo, nuestra sociedad no está avanzando con la velocidad que debiera, ese es el problema al que nos enfrentamos los magos jóvenes, nuestros padres y ancestros viven cientos de años, _cientos_, parecen una anticuada orden religiosa cuya única ambición es conservar el status quo en el que nacieron, para cuando finalmente pueden ser sustituidos por sangre nueva, sus herederos ya no son más que otra copia de ellos con menos canas —comenzó Tom con seguridad y arrebato.

Podía verlo en los ojos de todos ellos, esa impetuosidad propia de los jóvenes, las ganas de probarse a sí mismos ante todos los demás, de demostrar su valía, su tremenda ambición y sus ganas de poder. Al igual que los gryffindors y los sangre sucia, estos aristócratas también estaban hastiados con su sociedad y su mundo pero de una forma distinta, a ellos les había tocado nacer en el mundo utópico soñado por sus padres, su vida de ensueño ya no les era suficiente, ambicionaban más.

—Hay varios ministerios de magia de otros países que aún se rehúsan a aceptar y adoptar nuestras políticas en lo concerniente a los sangre sucia; estoy seguro de que ni Francia ni Noruega estarían en relaciones amistosas con nuestro ministerio si no dependieran tanto del comercio que las Tierras Altas de Escocia proveen a sus comunidades. El resto de los países europeos están completamente cerrados a nuestra ideología, negándose incluso a ver las grandes ventajas que nos ha traído. Oscar Rosier es un gran hombre, pero parece contento con encerrarse en esta pequeña isla británica, como si el mundo no fuera más vasto, como si fuera suficiente con ignorar la existencia de los muggles… Por mi parte, yo creo que aún nos falta mucho por hacer, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los sangre sucia se rebelen, o para que Bulgaria o Romania cambien su política de neutralidad por plena oposición. —Hubiera querido mencionar también la amenaza real que significaba el mundo muggle, sus avances científicos y tecnológicos podrían convertirse en un peligro, más aún, si los sangre sucia regresaban a él, pero ese era un detalle que prefería explorar más a fondo para ver cómo podía serle de utilidad.

—¿Y qué sugieres para evitar que los animales muggles sigan pariendo seres con magia? —preguntó Bellatrix Black con un brillo entusiasmado en sus ojos.

Molesto con la pregunta, Tom confrontó a la bruja con su mirada más fría y se quedó unos segundos viéndola a los ojos, al parecer Bellatrix tenía entrenamiento en oclumancia pero no el suficiente para impedir que Tom entrara ostentosamente a la sala de sus recuerdos y pensamientos más secretos, pasaron varios minutos de tenso silencio en los que sólo podía escucharse la respiración constreñida de Bellatrix, los demás chicos estaban demasiado embobados en el despliegue de magia de Sorvolo como para atreverse a intervenir.

—Bueno, en primer lugar tendríamos que estudiar a los padres de los sangre sucia, analizarlos y experimentar en ellos con el fin de determinar el problema, a partir de entonces podríamos trabajar en la cura —propuso Tom una vez que sació su curiosidad, hablaba de los sangre muggle como si fueran una enfermedad que plagaba a la sociedad.

A pesar de la imposición del Slytherin sobre su mente, o tal vez precisamente por eso, la respuesta satisfizo a Bellatrix como Tom sabía que lo haría, por lo que había visto en su mente, la mujer había intentando embarazarse desde hacía varios años, específicamente desde su séptimo año de Hogwarts, cuando tenía diecisiete años y se acostó con su tío Orion Black durante su periodo más fértil sin ningún tipo de protección, durante las siguientes semanas la chica se había obsesionado pensando que estaba embarazada hasta que su regla volvió a bajar trayendo consigo inmediato alivio emocional pero también la duda del ¿por qué no?

Fue así como comenzó la otra obsesión, pensando que su tío ya era un hombre grande y tal vez ya no era fértil, volvió a intentarlo con Lucius Malfoy, el prometido de su hermana, no pensaba parir al bastardo, tenía planeado abortar en cuanto hubiera concebido, sólo quería probarse a sí misma que _podía_ hacerlo, pero el rubio no pudo embarazarla, tampoco Augustus Rookwood, ni Nelchael Rosier, ni Lief Dolohov, ni el resto de mestizos y sangre sucias con los que había tenido que rebajarse en un desesperado intento por demostrar que no era ella la del problema. Ahora tenía veinticuatro años y finalmente había aceptado que jamás tendría progenie, pero esa obsesión no había desaparecido, se había convertido en odio por esos seres infrahumanos que se atrevían a producir seres con magia cuando ella no podía.

Y Tom comprendía eso, no el vacío de Bellatrix ni su inútil obsesión, sino el odio, comprendía el odio de todos y cada uno de los slytherins, envidia, celos, aspiraciones, traiciones, venganzas, entendía las motivaciones de sus compañeros, y sobre todo, sabía cómo usarlas en su contra.

.

.

Le tomó sólo un día a Hermione admitir que estaba deprimida, tal vez no sólo deprimida sino aterrada, extrañaba a Tom Ryddle, pero más que extrañarlo temía las repercusiones, porque sospechaba que el trato silencioso era sólo temporal, el chico debía estar planeando su venganza.

—Hola.

Como una escena ya gastada, la tímida voz de Lily Evans distrajo a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

—Hola, Lily —saludó la castaña preguntándose en qué nuevo problema estaba a punto de meterse.

Al ver la mirada especulativa de la chica, Lily sonrió y ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo volar su cabellera roja.

—No vengo a quejarme de Gaunt ni a pedirte otro favor —aseguró la gryffindor observando los libros que Hermione tenía abiertos sobre el escritorio, se dijo que no era un mentira, en verdad Hermione no tendría que meterse en problemas, sólo ayudarla a salir del castillo, y proveerla de una coartada.

—Que bueno —dijo Hermione sonriendo confusa.

—Venía a preguntarte que si mañana te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade, obviamente yo no puedo ir a los lados que tu frecuentas, pero conozco un buen café cerca de la avenida Dumbledore —invitó Lily.

—Claro —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa más amplia ante el prospecto de salir a distraerse.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana en las puertas del castillo, yo sólo puedo salir los fines de semana y mañana es Lunes así que si no te molesta, necesitaría que me ayudaras en eso —dijo la gryffindor, Hermione asintió, estaba segura de que no tendría problema en pedir que dejaran a Lily salir del castillo con ella.

La pelirroja se fue sonriente y al salir de la biblioteca el mal sabor de boca que la mentiría le había dejado, inundó todo su cuerpo. Se dijo que no estaba usando a Hermione, irían a tomar un té y después cada quien tomaría su rumbo, la castaña entendería.

De repente, empujada por una fuerza que la levantó del suelo, fue lanzada hacía un angosto pasillo de escaleras, tropezó con el primer escalón y a pesar de que logró detenerse con la pared, sintió un fuerte viento en sus piernas que la hizo descender a tropezones.

.

.

Tom maldijo el intelecto de los malditos gryffindors, no podía creer que se la hayan ingeniado para crear algo tan astuto, el mapa de Hogwarts que habían creado era más que útil, era la herramienta que le había faltado todo este tiempo. A partir de los esquemas y planos que Peter le había dado sobre el mapa original, Tom había creado su propia versión y estaba dispuesto a apostar que era mejor que el de los gryffindors, pero aún así, detestaba el haber tenido que basarse en una idea del grupo de idiotas.

Echando un último vistazo a su mapa, Tom lo cerró y salió de su escondite para emboscar a la maldita sangre sucia que se había convertido en auténtico problema. Sacó su varita una vez que la chica iba pasando exactamente enfrente de las estrechas escaleras que normalmente estaban ocultas y servían como pasadizo secreto a las cocinas, murmuró su maldición y sonrió satisfecho cuando vio a la pelirrojas caer. Sabiendo que no había nadie que hubiera visto la escena, la siguió con pasos lentos y dignificados.

—Levántate, sucia —siseó Tom Ryddle viendo el cuerpo de Lily con disgusto, su caída contra el suelo le había partido la frente, agitó su varita para evitar que perdiera la conciencia y con fuerza la jaló del brazo para empujarla contra la pared.

—Si pensaste que ocultarte bajo las faldas de Hermione, te salvaría de mí, cometiste un grave error, niña —amenazó Tom enterrando la punta de su varita en el cuello de la gryffindor.

Era obvio que Lily Evans estaba aterrada de miedo, la chica cerró sus ojos y trató retraerse más contra la pared.

—Abre tus grotescos ojos —ordenó Tom alejándose un paso de la chica pero manteniendo su varita apuntándole al cuello. Hizo un gesto de asco ante lo que iba a hacer, odiaba los ojos verdes.

La horrorizada pelirroja no obedeció y Tom sonrió macabro.

—_Apertum oculum_ —murmuró Tom moviendo su varita sobre los ojos de la chica.

El grito de sufrimiento no se hizo esperar y el slytherin sonrió congratulándose por haber tenido las precauciones que había tenido, había silenciado el lugar previamente y sus hechizos mantendrían alejadas incluso a las moscas.

Los ojos de la gryffindor estaban tan abiertos que parecían carecer de párpados y la sangre no tardó en brotar pero Tom no hizo caso, concentrándose en los asquerosos iris verdes (no eran exactos a los de su muggle padre, Tom Ryddle Sr., pero parecían la exacta replica de los de Mary Ryddle) abrió las puertas de su mente.

—_Ligilimens._ —Tom no se tomo la molestia de ser cuidadoso con la mente de la gryffindor, poco le importaba si la dejaba traumada de por vida. Sus actividades de ese día fueron las primeras que saltaron a su encuentro, la vio hablando con Hermione en la biblioteca y comiendo en las cocinas, asistir a clase y… sorpresa inesperada, besar a Severus Snape, tomó nota de la información y continuó adentrándose hacía los secretos más importante de la chica hasta encontrar lo que finalmente dejó satisfecha su sed de venganza.

—Así que por eso era tan importante el periódico, ¿eh, sucia? —se burló Tom en cuanto salió de los recuerdos ajenos.

—Lástima que no te haya servido de nada convencer a Hermione de recuperarlo —dijo afablemente.

—Voy a decirle, y te va a odiar por esto —acusó Lily dejándose deslizar por la pared hacía el suelo, las lagrimas mezcladas con sangre cubrían su rostro.

Tom se echó a reír con gusto.

—De hecho me gustaría mucho que le dijeras, al fin estoy cumpliendo las expectativas que tiene de mí, no que tu cotilleo cambiara en algo las cosas, Perséfone me ha odiado desde que me conoce. Pero lamentablemente no vas a poder irle a llorar, mis planes son otros —explicó Tom sonriendo de lado.

—_Obliviate_ —gritó súbitamente y con odio.

La chica perdió la conciencia y Tom se cuestionó si tal vez había usado demasiada fuerza, no era la primera vez que hacía el hechizo y sus anteriores intentos no habían logrado los resultados deseados pero la práctica hace al maestro, así que con un gesto de desenfado se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, antes de pisar el primer escalón regresó su varita al cuerpo tirado y musitó otro hechizo, esta vez para curar las heridas, no era necesario suscitar la paranoia de la chica todavía, era mejor hacerla creer al despertar que simplemente había sido víctima de alguna broma pesada, Peter se encargaría de eso.

.

.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces alterada. —Sería verdad si la definición de "alterada" fuera: manojo de nervios e incontinencia provocada por ansiedad.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy bien, muy bien —respondió distraída.

—Evans, esto que vamos a hacer es importante, si no vas a estar a la altura, es mejor que me lo digas ahora —declaró Ted Tonks con autoridad y viendo a la chica con una mirada condescendiente, no estaba para hacerla de niñero. Estaban en una de las áreas más privadas de Hogsmeade, todos los establecimientos alrededor eran lujosos y de clientela sangre pura, no conocían bien el terreno y a pesar de que sus escondites habían sido encantados por tres de los magos más poderosos que tenían (lo cual no era decir mucho, cada días más y más magos y brujas de padres muggles parecían estar perdiendo sus poder lentamente), Ted Tonks sabía que todo en esta misión podía ir mal si la pelirroja no cumplía con su parte. Era una de las razones por las que él había estado en contra de su admisión, la chica era todavía muy joven para lo que estaban haciendo.

Al escucharlo, Lily recuperó su postura de alerta y cambió su varita a su mano izquierda para limpiarse el sudor de la derecha, no quería que en el momento menos deseado se le cayera, esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de participar activamente y estaba decidida a no estropearlo, no importa que tan malos fueran sus absurdos presentimientos. Repasó mentalmente sus instrucciones y trató de alejar de su mente todas las demás distracciones de su vida, se recordó que hacía esto por los otros presos del Instituto de Aprendizaje Elemental que estaban a su cargo, dos de ellos, Benjy y Caradoc, ambos de quince años, estaban en ese momento con el resto del grupo de Ted Tonks, aguardando que Lily hiciera su parte para que el plan pasara a la segunda fase.

—_Ahí vienen._ —Las palabras fueron susurradas en el oído de Lily y un rápido vistazo a Ted, le confirmó que él también había escuchado el anuncio.

—Esta es tú última oportunidad de echarte para atrás —declaró Ted Tonks, reiterando con su tono, su falta de fe en la pelirroja.

—Estoy lista —se defendió Lily viendo a Ted a los ojos, él asintió con desgana y abrió una botella pequeña que llevaba escondida en su chaqueta, tragó aire y aguantó la respiración al rociar a Lily dos veces con el atomizador de la botella, era una poción para inspirar deseo en quien la oliera, el efecto era corto y ligero pero Ted no quería arriesgarse a sentirse atraído por la adolescente y poner en peligro la misión.

—_Evans, entras en tres… dos… _

En cuanto la voz susurró _uno_, Lily salió de su escondite y se paró a mitad de la calle, inmediatamente, tres magos dieron la vuelta en la esquina y se toparon de lleno con la mirada verde de la gryffindor.

Al ver a los hombres, Lily bajó la cabeza y se acomodó su capa, hizo ademán de plegarse hacía el otro lado de la calle para evitar en lo más posible a los magos, eso sólo sirvió para llamar aún más su atención.

—Pero miren esto, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —habló uno de los magos poniendo un puño contra la pared y arrinconando a Lily con su cuerpo, los otros dos se situaron a cada lado de la pelirroja y comenzaron a jugar con sus mechones de cabello suelto.

Lily estaba segura de que si no fuera por la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se habría vomitado con las atenciones de los tres magos, sin embargo debía cumplir con su papel sangre sucia en peligro, comenzó a lloriquear y suplicar que la dejaran ir, los tres tipos se entusiasmaron aún más y al tenerlos lo suficientemente distraídos, Lily apretó su bufanda con la mano, dos de ellos se apresuraron a intentar quitársela, así que ya sólo le quedaba tocar al otro y gritar _portus_, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo...

—_¡Desmaius_!

Dos de los magos fueron arrojado hacia mitad de la calle y Lily sintió el peso del mundo venírsele encima, volteó a buscar a la dueña de la voz.

—_Aborten_. —Lily y Tonks escucharon la voz clara en sus oídos pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera moverse, un grupo de guardias aparecieron en la escena.

Los hechizos y maldiciones comenzaron.

.

.

Había estado buscando a la desagradecida pelirroja por más de una hora y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, la gryffindor la había abandonado para ir a "comprar unas cosas" y al no tener nada mejor que hacer, Hermione decidió ir a buscarla. Orientándose con sus hechizos de dirección, Hermione llegó al vecindario de los sangre pura y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta al creer que había errado sus hechizos de alguna forma, ¿qué haría Lily en esos lugares?

Fue entonces cuando la vio pero no estaba sola, sintió rabia al ver al grupo de magos que la molestaban, sin pensarlo, hechizo a dos de ellos, que inmediatamente cayeron inconscientes, avanzó hacía Lily para atacar al otro cuando aparecieron más magos que llevaban el uniforme de Walpurgis, al ver que todos comenzaban a disparar sus varitas, Hermione respondió instintivamente pero no le llevó tiempo darse cuenta de que había un cometido grave error, esto pondría en peligro a Lily y a ella, tal vez incluso a Tom.

Otro mago apareció al lado de Lily y comenzó a atacar a los guardias pero no parecía estarles haciendo mucho daño, la pelirroja cayó cuando uno de lo embrujos le dio en el estómago y Hermione estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando el slytherin menos pensado llegó.

.

.

Tom había estado observando la escena desde que Tonks e Evans llegaron a esconderse, gracias a su encuentro con la gryffindor sabía de lo que todo esto se trataba, estaba dispuesto a quedarse observando solamente pero por supuesto que su vida no podía ser así de fácil, Granger tuvo que entrometerse, al ver que los tres rebeldes eran dominados por la Guardia, Tom decidió intervenir, si atrapaban a Granger lo atrapaban a él, desde su lugar comenzó a dispara sus embrujos y fue fácil eliminar al resto de la guardia ya que los estaba atacando por la espalda, pero sabía que iban a tener oportunidad de escapar debían hacerlo rápido, ya que más guardias no tardarían en llegar.

—¡Traslador! —gritó Tom saliéndo de su escóndite y mostrándoles su corbata, Ted Tonks levantó a Lily y tanto él como Hermione tocaron la prenda, inmediatamente sintieron el jaloneo en sus intestinos.

.

.

Ted Tonks no sabía qué hacer con este par de chicos que habían salido de la nada, una había arruinado un plan largamente pensado, el otro, los había salvado.

—Sr. Tonks, buen día, tal vez me recuerde…

—Gaunt, Sorvolo Gaunt, te recuerdo, ¿qué crees que haces? —preguntó Ted Tonks confundido con el acto heroico del chico.

Tom sonrió.

—Pensé que podían usar un poco de ayuda, y tal vez no estoy en oposición a lo que usted y su grupo están tratando de hacer, tal vez le pueda interesar mi cooperación —dijo Tom asumiendo una actitud complaciente.

Ted se echó a reír, ¿de dónde estaba saliendo todos estos niños aristócratas que jugaban a ser héroes?

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho hoy pero no creo que te des cuenta de lo que dices.

—Sé lo que quiero, y no crea que ofrezco mi ayuda por bondad, me interesa que las políticas de sangre cambien —argumentó Tom.

—No entiendes, yo no soy quien tú piensas, digamos que yo sólo soy el dedo meñique de la mano derecha de la líder —respondió Ted sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la que estaba dejando escapar información.

—¿La? —cuestionó Tom.

—O él, no sé —evadió Ted.

—¿Podría contactarme con ella? —preguntó Tom pensativamente.

—Niño, va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que puedas hacerlo, al menos el suficiente para probar tu lealtad, La Llorona no se reúne con cualquiera —respondió Ted, al parecer había decidió confiar en este sujeto.

—Entonces tendré que esperar, pero no importa, soy paciente —aseguró Tom.

—Bien, espera a que yo te contacte entonces, tengo que hablar con los demás, pero ten por seguro que tengo una deuda contigo y no se me va a olvidar —aseguró Ted, sin esperar más, caminó hacía la banca donde estaba Lily, que hasta entonces había estado bajo el cuidado de Hermione, y tomó en sus brazos su cuerpo inconsciente, segundos después desapareció.

—¿Ryddle?

Era Granger, Tom aún no tenía ganas de hablar con ella pero sabía que había llegado el momento.

—¿Qué? —escupió las palabras como si fueran un trago de leche amarga.

—Perdón. —Como si eso sirviera de algo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Ya estaba harto, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

—Me odias —dijo Hermione casi angustiada pero más bien molesta.

—No mereces tanto crédito —susurró Tom.

—No sé que más decir —admitió Hermione en voz baja.

Tom asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del parque en donde el traslador los había dejado. Al ver su espalda alejarse, Hermione entró en pánico y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo intenté Ryddle, todo mi vida lo he intentado, no tienes idea de cuánto traté —comenzó sin sentido.

Tom sólo le dedicó una mirada de aburrimiento, cómo esperando que la chica explicara sus palabras pero no especialmente interesado en lo que pudiera decir.

—Ser buena, hacer lo correcto, siempre trato, cuando era pequeña ser buena significaba obedecer a mis padres, ir a la escuela, respetar a los maestros y hacer mi tarea, sonreír porque se supone que los niños buenos son felices… En Hogwarts, ser buena significaba estudiar, hacer bien todos los encantamientos, despreciar a los slytherins y ayudar a mis amigos con sus tareas… y después todo se volvió más intenso, más peligroso; ser buena es estar a salvo, es hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir, ser buena es el desesperado intento de salvar a las víctimas de mi estupidez, pero sobre todo, ser buena es nunca perder la fe, nunca dejar de intentar, nunca dejar de buscar la forma de remediar lo que hecho…

—Y luego estás tú, tú que eres todo lo malo, y yo quería, quería tanto, seguir siendo buena…

—¿Y? —preguntó Tom hastiado, Hermione permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Mi lástima? ¿Tú crees que a mí me importa en lo más mínimo tu fracasada bondad? Tus absurdos conflictos internos han dejado de ser graciosos, no eres nada más que una niña insulsa enamorada de su propio sufrimiento, como si castigándote y debatiendo contigo misma pudieras cambiar el mundo y deshacer todo lo que has hecho —acusó Tom disfrutando el dolor reflejado en los ojos castaños.

—Me das asco, en tu mente te has formado una idea de mi demasiado exagerada, para ti soy este monstruo infernal y despiadado, un completo sádico casi caníbal, y cualquier cosa que diga o haga, en tu mente la distorsionas para que todo encaje en el perfil que tienes de mi. Y en tu empeño por querer demostrar que yo soy el hipócrita, el mentiroso, el asesino, el inmoral… Tú te has convertido en lo que atacas —concluyó.

—No es eso… tengo miedo —dijo finalmente la castaña haciendo lo posible por no llorar.

Tom la miró a los ojos, como buscando la explicación que la chica no quería pronuncia, al verla asintió, no tenía que preguntarle ¿miedo de qué? Ambos sabían.

Miedo de ya no odiarlo, miedo de ya no temerle, miedo de confiar en él, miedo de lo que él pudiera provocar en ella.

—Entiendo —aceptó Tom con frialdad, comprendía ese miedo.

Hermione se quedó congelado, viendo su espalda, ¿cuándo había perdido el coraje?

—Hey, Sorvolo, vamos al club, ¿vienes? —Eran los Hermanos Lestrange, iban caminando por el parque cuando vieron a Tom y se acercaron a llamarlo.

Tom se fue con los slytherins y Hermione permaneció oculta por los grandes árboles.

La vida es decisiones y pérdidas, así es como todo empieza a cambiar.

(Una vez fue distinto.

Al terminar la clase de pociones, Hermione salió con Tom, el chico la jaló del brazo y entraron a un salón desocupado.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Lo siento mucho, pero sentí que no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ayudar a Lily y después de lo que vimos esa noche con los aurores y la niña de Hufflepuff, estaba desesperada, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, tenía que ayudarla —explicó Hermione en cuanto la puerta se cerró y resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo irónico? Que si _tú_ me hubieras pedido que te diera el periódico, _por favor_, lo habría hecho. Pero nunca se te ocurrió pedírmelo, intentaste arrebatármelo, me exigiste que te lo diera, pero nunca lo pediste. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en tu ciega mente te has creado una idea de mí que no estás dispuesta a abandonar, me has enterrado en las sórdidas expectativas que tienes de mí, y esto es lo irónico: que si tú no actuaras exactamente como tú crees que yo lo hago, no tendríamos ningún problema.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hermione dejando escapar las primeras lágrimas, y en ese momento en verdad creyó comprender lo que Tom estaba diciendo, pero comprender una idea no es compartirla, en el fondo pensaba precisamente lo contrario.

Tom ya no respondió, lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, mirando sus ojos cafés, juntó su frente a la de ella y no se movió más.

—Esto es todo lo que voy a hacer, hasta aquí llego —susurró Tom tocando con sus palabras los temblorosos labio de Hermione. Si ella aceptaba, si quería que sucediera, tendría que hacer su parte, tendría que tomarlo.

Y fue lo que hizo.

Horas después Tom nuevamente jaló a Hermione del brazo para evitar que entrara a la tiende de pergaminos y cálamos.

—Ya pedí una nueva orden por lechuza, la envían mañana, aunque sin continuas perdiéndolos nos vas a dejar en banca rota —le susurró el chico refiriéndose a los cálamos que seguía perdiendo.

Y ese día…

Rabastan y Rodolphus interrumpieron lo que Hermione iba a decir y la castaña les dirigió una mirada helada que los hizo retroceder.

—¡Ryddle! Te íbamos a invitar al club, pero estás ocupado.

Hermione se aferró imperceptiblemente a la cintura de Tom, él volteó hacía Rodolphus sin soltarla.

—Así es, vayan ustedes —respondió Tom.

Rodolphus sonrió lascivo y se alejó.

Ese fue la primera vez que Hermione comenzó a asimilar su situación, aquella noche comenzó a comprender en dónde estaba su relación con Tom, sin darse cuenta, él le había dado a Hermione poder sobre sí mismo, y si a Hermione le hubiera importado, si hubiera sido un poco más sabia, habría regresado ese poder.

Pero la vida es decisiones y arrepentimientos, así es como funciona. Así es como con una sonrisa seductora, Hermione toma ese poder creyendo que puede contenerlo, creyendo que lo hace por el bien de todos. _¿No? p_odía haber adivinado la enorme capacidad destructora de ese poder [—¿no? —pregunta él dos días después del fin de la última guerra. —Pero si temblabas de placer, te mordías el labio para no sonreír triunfante, y tu conducta en ese entonces no fue la de una mujer ingenua de su poder. Todo lo que me pedías, te lo di; todo lo que querías, lo hice; a quien señalaste, maté; a quien estimabas, dejé vivir. Fui el líder de una Revolución por ti y traicioné a…]

Así, con una sonrisa y un beso, es como comienza a derrumbarse la vida de Hermione Granger, y con ella, cae el resto del mundo.

La vida es tomar decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias, de eso se trata. Pero Hermione Granger no podía haberse imaginado que las consecuencias serían tan devastadoras…)

—…-…-…-…-…—

Kingsley Shacklebolt fue el primero en llegar a la clase de pociones, no era su materia favorita pero el profesor Evan Granger era el más amable de todos los maestros y por eso le ponía tanto empeño al tema.

Tomó el último asiento del salón y sacó su viejo libro de pociones para repasar la lección de la última clase, al abrir el libro, de la nada, apareció un cálamo justo enfrente de sus ojos y cayó encima de sus páginas, confundido, lo tomó entre sus manos para examinarlo y tratar de adivinar de dónde pudo haber salido.

Era un cálamo bastante lujoso, la pluma parecía ser de cisne, del ala izquierda específicamente, y estaba incrustada en un casquete de bronce, dudó si se atrevía a usarlo, si alguien lo veía o lo reconocía lo acusarían de haberlo robado y eso angustiaría a Lily, así que sin si quiera probar un solo trazo con él, se levantó de su asiento y lo llevó hacía el escritorio del profesor Evan, estaba seguro de que algún Slytherin de la clase anterior lo había olvidado, aunque eso no explicaba por qué había aparecido de la nada, pero bueno, cosas más extrañas había visto en su vida.


End file.
